SHUAI: HANDSOME
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - Namjin/Monjin] Namjoon tak pernah terlalu religius, apalagi memperdulikan kehakikian asal semesta. Namun jika diperbolehkan mengetahui sesuatu dari sang penguasa jagat raya, Namjoon akan memilih untuk bertanya-tentang bagaimana seorang Kim Seokjin diciptakan dengan begitu sempurna. (CHAPTER 26: Of Possessive and Long Legs)
1. THAT DAY

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

AU. Hanya sepenggal adegan Seokjin yang ketinggalan bus di malam hari, beserta ingatan mundur pada hari dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu calon suami.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan lengan ke samping, sikunya ditekuk dan diluruskan beberapa kali, ditekuknya sekali lagi, kemudian mengusap pelan plester kuning terang motif loreng macan yang baru saja dilekatkan sepupunya. Mimik remaja tanggung itu menyiratkan kelegaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin selesai meletakkan kotak obat kembali ke lemari atas, "Lain kali jangan cuma bawa helmet, sebaiknya pasang pelindung lengan dan korset lutut juga. Kau suka sekali meleng kanan-kiri tapi tak pernah mau memperhatikan jalan, akhirnya terperosok kan?"

"Senjanya bagus sih, _hyung_. Jadi aku buru-buru berhenti untuk mengambil foto. Tapi jangan kuatir! Ponselnya baik-baik saja kok!" cengir Jungkook, memanjat naik ke tempat tidur serta membal di atasnya seraya memandang Seokjin yang berdiri membelakangi kaca. Celana denim ketat semata kaki dengan kaus dobel putih hitam lengan panjang berkerah membungkus badan hingga batas paha, ditambah tas selempang besar warna putih bermotif kepala babi. Sempurna.

Jungkook mengangkat alis, sangsi, "Yakin perginya begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"...makan malam lho? Bareng tunangan pula. Masa pakai denim butut?"

"Lalu?" Seokjin mematut dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Jungkook menghela napas sembari menaikkan selimut. Satu lengan menyembul tinggi untuk dikibas menggesuh pergi. Seokjin melengos sebelum menggamit sepatu, berkata bila dirinya akan pulang sekitar larut malam dan Jungkook boleh mengunci pintu jika mau. Adik sepupunya melambaikan tangan dan menyuruh berhati-hati.

"Nanti kubangunkan pakai telepon," seloroh Seokjin, menuruni tangga dan memasang sepatu sambil setengah tergesa. Sedikit terlambat tapi masa bodoh. Siapa suruh mengajaknya pergi makan jam delapan malam? Seokjin sudah melahap habis seloyang kue castella pemberian Taehyung, anak pemilik toko kue di seberang jalan yang datang menjenguk Jungkook, hanya karena diberitahu kalau anak laki-laki itu terjatuh waktu bersepeda selesai latihan taekwondo.

Ditelusurinya ponsel selagi menyusuri turunan setapak ke jalan besar menuju halte. Banyak orang yang mengantri dan Seokjin mendadak khawatir kalau-kalau tak kebagian tempat. Tapi dengan deretan sepenuh itu, sepertinya berdiri pun tak jadi masalah. Lupakan taksi. Majalah bersampul grup Shinwa beserta katalog resep Christine Teigen terbit minggu depan dan Seokjin tak mau keluar uang lebih hanya untuk transportasi pribadi. Lagipula dia suka melihat lembar promosi gratis di rak jendela bus yang boleh diambil gratis. Isinya mencakup berbagai merek atau sekedar brosur tampil penyanyi-penyanyi dari label kecil yang mengadakan pertunjukan solo di tengah jalan. Seokjin suka mencatat tanggalnya lalu pergi berdua dengan Jungkook. Hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan akhir pekan jika tidak ada jadwal mengajar, dan tentu saja jika sepupunya tidak sibuk membaca komik bersama Taehyung di ruang tamu.

Dan sial, ternyata busnya memang tidak muat. Selain karena Seokjin mendahulukan seorang wanita tua yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menggapai pegangan pintu, dia juga menyilakan dua anak kecil yang berlari heboh menyeret tas ransel dan tumpukan buku di pelukan mereka untuk naik lebih awal. Seokjin lemah pada anak kecil, alasan utama mengapa dia bersedia mengisi kekosongan guru TK di dekat rumah, termasuk selalu sukses dikibuli Jungkook soal pembagian porsi sarapan berbekal mata berkaca-kaca. Pun dia hanya berdadah-dadah saat bus itu berjalan meninggalkan halte, menyisakan dirinya serta seorang pria jangkung bercerutu elektrik yang sedang mengisi teka-teki silang di bangku tunggu. Seokjin baru akan menemaninya duduk ketika sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Hai," sapa seseorang dengan senyum lebar berlesung pipi yang familiar, "Ternyata memang belum jauh."

.

* * *

.

Seokjin tak ingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Atau begitulah bisik otak pikunnya saat pertama melihat pemuda itu sepulang kuliah. Dengan masih berbalut peluh, kaus belel, juga sepatu belepotan debu. Seokjin menyambut uluran tangan tersebut tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menganggukkan kepala dan Seokjin tak ambil pusing untuk membalas, malah bergegas pergi ke kamar serta sengaja mandi berlama-lama sampai orangtuanya memanggil-manggil. Bukan cuma menyuruh memberi salam, Seokjin juga diminta menyisir rambut dan memakai setelah yang lebih layak. Mata besarnya menangkap keberadaan sosok jangkung itu di ruang depan, duduk tenang menikmati kopi yang disajikan meski sepasang suami istri yang datang menemani sang pemuda sudah tak terlihat di sana. Seokjin sempat mendesah malas saat harus mengiyakan perintah ayahnya untuk menemani pemuda itu berkeliling rumah. Dan dengan wajah bodoh, mengajak ngobrol seadanya.

Dia bukan tak mampu menebak maksud. Usianya boleh dua puluh dua tahun, namun Seokjin paham betul apa arti semua gelagat tersebut. Seokjin cukup dewasa untuk memaklumi, meski tetap bertanya-tanya mengapa dia harus mengalami perjodohan secepat ini, terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali belum pernah punya pacar.

Seokjin tak tahu apakah ada alasan khusus di balik rencana ayahnya. Entah bisnis, perjanjian keluarga, kesepakatan masa lalu, atau berbagai kemungkinan yang membuatnya harus bekerja keras mencari topik yang bagus karena pemuda itu benar-benar tak berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf kalau ingatanku agak payah belakangan ini, tapi..." Seokjin menggaruk-garuk dahinya bingung karena risih dipandangi terus-menerus, "Apa kita pernah bertemu? Berpapasan? Atau saling mengenal?"

Mata cokelat itu berpendar ramah, lalu menjawab singkat, "Belum."

"Oh, oke..." angguk Seokjin tanpa ingin bertanya lagi. Sadar bahwa kakinya berputar-putar di tempat semula. Pemuda di dekatnya menarik perlahan lengan Seokjin untuk dibimbing menuju teras sambil menahan senyum. Bebatuan di samping kolam ikan milik ayahnya memang tak cukup nyaman, namun yang bersangkutan terlihat berlutut dengan senang sambil menjentikkan jari agar ikan-ikan koi di dalam sana mau mendekat. Santai sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu foto mana yang dikirimkan ibuku sampai kau mau repot-repot datang kemari," sela Seokjin, ikut jongkok di sebelah seraya memeluk kaki, "Tapi aku belum pernah menerima fotomu dari siapapun. Jadi maaf kalau aku mengabaikan kedatanganmu tadi. Ibuku suka menyimpan rahasia sih."

"Tak apa-apa," sergah pemuda itu, suara berat bercampur nasal, "Dan jangan kuatir, fotonya manis kok."

"Bu, bukan itu masalahnya!" Seokjin mengibas tangan salah tingkah, "Maksudku, aku belum diberitahu kalau, uhm...akan dilibatkan dalam acara seperti ini. Menurut proses yang wajar, biasanya ada kiriman foto ke rumah masing-masing bersama penjelasan data pribadi, termasuk latar belakang keluarga. Kemudian kita akan diberi jeda waktu beberapa hari sampai akhirnya ada keputusan untuk bertemu. Tapi nyatanya? Aku sama sekali tak dikabari. Rasanya jadi kurang adil kan? Itu juga kalau aku bersedia."

"Oh? Maaf. Sebenarnya..."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Seokjin mendorong pelan bahu pemuda tersebut, "Lagipula kau sudah di sini, kan tidak mungkin aku mengusir tamu pergi. Duh."

"Duh?" sergah pemuda itu menanggapi keluhannya, "Apa kau benar-benar terpaksa? Aku tak keberatan diusir pulang sekarang, sungguh. Wajahmu juga kelihatan lelah dan pucat, mungkin perlu istirahat."

"Bukaaaaan! Serius! Bukan!" Seokjin menahan lengannya karena yang bersangkutan bersiap bangkit. Alis pemuda itu terangkat bertanya dan Seokjin menghela napas, "Begini, Kapjoon..."

"Namjoon," ralat pemuda itu, setengah terbahak.

"Ah, iya, Namjoon," Seokjin menggaruk rambut lagi, makin salah tingkah akibat ditatap terlalu dekat, "Jujur, aku bukan merasa terpaksa. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan urusan teman laki-laki atau hal sejenisnya. Pacaran saja tidak pernah, meski orangtuaku tidak melarang. Aku juga sedang fokus menyelesaikan kuliah dan tak berniat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Sumpah demi rol gulung kayu manis buatan kedai kampus. Satu lagi, aku ini bandel, banyak bicara, dan seenaknya. Dulunya sering bolos sekolah dan doyan mencuri stroberi di kebun tetangga sampai dikurung di gudang terigu. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir tentang kencan dan sebagainya, apalagi calon suami. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pandangan kesana. Tapi yah, ini perintah hidup mati dan aku harus menyanggupi kalau tidak ingin ditendang keluar rumah," terangnya, mendengus kala mendengar kekehan Namjoon, "Ada yang lucu?"

"Iya, kamu," pemuda itu menuding hidungnya, "Sudah kuliah tapi bicaranya malah seperti itu."

"Bicaraku kenapa?"

"Terdengar seperti anak kecil."

Dahi Seokjin berkedut-kedut, "Memang umurmu berapa?"

"Dua puluh."

 **"DUA PULUH? ASTAGA! PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!"** Seokjin mendorong bahunya lagi, lebih keras kali ini, "Kukira kau jauh lebih tua dariku! Argh! Rugi sudah mengatur bahasa kemana-mana! Tahu begini aku tak akan segan-segan berteriak di depan wajahmu! Calonku baru dua puluh tahun! Apa sih yang dipikirkan ibu?!" protesnya meraung, bibir tertarik turun membentuk rengut kesal selagi Namjoon terbahak gemas. Raut cerah yang tak berubah sejak datang, kini menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Seokjin mengalihkan muka, mencibir sengit, lalu pura-pura mengamati ikan sembari memunguti sejumlah kerikil, berjaga kalau-kalau pemuda itu perlu ditimpuk sampai rahangnya remuk.

"Boleh mengaku?" Namjoon menyela dibarengi senyum terkulum, "Sebetulnya hari ini tak ada rencana berkunjung karena orangtuaku tak punya waktu."

"Apa?" Seokjin menyahut, kening berkerut, "Lalu pria dan wanita di ruang tamu tadi siapa?"

"Paman dan bibiku," jawab Namjoon, mengikuti pandangannya ke arah kolam, "Ibu berpesan kalau aku harus menjaga sikap sebab calonnya berusia lebih tua, tapi kurasa dia akan berpikir ulang jika mendengar rentetan kalimatmu saat bercerita."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Seokjin balas mendelik dan sudut matanya meruncing, kerikilnya dikembalikan ke gundukan tanah lalu beringsut duduk menyamping. Kini mereka berhadapan dan Seokjin bisa melihat lebih jelas seperti apa rupa orang yang berani membalikkan kata-katanya dengan nada ceria. Wajah pemuda itu biasa saja, sangat biasa malah. Tipikal orang Korea bermata minimalis dengan bibir tebal, tulang pipi tinggi dan alis menukik. Kalaupun ada ciri istimewa, mungkin hanya lesung pipi yang melekuk terlalu dalam. Rambutnya apalagi, dicat abu-abu. Pasti mahasiswa seni yang nyentrik.

"Aku sudah lulus kuliah kok, _hyung,_ " Namjoon meringis seolah membaca pikirannya, "Bulan depan mulai mengajar di kampusmu. Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu walau bukan satu fakultas."

Mata besar Seokjin menyipit. Apa yang didengarnya barusan? Lulus? Mengajar? Fakultas?

"Maaf, apa?"

"Mengajar. Aku dosen Bahasa Inggris."

Seokjin mengernyit, mendadak pening di bagian pelipis, "Kau sedang bergurau, kan?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Dan jangan melotot begitu, nanti makin lucu," Namjoon mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan muka diiringi seringai puas, "Lupakan dulu soal pekerjaan. Kulihat _hyung_ mengamati sampai dahinya berkerut-kerut. Apa aku sejelek itu?"

Ganti telapak tangan Seokjin yang terkibas, "Bu, bukan! Aku tidak pernah menomorsatukan penampilan. Asal rapi dan enak dilihat, kurasa tak ada masalah. Ini hanya karena aku tak menerima fotomu sebagai pertimbangan. Orangtuaku memang suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri."

"Mm-mm, sama," Namjoon mengangguk-angguk sekenanya, "Aku juga tak mengerti apapun sampai fotonya dikirimkan padaku empat hari lalu. Bahkan kupikir mereka bercanda karena tahu-tahu menyuruhku potong rambut dan memaparkan rencana. Selama ini ayah dan ibuku sangat disiplin jika sudah menyangkut peraturan membawa pacar ke rumah, sekarang malah langsung mau dinikahkan. Aneh ya?"

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih mau?" tanya Seokjin sewot. Namjoon terbahak lagi. Bocah ini suka sekali tertawa.

"Perjodohan tidak berarti akan langsung jadi. Aku masih harus menyiapkan banyak hal, dan _hyung_ masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah, bukan tidak mungkin ingin mengambil strata lain. Orangtua kita pasti mempertimbangkan hal-hal kecil dan segala detil sebelum mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Aku akan mengikuti alurnya sesuai keadaan. Mengecualikan kenyataan bahwa _hyung_ tidak diberitahu sebelumnya, entah sengaja atau tidak," Namjoon tersenyum maklum dan Seokjin tak tahu apakah dia harus melompat gembira karena pikirannya berhasil ditebak, atau malah tersinggung sebab itu berarti dia memang buta suasana.

"Lalu?" gerungnya, nyaring, "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan memutuskan datang hari ini?"

Pertanyaannya ditanggapi dengan Namjoon yang terbatuk pelan sambil memalingkan muka, rambut pelipisnya disibak sekilas dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk ringisan canggung,"Boleh terus terang?"

Seokjin mengiyakan.

"Matamu bagus, _hyung_ ," tukas pemuda itu seraya membenamkan ujung hidungnya di telapak tangan yang tertangkup di depan wajah, "Aku tak paham apa yang sedang kulakukan. Tapi satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku begitu melihat fotomu adalah, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang ini. Apapun caranya, bagaimanapun hasilnya. Aku tak peduli apakah akan dibilang aneh karena calonku nanti tak suka diajak ngobrol, misalnya? Atau mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih? Mungkin juga ditolak mentah-mentah karena datang mendadak. Tapi selama bisa menatap orangnya secara langsung, aku sama sekali tak keberatan akan berakhir seperti apa nantinya," Namjoon bergumam dari balik bahu, kekeh rendahnya meluncur tanpa beban, dan mendadak Seokjin jadi tak ingin balik memandang. Itu adalah jawaban yang terlalu jujur untuk dibalas dengan sekedar anggukan. Meski bisa saja pemuda cerdas tersebut telah berlatih menyusun kalimat agar Seokjin tak bisa membantah, namun cara bicaranya sangat lugas dan tak terdengar dibuat-buat.

Tidak, Seokjin tetap tak mau menerima. Tapi menolak pun rasanya bukan hal yang bijaksana.

"Dan soal perintah," celetuk Namjoon melanjutkan, "Aku harap _hyung_ tidak menganggapnya seperti titah yang harus dipatuhi. Bagiku, ini hanya sebuah permintaan yang bisa diabaikan maupun disanggupi. Apalagi kita tak mengenal satu sama lain. Sangat tidak sopan untuk memaksakan hal-hal seperti ini di masa sekarang. _Hyung_ pasti masih ingin bersenang-senang, seperti yang kulihat di halte dan stasiun, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang bepergian di musim panas dan tampak sangat menikmati."

Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu lebar dan secara insting, Seokjin merasa miris. Kontras dengan Namjoon, sejak awal dia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Sebagai pihak yang lebih tua, harusnya dia bisa bersikap lebih tenang dan bijaksana. Atau mungkin ini bawaan dari seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan berpikir di atas rata-rata?

"Aku banyak bicara ya?" Namjoon menggosok tengkuk dengan tawa lirih, pipi merona, "Maaf, pasti sangat membosankan."

"Tidak kok," Seokjin menggeleng dan menarik sudut bibirnya agak ke atas, "Aku mahasiswa dan lawan diskusiku seorang dosen, jelas akan timpang di satu sisi. Dalam artian bagus, maksudku."

Namjoon tak menjawab dan keduanya terdiam sejenak. Seokjin masih memeluk lutut sambil menghela napas, kemudian menaruh dagu diantara lekukan tangan. Jari-jarinya kembali memunguti kerikil di sekitar tanah dan di bawah sendal. Bukan untuk ditimpuk, hanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kupikir hasilnya akan di luar perkiraan, Namjoon- _ah_ ," bisiknya, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan nama tersebut, "Kalaupun aku menolak, ayah dan ibu pasti punya cara agar aku bersedia."

Namjoon membetulkan posisi duduknya dan terkekeh lagi, "Itu kalau _hyung_ menolak, kan?"

Sebuah kerikil terlempar ke ujung sepatunya dan Seokjin mendengus kasar, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Aku bukan orang yang menarik, juga tidak mengerti cara berpakaian yang bagus," Namjoon menjumput batu kecil tersebut lalu menaruhnya ke gundukan kerikil di hadapan Seokjin, "Tapi karena _hyung_ tidak terlalu peduli, kurasa tak ada masalah. Dalam dua atau tiga tahun mungkin aku akan jadi lebih tampan, dan pada saat itu kuharap _hyung_ bisa terpikat padaku."

"Hah? Apa?" Seokjin berseru dengan suaranya yang berat, "Maksudmu aku harus menunggu selama itu?"

Namjoon melirik dengan bahu terangkat, gigi-gigi putihnya berbaris rapi dan Seokjin tak bisa berbuat banyak selain ikut tersenyum. Agak menyesal mengapa ibunya tak membagi rata perlakuan mereka sehingga dia bisa melihat potret pemuda itu lebih dulu sebelum mereka bertemu. Atau ibunya memang sudah memperkirakan bila Seokjin akan bertingkah acuh—lalu sengaja tidak mengingatkan hingga harinya tiba dan memberi informasi yang mustahil dihindari. Seokjin enggan menebak mana yang benar.

"Kalaupun aku setuju..." celetuknya, gamang, "Apa itu berarti akan ada peraturan tak tertulis tentang larangan menonton bioskop, memelihara posum layang, dan harus diantar pulang pergi?"

"Apa pertanyaanmu selalu aneh seperti itu?"

"Ini penting!" tegas Seokjin gusar. "Kalau aku tak diperbolehkan pergi menyaksikan film baru Brad Pitt dan terkurung di rumah, kau akan mendapatiku mati bosan karena stres! Aku juga tak suka ditegur saat memilih hewan piaraan, kalau perlu aku beli dua posum layang kembar dan menaruhnya di kamar. Sekedar peringatan, jika sampai dilarang mengerjakan hal yang kusukai, artinya kau sudah melanggar hak asasi dan aku sangat benci diatur-atur. Lebih-lebih kalau orangnya terlalu ikut campur dan posesif. Paham?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Namjoon reflek terpingkal-pingkal sampai posisinya ambruk ke tanah dan mendarat di permukaan pasir. Pun tidak malu-malu untuk duduk bersila sambil memukul-mukul lutut geli, "Belum juga menikah tapi permintaannya sudah banyak."

Seokjin melotot tak terima, "PAHAM TIDAK?!"

"Paham, paham," Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan hiburan di luar rumah atau jadwal rutin yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi soal antar jemput, aku tak yakin bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena."

"Karena apa?"

"Ya karena," senyum Namjoon terulas lembut, "Tidak perlu banyak alasan."

Seokjin mendelik heran, tapi ditahannya untuk mengajukan keberatan. Sebagai gantinya, dia beringsut meluruskan kaki dan menggeliat sekilas sebelum beranjak menegakkan tubuh, membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya menengadah dengan binar yang sukar dimengerti. Ekspresi yang bersahaja, juga wajah yang tetap terlihat tenang meski dihujani tanda seru bertubi-tubi.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir," Seokjin menyela hening, "Dan bukan satu atau dua hari."

"Berarti tiga."

Seokjin spontan menyepak tempurung lututnya dan Namjoon limbung sembari tergelak, "Ayo kencan denganku, _hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Kencan denganku, kalau boleh," Namjoon mengusap bekas tendangan yang bernoda tapak sendal, " _Hyung_ bilang perjodohan ini berat sebelah karena cuma aku yang mendapatkan fotomu. Jadi sebaiknya kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang bagus supaya kau bisa memotretku sebanyak-banyaknya. Taman atau wahana. Bagaimana?"

"Idih!" Seokjin bergidik seolah jijik, "Siapa yang mau!"

"Aku cuma menawarkan."

Seokjin mendengus lalu melipat tangan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, ditiliknya Namjoon dari balik helaian rambut sambil setengah meneliti. Pemilik rambut keabuan itu masih bersila di tempatnya dengan kepala menengadah dan Seokjin mengerang panjang. Benar-benar manusia yang gigih dan sulit dijauhi.

"Namjoon- _sshi._ "

"Ya?"

"Dari tadi kau tidak memanggil namaku sama sekali," pancing Seokjin heran, "Apa kau tidak membaca info yang tercatat di sana dan cuma terpaku dengan fotonya?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah menopang dagu dan melirik balik dengan jahil.

"Lihat kok," tukasnya, tersenyum sempurna, "Aku kan menunggu sampai ditanya."

Dan Seokjin langsung menendangnya saat itu juga.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa menyusul kesini?" Seokjin memasang sabuk pengaman sambil setengah mendelik, pemuda di sebelahnya berkedik acuh dan menghidupkan mesin tanpa bereaksi, "Aku tak suka kalau kau jadi repot begini."

"Jangan khawatir," Namjoon menjawab usai mengatur letak spion, "Ini sudah malam dan aku tak tahu apakah _hyung_ sempat makan atau belum. Banyak mahasiswa yang mengajukan pertanyaan selesai kelas dan aku tidak bisa kabur lebih cepat."

Seokjin meraih majalah dari sisi rak interior dan melipirkan matanya keluar jendela, "Ya siapa suruh mengajak pergi malam-malam."

"Siangnya kan aku kerja, _hyung_."

Seokjin membalik halaman pertama sambil bersiul.

"Aku tidak bohong."

Siulannya makin keras.

" _Hyung_?"

Tak ada respon.

"Seokjinnie?"

"Dengar, dengar," sahut pemuda itu seraya berpaling meski tetap memasang muka masam. Dasar suara seksi kurang ajar, "Aku sudah makan beberapa potong kue dan tidak terlalu lapar. Tadi Jungkook jatuh dari sepeda, jadi aku harus mengobati lukanya dulu sampai telat berangkat. Dan harusnya aku tidak memberitahumu karena ternyata kau langsung menyusul kemari. Lagipula kenapa sih harus ke Myeongdong? Memangnya di sekitar sini tidak ada restoran yang bagus?"

Namjoon memutar setir dan melirik kaca tengah dengan alis terangkat, "Karena."

"Karena apa?"

"Ya karena."

Seokjin mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya seraya membenamkan kepala di lipatan majalah.

"Oh! Aku lupa!"

"Apalagi?"

"Cuma ingin bilang," Namjoon menoleh sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "Malam ini _hyung_ manis sekali."

"..."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. WHIPPED

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment.

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita.

AU. Hanya tentang perasaan Seokjin yang semakin berkembang tiap mereka beradu pandang. Untuk hal-hal kecil, untuk segala detil yang dimiliki Namjoon. Baik yang memaksanya bersabar, maupun yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

.

* * *

.

.

Kim Namjoon gemar sesumbar jika Kim Seokjin adalah miliknya. Setiap hari. Terhitung sejak cedera kakinya pulih total, berhasil kabur dari kamar inap, nekat membawa lari Seokjin yang sedang berkeliling menyapa pasien tepat dari tengah koridor menuju atap rumah sakit, kemudian menyatakan cinta bernaung senja, berlatar kawanan burung gereja. Berbekal kepercayaan diri juga sederet kata-kata romantis, Namjoon mencoba untuk tak terlalu puitis. Tak sungkan, serta amat beruntung sebab Seokjin menyanggupi permintaannya diiringi senyum manis.

Dia menyukai dokter muda itu. Dokter jaga berambut hitam legam yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai laki-laki tertampan seantero rumah sakit pada tiap pasien tanpa terkecuali. Enam tahun lebih tua, tapi ngotot meladeni raung protes Namjoon—mahasiswa korban tabrak lari yang menolak dibius karena takut jarum suntik. Tidak parah betul, hanya retak tulang ringan dan mampu ditangani. Namun Seokjin yang terlanjur berang, menakut-nakuti pemuda itu bahwa lukanya sudah terjangkit sepsis dan membuat Namjoon nyaris menghancurkan pintu ruang medis.

Sempat menyumpahi penolongnya agar sembelit menahun, toh Namjoon dibuat tak berkutik tatkala menyaksikan pria itu tersenyum untuk pertama kali. Serupa Seokjin yang terpukau oleh lesung pipi serta kepiawaiannya menyusun melodi. Mereka berkencan setelah empat minggu lima hari, usai Namjoon muak bertukar pandang, bosan menepis perasaan, malas pada suasana hening, juga hari-hari penuh perdebatan mengenai rentang usia yang tidak penting.

Seokjin menyukai perangai terus terang, selugas pemuda yang mengutarakan ajakan makan malam selesai jam tugas, berhias guratan merah di rautnya yang tampan. Namjoon bertanya penuh kecanggungan tentang kesediaan Seokjin pergi dengannya sore itu. Seringai riang yang terulas saat menerima respon positif membuat Seokjin penasaran. Apa gerangan yang membuat Namjoon begitu antusias hingga rela menunggu dua setengah jam, berdiri tegap, dengan masih memanggul ransel di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Awalnya Seokjin mengira Namjoon sedang bercanda dan hanya berniat jahil layaknya pasien lain yang kerap menggoda setiap jam periksa. Tapi tidak, Namjoon benar-benar menjemput, memesan taksi dengan tersipu (beralasan dirinya tak mampu mengemudi karena kuatir mencelakai orang lain) lalu mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah restoran pasta. Belum cukup sampai di sana, Namjoon turut membacakan menu, mengajaknya ngobrol tentang kegiatan yang terjadi hari itu, menyeka bibir Seokjin yang belepotan oregano, membayar harga makanan usai meminta ijin dengan teramat sopan, serta mengantarnya pulang hingga pintu depan.

Selalu ada alasan bagi Seokjin untuk terpesona pada Namjoon.

Ada saatnya Seokjin senggang, lalu iseng menerka-nerka di sela-sela pekerjaannya—tentang mengapa dia bisa tertarik pada pemuda itu. Fisik? Tentu. Perawakan Namjoon jelas sangat rupawan. Namun di luar wujud yang nilainya mencapai sepuluh, dia jauh lebih mengagumi perangai Namjoon. Auranya hangat, sikapnya menenangkan. Pembawaannya mungkin sedikit acuh, namun Seokjin tahu, Namjoon adalah orang yang sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil, termasuk ekspresi dan perubahan nada bicara. Entah berapa kali Seokjin harus bersumpah pada Namjoon bahwa dirinya hanya kurang tidur—saat pemuda itu mendadak datang ke rumah sakit dan berlari seperti kesetanan menuju ruang praktek. Sebabnya, tidak lain adalah swafoto yang dikirimkan Seokjin sebagai ganti ucapan selamat siang. Bukannya memberi pujian atau komentar penyemangat, Namjoon langsung memegang kedua pipi Seokjin dan bertanya cemas soal kantong mata yang menggantung samar di wajah kekasihnya.

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa!"_

 _"Hyung yakin?"_

 _"Yakin!"_

Dia menjawab dengan sedikit kesal meski tak menampik bahwa wajahnya memerah.

.

* * *

.

Seokjin kembali jatuh cinta pada Namjoon saat terbangun dan melihat wajah tidur pemuda itu di sebelahnya, terlelap setelah semalaman menanti Seokjin pulang. Raut Namjoon begitu lucu, dihiasi senyum yang tampak pulas, lebih manis dari wujud apapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Gemas, Seokjin perlahan beringsut mendekat, menyusupkan muka di lipatan leher Namjoon, menghirup wangi yang masih menguar seraya bergidik kala hangat kulit Namjoon menyentuh pucuk hidungnya. Pun, Seokjin tak tahan untuk terkekeh saat lengan Namjoon terjulur melingkari bahu—menariknya lebih dekat, lalu memeluknya tanpa sadar. Dan saat pemuda itu terjaga, hal pertama yang dilakukan Namjoon adalah memberinya sebuah kecupan sembari berbisik pelan.

" _Selamat pagi, hyung."_

Seokjin memandang lekat-lekat pada bola mata Namjoon yang kecoklatan dan bulu matanya yang panjang, lalu sigap mencubit hidung Namjoon tiap pemuda itu mulai tersenyum miring. Seokjin benci seringai Namjoon yang tinggi dan jumawa, seolah-olah dirinya adalah mangsa yang menunggu disantap binatang buas. Meski kesal, dirinya tak kuasa menolak ketika Namjoon meremas lengannya agar kembali ke tempat tidur, memaksa Seokjin membatalkan kegiatannya mengenakan kemeja yang terlempar di dekat ranjang. Tak ada gunanya melepas paksa, sebab berontak hanya akan membuat Namjoon bertindak makin leluasa. Dan jika sudah begitu, Seokjin tak akan punya cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan berangkat kerja sebelum pukul sembilan.

.

* * *

.

Duduk membelakangi meja, Namjoon meletakkan dagu di sandaran kursi, menatap kekasih yang tengah menuangkan susu dingin di dapur apartemen. Seokjin, dengan rambut tak tersisir bekas gosokan handuk, wajah segar berkulit lembap, serta dibalut kemeja tipis dan celana pendek, adalah pemandangan yang tak mungkin dilewatkan.

Seokjin jatuh cinta ketiga kalinya saat pemuda itu bangkit menghampiri meja dan mengerling tanpa dosa. Andai ada barang ilegal yang pantas masuk daftar hitam negara, celana hitam Namjoon adalah salah satunya. Berpotongan pinggang rendah, resleting setengah terbuka, tanpa baju atasan apalagi piyama. Memamerkan dada bidang menawan serta lekuk otot lengan yang membuat Seokjin menelan ludah. Mangkuk sereal di tangannya nyaris terjatuh dari genggaman kala Namjoon memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menaruh dagu di salah satu bahu, lalu bergumam sembari mengeratkan pegangan.

" _Cepat selesaikan,"_ Namjoon mengaba-aba, _"Atau hyung yang akan kumakan."_

Seokjin hanya akan menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lantas mengacungkan sesendok sereal pada pemuda bengal yang sedang ingin dimanja. Mulut Namjoon terbuka lebar, menerima suapan pertamanya, lalu diam-diam menjumput irisan stroberi dari piring pak dokter yang terabaikan. Dikunyahnya dengan acuh, tak peduli dadanya diserbu rentetan tinju beserta ancaman diracuni sianida dalam campuran susu.

Seokjin menyukai saat-saat serbuk sereal berjatuhan dari dagu Namjoon, termasuk perasaan terkejut dan napas yang tercekat sewaktu tegukan Namjoon meloloskan setetes susu dari sudut bibir, jatuh dari tempat yang sama, turun menyusuri permukaan kulit leher menuju tulang selangka. Seokjin akan pura-pura memelototi meja begitu Namjoon mengangkat muka dan bertanya ada apa. Ingatkan Seokjin supaya menyuruh Namjoon makan lebih rapi. Dia tak ingin pemandangan terlarang itu terjadi setiap pagi, atau Seokjin tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjambak rambut Namjoon dan menciumnya hingga matahari meninggi.

.

* * *

.

Betapapun dewasanya Namjoon di saat-saat tertentu, Seokjin tetap butuh menyembunyikan tawa tiap tersadar bahwa pemuda itu masih harus berangkat kuliah usai mereka bergumul semalam tadi. Bukan kebiasaannya naik taksi ke tempat kerja, namun Namjoon tak mau melihatnya berdesak-desakan di kereta. _"Mencegah pelecehan seksual, sebab aku tak sudi hyung diraba orang_ ," kata yang bersangkutan, menunjuk bokong montok Seokjin yang langsung menoyor dahinya.

Seokjin jatuh cinta keempat kalinya ketika Namjoon, yang duduk di sisi kiri kursi penumpang, tiba-tiba meraih lengan Seokjin yang hendak keluar taksi, menariknya agak membungkuk, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Seokjin sambil bergumam lembut.

" _Selamat bekerja, hyung."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Seokjin jatuh cinta kelima kalinya saat mendadak menerima kiriman pesan di tengah jam jaga. Lewat ponsel yang bergetar di dekat kotak bolpoin dan diraih setengah mengantuk. Tak sampai dua detik, sudut bibir Seokjin terangkat membentuk senyum maksimum. Ibu jari mengusap sejumlah kata di layar dengan sorot melunak. Bukan puisi apalagi kalimat rayuan sarat emoji. Hanya pernyataan tak bertanda baca yang membuat penat bahu Seokjin tak lagi terasa.

" _Aku merindukanmu, hyung."_

Seokjin tak piawai mengarang kata mutiara. Oleh sebab itu, dia memilih untuk menyingkirkan map dan laporan di atas meja, merobek selembar kertas beserta pena, menggambar sebuah bentuk hati, kemudian memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel. Dikirimnya foto itu sembari terbahak canggung, berharap Namjoon mengerti meski dia tak menuliskan apapun.

Dan jawabannya datang secepat hantaran ekspedisi, bersama potret Namjoon yang sedang mengacungkan dua jari, raut secerah mentari, dan berlatar gedung pembuatan surat ijin mengemudi.

" _Kalau lulus nanti, hyung akan jadi orang pertama yang kubawa pergi."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Seokjin jatuh cinta keenam kalinya ketika melihat pemuda itu berjalan gontai di koridor rumah sakit, masih berbalut almamater, dan sedang mendorong kursi roda berisi seorang wanita paruh baya. Penasaran, Seokjin beranjak dari ruangan dan keluar mendekati Namjoon, menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan dengan membawa wanita tersebut itu berkeliling.

" _Nenek ini tak punya teman bicara. Jadi aku menemaninya jalan-jalan selagi menunggu jam jaga hyung selesai,_ " Namjoon berujar lugas, mata berkilau tertimpa cahaya, _"Tapi dia tertidur sebelum aku sempat bertanya dimana kamarnya._ "

Seokjin tertawa kecil, sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tak mencubit pipi Namjoon yang terlihat sangat imut. Ditemaninya pemuda baik hati itu mencari nomor kamar sang pasien di petugas administrasi, kemudian kembali ke ruangannya dengan Namjoon yang mengekor di belakang. Seperti biasa, Namjoon akan duduk manis di bangku tunggu, membaca novel berjudul rumit, sambil sesekali mengamati pasien yang masuk silih berganti. Diperhatikannya bagaimana Seokjin mencatat keluhan di seberang, ikut manggut-manggut menanggapi aduan, lalu diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menangkap mimik muka Seokjin yang sibuk memberi masukan. Ramah, pengertian, tak pernah buru-buru memotong ucapan orang. Namjoon ikut merasa senang melihat pasien Seokjin meninggalkan ruang periksa dibarengi ekspresi lega, kadang ikut membungkuk hormat bersama pengantar mereka. Tak jarang ada yang meletakkan bingkisan untuk Seokjin di depan pintu, juga oleh-oleh dari keluarga pasien karena sebelumnya telah dibantu. Namjoon menyaksikan segalanya tanpa terkecuali. Terima kasih banyak untuk teknologi perekam jarak jauh berkualitas tinggi. Ilegal, tapi siapa peduli.

Satu-satunya yang keberatan atas tindakannya tersebut hanyalah sang pemilik ruangan. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Seokjin tahu-tahu menghampirinya setelah semua pasien pulang. Berkacak pinggang, kepala dimiringkan, lantas menuding ponselnya sambil menanyakan maksud dan tujuan.

" _Kenapa harus direkam?"_

" _Aku suka wajah hyung yang sedang serius._ "

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa membuang muka, enggan menunjukkan pipinya yang merona.

.

* * *

.

Usai mencatat kehadiran dan mengalihkan tugas pada giliran jaga berikutnya, Seokjin harus pasrah ditarik paksa. Tak sempat mencegah, apalagi ganti baju. Namjoon hanya mengadu jika dirinya lapar, dan menolak disuruh pulang dengan dalih kesepian.

" _Orangtuaku pergi bulan madu,"_ ujar pemuda itu sekenanya, membual dengan begitu kentara.

Seokjin jatuh cinta ketujuh kalinya sewaktu Namjoon nekat meracik nasi omelet untuk makan malam. Entah berapa kali dia memegangi perut akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, juga terpingkal-pingkal memandangi tulisan hangul dari saus tomat botolan yang gagal ditulis Namjoon. Berdecak menyesali usaha romantisnya yang gagal, Namjoon menggaruk-garuk hidung dengan pipi belepotan nasi. Tapi suasana hatinya langsung berubah begitu Seokjin mengacungkan ibu jari setelah mengunyah sesuap, berkelakar bila indera perasanya mencium aroma jenius dari nasi berbalut dadar hangus. Dicegahnya Namjoon yang mencoba menghubungi pesan antar dari restoran, kemudian mengajarkan pemuda itu cara menggoreng nasi dengan sederhana.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, mereka berpandangan sembari saling terbahak. Ditemani dua piring nasi berwarna jingga, seteko besar air dingin bercampur irisan lemon, dan dua telur mata sapi bertabur merica. Seokjin melipat tangan, mengacuhkan angka seperempat abad yang terukir gaib di dahinya, lalu berteriak bila dia sedang malas bergerak.

" _Mau disuapi!"_

" _...astaga, hyung."_

.

* * *

.

Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon sewaktu kembali dari kamar mandi dan memergoki lampu dapur masih menyala. Pemuda itu memunggunginya sambil memegang spons, botol sabun pencuci piring, beserta alat makan yang barusan terpakai. Kepala Namjoon miring ke kiri dan kanan, tampak bingung memulai darimana. Saat ditanya kenapa tak memanggil Seokjin untuk membantu, Namjoon hanya berkedik dengan frustasi. Kening tertekuk kesal meski sudah membaca petunjuk pemakaian.

" _Aku sering memperhatikan ibu membersihkan teko dan panci. Kupikir mudah, ternyata tidak juga,"_ selorohnya, menuang sabun dengan gemetar, _"Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba."_

Kalimat Namjoon membuat Seokjin urung mendekat. Ditontonnya pemuda jangkung tersebut sambil bersandar di pintu dapur, mengamati betapa kaku tangan Namjoon saat menyeka permukaan gelas maupun mengusap pinggiran mangkuk. Waspada, sangat hati-hati. Punggung tangan Namjoon menyentuh muka dan sejumput busa menempel mesra di rahangnya. Seokjin, tentu saja, mati-matian menahan tawa.

Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon saat pemuda itu bersila di kasur kamarnya, kepala tertutup handuk, berbalut celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada. Seokjin mendorong pintu memakai kakinya, menenteng secangkir susu panas bercampur marshmallow yang mengapung gembira. Rautnya ceria, meski Namjoon merengut tak terima.

" _Cuma satu?"_

Seokjin mengangguk.

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku?"_

Yang ditanya tak segera menanggapi. Dimintanya Namjoon agak bergeser sambil memegang cangkir, meniupnya hati-hati, kemudian disodorkan maju setelah uapnya berangsur samar. Namjoon menjulurkan kepala, mengendus isinya sejenak, lalu menyesap perlahan tanpa berkomentar.

" _Susunya kurang manis, hyung."_

" _Kan sudah ada aku."_

Dan pemuda itu langsung terbatuk.

Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon setiap mendapatinya serius mengamati televisi. Sepasang alis Namjoon akan otomatis menyatu kala pemiliknya fokus dengan sesuatu. Seokjin tak menggubris pilihan berita yang sedang ditampilkan layar kaca dalam jarak empat langkah dari mereka. Dia lebih tertarik memainkan ujung-ujung rambut Namjoon yang masih terasa lembap selesai berendam, juga membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil alih cangkir dan meminum isinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Seokjin menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Namjoon, menguap lirih, namun cukup nyaring untuk membuat Namjoon berpaling. Tertawa geli, pemuda itu merespon dengan mengecilkan suara televisi, membuat Seokjin meringis tersipu dan minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu.

Namjoon bereaksi dengan menyusupkan satu lengan diantara ketiak Seokjin dan merengkuh kekasihnya merapat. Seokjin berjengit kaget, mengingatkan Namjoon bahwa bobot tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk disangga oleh dada, dan tetap bersikeras walau Namjoon menjamin dirinya baik-baik saja. Tak ingin berdebat, pemuda itu memilih mengalah, mematikan lampu, dan membiarkan Seokjin sibuk mendekapnya bagai guling.

Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon ketika pemuda itu beringsut mengelus tengkuknya dengan lembut, tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipi, tampak sangat tampan meski separuh muka terbenam bantalan. Namjoon tak hanya diam, melainkan meracau lewat helaian rambut Seokjin yang beraroma sitrus. Mulai dari, _"Udaranya dingin ya?"_ berlanjut dengan, _"...aku belum mengantuk,"_ atau celetukan jahil semacam, _"Badan hyung selalu hangat, ingin kukantongi lalu kubawa pulang."_

" _Berhenti mengoceh dan tidurlah, Namjoon-ah."_

Seokjin menyukai kebiasaan Namjoon yang sering tak sengaja menendang bantal, menyukai hidung Namjoon yang mengerut lucu karena susah terpejam, juga menyukai ciuman yang diberikan Namjoon sambil menyelipkan jari-jari mereka di balik selimut.

Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon untuk ucapan selamat tidur yang dibisikkan dengan penuh perhatian, membiarkan Seokjin mencari tempat paling nyaman beralas lengannya, mengecup kening tanpa diminta, kemudian mengantarnya terlelap diiringi dengkur lirih dan napas yang berhembus lega.

Kim Seokjin menemukan dirinya semakin jatuh cinta. Hari ini, dan seterusnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	3. DI SUATU SIANG

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Karena Seokjin yang sedang iseng adalah ancaman paling mematikan untuk pertahanan Namjoon.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Atmosfir di apartemen Namjoon tak pernah terasa cukup nyaman, entah akibat begitu banyak pakaian tercecer, warna dinding yang terlalu kuno, maupun jumlah boneka monokrom bermuka aneh yang kurang disukai Seokjin. Tapi dibanding bersantai di apartemen miliknya yang selalu wangi dan tertata, Seokjin justru lebih sering menemukan dirinya mampir ke tempat Namjoon tanpa alasan jelas. Seminggu tiga kali, atau mungkin dua hari sekali. Seperti hari ini.

Seokjin berjingkat menuju ruang tengah usai menjejalkan baju-baju bekas Namjoon ke mesin cuci tanpa memisahkan antara jins dan kaus putih. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya menangani urusan rumah orang lain, tapi siapa yang tahan mendapati baju kotor bertumpuk di atas ranjang yang bahkan seprainya saja sudah nyaris jamuran? Pertanyaan tentang bagaimana kulit Namjoon bisa tetap mulus dan halus sementara pemuda itu bahkan jarang mandi adalah misteri yang enggan digali Seokjin.

Menaikkan bingkai kacamata dengan gaya, pantatnya mendarat gontai di samping Namjoon. Sejenak tadi mereka sempat bertengkar soal film yang akan ditonton menunggu kurir pesan antar datang (tadinya Namjoon ingin memesan dimsum, tapi Seokjin yang ngotot menolak karena tak mau mulutnya berbau bawang putih pun memilih paket nasi Hainan dan sup asparagus) —yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Seokjin diiringi tinju terangkat tinggi sambil memegang DVD film pilihannya dan berpose bak liberty. Sampul depan bergambar sepasang muda-mudi berlatar senja dengan moncong kapal menghiasi bagian bawah. _Yang benar saja,_ dengus Namjoon sewot, _Titanic?_

Toh meski sempat mengajukan protes, agaknya Namjoon mulai menikmati film yang katanya sudah ditonton Seokjin lebih dari seratus kali. Terlihat dari cara duduknya yang tak lagi bersandar dan condong ke arah televisi, juga tak ambil pusing untuk berkomentar ketika Seokjin mematikan lampu kemudian duduk di dekatnya.

Dekat sekali.

Seokjin mengulum bibir, dengan tirai tertutup serta hanya diterangi cahaya dari kotak kaca di hadapan mereka. Namjoon tampak begitu serius, teramat fokus sampai insting busuk Seokjin muncul dan berniat mengusik. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Suasana yang tercipta oleh adegan picisan antara tokoh utama yang bertukar pandang di dek kapal membuat udara di ruangan tersebut berubah sensual. Seokjin tanggap, lantas bergerak merapat seraya menjulurkan telapak tangannya perlahan ke arah lutut pemuda itu. Menyadari tak ada reaksi, tangannya bergeser menangkup paha Namjoon. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya meraba lembut bagian dalam menuju lipatan selangka.

Namjoon berjengit sekilas, meski tak benar-benar menghindar dan tetap berusaha menonton. Seokjin melanjutkan sentuhannya lebih intens, mengusap kulit di balik celana pendek yang dikenakan Namjoon serta menyusupkan tangannya lebih leluasa. Diusapnya paha Namjoon naik turun dengan tempo lambat, memancing responnya menggunakan sekaan ujung jemari. Bahu pemuda jangkung itu bergidik samar namun masih belum memalingkan wajah.

Seokjin berhenti melanjutkan aksinya hingga mereka sampai pada adegan ciuman Jack dan Rose di ujung kapal. Jari-jari panjangnya merayap nakal, menyusuri sekaligus menyibak ujung bokser Namjoon selama prosesnya. Namjoon beringsut di sebelahnya, berusaha mencerna plot yang makin menegangkan. Ekor mata Seokjin meruncing penuh maksud sewaktu yang bersangkutan mendapati sebentuk lengan tengah bergerilya menelusuri pahanya. Namjoon menelan ludah, kemudian beranjak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar dengan mata mengawang.

Gerakan Seokjin kembali tertahan menunggu babak dimana Rose meminta dirinya digambar. Namjoon beringsut lagi kala merasakan lengan Seokjin menggeliat naik. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai selagi menaruh telapaknya di atas kain bokser, bukan di permukaan kulit. Dirasakannya Namjoon mengubah posisi duduk sambil menggeram samar seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Seokjin lebih cepat mencengkeram selangkangannya dan Namjoon sontak tercekat. Napasnya yang mendesah menerbitkan kilat jumawa di raut Seokjin. Dengan cepat, jemari Seokjin meraih gundukan kemaluan diantara paha Namjoon lalu menggenggam kuat sebelum melepasnya dan menjauh begitu saja. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara senyumnya mengembang tanpa dosa.

Garis bibirnya terungkit makin tinggi saat Namjoon bergegas menegakkan tubuh dan melesat menuju belokan. Bersiul riang, Seokjin melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat sepoci teh hangat selagi menanti Namjoon kembali. Dua cangkir kosong, dua balok gula coklat di tiap tatakan. Tak perlu repot memanggil, Namjoon pasti mencarinya setelah menyelesaikan urusan seksual di kamar mandi.

Benar saja, derap kaki Namjoon langsung bergema mengisi dapur tepat saat Seokjin sedang meniup uap teh. Mata masih berair sisa pelampiasan, suara rendah meraung berang, "Meninggalkan orang setelah dirangsang seperti itu namanya kejahatan, tahu!" gerung Namjoon buas. Kerut geram di wajah tampannya tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan seringai Seokjin yang menyesap minuman dengan santai.

"Kejahatan? Apa kau lebih senang jika remasannya kulanjutkan selagi filmnya terus berjalan? Nanti kalau adegan serunya terlewat bagaimana? Waktu pertama nonton dulu, matamu sampai tidak berkedip saat kapalnya terbelah. Atau jangan-jangan..." Seokjin memiringkan kepala, beberapa helai rambut halus jatuh di pipinya yang merona, "Namjoonie lebih suka melakukannya sambil menonton adegan mesum?"

Kening Namjoon tertekuk panik, "A, adegan apa? Bagian mana?"

"Aduh manisnya, pura-pura tidak tahu," celetuk Seokjin, cangkirnya ditaruh di samping poci, "Walau cuma sebentar, apa yang dilakukan Jack bersama Rose di dalam mobil kuno itu jelas bukan sedang main petak umpet lho, Namjoonie," dijentiknya dagu Namjoon menggunakan telunjuk, "Gugup ya? Wajahnya jadi merah."

Mendengus, Namjoon balas merentangkan lengannya untuk memegang kedua bahu Seokjin dan mendesak pemuda itu merapat ke sisi meja, mata tajamnya menyipit dengan dahi terlipat tujuh, "Aku tidak gugup."

Alis kanan Seokjin terangkat seolah bertanya, tapi tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Dibiarkannya Namjoon menarik lepas kacamatanya dengan kasar serta beralih menyerbu bibir tanpa perlawanan, bola matanya memperhatikan bagaimana sorot yang tadinya bergerumuh itu melunak, meredup dan akhirnya tertutup. Ciuman Namjoon selalu terasa manis seperti parfait, basah seperti lelehan embun di luar gelas es kopi yang dipesan pemuda itu pada pertemuan pertama. Kecupannya jauh dari kesan sempurna, namun selalu memabukkan dan membuat pertahanan Seokjin melemah.

Merespon, Seokjin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Namjoon dan memeluk erat. Pinggulnya dielus sayang selagi Seokjin beringsut, sebelah mata terbuka mendapati mimik Namjoon yang sibuk memagut. Kelopak mata terkatup dan hidung beradu. Lidah Namjoon menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Terlalu hati-hati, nikmat, selalu mengundang hasrat. Seokjin tak ingin permainannya berakhir.

Bergeming cukup lama, ditariknya gemas leher Namjoon sembari menggigit bibir pemuda itu hingga pemiliknya terkesiap dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Belum sempat Namjoon menggumamkan keberatan, kepala Seokjin lebih sigap berkelit melewati jangkauan si empunya rumah yang tersengal, meraih cangkir teh dari permukaan meja, kemudian melenggang ke ruang tengah sembari tersenyum puas.

Menggoda kesabaran Namjoon adalah hobi yang tak pernah membosankan.

.

.

* * *

.


	4. SOFT TOUCH

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Mahasiswa Kim Namjoon berusaha memahami bacaan hingga larut malam demi ujian, sementara Seokjin tak setuju jika kegiatan tersebut berlangsung di atas jam sembilan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Namjoon masih bergumul ditemani setumpuk literatur di ruang tengah. Kepalanya berdenyut dengan alis menyatu, kacamatanya hampir melorot tapi pemuda itu nampak terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengarahkan telunjuk ke pangkal hidung. Menggeram, poni rambutnya ditiup keras.

" **GRAH!"**

Sejumput rambut digerut frustasi—"Aku akan mati.. _..._ " erangnya dengan kepala dibenamkan di antara halaman buku teori bisnis. Super tebal, super rumit, super mematikan, dan tidak termasuk poin penting yang membuat Namjoon mengumpat setengah mati, **ditulis dalam bahasa Perancis**.

Beringsut agak mundur, Namjoon menyandarkan punggung di tepi sofa, kepala tertengadah dan matanya terpejam. Bahunya luar biasa pegal karena nyaris seharian membolak-balik buku. Entah hanya perasaan atau memang otot lengannya seperti mengeras, belum lagi urat-urat lehernya yang tampak ingin protes karena tidak diperlakukan dengan manusiawi.

Namjoon mendesis.

Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak minum kopi dan hal tersebut mengakibatkan kecemasannya meningkat. Namjoon khawatir kalau-kalau kadar kafein dalam darahnya sudah mulai berlebih, meski bukan maunya untuk harus selalu terjaga. Efek dari setengah cangkir yang baru diteguk satu jam lalu kini memaksa agar jari-jarinya tetap bergerak, mengacuhkan kewarasan otak yang berdadah-dadah pergi hingga barisan kata dalam tiap lembar buku itu tak mampu lagi terbaca dengan baik. Namjoon bisa merasakan bagaimana energinya menyusut perlahan, diiringi naluri ingin mendengkur di tengah perkelahian seru antara otak dan badan yang menolak bekerjasama, hasil dari dua minggu menjalani ujian semester. Rasanya mau tewas.

Tinggal satu hari lagi dan dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada buku-buku sialan itu. Satu hari lagi dan dia bisa menyambut liburan selama dua bulan penuh hingga semester baru dimulai. Satu hari lagi. Hanya satu hari lagi...gumamnya dalam hati. Mencoba mengulang-ulang mantra itu untuk sekedar menghibur, tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia masih punya satu ujian pukul setengah delapan pagi. Pikirannya sudah minggat meninggalkan kepala dan berselancar entah kemana, bahkan Namjoon sendiri sudah ingin muntah karena bagaimanapun, dia bukan mesin penerjemah. Dosennya pasti sedang mabuk waktu memberi daftar literatur untuk bahan ujian besok.

Dipaksanya duduk tegak sambil mencoba membalik halaman kesekian dengan tak sabar.

" **Bret!** "

" _Shit,"_ umpat Namjoon, memandang penuh dendam pada halaman yang tak sengaja robek akibat gerakan brutalnya. Tersayat di ujung, dan lepas menjadi secarik kertas. _Bagus. Bagus sekali._

"Kupikir kau adalah orang yang cukup sabar untuk tidak meledak hanya karena sebuah buku, Namjoon- _ah_?" sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang. Namjoon mendengus kecut.

"Hanya untuk beberapa kasus," gumamnya dari balik tumpukan, mencari-cari kalau ada kotak lem atau isolasi darurat untuk melekatkan kembali halaman itu. Sayangnya dia tak pernah membawa perlengkapan lebih dari sebuah bolpoin hitam, sebuah pena biru, serta sebatang pensil. Jin terkekeh makin renyah sambil mendaratkan tubuh di sofa, didorongnya pelan kepala Namjoon agar menyingkir dari bagian bawah.

Sepasang lengan menyentuh punggung pemuda itu sebelum merayap naik ke arah pundak, jari-jari Jin bergerak menekan otot-otot Namjoon yang tersimpan di balik kaus. Sekejap saja, udara di ruangan tersebut terisi oleh erang rendah bercampur lenguh nikmat Namjoon karena pijatan Jin tepat mengenai sendi yang sedari tadi membuat pemuda itu uring-uringan.

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum sembari menekan agak keras, "Di sini?"

"Ahhhh ya, agak ke kiri sedikit, _hyung_. Nghhh..." Namjoon memiringkan kepala, membiarkan jemari itu berlarian di bagian leher belakang. Rasanya sangat nyaman, "Ahhh ya, di situ, mmm, enak sekali."

"Keras," tukas Jin, meremas bahu atas Namjoon, "Kau harus belajar untuk sedikit lebih santai, Namjoon- _ah_. Lihat, lenganmu seperti batu."

"Tapi _hyung_ suka kan?"

"Tidak tuh."

"Bohong," Namjoon hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi yang keluar hanya erang panjang saat ibu jari Jin menyentuh satu titik di bagian tengkuk, memutar pelan seraya menekan telunjuknya diantara akar rambut Namjoon. Jengkal demi jengkal, bergantian dengan ibu jari. Pemuda itu menarik napas tajam dan menghembuskannya dengan lega.

"Sudah terlalu malam, tidurlah," seloroh Jin, telapak tangannya mengusap sayang punggung Namjoon sambil mendaratkan dagu di bahu kekasihnya, menghirup aroma khas pemuda jangkung yang tak beranjak dari ruang tengah sejak sore tadi. Namjoon terpejam lagi, pipi Jin yang empuk dan hangat memberinya sensasi menenangkan dan Namjoon semakin tak berminat melakukan apapun, rasanya ingin meleleh saja di situ.

Lengan Jin melingkari pundaknya perlahan, berusaha membujuk karena Namjoon masih saja bergeming, "Ayolah, kau pasti ingin berbaring."

"Aku...uh, harus belajar," gerung Namjoon, matanya melirik setengah hati. Jin berdecak.

"Berani bertaruh, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang ditulis di halaman ini." tantangnya dengan gelengan kesal, "Sudah kubilang jangan minum kopi malam-malam, apalagi lewat pukul sembilan."

Namjoon menekuk satu kaki dengan hidung berkerut, dagu diangkat jumawa dan Jin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Kopinya sudah terlanjur kuminum habis." jawab Namjoon tanpa mengubah ekspresi sewaktu Jin berusaha menarik lengannya agar berdiri, "Artinya aku tak akan bisa tidur malam ini _._ "

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak," senyum Jin mengembang dengan tak biasa, gigi-gigi depannya menggigit bibir dan Namjoon mendelik dengan alis terangkat.

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

Namun Jin hanya terbahak begitu berhasil membuatnya menyingkir dari lantai.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Namjoon- _ah._ Simpan omongan itu sampai kau punya cukup tenaga untuk bereaksi," jawabnya ramah seraya membimbing Namjoon berjalan menyusuri ruangan, mencegahnya melarikan diri kembali pada pelukan literatur, menegaskan langkah menuju kamar tidur, dan menutup pintunya dengan satu tangan. Namjoon menoleh penasaran dan terkesiap sewaktu Jin mendadak mendorongnya ke belakang, membuat Namjoon terjerembab kemudian jatuh menghantam ranjang. Satu lengannya tergolek di samping bantal, lengan lain di sisi kepala selagi badan terlentang pasrah. Jin lantas duduk di atas perutnya, jari-jari bergerak mengusap garis celana Namjoon. Masih dengan cengir lebar terulas di wajah.

"Buka baju _._ "

Namjoon melotot kaget, "Kau baru saja bilang kalau ki..."

Telunjuk Jin mengunci bibirnya agar urung berkomentar lebih jauh, air muka pemuda tampan itu berangsur melunak.

"Aku tahu, Namjoon- _ah,_ " senyumnya terbit kembali, sangat manis kali ini, "Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin membantumu tidur dengan nyaman," Jin merendahkan tubuh dan beralih menyibak kaus Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan bahwa pemuda itu bersikukuh menutupnya kembali.

"Aku berniat memijatmu, tuan keras kepala," sergah Jin karena Namjoon tetap sibuk menolak, dicubitnya hidung sang kekasih yang menepis dengan salah tingkah, "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan segila itu untuk menyentuhmu duluan, Namjoon- _ah_?"

Namjoon melengos tak mau disalahkan, "Siapa tahu, _hyung_ kan sulit ditebak."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu," gerung Jin, beringsut turun dari atas tubuh Namjoon agar pemuda itu bisa duduk dan menarik lepas kausnya dengan leluasa. Tengkuknya digaruk-garuk, tanda Namjoon sedang tersipu. Ekor matanya mengikuti bagaimana Jin menyampirkan kaus ke gantungan baju dan beralih membuka laci meja satu demi satu, entah mencari apa. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri-kanan lalu menepuk kening tatkala teringat sesuatu. Namjoon hendak menggapai lengannya karena melihat Jin berjalan menuju pintu, tapi Jin terlanjur menggeleng seraya mengibaskan jari ke arahnya.

" _I'm going to get some oil from my bag. You stay here. And take off that jeans,"_ perintahnya dalam bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih, sebelum melesat keluar tanpa menoleh, seolah-olah kamar itu miliknya. Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya lagi sambil meringis, sedikit kecewa karena di saat-saat seperti ini dia tak bisa menggoda kecerobohan Jin. Tapi Namjoon tak ingin mengeluh, Jin yang galak pun terlihat begitu dewasa sekaligus manis seperti biasanya.

Tak sampai lima menit dan Jin kembali masuk dengan sedikit terburu. Raut mukanya sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Namjoon dalam keadaan berbaring di atas ranjang dengan hanya memakai celana dalam, kedua lengannya menopang bagian belakang kepala dan Jin buru-buru menutup mulut. Wajahnya memerah.

Namjoon nyengir kuda, "Suka dengan pemandangannya, _hyung_?"

"Diam kamu."

Tergelak, Namjoon tak membantah saat Jin menyuruhnya berbalik. Wangi lavender menguar tajam dari botol kaca berwarna ungu di tangan Jin. Pemuda itu mengoleskan beberapa tetes diantara telapak tangannya lalu beranjak naik. Terdengar bunyi tempat tidur melesak keras dan Namjoon bisa merasakan Jin mendudukinya dengan paha mengapit pinggang.

Lesung pipi Namjoon terbenam di gundukan bantal, ada perasaan senang bercampur sayang yang menjalari dadanya tiap kali dipergoki sedang lengah. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu benar-benar memperhatikan dan memperlakukan Namjoon dengan istimewa. Seorang kakak, teman, juga seorang kekasih, semua berbaur menjadi satu dalam diri Kim Seokjin. Betapapun besarnya keinginan Namjoon untuk belajar mati-matian demi nilai A besok pagi, kondisi tubuhnya juga termasuk hal yang sukar diabaikan. Tepat seperti apa yang dilontarkan Jin, mustahil menjejali kapasitas otak yang sesak dengan lebih banyak teori, setidaknya malam ini.

Jin merunduk lebih rendah, menyibak anak rambut di tengkuk Namjoon sebelum mengecup pelan leher pemuda itu. Bahu Namjoon berkedik geli diiringi ringisan Jin yang mengusapkan kedua lengan di garis punggung, membalurkan aromaterapi di permukaan kulit, kemudian mengurut dengan sangat perlahan.

"Enak?"

Namjoon menggeram lirih, "Sangat."

Kekeh rendah Jin menyambut seiring tangan yang bergerak mengikuti helaan napas Namjoon. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menikmati tiap usapan lembut dan sentuhan hangat yang diberikan. Sejenak, Namjoon tak peduli apakah erang suaranya meluncur terlalu nyaring atau apakah lenguhan panjangnya terdengar terlalu sugestif. Suasana hatinya kini dikuasai oleh rasa nyaman dan Namjoon tak berniat menyuruh Jin berhenti karena kekasihnya berpesan untuk tak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu masa ujian selesai," celetuk Namjoon, setengah mengantuk. Jin balas mengangkat alis sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya _hyung_ bisa memijat tempat lain yang bukan punggung."

"...dasar mesum."

.

.

* * *

.


	5. HIMEROS

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita (ide: kinderjoon)

AU. Namjoon menemukan fantasinya meliuk di pilar klub malam, berbaur dengan bau alkohol dan khayalan konyol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Andai mendesak orang di tempat terbuka dan mengajaknya bercinta di depan ribuan pasang mata bukanlah hal tabu, Namjoon pasti sudah melakukannya tanpa ragu. Dan mungkin jika Taehyung tak mengajak, _menyeret paksa, lebih tepatnya_ , sang direktur ke tempat temaram penuh hingar-bingar musik ini, Namjoon tak akan pernah bertemu sosok tersebut dan melewatkan hampir lima belas menit waktunya demi mengamati bak tersihir.

 _Himeros, impiannya._

Niat awal menginterogasi bagaimana anak buahnya, tangan kanan kebanggaannya yang tiap hari membawa bekal dari rumah dan memilih soda dibanding wine berjuta-juta, justru mengenal dunia malam lebih baik dibanding dirinya—urung seketika. Persetan dengan kenyataan bila pemuda itu kini lenyap entah kemana dan bersama siapa. Pikiran, otak, dan kelima indera Namjoon sedang terpusat pada pemandangan di seberang, pada panggung utama yang dikelilingi oleh pengunjung klub. Gelas-gelas minuman serta puluhan lengan melambai antusias di udara, kepala-kepala berayun mengikuti dentuman nada, pun bersorak-sorai tatkala kedua penyanyi di atas panggung kembali bergerak. Satu diantaranya mengambil petak di bawah lampu sorot, suspender mengikat erat pinggang, dada, juga lengan yang berotot. Jins gelap mendekap paha dengan akurat, lengkap beralas sepatu laras menuju betis atas. Wajah manis dan lengking suaranya mengawali bait lagu dengan sempurna, namun tak cukup untuk mengundang Namjoon terpana.

Baru setelah wujud berikut menampakkan diri, Namjoon sigap menaruh gelasnya dan segera menapak dari kursi. Itu dia. Dia. Makhluk berparas dewa yang membuatnya meremuk gelas pertama tanpa sengaja. Berbalut satin putih berkerah super rendah, seolah sengaja memperlihatkan kulit dada hingga sejengkal ke bawah, berpeluh akibat tarian intens sejenak lalu. _Choker_ hitam melingkari leher pria itu, sewarna celana ketat jahanam yang mengawangkan imajinasi liar Namjoon pada titik tertinggi. Sekitarnya buram seketika, penglihatan terkunci bak lensa kamera. Bibir tebal terbuka, menyerukan lirik bersama desahan yang menerbitkan dahaga. Namjoon mendesis, sedikit mengumpat saat salah seorang pengunjung melintas dan menghalangi pandangannya selama beberapa detik. Dasi ditarik turun dengan kesal, lalu berkacak pinggang usai membuka kancing luaran. Setelan lapis tiganya tak pernah terasa begitu gerah meski mesin pendingin menguar ke segala arah.

Mata tajam Namjoon mengernyit saat fokusnya kembali, sorot menyala penuh hasrat begitu mendapati subjek fantasinya beringsut membelakangi pilar di tengah panggung. Lengan dijulurkan ke belakang, leher menengadah, bahu bergoyang perlahan seiring musik yang melambat. Pinggul turut beringsut, meliuk turun bersama jemari yang mengelus permukaan pilar dengan teramat sensual. Tak cukup di situ, lidah menelisik dari sarang, menyusuri gigi dan menjilat permukaan bibir hingga lembap dan mengilat.

 _Bangsat._

Bayangan sepasang kaki telanjang serta satin kusut dengan pemilik yang mengerang rendah dalam kungkungannya membuat Namjoon nyaris gila. Urat di pelipisnya mencuat, mengirim perintah untuk segera melampiaskan diri atau kepalanya bisa meledak. Masih berkacak pinggang, bola mata Namjoon bergerak-gerak mencari pelayan ketika instingnya berderik memberitahu. Dahinya berkerut samar, musik berganti tempo, disusul seorang pemuda asing yang naik menyajikan penampilan solo.

Batin Namjoon mencelos. Sasaran terlanjur raib tanpa bekas, haruskah memanggil Taehyung untuk menanyakan identitas?

"Mencari seseorang?"

Namjoon berpaling cepat, mengernyit makin hebat bercampur penasaran yang menggelegak. Himerosnya berdiri di sebelah, sekonyong-konyong muncul membawa raut ramah serta kening yang basah. Napas berhembus agak terengah, yang dengan kurang ajarnya justru makin membangkitkan gairah, "Pria parlente berdasi dengan segelas martini. Pertama kali kemari, kurasa?"

Berkedik sekilas, Namjoon menyeka bagian bawah hidungnya dengan tepi pergelangan, "Apa ini artinya aku juga sedang diamati?"

" _Well, darling, look..._ " sosok itu merapat ke arahnya, dada hampir beradu, jemari merenggut dasi keluar dari jas, "Pengunjung rutin tak akan berdiam di satu tempat sambil memandangiku seperti singa lapar. Hargaku tak tersentuh dan mereka hanya boleh menikmati pertunjukan sambil berangan-angan."

"Tak butuh bayaran?"

"Belum ada yang sepadan," kerling salah satu mata di bawah alis rapi yang menggoda, "Tapi kalau bisa membuatmu menyetujui tawaran kerjasama, akan kulakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Dahi Namjoon terlipat.

"Tidak mengenaliku, direktur Kim?" suara seksi tersebut mendadak berbisik, dasi ikut tertarik, "Kudengar kau mengamuk karena calon klien batal menghadiri rapat hari ini. Maksudku, siapa yang menduga kalau ban mobil bocor bisa jadi bencana?"

Mengirim sorot sengit meski tak menghindar, kepala Namjoon bergerak menyamping dengan arogan, "Kim Seokjin?"

Lawan bicaranya balas mengulum senyum di satu sudut.

"Pekerjaan sampingan?"

"Hobi," jawab yang bersangkutan, mengalihkan pegangan di bahunya ketika sebentuk lengan menjalar melingkari pinggang, "Keberatan melampiaskan kemarahan di tempat lain? Bonus dua gelas sampanye, jika ingin."

"Tanpa pengaman," Namjoon meremas bokongnya, kencang, "Beri aku sepuluh detik dan kita bisa bicara."

"Lima."

" _Eager, are we?_ " kekeh Namjoon ketika telinganya digigit perlahan, "Aku harus menghubungi seseorang untuk membatalkan jadwal hingga besok siang."

"Kau tak akan bertahan selama itu, _darling._ "

" _Try me_."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	6. An Apple A Day Can't Keep Villain Away

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Dimana Seokjin adalah tentara yang harus menghadapi monster dari planet lain yang— bukannya melawan, malah minta kenalan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak biasanya seorang pemuda tanggung berdiri di tengah lantai dasar kantor utama kesatuan angkatan darat, tidak biasanya juga ada sosok berseragam sekolah yang menengadah, tak beranjak dan terus memandangi langit-langit. Seokjin baru saja melangkah melewati pintu kaca otomatis saat mendapati Jungkook melongo diantara kesibukan penghuni bangunan. Sejumlah perwira kepolisian dan petugas yang mondar-mandir di sekelilingnya bergantian melewati sang prajurit dengan bingung tanpa maksud menegur apalagi bertanya. Mungkin mereka berpikir Jungkook adalah anak dari salah seorang petinggi yang memiliki ruang di kantor lantai atas dan diajak mengunjungi tempat kerja oleh orangtuanya. Selain karena tak semuanya mengerti bahwa personel tim prajurit berbasis elemen bumi bentukan markas rahasia Minstradamus itu merupakan pelajar SMA, siapapun yang berniat masuk ke gedung angkatan darat harus memiliki akses tertentu yang tidak bisa sembarangan diperoleh.

Menepis banyak terkaan, Seokjin segera beranjak menghampiri pemuda bertubuh gempal itu dengan posisi resmi. Punggung ditegakkan, dada membusung. Telapak tangan kanannya terentang di pelipis, "Selamat pagi, prajurit khusus, _ranger_ merah Jeon."

Jungkook menoleh, masih melongo. Sedetik kemudian raut mukanya berubah cerah disertai suara melengking memecah hening, "KAK SEOKJIN!"

Puluhan pasang mata spontan tertuju ke satu arah, termasuk sejumlah pria berpakaian militer yang hendak memasuki lift. Dua resepsionis di bagian administrasi serentak menutup mulut memakai tangan meski gagal menyembunyikan kikik. Seokjin, tak terpengaruh oleh perubahan sikap di sekitar, kokoh memasang ekspresi serius meski telapak tangannya diturunkan dengan paksa oleh Jungkook, "Apa Tuan Min memerintahkan sesuatu?"

"Ng?"

"Tujuan Anda kemari, tentu saja," tambah Seokjin, lagi-lagi acuh sewaktu Jungkook iseng menowel topi dinasnya, "Tapi sebelum itu, boleh saya mengetahui satu hal?"

"Boleh, boleh."

"Bagaimana Anda bisa masuk?"

Dengan enteng, Jungkook menudingkan ibu jari ke langit-langit yang diamatinya sedari tadi, "Dari sana."

Kening Seokjin berkerut, "Maaf?"

"Kak Taehyung bilang ada satu bagian di atap gedung yang bisa dibuka menggunakan kode campuran dua belas digit angka dan huruf tertentu, yang memungkinkan polisi untuk masuk dari atas bangunan ini dalam keadaan darurat. Walau aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa kak Taehyung menulis kodenya dengan simbol-simbol aneh. Tahu tidak? Tanda centang menyamping, coretan ke kiri kanan, silang-silang, pokoknya bikin mata sakit," bibir merah jambunya maju empat senti diiringi rengut sebal, dua gigi besar muncul ke permukaan, "Padahal aku ingin masuk lewat gerbang yang mewah itu, tapi karena pak petugas berbaju loreng di depan sana ngotot melarang, jadi aku terpaksa menyelinap dari atap."

"Peralatan Anda masih tertinggal di sana?"

Kepala Jungkook bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, kuku-kuku jarinya diacungkan sebagai jawaban yang bisa ditangkap Seokjin sebagai istilah dari kata 'memanjat.'

 _Tunggu._

 _Memanjat?_

"Anda tidak memakai tali untuk turun ke lantai dasar?"

"Tidak."

Hitungan teknis tentang persentase seorang manusia memanjat gedung bertingkat lima yang dijaga ketat tanpa memakai peralatan serta melompat turun seadanya tanpa terluka adalah nol. Tapi penyusup yang nekat melakukan itu semua kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dalam keadaan segar bugar dan secara gamblang menerangkan hal tersebut dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seokjin enggan memilih apakah dia ingin bertepuk tangan, meminta petugas untuk menyiapkan pertolongan pertama pada gejala patah tulang, atau segera meringkus pemuda itu dan membawanya ke bagian keamanan.

"Jadi Profesor Kim memberi kode tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga jika Anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk?"

Jungkook menjawab cepat, "Yep!"

"Bukannya Anda bilang tidak mengerti?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku tahu jawabannya setelah membaca tiga kali."

Kali ini Seokjin yakin dia harus bertepuk tangan. Para pakar ilmu teknologi dan matematika di ruang operasi sandi yang terdiri atas beberapa tim saja membutuhkan empat hingga tujuh hari untuk memecahkan selembar rumus kiriman Taehyung sebagai langkah perbaikan sistem dokumen digital yang sempat dihancurkan oleh Rabbits, cecunguk-cecunguk bawaan kaum Pornesia yang jumlahnya meragukan. Entah ratusan, entah ribuan. Antena di kepala mereka lucu seperti kelinci, tapi kelakuan sungguh minta dihabisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Seokjin," Jungkook menyambar riang selagi merogoh ransel hitam kusamnya antusias, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda misterius terbungkus kain polkadot merah-biru bersimpul kupu-kupu, "Aku mengantarkan kiriman dari kak Taehyung. Harusnya diberikan waktu para polisi yang memakai rompi anti peluru itu datang ke markas minggu depan, tapi paman Min berkata kalau benda ini lebih aman diantar olehku. Berat sekali lho? Aku sampai kesulitan memanjat jendela."

Mengabaikan sederet pertanyaan rumit yang kembali melintas, diamatinya bagaimana jari-jari Jungkook bergerak mengurai simpul ikatan dan kolonel muda itu spontan tersedak begitu lipatannya terbuka.

Sebuah revolver perak, penuh berisi peluru, dititipkan pada siswa SMA bertenaga sadis dan dibungkus kain bekas makan siang beraroma sosis.

 _Kim Taehyung brengsek._

.

* * *

 _._

"Orang bijak pernah bilang— _sembunyikan daun di dalam hutan_ ," seorang rekan, bawahannya, terbahak di samping meja. Seokjin bergegas menuju ruangannya usai meminta salah satu anak buah mengantar Jungkook kembali ke sekolah (yang langsung disambut jerit super nyaring, "AKU BOLEH NAIK MOBIL POLISI?" serta lompatan girang setinggi satu setengah meter). Senjata yang diberikan padanya kini tersimpan di kotak besi bersemat dua lapis kunci, "Aku tidak berpikir kalau anggota kita kurang bisa diandalkan, tapi siapa yang akan curiga pada bocah bermuka polos yang berjalan pulang dari sekolah?"

 _Dan membawa-bawa pistol dalam tas. Mujur tak dibuat mainan._

Seokjin terdiam menopang dagu di lengan kursi, sejenak mengingat bagaimana dia sempat bersitegang hebat dengan para prajurit saat mereka harus bekerjasama untuk pertama kali. Sebagai seseorang yang diberi titah memimpin ribuan pasukan terpilih dan berpengalaman untuk menghadapi berbagai jenis serangan, anak-anak itu jelas tidak memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi bagian dari tentara negara. Selain karena mereka termasuk warga sipil, cara bertarung yang hampir tanpa strategi selalu berhasil membuat atasan-atasannya mengerutkan kening. Manusia sinting macam apa yang begitu saja menyerbu gerombolan Rabbits berbadan kekar menjulang, hanya berbekal tangan kosong dan punggung yang masih menyandang ransel? Jika terkena sabetan benda runcing di lengan makhluk-makhluk asing tersebut, bukan cuma kulit yang akan tersayat, tulang pun bakal tergores. Apakah pria bernama Min Yoongi yang sepertinya punya relasi penting dengan para jenderal besar tersebut tidak mempertimbangkan kriteria dan jam terbang anak asuhnya? Apa mereka bersedia menerima segala konsekuensi sewaktu memutuskan bergabung melawan Pornesia? Dan apakah orangtua mereka rela membiarkan anak laki-lakinya terjun ke medan perang dengan resiko terbunuh saat itu juga?

"Melamunkan apa?"

Seokjin tersentak kaget kendati cepat menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu," dirapikannya posisi duduk selagi Mayor Sandeul, rekan sejawat sekaligus sahabatnya sejak pelatihan, mengibas map di depan wajah sembari terkekeh. Seorang wanita muda berseragam hijau mendekati mereka dengan membawa sejumlah map serupa dan menaruhnya di atas meja, alis menukik menanti perintah tambahan.

"Moonbyul, bawakan aku kopi panas."

"Baik."

"Gulanya lima, krimnya tiga setengah."

Sandeul ikut terbatuk dan wanita itu pergi sambil menahan senyum. Acuh akan reaksi yang diterima, Seokjin mendorong tumpukan map agak jauh. Tangannya menarik keluar wadah transparan dari dalam tas, lengkap dengan kotak sumpit serta kantong plastik kedap udara berisi dua butir apel. Sandeul mengamati bagaimana Seokjin menyingkirkan tutup kotak tersebut selagi menghitung isinya. Mulai dari tiga kepal nasi bertabur bubuk rumput laut, telur mata sapi yang bagian kuningnya matang gemuk, sobekan daging sapi berbumbu, juga asinan lobak bercampur _kimchi_. Sandeul berkedip-kedip kagum lalu mengangguk penuh pengertian, "Masih belum mau memesan katering harian? Tiga bulan tinggal sendiri dan kau tak mau menyewa asisten rumah tangga. Tidak capek?"

Seokjin enggan menoleh, "Aku bisa memasak sendiri."

"Tahu, tahu. Maksudku, kau bisa tidur tenang sepulang bekerja tanpa harus bebersih rumah," bahu Sandeul berkedik diiringi senyum maklum, "Tapi sudahlah, setidaknya kau mulai menurut untuk makan lebih banyak."

"Aku aku terlihat kurang sehat?" ujar Seokjin, diambilnya sebutir apel dari kantong plastik lalu menimang-nimangnya bergantian di kedua tangan, "Kakakku seenaknya memasang pengingat di fitur ponsel agar aku tak lupa membawa suplemen di tas kerja, sementara ibu mengirim buah-buahan dari rumah," keluhnya, "Badanku kurus bukan karena tidak suka makan. Aku hanya—"

"Malas?"

Seokjin mendengus.

"Akhir-akhir ini jam tidurmu sangat terpangkas karena menangani Rabbits. Kalau tak hati-hati menjaga kondisi, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai kau tumbang di lapangan," Sandeul menutup catatan di tangannya, melirik arloji, kemudian berdiri memberi hormat di depan meja, "Aku harus berangkat ke sektor C untuk memeriksa perkembangan rancangan senjata. Selamat pagi dan selamat sarapan."

"Selamat bertugas."

Dahi Seokjin terlipat-lipat memandang pintu ruangan yang ditutup perlahan. Sejak komandan sebelumnya cedera hebat usai bentrok melawan monster Pornesia bernama Seagull, ayahnya yang berpangkat jenderal itu semakin gencar menggalakkan kerjasama pembuatan senjata baru bersama Taehyung melalui komunikasi virtual. Terutama setelah Seokjin bersedia menerima wewenang untuk memimpin pasukan di sektor pusat. Mereka yang tadinya dibekali amunisi strata menengah sebagai standar pertahanan diri terhadap Rabbits, kini mendapat tambahan pelindung lengan otomatis serta penutup kepala yang mendekati kekebalan tameng milik para prajurit Min. Aduan tentang banyaknya polisi yang ditarik mundur usai tersayat sirip Rabbits, atau kesulitan melihat akibat asap dari ledakan jelas bukan berita baru. Seokjin sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya menghindari serangan di tengah asap yang berbau menyesakkan. Kendati menolak mengenakan penutup kepala berwujud mirip helmet yang bisa menyingkirkan asap dari pandangan, Seokjin mengakui bila peralatan tersebut sangat membantu anak buahnya.

Dan mungkin karena tertantang setelah mengetahui jika Seokjin bersikeras terjun ke medan hanya berbalut seragam dan rompi anti peluru, Taehyung pun mencoba menemukan cara lain untuk melindungi putra panglima nomor satu di negara itu.

Aneh dan arogan, namun mahasiswa merangkap _ranger_ biru itu tak pernah mengenal kata gagal.

Menggigit apel sebagai pembuka jalan menuju lambung, Seokjin mengamati kacamata lensa bening berbingkai hitam yang terlipat di dekat tempat pena dan telah tiga kali menemaninya mengusir Rabbits di sejumlah wilayah. Bentuknya begitu sederhana dan terlalu biasa hingga Seokjin menepis skeptis ketika pertama menerima, berkata bila penglihatannya baik-baik saja.

' _Sentuh tepi bingkainya dan kabut buatan mereka akan menghilang dari hadapanmu.'_

Sandeul berpendapat benda itu terlihat bagai properti film sci-fi dan Seokjin mengamini. Tapi tentu saja sangat berguna dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin memuji tanpa basa-basi.

Ditelannya kunyahan keempat sembari melenguh mual, cuma menyantap apel dan perutnya sudah memberi sinyal penuh. Kalau terus berlanjut, mustahil menghabiskan sarapan tanpa muntah di atas meja. Mungkin dia harus mendengar saran ibunya tentang cuti dan mencari angin segar, menilai Seokjin baru satu kali mengambil libur ketika dua rekannya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Peristiwa yang membuka mata Seokjin bahwa maut dapat menjemputnya kapanpun dan bertempur melawan kaum Pornesia bukanlah satu-satunya ancaman mematikan.

Dibungkusnya bekas apel menggunakan tisu seraya hendak melemparnya ke kotak sampah, tepat sewaktu warna merah tua di barisan tombol telepon ruangan menyala, suara navigator menyela memecah keheningan.

"Serangan di sektor B area utara! Kolonel Kim, harap segera mengarahkan pasukan!"

"Diterima."

Kedua ajudannya menyusul masuk melaporkan keadaan serta mengantar seragam lapangan. Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengantongi kacamata, menyambar mantel dan mengeratkan sarung tangan. Sudut matanya melirik pasrah pada segala makanan yang susah payah dipersiapkan hingga rela bangun lebih awal.

"Minta Moonbyul membereskan meja dan menaruh kopiku di lemari es."

"Baik."

Disambarnya sebutir apel yang tersisa sembari berharap perutnya akan sedikit berkompromi sepanjang perjalanan.

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin dia bukan manusia?"

"Seratus persen bukan," perangkat audioyang menghubungkannya dengan ruang navigasi di pangkalan utama memandu Seokjin begitu keluar dari mobil. Tiga lapis pasukannya telah menunggu perintah dengan persenjataan masing-masing, "Apa kau berpikir manusia sanggup mengangkat mobil ke udara tanpa menyentuhnya?"

Pertanyaan dari Hani jelas tidak salah. Di tengah jalanan yang telah steril dari pejalan kaki, di keriuhan bercampur panik dari sejumlah orang dewasa serta anak kecil yang berlindung di balik para petugas keamanan, juga diantara sekian mobil yang mendadak melayang setinggi gedung lantai tiga, sesosok makhluk jangkung berdiri membelakangi mereka. Mengenakan jaket biru muda beralas jins dan sepatu olahraga, kedua lengannya terentang melewati kepala. Jemarinya bergerak seiring mobil-mobil yang berayun mengikuti seolah dikendalikan oleh tali. Teriakan meminta pertolongan sekaligus teriakan histeris melengking dari tiap jendela mobil, memberi tanda bahwa ada beberapa orang yang masih terperangkap. Sejumlah bangunan di kiri kanan pun tak luput dari kerusakan, termasuk pagar trotoar yang rusak parah hingga bebatuannya berserakan ke segala arah.

"Kau mau bilang dia menyamar sebagai manusia dan menyerbu keramaian?"

Hani mengiyakan, "Jika mampu memakai kekuatan sebesar itu tanpa memakai wujud aslinya, berarti dia bukan monster biasa seperti yang pernah kita hadapi. Kau harus waspada."

"Aku paham," tukasnya gusar, "Sunwoo!"

Menanggalkan sebelah perangkat dari telinga, Seokjin meminta salah satu anak buah untuk bernegoisasi. Kakinya melangkah melewati jajaran dengan dikawal empat polisi, pistol sigap bersiaga. Berbanding lurus dengan kekuatannya, Pornesia adalah makhluk dengan emosi setingkat singa lapar. Saat marah, mereka sanggup menghancurkan apapun hanya dengan bergerak. Karena itulah Seokjin harus memutar otak untuk mencari celah sewaktu lawannya sedang lengah.

"Ini peringatan ketiga! Turunkan mobil-mobil itu ke tempat asalnya dan serahkan dirimu!" seru pengeras suara di samping Seokjin yang sibuk mengamati sekitar, tak terlihat satupun Rabbits yang berkeliaran mengganggu. Apa makhluk itu datang sendirian?

"Yang ada di dalam mobil hanya warga sipil, mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan polisi atau tentara!"

"Lalu?"

Makhluk tersebut menanggapi dengan suara lantang dan Seokjin mengernyit, jawaban yang terlalu tenang. Santai, tanpa emosi.

"Aku tahu orang-orang ini cuma penduduk biasa," sosoknya berbalik sembari berjalan gontai ke arah barisan pengepung, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung baju, menyisakan pucuk hidung dan bibir yang menyeringai, "Lalu kenapa?"

Alis Seokjin menukik gusar, makhluk itu berkacak pinggang masa bodoh, namun mobil-mobil di belakangnya tetap melayang meski yang bersangkutan telah menurunkan lengan. Ditahannya saat Sunwoo hendak mengulang peringatan untuk keempat kali, lalu melangkah menghampiri pengawal di baris terdepan.

"Oh!" makhluk itu mencondongkan kepalanya dengan antusias, kini berjongkok menengadah, seringai berubah menjadi cengir lebar, "Pemimpin kalian masih muda ya! Boleh kutanya namanya?"

Seokjin meremas gagang pistolnya sebal, "Katakan apa maumu."

"Berkenalan?"

"Jika kau bisa bersikap koperatif, kami tidak akan melakukan kekerasan," seloroh Seokjin, tak menggubris, lagi-lagi menahan Sunwoo yang berniat menaikkan pengeras suara—berbisik, _'dia bisa memahami gerak mulut dari kejauhan,'_ lantas menggerung geram memergoki pelaku yang kini sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya di lubang jalanan.

"Turunkan mobil-mobil itu!"

Hening.

Tak ada respon.

"Sialan, kita diacuhkan," rutuk Sunwoo, ikut tersulut karena merasa diremehkan, "Kita serang sekarang, komandan?"

"Terlalu riskan, dia punya banyak sandera yang bisa dijatuhkan kapan saja jika tersinggung," Seokjin menengahi, dia yakin lawan di seberang mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan, menilai dari bagaimana makhluk tersebut mengalihkan kepala ke arah mereka dan terkekeh geli, "Kurasa dia tak bermaksud membunuh siapapun, hanya mau mengacau dan menikmati kepanikan semua orang."

Sunwoo mengangguk mengerti, "Sejauh ini memang belum ada korban, tapi kalau dia sampai menjatuhkan seluruh mobil bersamaan, akan ada puluhan orang yang terluka," kepalanya berpaling pada personel lain yang tengah menjawab panggilan dari radio, "Entah harus dibujuk memakai apa."

" **AKU MASIH MAU BERKENALAN LHO!"**

"Komandan, dia mulai berteriak."

" **HOOOOOIIIII!"**

"Komandan..."

Seokjin berlagak tuli, dahinya tertekuk tujuh, "Jangan melancarkan serangan sekecil apapun sebelum kuberi aba-aba," tukasnya memastikan, pistol digenggam sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya teracung tinggi, pertanda bila dirinya ingin mengajukan perundingan. Jajaran pertama sontak memberi jalan sementara Sunwoo melipat tangan tak sabar. Kiranya ingin segera mematahkan kaki atau leher seseorang.

Memijat pelipinya sambil menarik napas panjang, Seokjin mulai melangkah mendekati target. Tak pernah terlalu suka jika kondisi membuatnya harus berbicara dengan pelaku maupun tersangka. Selain karena penguasaan kalimat bujukan yang kurang memadai, raut muka yang sengit kerap kali disalahartikan oleh sebagian orang. Mayoritas menganggapnya sebagai orang yang gemar menakut-nakuti, tanpa belas kasihan, atau berniat mengintimidasi. Sisi positifnya, lawan tak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, cukup berguna di saat-saat genting.

Dan Pornesia yang kembali membusung jumawa beberapa langkah di depannya ini termasuk hal yang patut diwaspadai.

"Heee..." intonasi makhluk tersebut memanjang senang, "Yang Mulia Seo tidak pernah bilang ada prajurit semanis ini."

"Aku bukan prajurit, hanya tentara biasa," sengah Seokjin dingin, pupil mengecil di balik anak rambut, "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan diam saja membiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya di tempat umum. Segera turunkan atau kami benar-benar bertindak."

Makhluk itu menganga, "Diturunkan? Maksudmu seperti ini?"

 **CTAK!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah mobil berisi dua orang gadis nyaris terhempas jatuh begitu sepasang telunjuk dan ibu jari dijentikkan ke udara. Dilepaskan dari ketinggian dengan cepat, dan sekonyong-konyong berhenti bergerak tepat sebelum rodanya membentur jalan. Pekik terkejut menggema dari segala penjuru, tak terkecuali Seokjin. Makhluk itu pun terbahak kencang memergoki pengepungnya bersiap menyerbu.

"Sunwoo!" Seokjin berseru kencang, "Tetap di sana!"

Yang diperintah tampak menggeretakkan gigi meski mengangguk patuh.

"Mereka benar-benar menurut padamu ya, ini menarik," tukas si Pornesia, menyodorkan satu tangan untuk dijabat, "Namaku NAM. Mono Erem Nam."

Seokjin menudingkan lengannya sedetik kemudian, pistol teracung mengancam, "Dengar, ini yang terakhir."

"Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Namu."

"Turunkan!"

"Nama yang bagus kan?"

"Kubilang tu..."

"Iya, iya, kuturunkan!" makhluk bernama Namu itu merengut, bibirnya membentuk alfabet M besar sembari berbalik dengan kedua tangan terentang. Dagunya berkedik sebal pada Seokjin yang membeku tak jauh dari sana, "Mundur dong. Kalau kau terpental tertiup angin, aku tak mau tahu lho?"

Yang ditegur lantas mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Mundur."

Tungkai panjang Seokjin bergeser dua langkah dan Namu menyeringai mendapati kalimatnya ditanggapi. Jari-jarinya ditekuk satu persatu. Pelan, amat pelan. Seokjin ikut menengadah supaya dia bisa mengetahui persis keadaan tiap sandera. Beberapa diantara mereka tampak saling berpelukan dengan ngeri. Ada yang memejamkan mata, ada yang menangis, ada pula yang masih memiliki nyali mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela demi menyaksikan seberapa jauh posisinya di atas tanah. Pejalan kaki dan kawanan tentara ikut menonton bagaimana jari Namu bergerak ruas demi ruas, menambah sunyi jalanan yang sedianya telah kosong. Tudung bajunya menghalangi separuh wajah ke atas, tapi dari gesturnya, Seokjin tahu bahwa makhluk itu sedang mencoba mengontrol energi.

Seruan lega sontak mengisi keheningan begitu roda-roda mobil menyentuh permukaan jalan, disusul orang-orang yang berlarian keluar dari dalamnya untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Telunjuk Seokjin teracung pada kerumunan, kode agar Sunwoo mengamankan mereka sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Petugas lalu lintas sibuk menjauhkan penduduk dari trotoar karena sebagian dari mereka menghambur mencari teman atau anggota keluarganya yang berbaur diantara sandera.

Di sisi lain, Namu memutar badan sambil memiringkan kepala pada pemandangan di sekitar, jaket birunya tampak mencolok diantara bebatuan yang berserakan serta kepulan samar debu bekas hempasan roda mobil. Sadar kalau moncong senjata seseorang masih membidik mengincar tengkuk, diliriknya Seokjin dari balik bahu sembari tertawa pelan, "Permintaanmu terpenuhi, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh berkenalan?"

"Apa tujuanmu merusak tempat umum?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Namu menarik sedikit tudung baju dari belakang lehernya dan bayangan gelap yang menghalangi separuh wajah itupun tersingkap. Seorang pemuda bermata ungu kini balas menatap Seokjin. Rahang kokoh, hidung bangir, bibir tebal. Kulitnya langsat, kontras dengan rambut warna anggur yang dibiarkan tumbuh menyentuh telinga.

"Tak ada maksud tertentu," tukasnya santai, "Aku sedang bosan dan ingin bersenang-senang. Tadinya kupikir bisa berkelahi dengan prajurit warna-warni itu, tapi bertarung dengan komandan juga kedengarannya tidak buruk."

Mendengus, Seokjin menahan hasrat menghantam makhluk tersebut dengan potongan beton terdekat, "Aku tak berminat mencari masalah dengan Pornesia, menyerahlah dan serahkan dirimu."

Namu memasukkan tangan ke saku celana lalu berlagak merenung, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kami akan menangkapmu secara paksa."

Seringai itu muncul kembali, bahkan lebih lebar begitu Seokjin berangsur mengambil langkah mendekat, telapak tangannya dinaikkan sejajar dada seperti buronan yang pasrah bila akan diringkus. Kendati begitu, mimik mukanya sama sekali tak menyiratkan sedikitpun rasa bersalah, justru tampak sangat menikmati, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Seokjin menatap tak suka. Namu tersenyum ceria.

Namun sewaktu kolonel itu hendak merogoh borgol dari saku rompi, mendadak ujung sepatu Namu berdecit maju dan sepasang lengan yang telah terangkat, sigap disentakkan mendorong bahu Seokjin, keras.

"Apa yang—"

Namu ikut meloncat mundur sedetik berikutnya, tepat ketika sekelebat bola sinar kemerahan terlempar ke arah mereka, berdentum kencang menghantam aspal dan melempar serpihan tajam ke segala arah. Seokjin terpental hebat akibat tenaga ledakan, tubuhnya jatuh membentur trotoar yang hancur. Sukses membuat pemuda itu meraung kesakitan hingga tak sengaja melepaskan pistol dari pegangan. Sejumlah anak buah menyerukan namanya dari seberang. Sunwoo mengejar. melompati garis polisi selagi rekannya sigap memerintahkan serangan pertama.

" **SEKARANG!"**

Namu, terduduk bertumpu satu kaki di tempatnya menghindar, balas mengernyit dengan tak paham. Belasan moncong senjata tertuju padanya, bunyi tembakan meletus beruntun. Dalam bentuk manusia, kulitnya tak akan kebal terhadap peluru dan dia harus segera bertindak kalau tak ingin mati konyol.

Derap sepatu menjejak tanah diiringi letupan asing langsung menghalanginya sebelum Namu bereaksi. Serentetan peluru jatuh berdenting, berturut-turut menghujani jalan bagai nada yang tertata. Sesosok makhluk berbadan super besar dengan gumpalan biru tua di kepala, menjulang di depan Namu, melindunginya dari peluru-peluru yang masih terlontar. Lengan makhluk tersebut penuh oleh lempengan besi, lincah menepis logam-logam tersebut dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Telinganya menyerupai koala, dilepaskan dari tubuh, kemudian dilempar menjauh layaknya bumerang, menebas pepohonan tepat dua bagian.

Dihadang pendatang yang langsung merusuh bersama gelondongan kayu yang tumbang tak disangka, tak ayal memaksa kawanan tentara menyebar terkejut dan bubar dari barisan siaga.

"SIALAN!" Sunwoo mengeluarkan pistol dari kantong pinggang lalu mencoba menembak dari samping mobil yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Empat kali dan semuanya ditangkis seperti mainan oleh makhluk itu.

"KOYA!" Namu menegakkan tubuh setengah tercengang, "Siapa yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Yang Mulia Seo," jawab monster yang tetap sibuk membuang peluru ke jalanan, "Apa Tuan Nam baik-baik saja?"

Dengus meluncur dari hidung Namu, panglima besar paling aneh di Pornesia itu memang tak pernah membiarkan bawahannya terluka sia-sia meski hanya segaris. Sebuah peluru yang lolos dari pandangan Koya menyambar pucuk tudungnya dan Namu terpaku kaku.

"Uwaaaah, mereka serius."

"Manusia tidak sopan, hanya berani jika jumlahnya banyak," seloroh monster berhidung violet itu dengan suara berdengung. Dibantingnya segenggam peluru yang berhasil ditangkap. Jari besinya dilemaskan sembari bergegas melangkah, "Mereka harus diberi pelajaran."

Namu membuka mulut ingin menyanggah, tapi Koya terlanjur melesat ke seberang. Lempeng besi di sekujur tubuhnya seperti tembok yang menahan segala serbuan. Bola-bola sinar kemerahan terlempar ke kiri dan kanan dibarengi ledakan dari arah yang sama. Sederet tiang lampu rubuh, polisi terjengkang, percikan api berusaha menembus rompi-rompi pelindung, tameng beterbangan di udara. Pasukan lapis kedua bernasib tak jauh beda, senjata laras panjang tak sanggup menjegal kecepatan Koya yang berseliweran kesana-kemari. Memukul, menendang, menyambar apa yang dipegang dan menggunakan benda tersebut untuk melibas pemiliknya sendiri. Sunwoo, siap memasang kuda-kuda, berhasil menyarangkan tiga pukulan mengenai perut meski akhirnya terjengkang seperti anggota lain. Tendangan Koya melesak di bagian dada dan personel muda itu jatuh tertelungkup di tanah. Orang-orang yang tadinya bergerombol memperhatikan keadaan pun kocar-kacir, berlomba menyelamatkan diri. Dentum-dentum dari dinding bangunan yang remuk tersambar bola-bola Koya memaksa petugas di sekeliling mereka kalang kabut menggiring kerumunan. Namu tetap menjulang di tengah keriuhan, mata berpendar mengamati setiap adegan, melihat setiap gerakan, dan mendengar setiap pekikan.

"Yang Mulia terlalu berlebihan menyuruhnya menjemput," decaknya, mengacak-acak rambut, "Lebih baik aku segera kemba... **ARGH**!"

Sebuah peluru menggores lengan atas Namu dan melaju kencang menembus kaca mobil di belakangnya. Beruntung Namu hendak berpaling sewaktu peluru tersebut ditembakkan atau bahunya akan langsung berlubang.

Mendongak, mata ungunya menemukan seorang pemuda yang berdiri kokoh membidik pistol, napas terengah dengan langkah terseret, sebagian muka lebam akibat efek benturan. Meski terkesan hampir tumbang, namun sorot matanya begitu menusuk dan genggaman pada tuas pistolnya masih sangat bertenaga.

"Menjauh selangkah lagi dan aku akan melubangi kepalamu," sepat Seokjin, meludah sedikit darah dengan dada naik turun memburu. Ledakan tadi membuat udara di sekelilingnya berbau langu, "Walau harus melawan dua Pornesia, jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu kabur dengan mudah."

Tergelak lirih, Namu menaikkan tudung bajunya kembali menutupi mata sembari menggeleng kecewa, "Sebetulnya aku ingin bersenang-senang lebih lama. Tapi kalau diancam seperti ini sih, apa boleh buat."

Semburat hitam tiba-tiba menyembur kuat dari dalam tanah, menjilat-jilat tinggi mengitari kaki Namu sebelum membentuk lidah api yang berputar mengelilingi pemuda itu. Mulai dari kedua tungkai, menyelimuti pinggang, naik menuju dada, hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuh Namu terbungkus sempurna.

Mengalami perubahan wujud Pornesia di depan mata bukanlah hal yang dapat dialami setiap orang dan Seokjin tak tahu berapa kali dia berhasil dikejutkan dalam hari itu.

Tak ingin kecolongan lagi, diarahkannya mulut pistol ke tengah kobaran api serta menembak tanpa pikir panjang. Satu, dua, tiga, empat kali. Seluruhnya lenyap ditelan tanpa bekas. Mengumpat geram bercampur tersengal karena bau udara terasa makin sesak, Seokjin menyipitkan mata seraya berusaha membidik peluru kelima. Di luar dugaan, sebuah lidah api terburai lepas dari kobaran yang terbuka, menyambar salah satu pundaknya dan Seokjin spontan berjengit. Tangan kirinya mencoba tetap menggenggam pistol meski nyeri merambat hebat di tubuh bagian kanan. Giginya berderit-derit menahan sakit, lecutan itu bukan cuma merobek lengan seragam, tapi juga membakar kulit.

Mendesis, Seokjin menunduk, memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada bahu kanannya. Garis-garis panjang berwarna kehitaman menyapa penglihatan, tampak seperti noda hangus yang menguarkan asap samar. Kulit yang tersayat pun mulai menganga karena jaringannya melepuh. Darah mengucur deras tak terbendung, mengalir membanjiri pergelangan, mustahil ditahan tanpa pertolongan pertama.

"...sial," rutuknya, terengah-engah. Ngilu di sekujur badan usai terbentur keras belum hilang total dan sekarang lengannya terluka. Bukan dia tak sanggup menggunakan senjata dengan tangan kiri, tapi ketepatan tembakannya pasti tak seakurat tangan dominan.

"Sudah menyerah?"

Suara asing menyela diiringi langkah berat dari kaki yang berdebam mendekat, menyadarkan Seokjin akan Namu yang sempat terselimuti api sejenak tadi. Menghirup napas panjang, diangkatnya pandangan untuk bertemu siapapun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri.

"Masih ada empat peluru untuk me..."

Kalimatnya terpotong telak dan Seokjin langsung tersentak.

Sosok pemuda berjaket biru muda lenyap entah kemana, digantikan oleh makhluk bertubuh besar yang menjulang di hadapan Seokjin—memakai pakaian perang dari kaki menuju leher. Lengan kekar terbungkus armor hitam, tameng membentengi sekujur badan. Jubahnya terkait di satu pundak, berkibar sewarna salju bercorak simbol Pornesia. Wajahnya pucat tanpa coretan seperti halnya para Rabbits yang pernah dijumpai Seokjin, rambut anggurnya terpangkas memperlihatkan dahi, lengkap dengan sejumput poni yang dibiarkan menjuntai melewati pipi. Dua kuping berbulu bergoyang di sisi kepala, menemani sorot lila yang mendelik tajam dan dilingkari garis hitam, tepi meruncing bak mata kucing.

Sepasang lesung pipi melekuk tajam kala Namu menyeringai, agaknya menyadari luka bekas terbakar di bahu lawannya. Dari pemuda berukuran sebaya Seokjin, kini wujud Pornesia Namu harus menunduk agar bisa memandang sang komandan tepat sejajar mata.

"Kau tampak lebih kecil dari sebelumnya," lengos Namu, jari-jari logamnya menjentik sehelai poni dengan jumawa, "Kenapa? Terlalu payah untuk menarik pelatuk?"

Seokjin tetap terpaku, mata coklatnya membola tak berkedip. Dinaungi dentum dan bunyi riuh dari pasukan yang masih berusaha menghadapi Koya, Namu beralih mencondongkan muka, mencari sinyal pertahanan maupun sisa-sisa perlawanan. Alis tebal menyatu mencari tahu.

"Kenapa diam?" godanya menyindir, "Terpesona padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Namu memiringkan kepala. Seokjin membisu.

Telapak tangan Namu terkibas di depan muka, berusaha mengganggu. Sudut bibirnya turun, agak emosi memergoki absennya reaksi.

Namu melirik heran ke arah mulut pistol yang mengincarnya, bergantian dengan Seokjin yang terdiam, sekilas nampak terhipnotis sampai raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Makin tak paham, Namu memilih untuk menjulurkan tangan, bermaksud mengusap debu dari pipi Seokjin yang kemerahan.

Dan begitu jari-jarinya berhasil menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, Seokjin terjungkal menubruk dadanya. Pistol terjatuh dari genggaman, mata terpejam, tak bergerak lagi. Namu spontan mendekap sembari menajamkan pendengaran. Penasaran, lantas menyipitkan mata begitu inderanya menelisik keganjilan.

Bunyi tetesan yang jatuh ke tanah bersama cairan merah kental yang membasahi armornya memberi penjelasan yang lebih kampiun dibanding apapun.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Hyung, Please Notice Me

**BTS - Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, aku benci bulan Desember," Seokjin menggerutu, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah, berharap gesekan antara sol sepatu laras serta tanah keras akan menjadikan tubuhnya sedikit hangat. Wujudnya sudah hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan beruang kutub, terbungkus mantel tebal dengan tudung menutup hampir seluruh kepala, menyisakan muka dan beberapa helai rambut yang tertiup pasrah. Matanya menelisik tajam pada sosok lain di kursi dekat pintu bus, sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel sambil memeluk ransel erat-erat bagaikan jimat, "Kuharap kau mampu memberi alasan yang masuk akal tentang kenapa aku harus patuh untuk mengikutimu ke tempat seperti ini."

Seokjin terus meracau meski sadar dirinya tak digubris, Namjoon hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menghela napas. Kacamatanya melorot mengekor gerakan. Bukannya tak tahu Seokjin benci udara dingin, tapi apa boleh buat. Mereka terjebak di dalam bus dan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Awalnya baik-baik saja, sungguh. Dia berhasil mengajak seniornya tersebut pergi jalan-jalan sepulang kuliah dengan menumpang bus, pun menyaksikan bagaimana Seokjin merapatkan mantel sambil terus berkomentar pedas mengenai cuaca dan membuat Namjoon berpikir, apakah itu sebuah pelampiasan karena dosen filsafat mendadak memberi tes esai yang mengharuskan mahasiswanya menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak dua halaman, atau hanya karena kedai roti bakar di kantin kampus tutup selama musim dingin. Biasanya Seokjin tidak secerewet itu meski angin berhembus sekencang topan. Entahlah.

Kondisi dalam bus berangsur nomal seiring mesin pemanas yang bekerja penuh, menilai dari gerutuan Seokjin yang akhirnya berhenti dan beringsut menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Nanti juga tahu," Namjoon tersenyum simpul, sukses membuat Seokjin melirik, meski segera berkedik masa bodoh. Namjoon memasukkan kedua lengannya di saku jaket, tampak gugup. Sesekali berniat mencuri pandang, pura-pura menaikkan kacamata, namun Seokjin terlampau sibuk menggeretakkan gigi-gigi dan menggosok telapak tangan, mencoba mengusir rasa beku meski caranya klasik. Sudut bibir Namjoon membentuk ringis tipis, rencananya bisa berjalan lancar.

 _Harusnya._

Sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dewa-dewa langit sedang tak berminat merestui harapannya. Bus yang mereka naiki mendadak mengeluarkan suara gerung keras sebelum mendadak berhenti, di tengah jalan, tiga puluh menit dari keberangkatan, di tengah turunnya salju dan jauh dari pemukiman.

"Astaga," gerung Seokjin terdengar lagi, sesuai perkiraan. Keduanya menatap keluar jendela dimana asap hitam menguar dari belakang bus, tercengang sembari menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Supir tergopoh-gopoh keluar untuk memeriksa kerusakan sambil terbatuk-batuk, diikuti petugas lain yang turut melesat kaget. Sejenak, yang terdengar hanya bunyi berisik bercampur desisan dan keluh penumpang, disusul supir yang kembali ke bangku kemudi dengan ekspresi panik. Kemejanya penuh bekas asap.

"Maaf, mesinnya rusak," tukasnya penuh nada menyesal, lalu membungkuk minta maaf pada sejumlah penumpang yang ada di dalam bus, termasuk dua mahasiswa yang mengerjap bingung di kursi mereka. Satu terlihat menganga, atau lebih tepatnya, sedang mengutuk waktu menjelang senja yang harus dihabiskan di jalanan. Sementara yang satu lagi mencoba mencari solusi bagaimana cara menyusun rencana cadangan—sekaligus menghindar kalau-kalau sang senior bermaksud menusuk perutnya memakai gunting kertas yang selalu dibawa Seokjin di ransel depan.

Bukan hal menyenangkan untuk jalan kaki menuruni tanjakan menuju halte terdekat, apalagi dinaungi bulir-bulir salju yang turun perlahan. Indah, namun sayang waktunya tidak tepat. Empat-lima penumpang mengatasi kebosanan dengan menelusuri ponsel masing-masing, selagi sisanya mencari kehangatan dengan bergerombol di pinggir jalan. Hamparan salju memperlambat langkah, beberapa kali Seokjin terhuyung, oleng tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya terpeleset dan jatuh beralas pantat.

Keras.

Pemuda itu kembali mengumpat sambil melempar sorot penuh napsu membunuh pada Namjoon yang mengulurkan tangan ingin membantu. Kedua lengannya terentang di sekeliling Seokjin, berjaga mencegah seniornya agar tak hilang keseimbangan. Seokjin meraih bahunya, berpegangan, kemudian berdiri usai berterima kasih, nyaris tanpa suara.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka tiba di halte yang, mujurnya, berdekatan dengan sebuah kafe kecil. Sederhana, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk berlindung dari angin. Namjoon tergopoh-gopoh melepas mantel, mengibas butiran salju dari lipatan lengan, kantong, juga tudungnya. Seokjin mengikuti dari belakang seraya bernapas lega karena mereka tak berakhir menjadi gelandangan dan meringkuk kedinginan di sudut lembah. Kelompok penumpang lain yang tiba lebih awal sudah sibuk memesan kopi sambil berkasak-kusuk menelepon kenalan.

Namjoon meminta minuman serupa, sementara Seokjin memesan dua cangkir teh camomile serta dua cangkir teh hijau panas. Telapak tangannya digosok-gosok berulang kali, lalu ditiup sambil menggigil, mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari sang junior tentang mengapa dia memesan begitu banyak minuman dalam satu nampan.

"Haus, kedinginan, dan supaya mulutku bisa diam. Kau mau protes?"

Namjoon menggeleng, menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan usai diberi pelototan yang efeknya setara tiga nilai C di daftar indeks semester. Seokjin menangkupkan kedua tangan di sekitar cangkir, mengambil kehangatan yang menjalar dari benda mati itu sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi, karena sepertinya kita tak akan kemana-mana sampai bus berikutnya datang, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk bercerita kenapa kau ingin membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Oh, oke. Mungkin bukan persis di sini, tapi aku tak peduli, kemana juga sama saja," sergah Seokjin, bayangan rambut yang menutup wajah membuat ekspresinya semakin berbahaya, "Harusnya sekarang aku ada di rumah, mengerjakan tugas atau mengecek jadwal drama di televisi. Atau bisa juga ngaso di kamar, menunggu jam makan malam sambil memikirkan cara untuk mengempeskan ban mobil dosen filsafat, misalnya."

Namjoon berkedik gelisah di permukaan kursi, sukar mengakui kalau rencananya gagal total dan hancur berantakan, "Tidak ada tujuan khusus, sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita, maksudku, aku dan senior Seokjin, bisa jalan-jalan sebentar di lembah dekat rumah pamanku. Pemandangannya cukup bagus meski tertutup salju dan, eh, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sepasang mata Seokjin menyipit maksimum, "Kau ini jenis orang yang tidak bisa berbohong kan, Namjoon? Kalau cuma berniat bicara saja sih tidak perlu sampai pergi ke rumah pamanmu. Apa gunanya jam istirahat dan jeda kuliah siang tadi? Lagipula salju turun begini banyak, memangnya kau tidak sadar?"

"A, aku tidak memperkirakan yang satu itu, maaf," aku Namjoon, menggaruk tengkuk sembari menunduk. Semalaman berdoa, mendengarkan perkiraan cuaca esok hari dengan teramat cermat di radio, dan mencatat informasi bila temperatur hawa akan berputar pada kisaran medium. Siapa yang menyangka jatuhnya tetap hujan salju bercampur angin kencang?

"Ya terserahlah, toh sudah terlanjur," Seokjin meneguk habis isi cangkir, ujung-ujung jarinya tak lagi terasa kaku dan hal tersebut membuat emosinya berangsur reda. Lebih-lebih setelah melihat respon Namjoon yang tak berusaha membela diri maupun mencari pembenaran atas ajakan anehnya. Pemuda itu terus saja menunduk dan Seokjin tidak bisa mencela lebih banyak.

"Aku juga ingin, uhm, menanyakan sesuatu," Namjoon menanggapi, nadanya teramat santun hingga Seokjin sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia juga berhak marah karena pemuda itu tampak berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah diperpanjang."

"Sebenarnya, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah tidak marah."

"Tapi..."

"Besok pagi belikan selusin mister donat dan empat kotak jus nanas, sekalian tambah ayam goreng di kedai dekat kampus kedokteran dan kau akan kumaafkan."

"Senior, aku..."

"Kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka dikerjai, Namj—"

 **"AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK MENGAJAK KIM SEOKJIN KENCAN SORE INI DAN MEMINTANYA MENJADI PACARKU!"**

Namjoon menyambar tak sabar, suaranya memekik begitu nyaring di tengah keheningan kafe. Pemuda itu spontan mengerjap kaget begitu mendapati seluruh pengunjung memandang ke arahnya, memergoki dirinya ditatap berpasang-pasang mata, tak terkecuali Seokjin yang sontak terpaku sambil memegang cangkirnya di udara.

Kim Namjoon, menjelang dua puluh tahun, segera membungkuk ke segala penjuru, meminta maaf dengan wajah dan telinga merah padam. Kalau sudah begini tentu tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi. Di sebuah kafe, entah berapa jauhnya dari pusat kota, bersama kakak angkatan berusia tiga tahun lebih tua yang sedari tadi mengomel akibat tenaga yang terbuang, dan mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan nekat mengutarakan perasaan tanpa pikir panjang.

Kalau ada jurang yang sedang menganga, Namjoon akan langsung terjun tanpa diminta.

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Seokjin berdehem, Namjoon mengedarkan mata ke bawah meja, menatap penuh kecemasan pada lantai keramik dan jari-jarinya yang berkeringat dengan ajaib. Mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan tataran semantik terdengar jauh lebih mudah dibanding mengangkat kepala dan menatap Seokjin yang kini termangu. Cangkir diletakkan di atas meja, sebelah lengan menopang dagu. Jari-jarinya mencubiti bibir bawah dan sorotnya tertuju lurus seperti melucuti Namjoon sampai ke tulang rusuk.

"Sejak kapan?"

Batin Namjoon mencelos, "Sejak senior membantuku menyelesaikan esai pengantar linguistik. A, aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan dan terdengar klise, tapi senior Seokjin adalah salah satu alasanku tetap menghadiri kuliah meski sama sekali tak berminat pada sastra. Maksudku, eh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Tiap kali ingin mangkir dan titip absen, aku selalu teringat senyummu dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menelepon Hoseok kalau aku akan datang setengah jam lebih dulu. Terutama di kelas Fonologi."

Kepala Seokjin miring ke kiri, kening berkerut, akhirnya menemukan sebab mengapa dia dan Namjoon sering bertemu di kelas serupa meski tanpa rencana. Juga kerap mendapatinya duduk diam menanti di barisan depan ditemani ransel yang menempati salah satu kursi tanpa penghuni, sebelum memindahkan benda tersebut lalu menyilakan Seokjin duduk. Namjoon mengijonkan kursi untuknya, paham Seokjin kerap datang terlambat di beberapa mata kuliah akibat kewajiban mendampingi dosen naskah kuno yang gagap teknologi.

"Apa kau juga dalang di balik semangkuk stew daging babi yang selalu diberikan cuma-cuma oleh bibi penjaga kantin akhir-akhir ini?" delik Seokjin curiga, mengingat menu istimewa yang hanya diberikan untuknya setelah menggantikan tugas mengajar Fonologi, "Apa kau juga yang menaruh teh oolong kalengan dan kantong penghangat di meja asisten dosen telaah naskah?"

Namjoon tidak menggeleng.

"Kalau arti pemberianmu adalah ucapan terima kasih karena sudah diladeni berdiskusi di jam kosong, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari jendela. Serius."

"Tentu saja bukan!" Namjoon menyanggah, kacamatanya kembali melorot kendati pemiliknya tak peduli, "Mulanya juga kukira instingku hanya berdasar kekaguman, tapi lama-kelamaan aku tidak bisa lagi berbicara kepada senior Seokjin tanpa memukul dada beberapa kali atau menampar pipiku sendiri."

Kening Seokjin terlipat, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dadaku berdebar, tidak mau berhenti."

Raut pemuda di hadapannya tak bisa lebih merah lagi, dan Seokjin reflek mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat untuk mencegah tawanya menyembur keluar. Tidak, dia tak merasa ada yang terlalu lucu atau menerbitkan ragu. Dia hanya tak habis pikir bila mahasiswa berwajah lugu yang hobi berjongkok mencari binatang kecil di sekitar ruang dosen itu ternyata bisa bertindak romantis meski kejutannya gagal dengan dramatis. Bukan satu-dua kali Seokjin menangkap tatap penuh arti dari Namjoon yang sigap menutupi muka memakai buku bacaan, tak ingin terpergok memperhatikan.

 _Baiklah, anggap Seokjin lamban._

Tapi _hei_ , tidak semua orang bisa membaca situasi tanpa penjelasan. Seokjin itu tipikal wujud manusia yang tak akan mengerti apapun bila tak dijabarkan tepat di depan muka.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa mata Namjoon berwarna coklat muda dan bukan hitam jelaga?

"Dari angka satu sampai sepuluh, usahamu adalah lima koma," tukas Seokjin menyela sunyi, ditariknya selembar tisu dari atas meja dan sibuk menyeka tangan sebelum menegakkan punggung, pangkal hidungnya dipijat perlahan sambil mengulum senyum, "Aku berharap kencan berikutnya tak akan seperti ini. Minimal tidak dengan bus yang tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan dan cuaca yang lebih bersahabat," Seokjin menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, tertawa lirih, "Paham, Namjoon- _ah_?"

Pemuda itu bergeming meremas cangkir, terperangah.

"Senior Seokjin tidak bercanda kan?" tanyanya, melongo. Seokjin benar-benar ingin terbahak kali ini, perutnya bak digelitik melihat ekspresi Namjoon.

"Sumpah, perlu diulang?" cengirnya gemas, "Seharusnya kau bisa langsung bilang padaku di kampus atau jika perlu, di kelas. Kalau begini kan malah susah. Biarpun aku lebih tua _,_ tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan rencana. Gaya sok puitis itu mirip ciri-ciri playboy kacangan dan aku kurang suka _,_ jangan ditiru," Seokjin mengulum senyum, telunjuknya menggaruk pipi yang menggoda Namjoon sedari tadi.

"Atau mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba lagi merencanakan sesuatu yang romantis. Demi apapun, Namjoon, jangan pernah," sergahnya, menyunggingkan sudut bibir kanan yang terlihat seperti tanda bahwa Namjoon akan menerima omelan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan jika dia berani membantah. Namun saat ini, pemuda itu enggan menerima reaksi dari otaknya yang dipenuhi gumpalan merah muda, lantas membeku karena terlalu gembira. Kendati telinganya sudah nyaris tuli akibat kalimat umpatan dari Seokjin beserta gerutuan sepanjang jalan menuju tempat ini, dan biarpun berpasang mata sedang melihat keduanya penuh arti dan bisik-bisik mereka membuatnya agak risih, Namjoon sanggup bertingkah tak peduli.

Karena pengunci fokusnya sudah tersemat pada Seokjin, sosok seindah amarilis yang beralih menyodorkan cangkir teh hijau sambil mengangkat alis, "Kau tahu hal apa yang paling menyebalkan sekarang, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Bulan Desember?"

"Bukan, bodoh," Seokjin memukul tangannya lalu berkedik keluar jendela, menudingkan dagu pada sebuah kendaraan panjang yang melaju menghampiri halte, "Aku benci karena busnya datang secepat ini. Tidak lihat aku sedang minum teh bersama calon kekasih?"

Dan Namjoon pun tersenyum manis sekali.

.

.

* * *

.


	8. Mad, Sexy, Cool

.

.

Musik masih menggelegar dari pengeras suara di delapan penjuru dan ratusan kepala mengikuti alunan dengan antusias. Kepala terantuk berlawanan arah, lengan terentang, terangkat di udara, mulut-mulut terbuka turut menembang di sembarang not, tubuh meliuk-liuk sekenanya dan pekik-pekikan girang membahana memenuhi aula besar yang kini disulap menjadi diskotik mewah—lengkap beserta sepasang disjoki dari luar negeri. Acara kelulusan mahasiswa kedokteran tahun ini dirayakan dengan tak biasa. Lupakan ramah tamah wisudawan yang membosankan, Kim Taehyung sang peraih indeks prestasi sempurna memodali pesta pora tepat sehari setelah upacara penyematan toga. Tak cukup dengan menyewa seluruh gedung serbaguna dan mendatangkan tiga grup penyanyi idola dari agensi ternama, pemuda kaya raya itu juga menyediakan ransum tanpa batas di empat sisi ruangan bersama bar dadakan penuh anggur dan racikan koktail yang tidak murah.

Tidak cuma rekan-rekannya, dekan hingga dosen pembimbing juga berbaur bak remaja di lantai dansa, termasuk yang baru saja membuyarkan kerumunan dengan menghambur maju di barisan paling depan begitu bait awal Single Ladies berdentum nyaring dari meja pemutar musik. Merampas tongkat lampu warna-warni dari tangan mahasiswanya sendiri, kemudian berjoget heboh dengan lengan berayun naik turun, kepala tersentak brutal, dan kaki terbuka disertai hentakan pinggul maju mundur yang sontak mengundang sorak-sorai. Bukannya mengingatkan untuk tak melompat-lompat terlalu ekstrim, pemuda-pemudi kelebihan hormon di sekelilingnya justru mengikuti gerakan pria tersebut bagai dikomando. Tawa girang mereka membakar semangat sang pria berjas putih yang makin antusias memutar-mutar tongkat lampu di tengah aula. Liar, mustahil dihentikan.

Kim Seokjin, 35 tahun, dosen Anatomi. Bintang pesta hari ini. Peduli setan dengan berkas-berkas laporan akhir tahunnya ke rektorat, dia butuh pelepasan stress setelah setahun mengasuh berandalan-berandalan tengik yang hobi memporak-porandakan meja laboratorium dan menjahilinya dengan jebakan tengkorak berjalan. Apalagi vodka yang ditawarkan anak didiknya tadi sangat enak, sayang kalau hanya minum segelas.

"LEBIH GILA LAGI, PAK SEOKJIN!"

"Goyang terus, pak!"

"Aduh pak! Tongkatnya kena mata saya!"

Pria itu berteriak melengking dan penghuni ruangan meraung dramatis. Salah satu mahasiswa bahkan berani meletakkan lengan di bahunya sambil menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka seiring irama. Beberapa mulut nakal bersiul menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh tersebut, tapi yang bersangkutan tampak tak keberatan. Malah makin merapat, melingkarkan tangan di leher si mahasiswa dengan masih menggenggam tongkat. Yang lain terpingkal-pingkal di belakang, mencoba meniru sembari terus tertawa, sementara sisanya bertepuk tangan meminta tontonan gratis mereka dilanjutkan di lagu berikut, mengira segala peristiwa adalah bagian dari euphoria acara yang tak perlu dibawa serius.

Namun tidak dengan sepasang mata yang mengintai dari balik sosok-sosok mahasiswa di sekitar mereka. Sempat berbalik badan menahan malu saat Seokjin mulai bertingkah sampai harus ditenangkan rekannya, kini pria itu beralih menatap tajam pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mata. Tak tertarik bergabung, apalagi turut berdansa. Lengannya terlipat di depan dada, bersedekap beku diantara lautan manusia yang lewat silih berganti, fokus pada pasangan dosen dan mahasiswa yang masih bergoyang perlahan di lagu balada. Terlampau akrab untuk sebuah permainan, terlalu intim disebut candaan.

Sialan.

Si pawang pengerat yang biasanya tak peka malah pamer kemesraan di hadapannya.

.

* * *

.

" _Selamat pagi, pak Seokjin."_

" _Eh, Pak Rektor? Sedang apa di sini?"_

" _Ada urusan dengan teman. Pak Seokjin kenapa sendirian di taman? Tidak ada kelas?"_

" _Sudah selesai pagi tadi, kebetulan Leonardo baru keluar dari klinik hewan, jadi saya bawa jalan-jalan. Kemarin sempat kurusan waktu masuk klinik, sekarang sudah gendut lagi. Bapak mau pegang?"_

" _Maaf, pak. Saya takut marmut."_

" _Hamster."_

" _Saya tetap tidak mau pegang. Geli."_

" _Ih, Pak Rektor ini, padahal mereka manis lho?"_

" _Menurut saya sih pak Seokjin lebih manis."_

" _Ah, Bapak bisa saja!"_

 _._

* * *

.

Selalu tersenyum, selalu ramah. Namun itu pula yang dilakukan si pria pada tiap sosok penyapa. Tak cuma untuk dirinya.

.

* * *

.

" _Sudah empat kali saya bertemu Pak Rektor bulan ini, berarti urusan dengan dosen Jung penting sekali ya, pak? Masalah apa sih? Rencana strata tiga beliau ke Taiwan?"_

" _Bukan sih, saya hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan indah."_

" _Yang benar?"_

" _Mm, mm. Terutama di kelas Anatomi."_

" _Saya paham, pak. Memang taman bunga di samping laboratorium saya itu luar biasa indahnya! Saya sendiri yang menyirami dan memberi pupuk. Ada petak sayur-mayur juga, lumayan untuk camilan Leonardo. Bapak mau kesana? Saya bisa antar!"_

" _Ah, bukan, maksudnya..."_

" _Tak usah sungkan, mahasiswa-mahasiswa saya pasti gembira karena dikunjungi Bapak Rektor. Ayo! Kelasnya masih dua jam lagi kok."_

" _T, tunggu, pak Seokjin!"_

 _._

* * *

.

Sangat antusias mengajaknya bicara, tapi tak pernah paham kemana pujiannya terarah.

.

* * *

.

" _Saya kagum sama Bapak. Masih awal kepala tiga tapi sudah jadi rektor, beda dengan saya yang cuma tetesan kuah kimchi."_

" _Biasa saja, pak Seokjin juga merawat anak sendirian sampai sebesar sekarang. Kalau saya pasti tidak sanggup."_

" _Namanya juga titipan almarhum kakak, saya cuma menjalankan amanat. Untungnya keponakan saya penurut dan akrab dengan para hamster. Dulu waktu Santiago mati dia sampai mogok makan dua jam. Saya khawatir sekali."_

" _Jungkook kelas berapa sekarang?"_

" _Tahun ini 2 SMP. Pak Rektor tidak suka anak kecil?"_

" _Suka dong, saya malah ingin memiliki anak secerdas Jungkook. Jika pak Seokjin mengijinkan, saya berniat mengajak kalian ma..."_

" _Mau saya jodohkan dengan sepupu saya, pak? Lulusan strata dua dari Jepang, ilmu teknologi pertanian. Tinggi, cantik pula."_

" _Tidak pak, saya..."_

" _Kalau digabung dengan otak jenius milik Pak Rektor, saya jamin anak-anak kalian pasti tumbuh sepintar Einstein! Saya bawa fotonya di ponsel, Bapak mau lihat? Sebentar ya, saya carikan."_

" _Tak usah."_

 _._

* * *

.

Selalu mengalihkan perhatian, tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

.

* * *

.

" _Pak rektor sudah makan?"_

" _Justru saya kemari ingin minta ditemani makan siang. Pak Seokjin doyan carbonara kan? Saya tahu restoran yang enak."_

" _Tapi saya masih ada pengayaan jam dua belas dan harus ambil Leonardo dari tempat penitipan hewan."_

" _Saya bisa tunggu di kantor dekan. Nanti hamsternya dijemput selesai makan. Atau kalau perlu jemput Jungkook sekalian supaya kita bisa makan bertiga."_

" _Jangan! Napsu makan keponakan saya besaaaaar sekali. Dompet Pak Rektor bisa kebobolan."_

" _Saya tahu kok. Dia menghabiskan enam cone es krim waktu kita jalan ke Disneyland tempo hari. Maklum, anak seusia Jungkook masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Saya tidak keberatan memanjakannya sedikit."_

" _Bapak orang baik ya, calon istrinya pasti senang."_

" _Kebetulan saya belum punya calon."_

" _Masa? Padahal ganteng begini. Atau belum bertemu tipe yang cocok? Bapak suka orang yang bagaimana?"_

" _Hmmm, yang ceria, penyayang hewan, manis, tingkahnya lucu, pipinya tembam, dan kalau bisa, lebih tua dari saya."_

" _Ciri-ciri seperti itu carinya dimana ya, pak?"_

" _Di fakultas ini juga ada. Dekat, malah."_

" _Serius pak? Coba bisiki saya namanya, siapa tahu saya bisa bantu mendapatkan nomor orang yang Bapak maksud. Tenang saja, saya tidak akan sebar-sebar berita ini ke orang lain. Sumpah."_

" _Haish..."_

 _._

* * *

.

Menanggapi begitu santai, membiarkan degup jantungku berlarian tanpa bisa tergapai.

Sebenarnya kau paham situasi, atau hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti?

.

* * *

.

" _Pak Seokjin datang ke pesta kelulusan, tidak?"_

" _Datang pak, disuruh anak-anak. Jungkook ikut perkemahan di sekolahnya dan saya tak memiliki tanggungan sampai dua hari ke depan. Para pembimbing mengusulkan kami berangkat dari kampus, biar ramai katanya."_

" _Saya berniat pergi naik mobil. Kalau pak Seokjin mau, kita..."_

" _Bapak bawa pasangan ke pesta? Nanti kenalkan pada saya ya, pak. Begini-begini kan kita juga teman. Bapak masih berhutang satu bekal makan siang, lho. Ganti pakai foto bareng, ya? Mau pamer ke dosen-dosen lain kalau saya dekat dengan Pak Rektor. Hehehe."_

" _Jangankan foto bareng, hidup bareng juga boleh, pak Seokjin."_

" _Ih, Bapak. Jangan gombal dong. Saya orangnya gampang terbawa perasaan. Kalau saya salah sangka lalu jatuh cinta betulan, Bapak mau tanggung jawab?"_

" _Ma..."_

" _BERCANDA, PAK. Ya ampun, langsung dianggap serius! Hahahahahaha!"_

 _._

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang mencegah saat tubuh tingginya menyibak kerumunan, melepas paksa sepasang lengan yang melingkar di leher rekan dansa, mencengkeram sekuat tenaga, lalu menarik pria berambut hitam tersebut keluar dari hiruk-pikuk aula. Tak ada yang bertanya maupun menegur ketika dirinya menyeret seseorang ke halaman parkir dan memaksanya masuk dengan sebuah dorongan. Satpam yang berjaga di pintu gerbang justru mengangguk hormat kala sebuah Bentley hitam melaju keluar gedung dan meninggalkan keriuhan malam menuju aspal landai jalan besar.

Roda berhenti tak jauh dari jembatan, sekitar lima menit menuju apartemennya dan dua belokan ke arah apotik. Satu bagian dirinya menyuruh bergegas membeli pil sakit kepala, pengurang nyeri, atau apapun yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan sosok di sebelahnya sebentar lagi. Sedangkan satu bagian lain memintanya diam di tempat karena sanderanya sedang sibuk menggeliat meraih kesadaran.

"Jus tomat."

Menoleh, didapatinya Seokjin bersandar pasrah dengan satu lengan menutupi mata, lengan lain memegangi sabuk pengaman erat-erat seolah tengah menahan muntah.

"Jus tomat," ulang Seokjin lagi, "Saya tidak sebegitu mabuknya sampai harus dibelikan obat."

"Tidak ada mesin penjual kalengan di sini. Mau air?"

Tawarannya disambut anggukan dan lengannya sigap menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dari sisi kotak pendingin. Seokjin meneguk dua kali, mengusap kasar bekas basah di dagu sambil meringis kecut. Mengabaikan tatap lapar dari sorot mata yang mengawasi pergerakan jakun serta tetesan air yang jatuh mengaliri leher, turun ke tulang selangka, menyebar di dua jalur sebelum hilang terseram kerah kemeja.

"Pak Rektor..."

Hening.

"Pak?"

Tak ada reaksi.

Seokjin menghela napas lalu terkekeh pelan, "Apa saya harus menyewa pengeras suara supaya Bapak mau menoleh kemari?"

"Kita tidak sedang berada di kampus, tak perlu bersikap kaku."

"Saya yang kaku, atau Bapak yang begitu?" celetuk Seokjin, melepas sabuk pengamannya agar lebih mudah bernapas. Diliriknya sang rektor yang bergeming memegang kemudi, "Sejak datang sudah pasang wajah seram. Muka ditekuk berjam-jam, dahi berkerut seperti orang salah makan. Bapak paham kalau salah satu etika pergaulan di luar rumah adalah tidak melampiaskan masalah pribadi pada orang lain?"

"Masalahku ada padamu."

"Ta..."

"Jangan berakting seolah kau tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan."

Alih-alih tersinggung, yang disindir balas tertawa lirih dari sandaran. Wajah diusap beberapa kali, napas berhembus perlahan. Menenangkan debaran dada, sekaligus menyiapkan diri untuk sebaris nama yang hampir tak pernah terpikir akan diucapkan selama tiga tahun belakangan.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dimengerti, Namjoon- _sshi_?"

"Perasaanku, tentu. Apalagi?"

Melirik dari sudut mata, Seokjin menyusuri gestur pria berdasi hitam yang terlihat makin gusar di sebelah. Lima tahun di bawahnya dan sigap menampakkan senyum lebar sewaktu mereka berpapasan pertama kali di acara pengangkatan pengurus baru. Seokjin mengagumi sosoknya yang berwibawa dan cerdas, namun tak sedikitpun terbersit di benaknya untuk terpikat begitu dalam hanya dari penampakan sepasang lesung pipi. Namjoon seperti langit yang tak tersentuh, sementara dirinya cuma pengajar biasa dengan catatan akademik tak istimewa. Seokjin tak berani berharap karena—hei, siapa tahu kedatangan rutinnya tiap hari Selasa dan Kamis ke fakultas kedokteran benar-benar hanya untuk berdiskusi dengan Jung Hoseok? Namjoon masih sangat muda dan mudah bergaul, naif rasanya jika Seokjin menganggap senyum ramah pria itu ditujukan hanya untuknya, lagipula...

"Aku menaruh hati padamu, Kim Seokjin."

Tangan Namjoon sudah tak lagi meremas kemudi, melainkan bersandar di permukaan setir dan memainkan jemarinya sambil berdecak, "Kusangka dengan sering berkunjung ke tempatmu dan memulai pendekatan lewat pujian, kau akan menyadari dan memberi lampu hijau untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Bapak sedang mengusili saya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Bapak! Ini di luar kampus!"

"Maaf, tapi, maksud saya..." Seokjin berusaha menegakkan punggung kendati kepalanya kian berdenyut-denyut, "Menaruh hati dalam artian suka, begitu?"

"Bukan suka."

"Eh?"

"Aku jatuh cinta," Namjoon melanjutkan tanpa ragu, mendengus kecil ketika memergoki Seokjin berjengit, "Aku benar-benar terpesona dan ingin menguasaimu untukku sendiri. Paham? Perlu kujelaskan detilnya? Tentang pria yang membuatku nyaris tak bisa tidur sampai harus meminta fotomu dari Hoseok- _hyung_ beserta segala informasi mengenai dosen Anatomi yang gemar membawa-bawa seekor marmut di kantong baju? Ingin dengar? Hm? Sampai kapan kau mencoba mengalihkan tiap pernyataanku dengan topik konyol seperti mencari calon istri dan sejenisnya?"

"Saya tidak berniat mengalihkan pernyataan!" Seokjin berkilah, mulutnya mulai membentuk wujud kerucut pertanda siap meladeni, "Saya tak mau besar kepala hanya gara-gara disapa oleh Bapak Rektor yang terhormat, mau ditaruh mana muka saya kalau ternyata tujuannya cuma mengurangi kesenjangan antara bawahan dan atasan? Demi Tuhan, saya masih cukup waras dan sadar diri untuk tidak berharap macam-macam. Perbedaan kita terlalu mencolok, tolong jangan salahkan saya."

"Perbedaan apa? Jangan bercanda, ini bukan jaman kerajaan kuno dengan banyak kasta. Aku hanya lelaki biasa yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada kolegaku sendiri," sergah Namjoon, gigi berderit menahan kesal. Si tampan berhidung mancung ini benar-benar bebal sekaligus keras kepala, sungguh minta digagahi, "Kau yang berani berdansa dengan seorang mahasiswa dan acuh ditonton beratus-ratus mata dengan bergoyang erotis di tengah pesta, apa masih bisa peduli terhadap omongan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Bapak pikir saya apa? Manekin? Ini dan itu jelas beda kasusnya! Staf kantor pusat selalu gerak cepat soal hal-hal yang menyangkut gosip dan berita internal. Saya tidak mau Bapak digunjing aneh-aneh," selorohnya sambil menyeka peluh di dahi. Suhu mobil teramat dingin, tapi kondisi tubuhnya tak sependapat, "Maaf, saya tak berniat menceramahi, ini juga demi kebaikan Bapak."

"Namjoon."

"Lidah saya sudah nyaman dengan panggilan satunya."

"Ingin kubuat terbiasa?"

Kelopak mata Seokjin mengerjap sayu, pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring nyeri yang makin menjalar. Tangannya terbuka dan tertutup berulang-ulang, mencoba tetap rasional.

"Seokjin?"

"Saya pusing, tolong jangan banyak teka-teki."

Bukannya balas beralasan, Namjoon lebih tertarik untuk merendahkan kepala hampir sepadan _dashboard,_ meneliti ekspresi Seokjin dari bawah dan melengos samar mendapati dirinya dipelototi. Mendesah sekilas, dasinya ditarik agak longgar sembari melayangkan pandangan lewat kaca depan, tak berkomentar meski atmostir mobil berangsur semakin canggung.

"Intinya, kau juga tertarik padaku. Benar?"

"Sedikit."

"Sedikit?"

Seokjin memegangi kening yang menghangat, napas lolos setengah hati, "Saya belum mengenal Bapak dengan baik. Yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya bercakap-cakap di jeda makan siang, mengobrol sekedarnya di koridor dan satu kali jalan bersama di taman bermain. Bohong kalau saya mengaku tidak tertarik sama sekali, tapi butuh lebih dari pendekatan dan kata-kata manis untuk mengiyakan sesuatu."

"Kau ingin langsung kunikahi?"

"Bukan! Astaga! Maksudnya, saya tak bisa menjawab perasaan Bapak sekarang juga! Beri saya waktu!"

"Aku tak suka basa-basi," Namjoon meletakkan satu tangan di sandaran penumpang, menekan bantalannya dan memenjara Seokjin sembari mencondongkan kepala mendekati rautnya yang memerah, entah efek vodka maupun gejala demam yang semakin kentara. Mungkin juga akibat detak jantung yang mendadak latah berpacu seiring terkikisnya jarak antara hidungnya dan Namjoon, "Kau menyukaiku, atau tidak?"

Seokjin tak sempat mencegah saat bibirnya diraup tanpa aba-aba. Dikecup rakus, dipagut penuh napsu. Telapak tangan Namjoon yang besar menangkup wajahnya posesif, mencari sudut terbaik untuk menjelajah, memperdalam ciuman tanpa sanggup disanggah—baik oleh Seokjin dan seluruh kapasitas otak yang menjerit-jerit begitu lidah mereka bertemu, tak kuasa menepis meski oksigen di relungnya kian menipis. Jari-jarinya meremas bahu Namjoon dengan gelisah, berusaha mengimbangi meski sia-sia. Pria itu mendominasinya habis-habisan, tak memberi celah bagi Seokjin untuk bergerak apalagi berontak.

Baru ketika Seokjin menjambak pelan anak rambut di tengkuk Namjoon, ciuman mereka terputus dengan spontanitas. Bibirnya terbuka mengais udara, mata terpejam dan napas terengah. Namjoon turut tersengal, dada naik turun mengatur emosi beserta kendali diri untuk tak merengkuh leher menggiurkan tersebut, mencicipi dan menjilat tiap lekuknya yang seksi. Egonya menolak menjauh, mengulurkan jemari menyibak poni lembab Seokjin, lantas mengecup pelipisnya agak lama.

Yang bersangkutan mendesah lirih, menikmati keheningan dan usapan lembut di sekitar dahi.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Namjoon- _sshi_."

Sudut-sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat menanggapi hilangnya formalitas yang terasa begitu merdu, diamatinya kala Seokjin membuka mata, menampakkan warna coklat tua favoritnya bersama pendar jernih tak terarah. Cantik.

"Bisa kuterima."

"Aku punya anak lelaki yang masih perlu diawasi."

"Kita bisa berbagi."

"Aku suka bertindak bodoh dan tiba-tiba menari."

"Bisa kumaklumi."

"Aku gemar bicara sampai makananku muncrat kemana-mana."

"Sangat dimengerti."

"Aku juga suka mengantongi Leonardo dan mengelusnya setiap hari."

"Apa ini termasuk syarat krusial?" sela Namjoon, alis terangkat sebelah, "Kau ingin aku berteman dengan hamster jantan itu?"

Seokjin berkedik mengamini, nyaris meringkuk, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa peliharaan, mereka obat penghilang depresi terampuh sedunia. Anjing besar dan kucing lucu tak diijinkan masuk oleh penjaga apartemen. Seandainya boleh, pasti sudah kuadopsi sejak lama."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Namjoon menjumput dagunya agar menengadah dan tatapan mereka kembali sejajar, "Apa penjaga apartemen akan mengijinkanku menyelinap ke tempatmu?"

Menggigit bibir sejenak, Seokjin beringsut menyentuh pergelangannya dan menggenggam agak ragu, "Soal itu..."

"Jungkook sedang berkemah, kan?" bisik Namjoon tepat di daun telinga, suara seraknya terlontar bergairah, "Aku bisa membantumu menghilangkan demam sialan ini dalam sekejap."

Yang bersangkutan tertawa rendah meski tetap terdengar lemah, sisa-sisa tenaganya digunakan untuk mengecup sekilas dagu Namjoon yang tersenyum menerima kejutan. Pelipisnya ditumpu pasrah di bahu pria tersebut, membiarkan lengan kokoh membekapnya dalam dekapan bersama deru napas yang berhembus kasar.

"Terserah Pak Rektor sajalah."

Tubuh Namjoon menegang seketika dan Seokjin buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Namj..."

"Kau suka panggilan itu, ya?" potong Namjoon, merenggangkan pelukan seraya menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat, seringai tipis menyembul dari bibirnya yang sensual, "...ingin meneriakkannya di tempat tidur, nanti?"

.

.

* * *

.

.


	9. SLOW MOTION

NSFW. Think wisely before you read.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Your touch is so magic to me_

 _So magical_

 _._

 _The way that you react to me_

 _Makes me wanna do something you can't imagine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namjoon bersenandung, masih tengkurap menyelesaikan rute terakhir di ponselnya dengan senyum mengembang geli di balik bantal sofa, "...sudah malam."

Seokjin mengecup tengkuknya serta bergumam lembut diantara kulit langsat yang seksi, "Sudah tahu begitu, lantas kenapa belum tidur?" ditelusurinya garis rambut pria itu memakai telunjuk hingga Namjoon berguling rebah dan berbalik menumpu berat badannya di sebelah siku, "Aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Seokjin justru merendahkan kepala lalu menciumnya, menjilat pelan bibir Namjoon yang terbuka sukarela, membiarkan Seokjin menyelipkan lidah serta menjelajah langit-langit mulutnya. Lengan Seokjin membelai pelan sisi tubuh tegap Namjoon, mengelus perut atletisnya yang tertutup kemeja putih bekas pulang kantor sore tadi. Tak sempat berganti pakaian akibat terlalu sibuk mengatur tingkah murid-murid les vokal Seokjin yang sepakat menginap di rumah guru mereka usai terjebak hujan lebat dengan kabar buruk, ketinggalan bus. Namjoon sampai rela tidak pulang karena membantunya memasak makan malam.

Saat usapan Seokjin mulai menyusupi kemeja, pria itu tanggap untuk perlahan menegakkan punggung. Menanggapi dan terkekeh dari dalam tenggorokan kala Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Namjoon mengerti bahwa, selain jarum jam yang berdetak menuju pukul setengah sebelas, Seokjin sama sekali tak berniat menyuruhnya berpindah tempat.

Si pemilik rumah memanjat ke atas tubuhnya dan melepaskan bibir dengan senyum terkulum, kedua paha mengapit erat pinggang Namjoon lalu berbisik seduktif, "Mereka sudah nyenyak belum?"

Hening sesaat. Namjoon seolah tuli, terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sepasang bibir kemerahan yang mengilap akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Namun tanpa faktor itupun, malam ini Seokjin terlihat sangat mempesona dan Namjoon kembali jatuh cinta. Rambut hitamnya berantakan tergosok handuk, lengkap bersama wajah lembap, pipi tembam bersemu dan mata berbinar jernih. Cantik.

"Sudah, tidak dengar bunyi dengkuran?" ujar Namjoon akhirnya, berkelakar, "Jimin menyeret teman-temannya ke lantai dua dan sewaktu kuperiksa, mereka tidur berjajar seperti sarden kalengan dengan satu selimut dan kaki bertindihan. Aku menunggumu selesai beres-beres untuk memberitahu, tapi terlanjur lupa karena barang-barangnya masih berceceran di sini," dagunya bergerak menunjuk meja ruang tamu yang dipenuhi sejumlah ransel serta tas tangan kecil.

"Hmm..." Seokjin bersenandung, tersenyum serta memiringkan kepala. Jari-jarinya bergerak turun dari dada Namjoon, mengusap lekuk pinggul sebelum berhenti di resleting celana pria itu. Tawa Seokjin menyembur lirih merasakan tonjolan di permukaan yang tersentuh. Ujung telunjuknya meraba, memberi pola bundar dan sengaja diam berlama-lama, "Berarti kita tidak boleh berisik ya?"

"Yep."

Kontras dengan ucapannya, Seokjin beralih menangkupkan telapak tangan di selangkangan Namjoon. Indera perasa ikut bekerja berlatar insting, mengecap nakal leher pria itu, lantas menghisap jakunnya hingga Namjoon menggeram rendah. Jari-jari terbenam di helaian rambut Seokjin yang kian menunduk, memijat lambat kejantanannya yang masih terhalang lapisan celana, mengundang keluh tak sabar dari Namjoon yang mulai terangsang.

Setelah beberapa gerakan yang luput dari pengawasan sebab dirinya terlalu sibuk menahan erangan, Namjoon sontak mengernyit mendapati celananya ditanggalkan paksa dan kemejanya telah terlempar entah kemana.

 _Sejak kapan?_

Dagunya terangkat, memergoki pelakunya meringis jahil dengan kilat mata berbahaya. Lidah Seokjin mengecap bibir antusias selagi telunjuknya menari-nari di pucuk kejantanan yang berdenyut-denyut di balik celana dalam. Namjoon berdecak, otomatis mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit saat Seokjin menggerut tepi-tepi dalaman lalu melucutinya dibarengi cengir puas. Sebentuk telapak tangan terjulur menggenggam dan Namjoon terbatuk kala merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kemaluannya. Tepi gigi menggores hati-hati, mengecap selusur kulit dan menjilat dari bawah ke atas. Amat perlahan, tak peduli gerakannya menyiksa Namjoon yang berharap lebih.

"Ngh, Jinseok..." desah pria itu, bermaksud meminta Seokjin berhenti menggoda dan segera menyentuhnya di bagian lain, tapi ketika menilik ke bawah dan mendapati apa yang tengah dilakukan Seokjin, tenggorokannya sontak tercekat.

Sepasang mata kecoklatan balas menatap lekat. Lidah Seokjin menekan ujung kemaluannya, menjilat-jilat rakus mengitari celah dan lipatan, termasuk sepasang testis yang tak luput dari remasan, mengacuhkan raung frustasi Namjoon akibat gerakan yang terlampau lamban, pun membiarkan pria itu merenggut rambutnya sembari merutuk, mendorong dirinya masuk melewati rongga mulut Seokjin dengan masih beradu pandang.

Tatapan itu terputus ketika bibir Seokjin terkatup, memenjara Namjoon rapat-rapat dan mulai bereaksi. Kepalanya turut bergerak naik turun sewaktu mengulum, sedikit menggerutu karena ukuran Namjoon yang gigantik membuatnya kesulitan memasukkan seluruh batang penis itu ke dalam mulut. Tangan kirinya melingkari setengah kemaluan yang terabaikan, memijat seiring jilatan serta kuluman yang semakin basah. Detik berikutnya, Seokjin menghisap kuat dan Namjoon reflek merutuk kencang. Pekik suaranya memecah keheningan ruang tamu hingga Seokjin terkesiap, mengeluarkan kemaluan Namjoon dari mulutnya lalu membekap pria itu agar deretan kalimat kotornya tak berlanjut.

Kepala Seokjin mengintai ke kiri dan kanan, telinga berderik memastikan tak ada bunyi-bunyi mencurigakan dari lantai dua maupun dapur yang terletak di seberang mereka.

"Kubilang jangan berisik!"

"Kau menyuruhku diam dengan kondisi penis terhisap seperti barusan? Yang benar saja."

Kekasihnya mencibir selagi Namjoon menggulirkan mata jengah. Dibawanya telapak tangan Seokjin untuk menjilati bekas lengket di celah-celah jemari, turun ke pergelangan, lalu menggigit-gigit kecil buku jarinya dengan gemas. Inginnya merajuk, tapi Seokjin lemah dengan sentuhan. Lebih-lebih ketika tangannya diarahkan ke organ intim Namjoon dan hidung pria itu mengendusi bagian belakang telinga sambil berbisik datar, "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu, Jinseok."

"Butuh bantuan?"

" _Hell yeah._ "

Jari-jari Namjoon menyelinap di pinggang Seokjin, juga dengan hati-hati menariknya merapat selagi bibir Namjoon menghujaninya dengan kecupan ringan di seluruh bagian wajah. Dicubitnya satu tonjolan dada yang masih tertutup kaus dan nyengir kuda melihat Seokjin melenguh kencang. Pria itu beranjak menegakkan punggung untuk melepas kausnya dan memberi Namjoon pertunjukan striptis gratis dengan sengaja menanggalkan celana perlahan-lahan, memamerkan paha kencang serta betis mulus dalam gestur lambat yang teramat mengundang. Namjoon mendengus, tak mau buang waktu dan cekatan mencondongkan kepala untuk melahap puting kiri Seokjin. Yang bersangkutan kembali melenguh, menjatuhkan celana ke lantai sebelum mengaitkan lengan di leher Namjoon. Kekasihnya cepat tanggap, dirabanya punggung kokoh tersebut dan menopangnya penuh tenaga supaya Seokjin tak terjatuh. Tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk memanjakan puting kanan, memilin-milinnya dalam gerak memutar, juga menjentik kasar hingga tonjolannya memerah bengkak. Tahu betul bila Seokjin tak suka diperlakukan seperti barang rapuh sewaktu bercinta.

"Uhh..." gumam merdu terlontar menagih, "Jangan berhenti, Namjoon- _ah_."

Didekapnya Seokjin merapat mengapit dada, tangan Namjoon berganti mengusap kulit paha menuju garis celana dalam berwarna putih gading yang disambut liukan alis menggoda, "Renda, eh? _Kinky_."

Hidungnya dicubit sebagai jawaban.

Tawa lirih Namjoon memenuhi indera pendengarannya sebelum sang pria melorotkan sedikit kain sutra halus itu, cukup untuk memaparkan ujung kemaluan yang menyembul tegang, kemerahan, mengkilap berlapis cairan pra-ejakulasi dan berdenyut hebat menuntut dicicipi.

Mengacuhkan pipinya yang panas akibat bagian tubuh yang dipandang intens oleh Namjoon, Seokjin memilih untuk mengatur napas usai dibaringkan berbantal tepi sofa, mengambil posisi paling nyaman, pun tak memberontak ketika kakinya dilebarkan oleh Namjoon yang menyeringai buas, ingin berkomentar—

"Ngh!"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya memakai satu tangan, meredam erangan yang meluncur nyaring tatkala Namjoon menyerang kemaluannya dengan sebuah jilatan. Berbeda dengannya yang kerap bimbang akan menyakiti atau tidak, Namjoon sama sekali tak ragu untuk memasukkan seluruh penis Seokjin dalam mulutnya, menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat diikuti pijatan kuat di batang kemaluan. Terkutuklah Kim Namjoon serta kemampuan oralnya yang selihai dewa, Seokjin dibuat tak berkutik sampai terisak.

"Ahhh! Mmnnn!"

Nikmat. Nikmat sekali.

Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak diserbu stimulan tanpa henti, raut merah padam dan bibir lebam akibat digigit terlalu lama. Namjoon tak membuat keadaannya membaik dengan memainkan testisnya selagi mengecupi selangkangan yang mengundang selera.

"Nnnaah!" Seokjin meracau, digerutnya rambut Namjoon supaya pria itu berhenti, kendati tak digubris, "T, tunggu, Nam, aahnnn, Namjoon- _aaaah_..."

Mengangkat kepala dan menjauhkan mulut berdosanya, Namjoon menengadah. Seringainya melebar mengamati Seokjin yang makin tak karuan, berkeringat bagai terbakar dan napas tercekik di tenggorokan. Ada dorongan untuk menyuruh kekasihnya mengulang hal gila barusan, termasuk ego brengsek yang membujuknya agar tuntas dalam mulut Namjoon, mengapit sang pria demi menggapai nirwana, berkali-kali hingga mereka kehabisan tenaga. Namun Seokjin sedang tak mau bermain-main, akal sehatnya masih cukup sadar tentang jadwal esok hari yang artinya, mereka tetap harus bangun pagi dan Seokjin ingin mencapai sensasi klimaks bersama Namjoon sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur.

Bergeser, Namjoon menunduk. Mencuri satu ciuman selagi lengannya menelusuri pinggang ramping Seokjin, mengelus lingkar pinggul seksinya dan menyelinap di belahan pantatnya. Telunjuk Namjoon menyusup diantara gundukan bokong sintal Seokjin, meraba jalan masuk tubuhnya dengan menggetarkan ujung jari. Seokjin menggerung, otomatis meregang agar telunjuk tersebut menggesek lubangnya.

Terbutakan gairah, Seokjin menyambar lengan Namjoon dan cekatan mengulum jari-jarinya. Sementara pria itu melucuti sisa kain di tubuh mereka tanpa sisa dan melempar celana dalam Seokjin ke seberang sofa. Tawa tak bersuaranya terbit, sisi gelap Namjoon yang selalu menguar tiap Seokjin lepas kendali akibat dorongan naluri. Betapa Seokjin terlihat berantakan dengan mata sayu dan dada terengah, merangsang birahi serta siap disetubuhi.

Sejatinya Seokjin hendak meraung saat Namjoon menarik jarinya menjauh, namun protesnya tertelan begitu dua jari Namjoon menerobos lubangnya tanpa aba-aba, menembus lingkaran otot lalu bergerak keluar masuk. Pandangan Namjoon terpusat pada ekspresi Seokjin yang nyaris mengunyah bibirnya sendiri akibat gelenyar ngilu bercampur gemuruh napsu yang sukar diungkapkan. Diregangnya jemari tengah, menekan sejauh mungkin dan menggetarkan ujungnya begitu menemukan sebuah titik yang familiar.

" **AH!"**

 _Gotcha._

Seokjin menjerit tanpa bisa dicegah. Bahunya bergetar, kepala tersentak. Mengerang di balik telapak tangan, Seokjin berusaha merapatkan paha dan tanpa sengaja mengencangkan otot dalam, memaksa Namjoon menelan ludah begitu merasakan jarinya terhimpit celah yang teramat sempit dan hangat.

Sial. Penisnya keras total.

"Namjoon- _ah_ ," Seokjin berbisik, mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di bahu bidang Namjoon, merengkuhnya mendekat hingga Namjoon dapat mendengar jelas gumamnya yang terlontar indah.

"Namjoon- _ah_ ," panggilnya lagi, lebih memohon kali ini, "Aku ingin kamu."

Tangan Seokjin terselip diantara tubuh mereka, menggenggam organ vitalnya diiringi desah menuntut, "...ingin kamu."

Mencuri kecupan lain, Namjoon menggapai permukaan meja sembari meraba-raba mencari sesuatu. Apapun, entah ransel milik siapa dan kantong keberapa. Diacaknya tergesa serta merogoh lebih jauh, teringat kilas bayangan Jungkook yang mengoleskan krim pelembut kulit sebelum naik ke lantai dua, lalu bergegas menyambar tas milik remaja gempal tersebut dari bawah sofa.

Dari kantung kecil di baris depan, Namjoon menarik keluar sebuah botol plastik mini berlabel stroberi, menjentik tutupnya terbuka, menekan sedikit isinya di telapak tangan, kemudian melumurkan krim tersebut ke seluruh batang kemaluan. Diurutnya perlahan seraya memposisikan diri di hadapan Seokjin, merendahkan pinggulnya, lalu menekan masuk dengan satu tekanan kuat.

 **"Mmmh!"**

Seokjin memekik dan Namjoon segera menelan erangannya dalam satu ciuman panjang. Tak ada yang lebih memuaskan selain merasakan dirinya menyatu bersama Seokjin, terbenam sempurna bersama gelenyar hasrat yang menjalari dadanya. Tubuh Seokjin mencengkeram teramat erat hingga Namjoon nyaris mengumpat. Telapak tangannya menopang berat badan dengan secuil kewarasan, berusaha tak menggeram terlalu kencang karena sungguh, rasanya begitu luar biasa.

Mata Seokjin terpejam disertai napas yang tersengal hebat, giginya berderit saat menyambut Namjoon yang mulai bergerak. Cepat, tak memberi waktu bagi Seokjin untuk menyesuaikan diri. Satu hentakan tegas, memaksa Seokjin membelalak dengan mulut terbuka, disusul hentakan kedua, lima, delapan, terus-menerus dan semakin cepat. Otot bisep di lengan Namjoon mencuat akibat menumpu tubuhnya yang bergerak kian beringas. Melesak maju mundur dengan brutal, menggasak area intim kekasihnya bertubi-tubi.

Seokjin hampir mencapai orgasme pertamanya saat Namjoon tiba-tiba berhenti, menyelipkan lengan di bawah leher dan membantu Seokjin duduk di pangkuannya sembari menciumi bahu pria itu. Mendesis, Seokjin mengangkat pinggulnya, mendesah sensual saat kejantanan Namjoon menggores dinding rektum, juga sengaja memalingkan kepala, mengamati bagaimana benda besar tersebut lolos dari lubangnya. Inci demi inci, lengket, berurat.

Tepat ketika kepala penis hendak keluar sepenuhnya, Seokjin spontan menekan pinggulnya turun. Mendorong kejantanan Namjoon sekuatnya, tertancap jauh ke dalam, menyentuh prostat yang langsung membuat Seokjin menggelinjang. Punggungnya meliuk gelisah, Namjoon terasa berkali-kali lebih besar, menghunjamnya tanpa ampun, memberi rasa nyeri bercampur nikmat yang memabukkan.

Namjoon tak tinggal diam. Dijilatinya puting yang terpapar merekah, juga meremas gundukan pantat pria itu usai mendaratkan beberapa tamparan di bokongnya yang kenyal. Erangnya terlontar meracau saat gerakan Seokjin kian menggila, menaik-turunkan pinggulnya beriringan dengan pinggang Namjoon yang menghentak masuk. Jari-jari kakinya melengkung gemetar akibat kenikmatan yang tak terbendung.

Terengah-engah, Seokjin menjambak rambut Namjoon sebagai pelampiasan, matanya berair, dadanya membusung, mereguk udara bagai ekstasi. Bahunya berkedik terkejut saat tangan Namjoon menggenggam kemaluannya dan mulai memompa, merasakan libidonya meninggi, mendobrak ingin dilepas. Ditatapnya Seokjin sambil mengeratkan dekapan mengitari pinggang sang kekasih. Alis lebat Seokjin bertaut menukik dan Namjoon mendorong makin bertenaga. Dilihatnya sepasang bibir tebal itu menggumamkan sesuatu, namun Namjoon tak yakin dirinya sanggup menanggapi.

"Na, Namjoon- _ah_..." ulang Seokjin, tersengal, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan satu sentakan keras, Namjoon reflek melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan orgasme disertai lenguhan panjang. Sejenak tak peduli apakah suaranya terlalu nyaring untuk bisa didengar oleh seluruh penghuni rumah. Pekik jeritan meluncur dari bibir Seokjin sesaat sebelum menengadah dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pandangannya memutih dengan mulut terbuka, mencapai klimaksnya dengan meneriakkan nama Namjoon sekuat tenaga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kening Namjoon tak lagi terlipat ketika bahunya ditarik keluar dari balik pintu, kamar pertama di ruangan tersebut masih sunyi seolah tak ditempati. Dipijaknya susunan anak tangga menuju lantai bawah sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Kurasa tak apa-apa, mereka nyenyak sekali."

Lengan Seokjin terangkat menggapai sandaran seraya beringsut duduk dengan susah payah. Didekapnya sebuah bantal sofa lalu tersenyum lemah ke arah Namjoon yang berjalan menghampiri. Celana tak terkancing dan bertelanjang dada, cukup tergesa menaiki tangga begitu mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dari lantai dua.

"Pajangan bufetnya tertendang kaki Taehyung," Namjoon menjawab setelah mendaratkan diri di samping Seokjin yang meringkuk berbalut kemeja miliknya, mata sayu penuh kantuk disertai kuap pelan.

"Capek."

"Padahal aku ingin tambah lagi," tukas Namjoon, berkelit karena perutnya ditinju. Disibaknya poni Seokjin dengan penuh perhatian lalu membenamkan hidungnya diantara helaian rambut sembari mengangkat alis, "Mau tidur di sini atau kubopong ke kamar?"

Tak menyahut, Seokjin menguap makin lebar dan Namjoon seolah paham. Kakinya diangkat ke atas sofa lalu berbaring rebah sambil merengkuh Seokjin agar bersandar di dadanya, "Bangun jam lima?"

"Kepagian."

"Setidaknya kita jadi punya cukup waktu untuk mandi dan ganti baju, atau anak-anak itu akan bertanya macam-macam jika mereka bangun lebih awal dan melihatmu tidur memakai kemejaku."

Seokjin mengangguk lucu meski hidungnya berkerut, "Kau pikir mereka sepolos itu?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa tahu," dipotongnya gestur Seokjin yang hendak berkilah protes, " _No._ Cukup ributnya, cepat tidur atau kupaksa melayaniku sampai pagi."

"Main solo saja sana," tangan Seokjin terjulur menarik sekilas hidung pria itu sambil terkekeh lembut. Dipeluknya dada Namjoon dengan sayang lalu beringsut menyamankan diri diiringi dengkur lirih, "Selamat tidur, Namjoon- _ah_."

Yang dipanggil balas mengecup keningnya dan bergumam serak.

"Selamat tidur, Jinseok."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	10. A Letter to My Dearest

_._

 _._

 _Yang terindah, Kim Seokjin._

 _Masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku masih, dan akan selalu. Wajahmu yang bersinar diantara tirai hujan benar-benar memukau, begitu mempesona kendati terhalang bahu-bahu raksasa yang menjagamu layaknya pusaka. Kau seperti harta yang kutemukan dalam keadaan papa. Berkilau tanpa cela, terpahat oleh penciptamu dengan sempurna._

 _Sayangku, Kim Seokjin._

 _Kau adalah rumahku. Menjalani hari denganmu terasa bagai rutinitas yang alami. Kau adalah malaikat dan surgaku, lelah dan penatku lenyap dalam pelukmu. Sejuta pujian tak akan pernah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa berartinya kau untukku. Tempatku adalah hatimu, hatimu yang bersih dan penuh berisi cinta. Hati yang selalu memaafkanku dengan begitu mudah, yang membimbing dan melindungiku, yang senantiasa melihat kebaikan dari orang lain, yang mengajarkanku untuk berhenti curiga dan menggantinya dengan kasih tak terhingga. Cintamu berbisik padaku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap berdiri di sisiku, memberiku kekuatan dan kehangatan dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Senyum yang kurindukan saat kita terpisah lautan, terbayang dan terus kuimpikan._

 _Matahariku, Kim Seokjin._

 _Kau sering protes dengan lucunya tentang kekasih menyebalkan yang jarang mengutarakan cintanya padamu. Sejujurnya, aku tak cukup percaya diri untuk bicara langsung di hadapan wajahmu yang cantik dan mengaku bahwa kau adalah duniaku. Hidupku dimulai dan berakhir dengan namamu. Kau menempati hatiku dan dia berdebar hanya untukmu. Kau adalah alasan di tiap senyum dan tawa yang kulontarkan, seperti mantra yang melekat di ingatan dan mustahil untuk dilupakan. Kau penyihir yang kusayangi, satu-satunya yang kuijinkan menyakitiku saat merajuk dan membuat kepalaku sakit oleh rindu. Aku berharap bisa muncul di kamar tidurmu, meloncat memelukmu dalam balutan piyama warna biru muda yang kau belikan pekan lalu, membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas bertabur gumpal marshmallow serta krim tebal favoritmu, menertawakanmu yang minum dengan rakus, menghujanimu dengan kecupan lalu berkelakar hingga kita tertidur._

 _Seruniku, Kim Seokjin._

 _Kau sadar betapa besar pengaruh yang kau berikan padaku? Meski tengah dikejar pekerjaan yang menumpuk hingga akhir pekan, aku tak lagi mudah uring-uringan atau melempar semua benda di atas mejaku seperti dulu. Katakanlah aku seperti menemukan sudut pandang lain dari tugas-tugas ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan sisi pesimisku yang kerap frustasi dan melarikan diri di belasan cangkir kopi agar kewarasanku terjaga sampai pagi. Tiap merenggut rambut sambil mengeluh, kata-katamu kembali terngiang—tentang bagaimana mereka membutuhkanku, berharap banyak pada kemampuan berpikirku, dan hanya aku yang mampu membaca keinginan ayahmu. Kau menyanjungku lebih tinggi dari angkasa, mendorong rasa optimis yang luput kusadari, lalu menyebut dirimu sebagai penggemar terbesarku. Kau memiliki aura positif yang luar biasa, menular, dan membuat cara berpikirku semakin mirip denganmu. Aku menyukai diriku yang baru. Diriku yang jatuh cinta padamu, lagi, dan lagi._

 _Malaikatku, Kim Seokjin._

 _Kuatnya perasaan ini kadang membuatku tak paham. Selama dua puluh lima tahun, baru kali ini aku bertekuk lulut tanpa daya pada seseorang. Ingin kecupmu, ingin sentuhan lembutmu. Aku tak kuasa menahan bagian diriku yang tergila-gila pada semua itu. Kau adalah hal termanis yang pernah ada, hadiah terbaikku dari pemilik jagat raya._

 _Jinseok, cintaku._

 _Aku tak ingin membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Cintaku terikat dan kupersembahkan untukmu, bersama rindu yang ingin kutuntaskan dengan sebuah pelukan. Segera, setelah kau membaca kertas picisan ini dan memukul perutku karena bertindak konyol seperti pemuda kuno yang tak tahu malu._

 _Selamat hari jadi kedua, Jinseok._

 _Berjanjilah untuk tinggal dan menjadi masa depan yang ingin kunanti. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari pemujamu yang ceroboh, Kim Namjoon."

Tepuk tangan sontak membahana di ruangan tersebut begitu kalimat terakhir diucap lantang oleh sang pemimpin negara. Dua ajudan tampak memberi aplaus penuh kekaguman selagi mengikuti Presiden yang kini memutar langkah untuk duduk di ujung sofa, melipat lembaran kertas di tangannya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Para Jenderal mengelus dagu, mengacungkan ibu jari, bahkan ada yang langsung membicarakan tentang susunan kalimat barusan dengan sejawat di sebelah mereka. Enam pengawal beserta staf yang kebetulan hadir sibuk menutup mulut mereka dengan kepala berpaling ke belakang, pundak bergetar menahan haru. Satu-satunya pemilik reaksi berbeda, seorang pria muda berambut walnut gelap, sedang terpekur di sofa seberang sambil menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. Salahnya yang tak melihat kondisi begitu bangun tadi, tergopoh menyiapkan keperluan akibat kesiangan, salah mengambil amplop yang sama-sama berwarna putih, dan mengemudi agak tergesa tanpa memeriksa dua kali. Salahnya juga tak mengecek lebih cermat ketika mengangsurkan amplop yang dikiranya draft pidato hasil rancangannya selama berhari-hari, mengira bila semuanya telah rapi dan siap berdiskusi. Pena dan buku catatannya pun sudah dikeluarkan, kacamata dinaikkan, cekatan memasang sikap tegak, menunggu Presiden membuka lembar naskahnya dijajari seorang staf ahli.

Sampai pada satu titik saat lelaki berwibawa di hadapannya tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa alasan, menerbitkan kerut heran di kening seluruh penghuni ruangan yang sebagian besar diisi oleh petinggi, tak terkecuali sang penulis yang meremas pena khawatir, cemas bila tanggapannya tidak sesuai apa yang diharapkan. Namun bukannya angkat bicara, Presiden justru meminta asistennya bergeser agar dirinya bisa berjalan menjauhi sofa ke arah mimbar yang digunakan untuk membaca putusan-putusan rapat internal, lengkap dibarengi ajudan, lalu membuka kertas bermasalah itu sambil berdehem pelan.

" _Yang terindah, Kim Seokjin..."_

Detik itu juga, Kim Namjoon merasa ingin melempar diri keluar jendela.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kalau kau nekat main tabrak pohon sebelum sampai kemari, langsung kutinggal terbang ke Inggris. Mereka masih membutuhkan asisten dosen psikologi dan bersikeras menawari meski sudah kutolak berkali-kali. Sana lakukan, terserah mau pingsan atau masuk rumah sakit sekalian."_

"Kau tega mengirim doa jelek ke pacar sendiri?"

" _Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur menjelang pagi? Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau kau harus memeriksa perlengkapan lebih awal begitu staf istana memajukan rencana diskusi karena jadwal konferensi mengalami perubahan hari,"_ suara di sambungan seberang tak berubah meninggi walau sedang menegur sedari tadi. Satu decak pelan lolos dibarengi senyum yang seolah sanggup disaksikan Namjoon, _"Maaf, aku selalu cerewet soal ini. Setelah minggu yang sibuk dan penerbangan yang terlambat, harusnya aku menanyakan kabarmu dan bukannya berceramah."_

"Kau tahu benar jika aku tak pernah keberatan diatur olehmu, cantik," Namjoon bergumam di satu perangkat telinganya, memutar kemudi melewati belokan sambil sesekali memperhatikan spion. Petang berwarna oranye tak pernah terasa sebaik ini meski bisingnya jalanan nyaris membuat kuping berdenging, "Lagipula setelah ini aku tak perlu lagi bangun malam demi mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu dari sudut Seoul. Betul tidak, sarjana strata dua yang kuhormati?"

" _Kau sudah memperoleh apa yang baru saja kucapai, lima tahun lalu. And it's Massachusetts, for God's sake."_

" _Isn't it the reason that makes you fallin' for me_?"

" _Smart is the new sexy, aside from being thoughtful and generous. Dan tolong berhenti pakai aksen britania, aku tak mau menggelinjang di tengah persiapan makan malam,_ " gerutu suara tersebut kendati terdengar bergairah. Namjoon terbahak di usahanya mendahului sedan hitam yang tak cukup cepat melaju di lajur tengah, _"Ayah membicarakan soal suratmu sepanjang sore, dan Jungkook masih setia duduk di sebelahnya sambil membahas kata-kata yang dianggapnya susah. Aku tahu Ayah tak bermaksud buruk, tapi sepertinya dia punya tujuan tertentu dengan tidak mengembalikan kertas itu."_

"Aku sudah puas ditertawakan sejak pagi, Letnan Choi bahkan memintaku mengajarkan cara menulis puisi untuk ulang tahun istrinya, sementara Jenderal Kang terus menempeliku sambil berbisik apakah aku punya teknik merayu jitu agar dimaafkan oleh pacarnya yang merajuk," diinjaknya pedal rem perlahan ketika memasuki kawasan khusus wisma negara. Proses pemeriksaan tamu bukan hal kegemaran Namjoon, namun harus tetap dijalani mengingat tempatnya singgah bukan sekedar kafe dimana pengunjung bisa seenaknya keluar masuk. Tapi dibanding harus melintasi langit demi dua hari bertemu kekasihnya, Namjoon lebih memilih menjelaskan identitas dan melakukan serangkaian catat data sebelum diijinkan memasuki gerbang wisma. Jika bukan karena ingin bertemu pujaan hati yang baru saja diwisuda dan pulang ke Korea, Namjoon pasti langsung balik kucing dan melesat jauh-jauh dari lokasi yang memaksanya mengatur degup akibat panik tak berkesudahan.

Sejatinya dia bukanlah tipe yang mudah gugup apalagi kelimpungan, Namjoon justru dikenal kalem dan realistis. Tapi setenang-tenangnya seseorang, mendengar bagaimana surat cinta miliknya diceritakan ala dongeng dengan teramat detil di hadapan seluruh pejabat, dan dibacakan sendiri oleh seorang kepala negara jelas bukan perkara ringan. Para staf boleh menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata jika manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, apalagi celanya hanyalah salah bawa. Namun bagi Namjoon yang dipercaya dan ditunjuk sejak masa pemilihan bergulir, hal seperti ini sudah merupakan coret merah dalam rapor kerja. Dia cukup beruntung karena tak otomatis diringkus atau diinterogasi lebih jauh, sebab—hal kedua yang dicemaskannya justru tertuang jelas di tiap paragraf.

Pernyataan cintanya pada Seokjin. Putra sulung Presiden Kim.

Hampir dua tahun Namjoon mencoba menjalin hubungan dalam sunyi, menghindari sorotan, rela hilir-mudik melintasi bandara dan bertemu tanpa mengabarkan pada dunia. Tak satu kalipun ada nama pria itu di laman sureal pribadi Namjoon maupun akun media yang dipenuhi potret-potret flora dari berbagai negara. Mereka bercengkerama di perpustakaan umum, menikmati kopi dan mengobrol berjam-jam di sudut kedai tua Oxford sambil berpegangan tangan, meninggalkan kawalan yang akan memantau bila Seokjin menghilang dari apartemennya lebih dari batas wajar. Merengkuh bahagianya dan berbagi kenyamanan di hening senja.

Hampir dua tahun Namjoon bersembunyi serta menyimpan rindunya dengan berbalas pesan pendek dan ucapan selamat tidur lewat layar ponsel, mengamati raut kekasihnya yang kerap muncul saat Namjoon hendak terlelap, menyikapi perbedaan waktu penuh kesabaran, dan mencoba agar tak terhanyut dugaan sebab hubungan jarak jauh, bagi Namjoon, jauh lebih sukar dibanding menjalankan tugasnya yang mulai bercabang dua. Penerjemah yang biasa mengiringi Presiden Kim memutuskan undur diri karena harus mengikuti suami ke luar negeri, dan Namjoon menjadi sasaran super empuk sebagai pengganti. Pria itu, tanpa mengurangi hormat, tampak menyukai kinerja Namjoon dan sangat bersemangat tiap mereka membicarakan tentang struktur pidato yang hendak dibawakan. Tapi tentu saja, gambaran tersebut semata-mata karena Namjoon merupakan anggota tim terpilih yang bekerja untuknya. Tidak ada yang menjamin Namjoon akan baik-baik saja jika yang bersangkutan memergoki kenyataan di balik ijinnya bertolak ke benua lain tiap Selasa dan Rabu di minggu kedua.

Namjoon tak mau banyak berharap, dia hanya butuh sebuah restu. Hatinya terlanjur terpikat dan Namjoon tak yakin bisa menerima dengan lapang dada bila diminta menjauh. Seokjin bagai langit sementara dirinya adalah pungguk yang menengadah. Pangerannya adalah sosok yang begitu agung seperti malaikat yang akhirnya memijak tanah, menyita perhatian Namjoon yang kala itu ikut berbaris menyambut kedatangan keluarga Presiden saat hendak menempati istana untuk pertama kali. Seokjin keluar dari mobil bernaung payung di tangan seorang pengawal, berbalut setelan kerah tinggi dan jas hitam, bersinar laksana pemeran utama. Hidung bangir, mata besar, bibir merah. Namjoon mematung di tempat, bersumpah dirinya melihat mukjizat.

Dan mungkin Namjoon harus menimbang ulang untuk mendaftarkan penelitiannya mengenai korelasi degup yang menguat dengan frekuensi pertemuan yang harusnya sudah lewat hitungan jari. Betapapun seringnya melihat Seokjin baik langsung atau tidak, gelenyar menyenangkan dari otaknya tetap memberi respon serupa, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum ketika menapak di anak tangga dan mendapati pria itu menunggu di pintu utama. Dengan rambut terpangkas serta kaus rajut tebal, Seokjin terlihat segar dan mempesona. Jika biasanya Namjoon hanya akan mengangguk pelan saat berpapasan karena harus mengajar Jungkook dan bersikap selayaknya kenalan biasa, maka kini Seokjin justru lebih cepat menarik tangan dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Ja..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan lagi kan?" tukas Seokjin, memandunya masuk menyusuri aula, mengundang lirik sekaligus bisik-bisik pelayan serta pengawal yang bertugas di kiri kanan. Anak laki-laki setinggi dadanya, menyerbu senang sambil berceloteh tentang ujian yang akan dimulai Senin depan, lalu ikut menarik tangan lain Namjoon yang tertawa canggung karena merasa digiring menuju penjagalan.

Jungkook melepas gandengan saat pelayan menaruh sepiring udang bakar madu di meja saji, lalu berlari menjumput seekor meski dimarahi oleh seorang wanita. Namjoon bergegas membungkuk, menyapa istri pimpinannya, sekilas, sebab Seokjin keburu menyambar kerahnya seraya menegakkan tubuh Namjoon. Kedua lengan terjulur mengurai dasi yang dikenakan pria itu, agak mendesis supaya kekasihnya tak berkomentar, tapi siapa yang bisa diam jika hendak dilucuti di hadapan ibu negara?

"Tampilanmu terlihat seperti pengusaha busuk yang datang melobi ayahku agar meloloskan proyek mereka," jelas Seokjin, membuka kancing teratas, mengambil pena yang tersemat di kantong kemeja, lalu menanggalkan luaran Namjoon yang terpaku tak membantah, pasrah saat jas hitamnya dibawa pergi oleh pelayan entah kemana, menyisakan kemeja putih bermotif biji-bijian dengan lengan tergulung hingga siku. Seokjin meluruskan lipatan di bagian dada, lantas mengetuk kening Namjoon diiringi ringis geli, "Kau bukan utusan diplomat yang harus berpakaian resmi. Kita akan makan malam, dan tak ada pembicaraan soal pidato di sini."

"Baiklah. Maaf?"

"Diterima," Seokjin berpaling sejenak, menyadari kehadiran seorang pria paruh baya berbaju santai yang sempat berhenti melangkah, mengernyit melihat posisi mereka, lalu duduk dengan masa bodoh di kursi paling ujung. Namjoon mengambil napas panjang, menghembuskannya lebih perlahan, kemudian ikut duduk di dekat Jungkook. Seokjin menyusul di depannya, cekatan membalik piring dan meraup sesendok besar tumisan daging.

" _Hyung_ mau udang juga? Kookie kasih nih."

"Kemarikan piringmu, Namjoon- _sshi_. Biar kuambilkan lauk."

Lengan Namjoon mengubah arah piringnya dari sisi mangkuk sup rumput laut menuju tangan Nyonya Kim, sewaktu sebuah suara menyela situasi dengan dehem familiar. Cuping telinga Namjoon berderik bak mendengar alarm, bersamaan dengan sirkuit otak yang sontak berputar gesit menyadari datangnya ancaman.

 _Sudah dimulai._

"Ahn Jung-Geun."

"Penerima penghargaan Jasa untuk Pendirian Nasional. Merupakan aktivis sekaligus pejuang kemerdekaan yang mahir kaligrafi," Namjoon mengatur jemarinya dalam posisi terkait, menatap tanpa ragu ke arah pria itu, "Lahir di Haeju, Hwanghae-do, provinsi yang menjadi polemik klaim antar dua bagian Korea. Dikenal karena membunuh seorang perdana menteri Jepang di Manchuria pada tahun 1909, Itō Hirobumi."

"Dekolonisasi."

"Muncul seiring dengan pasca-kolonialisme, dimulai dengan kemerdekaan Pakistan dan India dari Inggis Raya di tahun 1947. Periode aktif antara 1945 sampai sekitar 1960. Pengertian umumnya, tentu saja, pemberian kemerdekaan politik pada wilayah jajahan. _Hence, the colony._ Bukan bahasan menarik, sayangnya."

"Niccolo Machiavelli."

"Filsuf, diplomat, dan politikus Italia," telunjuk Namjoon terangkat, "Kelahiran Florence, tahun 1469. Penulis Diskursus Tentang Livio dan Il Principe, sangat disegani di masa Renaisans. Namanya diasosiasikan dengan istilah pelaku tindakan menghalalkan cara demi mencapai tujuan, Makiavelis."

" _Bluetooth_."

"Spesifikasi industri untuk jaringan kawasan pribadi, _personal area networks_ , istilah umumnya, tanpa kabel. Berasal dari nama julukan seorang penguasa Denmark di akhir abad sepuluh. Logonya diperoleh dari penggabungan sepasang huruf Jerman yang analog dengan huruf H dan B, Hagall dan Blatand. _Shortly, that cryptic symbol in a blue oval shaped thing, is actually the initials of King Harald Bluetooth written in Scandinavian runes_."

Jungkook melongo, garpunya batal menusuk potongan daging.

"Theravada."

"Ajaran sesepuh, salah satu yang tertua dan konservatif dalam agama Buddha. Satu sumber menyebutkan jika aliran ini menerima ajaran yang disepakati selama Konsili Buddha Ketiga di bawah perlindungan Raja Asoka dari India sekitar tahun 250 sebelum Masehi. Disebut sebagai Sthaviravada dalam Sansakerta, dengan pengikut mencapai ratusan juta di penjuru dunia."

"Alfred Binet."

"Psikolog Perancis yang pertama mengembangkan tes inteligensi," Seokjin menyambar cepat kala Namjoon hendak menjawab, "Bisa lanjutkan ujian semesternya setengah jam lagi? Paman Chan memasak semua ini bukan untuk diacuhkan."

"Tapi bukankah ini proses pengenalan yang wajar di drama-drama Barat? Sesuai jawabanmu, tes intelegensi. Yang kulakukan hanya menguji kompetensinya."

"Namjoon tidak sedang melamar kerja, Ayah."

"Lalu apa? Melamarmu?"

Namjoon reflek terbatuk. Seokjin balas menganga, menaruh sendok sup sambil mencoba menelan, hampir tersedak, "Hah?"

"Lho? Bukan ya?" dahi pria berambut putih itu terlipat penasaran, sumpit bergoyang seirama tudingan, "Setelah menulis pernyataan yang begitu panjang dan puitis, tidak mungkin dia datang hanya untuk bertamu. Pimpinan pasukan laut, darat, dan udara sudah mencermati suratnya dari awal hingga akhir tanda baca. Kau berniat mengecewakan mereka yang sangat berharap diajak berpesta? Wakilku bahkan sudah menagih undangan untuk tiga kepala. Oi, Kim Namjoon."

" _Yes, sir_?"

"Kau paham maksudku?"

" _Perfectly, sir._ "

Seokjin mendelik tajam ke arahnya dengan mulut meracau tanpa suara, dan Namjoon hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil menahan tawa.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku baru tiba di sini, dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa teman dekatku tak sengaja mencari keributan dengan keliru memberi amplop pidato konferensi pada Presiden Korea, kemudian berusaha memperbaiki suasana dan berusaha menenangkanmu yang cemas setengah mati, lalu apa?" Seokjin meremas rambutnya memakai kedua tangan, siku tertopang di pagar beranda lantai dua, "Seenaknya membicarakan pinangan, apa tidak lihat tamunya berkeringat dingin sampai harus kuseret dari pintu ke ruang makan?"

Pria di sebelahnya melipat tangan seraya bersandar di selusur pagar, lengan kanan diangkat sekilas untuk mengintip arloji, "Setidaknya beliau berhasil mengembalikan rohku yang nyaris tercabut karena serangan gugup. Aku bisa mati berdiri jika ayahmu mendadak menyinggung tentang lingkup ekonomi terapan."

"Kau mempermasalahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti sereal di mangkuk sarapanmu, Namjoonie?"

"Roti, ditambah selai nanas yang berlebihan," ralat Namjoon serius, "Aku benci materi koloni."

"Bisa kita pindah topik ke pertanyaan terakhir?"

"Kau tak mau kunikahi?"

Telak. Seokjin langsung bungkam.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Namjoon menarik lengan kemejanya melebihi siku, lalu sigap menarik pergelangan Seokjin yang patuh untuk mendekat. Dipegangnya sisi-sisi kepala Seokjin yang terbungkus helai rambut kecoklatan nan halus, mengadu lembut pucuk hidung mereka, dan perlahan mengusap pelipisnya yang ditanggapi Seokjin dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tahu kau masih ingin memulai karir, ingin belajar lebih banyak, mengoleksi ratusan buku dan membacanya di pojok perpustakaan. Aku tahu kau masih berambisi menjelajah Venesia, menaiki gondola dan bersila di sampan mengelilingi Giethoorn. Kau ingin menikmati kesendirianmu lebih lama dan aku paham, Jinseok. Aku paham sekali."

"Menurutmu, apa aku egois?"

"Sedikit," Namjoon mengusap pipi tembamnya, menyusuri rona bersemu di wajah menawan tersebut, "Tapi kurasa kita berhak untuk egois. Cinta harus dimulai dari diri sendiri dan aku belajar hal itu darimu. Kau mencoba melindungi kebebasanmu seperti aku menyukai suasana sepi di apartemen pada malam hari, melindungi telingaku dengan musik dan mencari kedamaian di lirik-lirik yang kupilih. Aku juga masih mempunyai beragam mimpi yang ingin kurengkuh dengan sungguh-sungguh," ibu jari Namjoon menyeka bagian bawah matanya, "Dan kau, Jinseok, adalah mimpi terbesarku saat ini."

Seokjin membuka mata, mendapati sorot yang memandangnya seperti sosok paling berharga di seluruh semesta. Tangannya terjulur ke atas, memegang buku-buku jari Namjoon diiringi gelengan kecil, "Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Kita sering mengusik satu sama lain. Kicauan ributmu dan kecerobohanku adalah perpaduan paling romantis sedunia," canda Namjoon, gigi-giginya yang putih terpampang rapi dan Seokjin suka sekali, "Ganggu aku sepuasmu, cantik. Bebani aku dengan permintaan-permintaanmu tentang hewan lucu dan tiket menuju kota-kota eksotis yang ingin kau kunjungi. Asal kita saling mengerti akan jadwal masing-masing beserta kesibukan yang mungkin menyita waktu di dini hari, aku yakin semuanya bisa diatasi. Terdengar sulit, aku tahu. Tapi kita bisa mencoba."

Giliran Seokjin yang tertawa kali ini, " _I don't deserve you, really_."

" _Shut it_."

"Aku ingin tinggal di apartemenmu," Seokjin menengadah, mengamati langit sejenak seraya melanjutkan kalimatnya penuh harap, "Aku kangen aroma robusta di samping wastafel, kangen wangi sitrus yang menguar di ruang kerjamu, kangen melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu, juga kangen mencecarmu soal keset penyambut tamu yang benangnya mencuat di sana-sini."

Kekasihnya menyahut setelah lima detik, "Tidak padaku?"

"Kita sedang berpelukan, persentase rinduku berkurang tujuh persen dari dua jam lalu."

Kekeh keduanya berharmoni seperti nada, Namjoon menyandarkan keningnya di hamparan poni dahi Seokjin, menunggu tawa mereka pudar dan kembali beradu pandang. Manik gelap dan bola mata sewarna zaitun menatap lurus, saling menalaah sesuatu berdasar insting disertai senyum lebar dari pria yang lebih menjulang.

"Aku selalu suka senyummu, Namjoonie," telunjuk Seokjin meraba lesung pipi yang melekuk di kedua sisi rahang kekasihnya, "Apa kau benar-benar akan melamarku?"

"Kalau diperbolehkan bermodal lutut dan permen cokelat yang diberikan adikmu usai makan malam tadi, apa kau bersedia?" ucap Namjoon, merogoh saku kemejanya seraya menarik sebungkus _Reese's_ hasil tadah tangannya pada Jungkook, "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sebaiknya diurungkan saja."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Tidak sopan melamar malaikat dalam kondisi minimalis yang menyedihkan."

"Tapi aku suka cokelat."

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, dirobeknya tepi bungkus permen lalu menggigit isinya agak banyak. Dikulumnya hingga meleleh di mulut dan menyeringai samar selagi memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin.

"Ambil, kalau begitu."

"Licik."

"Makiavelis, _remember_?"

Si sulung kembali tertawa, " _Whatever, genius._ "

Sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya dan Namjoon merapatkan diri saat Seokjin memagut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.


	11. Kau, Aku, dan Bahasa Kita

.

.

" _Kim berdua itu bermesraan lagi, padahal sedang di kantin."_

" _Eh? Mereka pacaran?"_

" _Sejak SMA. Anak baru pasti belum tahu ya?"_

 _._

 _._

.

Seokjin tergelak keras, gunting lawan kertas, artinya dia menang dan berhak membalas jentik menyakitkan yang diterimanya sesaat tadi. Pantat bergeser sedikit dari kursi, telapak tangan dikibas-kibas bak atlet lempar lembing yang sibuk pemanasan, serta sigap melontarkan telunjuknya sendiri di depan dahi seorang pemuda yang terpejam setengah mati. Sudut bibirnya membentuk cengir miring selagi menghitung maju ala-ala algojo jaman batu.

"Satuuuu."

Lawan bicaranya meringis kecut.

"Duaaaa."

Bahu ikut menciut.

"Tiiii—ga!"

 **TAK!**

Kepala pemuda di hadapannya terlempar ke belakang bersama dua tangan yang melindungi dahi sambil mengerang tanpa suara. Seokjin terpingkal-pingkal dengan tawa kencang bernada khas yang membuat pengunjung di sekitar mereka berpaling sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah jadi pemandangan umum melihat pasangan Kim saling mengerjai di jam makan siang. Mulai dari adu panco, gulat jari, perang gumpalan tisu, sampai permainan suit yang berakhir dengan saling jitak dahi seperti tadi. Semua hapal siapa yang selalu tertawa melengking tiap jam setengah satu di meja sudut kantin, hapal bila Kim Seokjin pasti meminta dua bangku kosong sambil meringis lucu ke konter bibi Choi, hapal pesanan makanannya yang tak berubah sejak semester satu, juga hapal dengan siapa si anak dekan itu duduk.

Semua tahu, dan mereka tak pernah mengganggu.

.

.

.

" _Padahal lengkingannya sekencang itu, tapi mahasiswa lain cuma tertawa maklum."_

" _Karena dia seperti matahari, semua orang di sini menjulukinya pemberi energi."_

" _Lalu yang sebelahnya itu dianggap apa?"_

" _Awan. Tempat Kim Seokjin bersembunyi saat mencari ketenangan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini kopimu, Namjoon- _ah_!" seorang senior menaruh gelas plastik tinggi beraroma moka sambil agak merengut, "Harusnya aku memilih Juventus seperti kata Taehyung, haish! Padahal uang sakuku mulai menipis. Kenapa tebakanmu tak pernah salah sih?"

"Kalah lagi ya, _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah yakin Madrid yang akan melaju ke final!"

"Kan sudah kubilang Namjoonie punya kemampuan cenayang."

"Iya, iya...eh?" sang senior memicing kala mendapati dua lembar ribuan won tersodor di atas meja disertai telunjuk yang menuding gelas kopi pemberiannya. Sekilas mencerna kondisi, lalu buru-buru menggoyangkan telapak tangan sungkan, "Tidak, tidak, Kim! Aku cuma bercanda! Kau tak perlu bayar, itu hakmu karena menang taruhan!"

Si pemuda menggeleng singkat, lalu menyelipkan paksa lembaran uang tersebut ke kepalan seniornya. Sedotan dikulum cepat, pertanda telah dicicipi dan tak bisa dikembalikan. Seokjin terbahak geli selagi senior itu menghela napas tanpa bantahan.

"Baiklah, kau selalu seperti ini. Tapi terima kasih banyak, _man_ ," ditepuknya bahu pemuda Kim sembari menggerakkan dagu ke arah Seokjin, "Kalau bukan pacarmu, sudah kujodohkan dia dengan adikku."

"Hish! Pergi sana!"

Deret bangku di depan mereka ikut menyoraki sebab pemuda Kim langsung merengkuh bahu Seokjin yang melengos usai digoda. Senior mereka pun kembali ke tempatnya sambil cekikikan puas, mengacuhkan segumpal tisu bekas yang terlempar mengenai almamater, "Harusnya kutendang kaki pendeknya dari bawah meja, dasar mulut ember!"

Pemuda Kim mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan raut gemas, lalu mendadak menempelkan gelas kopi ke pipi Seokjin yang sontak berjengit dan memukul lengannya karena kaget. Kekeh hening di dekatnya menular seketika hingga Seokjin tak mampu melawan efeknya, disesapnya sedotan agak lama lalu memberikan tanggapan agar yang bersangkutan turut menikmati.

"Boleh minta lagi?"

Dan lengan pemuda Kim terjulur kembali.

.

.

.

" _Tapi kekasihnya itu...bisu, kan?"_

" _Benar."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana Kim Namjoon bersuara, sosoknya sunyi meski penuh ambisi dan kepintaran yang mumpuni. Senyumnya berkilau memberi sugesti, mengisyaratkan kepada sekelilingnya bahwa dirinya tak perlu dikasihani. Otaknya brilian, gesturnya menawan, dan pribadinya begitu mengagumkan. Namjoon bak cinta pertama semua orang, termasuk Seokjin yang tak sengaja menginjak sepatunya saat pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah.

Siapa yang peduli pada sepi, bila sepasang mata dan lesung pipi sanggup mengirimkan rasa yang lebih dalam daripada kata?

"Pulang kuliah mau mampir ke rumah tidak?"

Kepala Namjoon bergerak miring ke kiri. Kedip satu, dua kali.

 **"DISURUH MELAMAR TUH!"**

 **"Kode, Kim! Kode!"**

 **"Gerak cepat ya, kalian! Salam pada calon mertua!"**

"Berisik!" Seokjin berteriak lantang sambil mengacungkan tinjunya kendati telinga memerah parah. Namjoon tetap memandang lurus menanti kelanjutan, sebelah lengan beringsut menyelipkan anak rambut Seokjin ke belakang telinga dengan sayang, "Ayah dikirimi banyak sekali tiram dari bibi di Busan, keberatan membawanya sedikit untuk ibumu nanti?"

Bibir Namjoon mengerucut maju.

"Tidak merepotkan, sungguh. Ibu bahkan memasak sup tiram dan asinan kerang khusus untukmu. Anggap saja imbalan karena membantunya memperbaiki lemari es minggu lalu. Dan, uh..."

Pemuda itu masih tercenung.

"Aku kangen dibonceng sepedamu. Jadi..."

Menganga paham, Namjoon mengangguk setuju. Lengan lainnya digunakan meraih telapak tangan Seokjin, direntangkan supaya jari-jari itu terbuka, kemudian ditempelkan ke dadanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Mata redup menatap lembut, melayangkan bisik terima kasih yang mampu didengar Seokjin dalam batinnya. Menyusup hangat menjalari dada, sehangat genggaman Namjoon yang tak dilepas meski bulir embun gelasnya berjatuhan di permukaan meja.

.

.

.

" _Kim Namjoon memang tak bisa bicara, tapi Seokjin justru jatuh cinta pada kekurangannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	12. BROKEN

.

.

.

Jam taman menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Langit gelap gulita, salju masih turun samar dan angin berhembus dingin. Jalanan pun sunyi, hanya terdengar suara air mancur dan bunyi sepatu petugas yang tengah membersihkan salju. Namjoon bergeming di tempatnya, mengerjap dengan alis hampir menyatu, ujung syalnya terkulai lemas di depan dada dan pemuda itu tak berniat menariknya kembali meski rasa dingin mulai menjalari lipatan jari.

Sejenak, kepalanya tertunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya gusar disusul desah tak sabar.

"Jadi," gumamnya, masih menatap nanar, "Apa ini berarti aku tak punya kesempatan lagi?"

Seokjin, berdiri tiga langkah di depannya, tersenyum samar dan menggeleng pelan. Namjoon memalingkan muka dan menggerut anak rambutnya ke belakang, gigi-giginya menggerus bibir bawah dengan frustasi, "Dengar _hyung_ , aku..."

 _"Namjoon-ah,"_ tukas Seokjin, menegaskan nadanya agar Namjoon memperhatikan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kuharap kamu mau mengerti."

"Mengerti? Mengerti apa?" Namjoon menurunkan kedua lengannya sambil menggeram, "Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak lagi menemuimu dan kau memintaku agar mengerti? Katakan bagaimana aku harus melakukannya!" bentaknya meninggi. Mata mendelik tajam dan Seokjin hanya menggeleng menanggapi.

 _"Namjoon-ah."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Haisshh!" sentak Namjoon, "Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku membuatmu kesal? Membuatmu marah? Iya? Kalau iya, katakan saja! Aku akan minta maaf berapa kalipun kau mau, _hyung_. Tapi kumohon," ujarnya mengiba, "Jangan menyuruhku berhenti menyukaimu."

Dokter muda tersebut menarik napas sambil tetap tercenung, gestur memukau yang sejatinya selalu berhasil membuat jantung Namjoon berdetak hebat, membuat dada Namjoon berdebar-debar. Reaksi yang seharusnya memberi perasaan menyenangkan, namun tidak pada hari ini. Namjoon tak mengharapkan senyum itu terbit setelah mencerna baris perkataan Seokjin. Batinnya berdetak kuatir tiap kali Seokjin menarik sudut bibir, seolah berisyarat bahwa tak ada satupun kalimat bujukan Namjoon yang berhasil meluluhkan hati pria itu. Mendadak Namjoon melupakan perasaan bahagia ketika melihat raut ramah Seokjin, raut yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya, dengan mata yang memandang penuh kasih, penuh perhatian, namun tidak dengan cinta. Tidak lagi.

Jemari Namjoon berangsur mengepal—begitu erat hingga kuku jarinya menusuk kulit telapak tangannya sendiri. Pun mengumpat dalam hati sambil menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap bertemu dan menerima kenyataan pahit, menanyakan kembali alasan mengapa dirinya menyanggupi ajakan Seokjin untuk berkencan di tengah malam, dan tak menaruh curiga meski laki-laki itu hanya terduduk diam sepanjang perjalanan. Namjoon berdecak kesal, harusnya dia bisa membaca mengapa Seokjin tak menghubunginya sebulan ini. Namjoon terlalu percaya diri dengan mengira keganjilan itu sebagai hal remeh, toh dia punya kesibukan yang tak mungkin diganggu dan Seokjin memiliki pekerjaan yang menyita banyak waktu. Lima tahun menjalin hubungan meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa mereka mampu bertahan lebih lama, menilai bagaimana genggamannya telah meraih banyak hal dan betapa Seokjin membutuhkannya. Ya, Namjoon sadar dirinya terlalu congkak, berpikir sikap acuhnya bukan masalah besar dan menganggap bahwa kata-kata sudah cukup mengikat Seokjin untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Selamanya.

Dan sekarang?

Namjoon memejamkan mata. Mengingat saat Seokjin berhenti berjalan begitu mereka tiba di gerbang taman, menoleh untuk memergoki Namjoon yang malah bergidik bosan dan mengusap-usap lengannya sembari tertawa kecil. Namjoon mengingat bagaimana air muka Seokjin yang sekonyong-konyong berjalan mundur dan mengalihkan pandangan, menjalin jemari di belakang punggung tanpa membiarkannya bertanya maupun menegur, hanya mengamati Namjoon lekat-lekat sebelum berujar hambar.

" _Apa kau keberatan berpisah denganku?_ "

Namjoon hanya memiringkan kepala heran dan berniat mendekat ketika Seokjin melanjutkan.

" _Aku tak bisa lagi mencintaimu, Namjoon-ah,_ " tambahnya, dan Namjoon sadar kekasihnya itu tidak sedang bercanda. Kaki Seokjin bergerak mundur begitu Namjoon menghampiri. Perlahan, satu demi satu sampai Namjoon memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah.

" _Aku serius._ "

Namjoon membuka mata, berharap dia berada di kamarnya, terbangun di atas tempat tidur bersama Seokjin yang terlelap di sampingnya, dengan dirinya yang mendesah lega karena semuanya hanya mimpi semata.

Tapi tidak.

Seokjin masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum lembut dan menatap Namjoon begitu hangat hingga pemuda itu tak habis pikir kenapa Seokjin masih sanggup bersikap tenang, sementara dirinya bahkan tak mampu merespon dengan benar. Namjoon marah, bingung, kecewa, dan terluka. Tentu saja. Tapi dia tak tahu apakah harus merasa sedih atau lega karena Seokjin sama sekali tak menyalahkannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, "Kau tak mungkin begitu saja ingin putus denganku."

Seokjin bergeming.

" **KATAKAN SESUATU!** " gerung Namjoon menggelegar, "Ini tidak lucu, _hyung_. Dimana letak kesalahanku? Kita? Kau tak mungkin tiba-tiba memutuskan kalau, maksudku...ayolah, ini bukan April Mop."

Seokjin terkekeh, maklum. Namjoon bersumpah bahwa pria itu berniat menyiksanya.

"Aku tak punya alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan, atau mulai darimana. Tapi menurutku kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, Namjoon- _ah_ ," ucapnya sembari merapikan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, gestur yang teramat indah, "Kau bukan lagi remaja bengal yang kutemui bertahun-tahun lalu, bukan juga sosok serampangan yang bersikap seenaknya. Sekarang kau adalah pemuda yang sudah bisa menyikapi sesuatu dengan lebih matang, lebih bijaksana, tak perlu diingatkan atau dinasehati."

"Ha," Namjoon melengos, "Kau mau mengungkit jarak usia lagi?"

Bahu Seokjin berkedik.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu kau sangat serius menjalani hubungan ini, Namjoon- _ah._ Dan aku juga tidak berniat main-main, tidak dengan perasaanmu maupun perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak mau mengecewakan kita. Tapi entahlah, semakin kupikirkan, semakin banyak hal yang membuat kita berbeda dan aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu seperti dulu. Tahun ini adalah penghabisan, Namjoon- _ah._ Sudah saatnya kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri," Seokjin menghela napas, pelan, panjang, "Maafkan aku."

"Alasan bodoh," desis Namjoon memotong, "Aku berubah, itu yang mau kau katakan?"

Kekasihnya mematung, tak mengangguk atau menggeleng, dan Namjoon nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Menuduh berapi-api tentang opini sepihak yang tak masuk akal? Atau karena umurnya telah menginjak dua puluh dua dan bukan lagi remaja berseragam sekolah, jadi Seokjin menganggap dia berbeda dengan sosok Namjoon lima tahun sebelumnya?

"Apa kau bosan berpacaran denganku, _hyung_?" desaknya tanpa basa-basi, gusar bercampur sakit hati, "Atau kau ingin kita menikah? Kau pasti marah karena menunggu terlalu lama. Benar kan?"

Yang bersangkutan mengibaskan kepala, "Tidak, Namjoon- _ah_. Tentu saja tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi," ulang Seokjin, "Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Bukan jenuh apalagi bosan."

"Aku mencintaimu dan sebaliknya," Namjoon menegaskan lantang, "Jangan berkilah, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu, Namjoon- _ah._ Jelas sekali," balas Seokjin kian lirih, kedua matanya menatap redup pemuda bertubuh menjulang tersebut, "Tapi butuh lebih dari sekadar kalimat cinta untuk membuatku bertahan. Aku lelah, Namjoon. Kita butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak!" bantah Namjoon berang, rahangnya mengeras, "Aku tidak butuh kesendirian atau waktu untuk berpikir, yang kubutuhkan cuma kau! Kau, _hyung!_ " tambahnya, memelas, "Cuma kau."

Senyum lelaki itu memudar seiring Namjoon yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Kenapa Seokjin tak segera menariknya pulang dan melanjutkan argumen mereka esok hari? Mungkin juga lusa, lima, tujuh hari kemudian, atau entah kapan. Namjoon merasa napasnya mulai sesak, dia tak mau Seokjin berhenti menemaninya secepat ini.

"Aku tak akan bilang ini untuk kebaikanmu," Seokjin mulai melangkah menghampirinya, "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu sejauh ini. Aku juga tidak akan tersinggung jika setelah ini kau berbalik membenci atau enggan melihatku lagi. Sungguh, tak apa-apa," tukasnya, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Namjoon yang terasa dingin. Senyumnya kembali meninggi ketika Namjoon balas menggenggam jemari dan memejamkan mata perlahan, ingin menikmati setiap detik saat buku-buku jari Seokjin membelai wajahnya.

"Membencimu? Tidak. Aku pasti tak lagi punya hati jika benar-benar melakukannya," gerung Namjoon parau, "Kau sudah jadi bagian hidupku yang paling berharga, dan akan selalu begitu."

Seokjin mengangguk sekilas, binar matanya tak dapat ditebak, "Terima kasih."

Namjoon membuka mata dan menatap Seokjin lebih dalam. Dia tak ingin menangis. Tidak di depan Seokjin. Bayangan dirinya menggamit lengan Seokjin berkelebat dalam benak, lima tahun lalu dan dia bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengenal dokter itu saat mengajaknya kencan, memperkenalkan Seokjin pada restoran Italia kegemarannya, lalu mengangguk gugup ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba bertanya apakah Namjoon tertarik padanya. Hati turut berdebar kencang di kali pertama bibir mereka berpagut meski itu bukan ciuman pertama Namjoon, juga merelakan waktu belajar untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan setengah memaksa Seokjin untuk menemaninya makan siang. Namjoon juga rutin berkunjung ke apartemen laki-laki itu dengan bermacam alasan yang kadang membuatnya salah tingkah, termasuk usaha mengakrabkan diri dan berusaha keras menaklukkan hatinya selama berbulan-bulan, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin mengangguk dan tersipu menjawab kesediaan.

Ada gelenyar bangga tiap dia berhasil membuat Seokjin memujinya seusai melakukan hal-hal kecil—seperti teknik ciuman maupun memamerkan otot lengannya yang membesar. Ada pula decak malas disertai rengut kesal kala Seokjin meninggalkan ranjang demi menerima panggilan telepon dari rumah sakit di tengah malam. Masih terbayang bagaimana mereka merayakan peringatan hari jadi dengah berteduh di tengah hujan gara-gara Namjoon nekat membonceng Seokjin menaiki sepeda berkeliling komplek apartemen. Belum ditambah usaha Namjoon membiasakan diri supaya tidak mudah cemburu karena Seokjin sangat akrab dengan para pasien, juga mantan tunangan yang kerap berkunjung membawa sekotak kue untuk pria itu. Butuh sekitar setahun hingga Namjoon kebal melihat muka Junghwan.

Tak mudah membuat Seokjin selalu tertawa, dan Namjoon mencoba selalu waspada dengan tingkahnya yang bebal. Dia yakin sudah melakukan segala hal dengan terarah, dan kendati terbilang sibuk, Namjoon pasti memberitahu Seokjin terlebih dahulu jika terlambat menjemput atau batal mampir di akhir pekan. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lantas apa yang membuatnya berubah? Namjoon tak mengerti.

"Beri aku waktu," pintanya berharap, "Aku masih belum siap untuk melepasmu, _hyung_."

Digenggamnya tangan itu lebih erat dan Seokjin menjawab dengan mendekatkan wajah, tak goyah barang sedetik.

"Suatu hari nanti, Namjoon- _ah_ ," bisiknya lirih, mengiris udara, "Tapi tidak hari ini."

Namjoon mendesis, menggetarkan gigi sambil mendengus pelan. Betapa sosok di depannya memiliki kekuatan penuh untuk mengontrol emosi dan pertahanan seseorang, juga menggerus asa di seutas tali kewarasan yang sejak tadi menggelantung tak tentu di otak Namjoon.

"Apapun yang kukatakan tak akan mengubah keputusanmu, kan?" tanyanya putus asa, "Aku tak berniat melepasmu, _hyung_. Sedikitpun."

Suara rendahnya mulai tercekat dan Seokjin mengerti situasi ini. Ditepikannya poni Namjoon, menangkup sisi-sisi wajah pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangan, lalu menyekanya hati-hati seperti menenangkan anak kecil. Namjoon menyerah dan menyatukan dahi mereka selagi Seokjin menghela napas. Dia tak ingin ragu apalagi mundur, namun rasa sayangnya masih terlalu besar untuk menolak. Dihirupnya wangi tubuh Namjoon dalam-dalam, dia pasti akan sangat merindukannya setelah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat," Namjoon bergumam sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan Seokjin tersenyum, meletakkan lengan di kedua pundak Namjoon dan bergerak menarik pemuda itu merapat. Namjoon memiringkan kepala dan menyambut bibir Seokjin, memagutnya lembut, tanpa nafsu, tanpa kemarahan, cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa Seokjin masih mencintainya. Dijilatnya bibir bawah pria itu dan lidah Namjoon menyelinap masuk, merengkuh tengkuk Seokjin dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Seokjin balas memagut bibirnya, mengerang pelan saat lidah mereka bergumul.

Dorongan di dadanya membuat pemuda itu melepas bibir Seokjin perlahan, mengecupnya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menjauh. Seokjin tersenyum lagi dan menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, untuk selama ini, dan segalanya _,"_ bisiknya, "Namjoon- _sshi._ "

Namjoon tercengang menerima panggilan tersebut, namun sejurus kemudian ditanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa hambar dan anggukan sekilas.

"Aku bisa jalan kaki ke apartemen, tak perlu mengantar," Seokjin melangkah mundur sembari menjalin tangannya di belakang punggung, "Selamat malam."

Namjoon tak sempat merespon sebab Seokjin terlanjur berbalik memunggungi serta berjalan pergi. Di satu sisi, dia ingin menyusul sosok itu dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Di sisi lain, dia harus menahan diri untuk bertingkah di luar kendali, mencoba mengerti dan mengijinkan Seokjin keluar dari kehidupannya, membiarkan pria itu terbang bebas dari cintanya. Namjoon meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Memang tidak mudah untuk menerima, karena rindunya akan tetap berada di sana.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali..." gumamnya nyaris berbisik, "Jin- _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **CUT!"**

"AAARGHHH!" Namjoon menyambar syalnya, menggulung lalu membanting benda itu ke tanah, telunjuk kirinya ditudingkan sambil melotot, "Hentikan semua ini! Kalian membuatku keki!"

Hoseok berjongkok di depan kamera, duduk memegangi perut dan terpingkal-pingkal sampai terjungkal. Beberapa staf di sebelahnya ikut terbahak gemas dan Namjoon tak tahu apakah dia harus melempar seluruh manusia di tempat itu dari tebing terdekat atau menendang mereka satu demi satu. Diliriknya pria yang menggosok dagu di kursi sutradara dan memberi tanda oke sebelum dua orang kru bergegas menghampiri dan menyampirkan mantel ke bahu Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, Anda sudah bekerja keras hari ini!" ucap keduanya, membungkuk bergantian. Namjoon berkedip sadar dan sontak mengangguk santun sembari berpaling melewati pundak, mencari-cari seseorang. Hoseok mendekat setengah berlari dan menyodok rusuknya pelan sambil meringis penuh maksud. Rekannya melengos lalu menerima gelas kertas berisi kopi yang disodorkan.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali."

"Bagus kepalamu," umpat Namjoon, menghirup kopi sambil menatap sahabat seprofesinya itu dengan alis terangkat, "Setelah ini selesai kan?"

"Yep," Hoseok melirik arloji dan mengiyakan, "Besok sudah mulai pengambilan adegan untuk episode ketiga, doakan aku ya," kedipnya jahil dan Namjoon menyeringai samar. Proses syuting drama pendek untuk serial Valentine yang mulai tayang bulan depan itu memang cukup mengundang tanda tanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan agensi tempatnya bernaung saat meminta Namjoon mengisi peran untuk episode kedua. Bukannya Namjoon heran mendengar tawaran tersebut, dia hanya tak paham mengapa bagian kasting tak segera mencarikan lawan main untuknya dan malah menyuruh Namjoon berakting dengan pacar sendiri. Mungkin ada korelasi akibat kebiasaan Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke lokasi sehingga para kru dan kameramen di tempat itu mengenal wajahnya, bahkan tak ambil pusing memberi skenario berdialog minim dan meminta Namjoon berimprovisasi sesuai insting. Nama tokoh pun tidak diubah dan benar-benar menyesuaikan kondisi dunia nyata. Namjoon kira agensi sedang menekan pengeluaran, tapi ternyata tidak, Seokjin dibayar layaknya aktor profesional dan Namjoon dibuat mengernyit bingung.

"Mereka cuma ingin kau lebih menghayati, jadi sebisa mungkin dibuat mirip dengan keadaan asli," tukas Hoseok sembari berkacak pinggang. Namjoon manggut-manggut lalu kembali menghirup kopi. Tentu saja penghayatannya sempurna, siapa yang tak bimbang melihat ekspresi serius Seokjin saat mengucapkan dialog demi dialog, memohon berpisah. Mimik serta nada bicaranya bak situasi sungguhan, membuat sang kekasih ikut terbawa perasaan. Namjoon bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya tengah berlakon atau sungguh-sungguh mengutarakan curahan hatinya pada Seokjin.

Hoseok mencolek bahunya dan Namjoon menoleh, ekor mata menangkap seseorang sedang berjalan mendekat sambil menggenggam kantong camilan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik dan sosok yang dimaksud balas tertawa ramah. Tahu diri, Hoseok berjingkat pergi usai mengingatkan Namjoon untuk datang ke agensi besok pagi.

"Kopi?" Namjoon menawarkan sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku lapar."

"Boleh pulang sebentar lagi," Namjoon melayangkan pandangan ke arah beberapa kru yang mulai merapikan properti, "Makan di apartemenmu saja."

"Mm-mmm," Seokjin bergumam lemah dan Namjoon menangkap sinyal kalau pacarnya mulai mengantuk. Dieratkannya kaitan kancing di mantel Seokjin dan merangkulnya beriringan seraya berjalan memanggil salah satu kru perlengkapan, menjabat sekaligus bertanya penuh kesopanan tentang ijin pulang lebih awal.

"Tentu, tapi tunggu sebentar ya, Namjoon- _sshi_ , Seokjin- _sshi_ ," kru tersebut mencegah sejenak lalu memberitahu rekan-rekannya. Namjoon melirik heran dan Seokjin ikut mengangkat kepala sambil menggosok mata. Sejurus kemudian dia tertawa karena para kru kembali mendekati mereka sambil membawa dua buket bunga berlainan warna dengan wajah ceria.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!"seloroh sutradara sembari menyerahkan salah satu buket ke arah Seokjin, pria itu merendahkan tubuh dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah bersemu, canggung atas pengalaman akting pertama kendati bukan ranah kerjanya. Para staf bertepuk tangan selagi Seokjin memeluk buketnya senang.

"Kutunggu persetujuanmu untuk kontrak kemarin," sutradara menyodorkan buket kedua pada Namjoon dibarengi sebuah pukulan akrab di ujung bahu. Seokjin menyandarkan kepala tanpa malu-malu ke pundak Namjoon yang menerima buketnya, lalu ikut berterima kasih sembari menyalami kru yang berebut memberi selamat. Hoseok menjawil kameramen agar mengambil gambar pasangan itu untuk gambar di balik layar dan melambaikan dua jarinya ke arah Namjoon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seokjin sudah bersandar lega di dalam mobil, tangan menggerut rambut yang berantakan dan merapikannya sambil menggerutu. Pipi tembam menggelembung kesal, kicauan tentang jadwal jaga esok hari turut melambung mengisi langit-langit mobil. Namjoon tertawa lantas mempercepat laju kemudi. Setir dipegang satu tangan, sebelah lagi mengusap sayang helaian rambut Seokjin yang kini menguap lebar. Kondisi wajar tiap Seokjin merasa perutnya belum diganjal dan kantuk kian menjalar. Masih menggeram, Seokjin menopang dagu seraya melirik Namjoon yang masih serius mengamati jalanan.

"Namjoon- _ah_. _"_

"Ya?"

"Apa setelah lima tahun kau akan bosan padaku?"

Namjoon memutar setir sambil terkekeh geli, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Hanya penasaran," Seokjin termangu seraya menggoreskan jarinya diantara lapisan embun jendela, "Kita sudah dua tahun jalan bersama dan aku masih belum berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Namjoon justru tertawa selagi membelokkan roda, Seokjin berdecak kesal dan menudingkan telunjuk untuk menusuk lesung pipi Namjoon, "Jangan tertawa!"

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali, _hyung_ ," tukas Namjoon santai, "Itu hanya skenario, kenapa harus dipikirkan?"

"Jelas terpikir dong," Seokjin melipat tangan, tubuh tenggelam di bantalan kursi penumpang, "Kau akan lulus kuliah dan bekerja, fokusmu akan tertuju pada jadwal harian dan tak lagi punya waktu untuk memikirkan kencan atau menemaniku pergi makan. Jika terus seperti ini, situasinya akan jadi jenuh karena aku jauh lebih tua dan kau mudah berubah pikiran."

"Hei, hei, _hyung_ ," sela Namjoon tak terima, "Siapa bilang aku tak ada waktu untuk berkencan denganmu? Harusnya aku yang protes karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pasien akhir-akhir ini. Mana janjimu untuk mentraktirku _bubble tea_ setelah kalah taruhan liga Eropa kemarin lusa?"

Seokjin makin merengut.

"Ayolah, kalau memang kita harus berpisah dan mengakhiri semuanya, itu pasti karena kau yang memutuskan, bukan aku," Namjoon menegaskan, matanya berkilat mengintai spion, "Aku serius."

Tak menjawab, dokter itu mencondongkan kepala menjajari telinga Namjoon lalu mendesis.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu dan terus menghantui meski kau bersikeras memutuskan hubungan denganku."

"Aduh takuuuuuut, _"_ Namjoon pura-pura bergidik dibarengi cengir, lalu buru-buru memelankan laju mobil karena Seokjin mendadak meninju bahunya dan Namjoon tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Apa aku harus menandatangani nota perjanjian bermaterai sebagai barang bukti untuk tetap menjadi seorang kekasih selama yang kau inginkan, _hyung_? Jika aku melanggar perjanjian, kau bisa menyita dan memperoleh hak untuk mengambil seluruh isi kamarku nantinya," Namjoon melirik sugestif sambil mengangkat alis, "Mau?"

Seokjin melengos sarkastis, "Termasuk pemiliknya?"

"Termasuk pemiliknya," jamin Namjoon, tersenyum lebih lebar usai menghentikan moncong mobil di jalan masuk menuju gedung apartemen. Jari-jari bergantian mengetuk setir, mata menanggapi delik Seokjin yang beringsut menyamping, "Perlu kuulang?"

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng, dikecupnya pipi kanan Namjoon sebelum membuka pintu. Namun lengannya keburu ditarik perlahan oleh Namjoon dan pemuda itu tersenyum, digenggamnya telapak tangan pria tercinta yang urung melangkah turun. Seokjin menarik jalinan syal diikuti gumam lirih seraya menyentuhkan hidung mereka sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Malam makin dingin, tampan," bisiknya, "Kita harus masuk, kecuali kau mau tidur di mobil."

Namjoon menjumput lepas kunci mobilnya lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya jika kau menyuruhku tidur di mobil."

Keduanya tergelak bersamaan, saling mendaratkan kecup di sudut bibir serta berpandangan hangat, "Masih lapar?"

"Sangat," Seokjin menjepit hidungnya dan meringis tertahan, "Pesankan pizza dan dua gelas soda, aku masih punya sedikit bacon di lemari es."

"Kata kunci?"

Kekasihnya menghela napas, pasrah, " _Please, boyfriend_?"

Namjoon mengangguk puas, memejamkan mata dan mencium Seokjin kesekian kalinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	13. Mad, Sexy, Cool - Extended

Mad, Sexy, Cool (Extended) : antara Rektor Namjoon dan Dosen Seokjin

It's Namjin, and it's rated. You've been warned.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia bingung harus apa. Rasanya begitu aneh dan tak nyaman, pulang ke apartemen sendiri namun canggung bukan main. Bila biasanya Seokjin akan langsung mengambil minum atau camilan di dapur sepulang mengajar, atau mengintip kamar Jungkook untuk memastikan bocah itu sudah terlelap—maka tidak kali ini. Keberadaan pria jangkung di belakangnya tak pelak ikut andil dalam proses detak jantung yang kian memburu. Seokjin lupa kapan terakhir kali menyanggupi permintaan seseorang untuk mengantarnya pulang, mungkin bahkan sebelum mengadopsi Jungkook dan masih terlalu kaku menyikapi keintiman. Tapi sekarang, usianya yang sudah lewat kepala tiga tak bisa lagi mengelak tentang arti dari semua ini.

Napasnya tercekat kala sepasang lengan merengkuh bahunya dari belakang, disusul kepala yang menyusup di sela-sela anak rambut dan mengecup tengkuknya dengan seduktif. Satu, dua kali. Seokjin bergidik, sejenak berpaling ke samping, membiarkan bibir itu menggerayangi daerah lehernya, menggigit pelan kulit bahu, lalu mengulum lipatan telinga diiringi hembus napas menggoda.

 _Astaga,_ Seokjin membatin, _apa mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya?_

Jika saja dia tak memendam perasaan pada lelaki tampan ini, mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah, Seokjin tinggal melepaskan pegangan dan mengusir tamunya pulang dengan menggunakan putranya sebagai alasan. Cuek, tanpa beban, tidak seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya membeku, salah tingkah, panik bercampur bingung membayangkan penilaian Namjoon ketika mendapati dirinya tanpa busana nanti. Seokjin mungkin sangat percaya diri untuk beberapa hal, namun memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang di depan atasannya bukanlah suatu topik yang patut dibahas. Selain dalam bunga tidurnya, mungkin.

Pipinya bersemu, agak sebal karena dirinya bukan lagi anak SMA yang mudah tersipu. Masa-masa manisnya jatuh cinta harusnya sudah jauh meninggalkan Seokjin bersama gelora masa muda, tapi kehadiran Namjoon seolah menepis anggapan tersebut dan menariknya kembali dalam gelenyar degup beserta banjir serotonin yang memabukkan. Maka, setelah mampu menata deru dada, Seokjin meletakkan tangan di atas pergelangan Namjoon, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap pria tersebut. Ada getar bahagia melihat senyum Namjoon terulas penuh, sangat menawan, menyilaukan.

"Pak Rektor, saya..."

Namjoon menyeka bibir bawah Seokjin memakai tepi ibu jari, ada nada geli menghiasi suara beratnya, "Masih bersikeras memanggilku begitu?"

Ringis kecil mendahului jawaban Seokjin, "Maaf, kebiasaan," tambahnya, mata meredup saat keningnya dikecup, "Namjoon- _sshi_."

"Hilangkan sufiksnya."

"Namjoonie?"

" _Yeah._..." yang dipanggil sontak menggerung, "Benar, seperti itu. _Damn, you should use that nick earlier._ "

Seokjin tak cukup paham makna reaksinya, tapi sorot mata Namjoon yang menggelap seperti mengisyaratkan jika panggilan tersebut berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri pria itu. Namjoon, tampak mengerti, mengarahkan kedua lengan Seokjin melingkari pundak, lalu terbahak ringan sebab yang bersangkutan berjengit kala pinggangnya ditarik merapat.

"Gugup?"

"Sedikit. Kau tidak?"

"Aku menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini," sergah Namjoon jujur, mencondongkan hidung untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar di sisi wajah Seokjin, campuran sitrus, kelopak mawar, serta vanilla. Wangi memikat yang membujuk kuat agar segera dicicipi. Kulit berpeluh akibat efek alkohol ditambah semburat di kedua pipi Seokjin juga membuatnya tampak kian memukau, "Kau tak pernah peka pada kondisi, atau sengaja menyiksaku yang hampir memuncak melihatmu menjilati jari saat makan siang tempo hari?"

"Eh? Jadi pelototan itu bukan karena ingin minta makananku?"

"Dibanding seluruh menu yang ditawarkan pramusaji, aku lebih berselera melahap pak dosen anatomi."

Dan Namjoon tak buang waktu untuk segera mencium pria itu, memasukkan lidah saat mulut Seokjin terbuka, lantas menguatkan pagutan hingga lenguh rendah meluncur keluar setelahnya. Saat ini otaknya hanya berisi Seokjin, Seokjin, dan Seokjin. Mangsa termanisnya, pujaannya, juga fantasi liarnya yang dikhayalkan Namjoon sepanjang malam. Gerutan lembut di tengkuknya bersama jari-jari yang meremas bahu kemeja menyadarkan Namjoon bila angannya tak mengawang sepihak. Seokjin juga menyimpan hasrat serupa, menginginkan Namjoon bercinta dengannya.

Dibimbingnya langkah menuju kamar dengan bibir masih berpagut. Namjoon bahkan sempat tertawa di tengah ciuman saat tumit Seokjin tak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Tangan pria itu terjulur, meraba-raba celah pintu yang menganga kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar. Bagian belakang lutut Seokjin membentur pelan sisi ranjang dan Namjoon segera mendorongnya jatuh tanpa pikir panjang.

Sesaat, yang terdengar hanya bunyi kecupan mengisi udara sebelum Namjoon menjauh dan berniat bangkit dari pembaringan.

"Kunyalakan lampunya dulu."

Seokjin menggeleng enggan dan menarik lengan Namjoon, minta dicium lagi, "Biarkan saja."

"Aku ingin melihatmu lebih jelas."

Sebenarnya Seokjin bersyukur dengan suasana remang berbekal sinar dari ruangan sebelah, sebab dia terlalu malu untuk terang-terangan membuka baju berlatar penerangan penuh. Namun pria di depannya terlanjur menekan tombol lampu dan Seokjin reflek mengrenyit, mengangkat satu tangan untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya. Diamatinya bagaimana Namjoon berjalan mendekat perlahan, lidah menjilat bibir bagai singa lapar yang berhasil menangkap rusa.

"Indah sekali."

"Shush," gerutu Seokjin sebal, menyeret Namjoon berbaring, lalu otomatis mendongak ketika pria itu menciumi rahang dan tulang selangkanya, sesekali mendaratkan gigitan kecil di selusur bahu, melontarkan desah pasrah dari Seokjin yang melampiaskan gelisah dengan gerut menuntut di rambut Namjoon. Sang pelaku tergelak selagi melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Seokjin, satu persatu. Disibaknya tanpa ragu, pun tak sungkan menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyentuh perut Seokjin, meraba dada serta mengelus sisi tubuhnya hingga Seokjin merintih gusar, tak sengaja menyuarakan protes. Pasti vodka sudah menyetir alam bawah sadarnya karena Seokjin malah mendorong prianya sekilas agar bisa menanggalkan kemeja dan membuang benda itu entah kemana.

"Oh, wow."

Namjoon bersiul, senang karena bisa meraba lebih leluasa. Tapi Seokjin tak sependapat.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang dilucuti?"

"Kau menelanjangi dirimu sendiri, tapi baiklah, cantik," Namjoon bangkit lagi, menjulang tegak sambil berkacak pinggang. Seokjin menumpu badannya di kedua siku, tergoda memperhatikan. Raut serius Namjoon terpasang _dandy_ sewaktu merenggut rompi luaran, melempar jasnya ke lantai, sigap melepas kait pergelangan memakai gigi dan membuat Seokjin mendesis tertahan karena demi Tuhan, itu seksi sekali. Lengan kekar Namjoon beralih ke bawah setelah menjatuhkan kemejanya menemani milik Seokjin, berkutat menangani ikat pinggang beserta celana yang membungkus postur gagahnya dengan sempurna. Dua jari menurukan resleting, menampakkan celana dalam hitam bernias tonjolan tebal yang memaksa Seokjin berpaling cepat. Mata membulat, kepalanya berasap.

Bahunya berkedut kala Namjoon beralih memegang betisnya, menggerakkan dagu ke tepian celana yang digapai tak sabar. Seokjin menggeliat sejenak, melonggarkan ruang bagi Namjoon agar lebih mudah menarik celana dan dalamannya sekaligus. Tungkainya spontan ditekuk begitu pakaian terakhir meninggalkan tubuh, satu tangan mencoba menutupi bagian pribadinya yang balas ditangkis oleh Namjoon sembari tertawa gemas, "Berhenti bertingkah seimut ini atau aku akan menyerangmu tanpa persiapan."

Seokjin berdecak, "Aku tak sepertimu yang berpengalaman."

"Pengalamanku hanya dengan dua gadis semasa kuliah," aku Namjoon, merebahkannya di permukaan ranjang, "Sudah terlalu lama sampai aku lupa wajah mereka. Terbayang berapa lama aku sendirian?"

"Tidak mencoba penganan luar?"

"Aku tak suka barang murahan, dosen Kim," alis Namjoon meliuk sebelah, satu taringnya ikut menyembul, "Keberatan mengajariku materi tentang reproduksi dalam kuliah praktek hari ini?"

Seokjin mencubit hidungnya dan Namjoon beringsut menurunkan tubuh, menopang beratnya agar tak membebani lelaki itu. Ditiupnya daun telinga kanan Seokjin yang bergidik merespon stimulan sambil berbisik, "Ingin menyentuhku?"

Menelan ludah, Seokjin menjulurkan salah satu tangannya, canggung. Tak segera memenuhi permintaan Namjoon, melainkan mengusap perut kencang pria itu sampai ujung-ujung jarinya mampu merasakan rambut halus di bawah sana. Namjoon mengangkat pinggul sedikit, menanti dengan dada berdebar, lalu mengangguk menjawab gestur Seokjin yang menatap tak yakin. Ibu jarinya mengusap pucuk kemaluan yang agak basah, menelusuri kerut kulit menuju pangkal serta tercengang menyikapi denyut hangat di bagian yang disekanya.

Mata Namjoon terpejam selagi mendesah samar. Seokjin menganggapnya sebagai tanda bila dirinya diperbolehkan bertindak sedikit lebih berani. Hati-hati, digenggamnya kejantanan Namjoon di satu tangan, berusaha agar tak mencengkeram terlalu kencang. Jari-jarinya melingkari sekeliling, kali ini diiringi pompaan ringan yang memaksa Namjoon melipat kening, alis tebal bertaut menyatu, mati-matian menahan orgasme. Seokjin menyentak pelan, memberi tekanan lembut di sana-sini, mencoba memijat lebih cepat sampai pria itu menggeram menikmati perlakuannya.

Beberapa kali sentakan dan tiba-tiba Namjoon mengumpat keras, pun bergegas menjauhkan tubuh sambil mengurut kejantanannya sendiri. Kepalanya tertengadah, otot-otot muka mencuat hebat mengiringi cairan putih yang semburat dari organ intimnya. Seokjin terperangah, sedikit terkejut meski setelahnya berangsur membusung resah, pemandangan barusan justru menaikkan libidonya dan dia ingin mengalami hal serupa. Persetan dengan sungkan, sosok Namjoon benar-benar sensual sampai Seokjin tak segan-segan untuk menangkup rahangnya dan mencium pria itu penuh napsu.

"Mmh?" gerung Namjoon, cukup bingung akan sambutan yang diperolehnya begitu berpaling, "Maaf, aku..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," Seokjin mengecup dagunya, "Tak menyangka pengaruh sentuhanku akan sehebat itu."

" _You don't have any idea_."

Sepasang tangan Seokjin menjalari punggung Namjoon, menelusuri badan bidangnya yang berbentuk kokoh. Kepala dimiringkan, ganti meniupkan napas hangatnya di sekujur rahang dan lekuk leher pria tersebut. Berusaha membangkitkan kembali insting seksualnya karena tubuh bagian bawah Seokjin sudah sangat tak nyaman dan butuh diperhatikan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seokjin untuk membuat Namjoon bersemangat. Bagaimanapun, atasannya tetaplah seorang pria dewasa yang akan terangsang dengan usapan dan gesekan lembut di sekitar puting dan perut bawah. Namjoon tak tinggal diam, dielusnya pinggang serta paha lelaki itu, lalu mendorong salah satu tungkai Seokjin supaya jarak diantara kakinya terbuka dan memudahkan Namjoon mengintai sesuatu di balik kemaluannya.

Seokjin membuang muka, tangannya menggerut sarung bantal dengan cemas ketika jemari Namjoon meraba celah diantara pantatnya. Pinggulnya terangkat tanpa sadar dan spontan melenguh nyaring, tapi Namjoon malah menghentikan kegiatannya sambil menoleh ke dua arah, seperti teringat hal penting.

"Apa kau menyimpan krim tangan atau sejenisnya, di sekitar sini?"

Dahi Seokjin terlipat bingung selagi Namjoon tersenyum simpul, disibaknya helai-helai rambut di pelipis Seokjin sambil berujar sayang.

"Ini adalah pertama kali, dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

Mendengar jawaban gamblang tersebut, mau tak mau Seokjin tergelak lemah. Entah negara mana yang dia selamatkan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai harus diberkati dengan lelaki yang amat pengertian bahkan saat tengah bergumul di atas ranjang. Telunjuknya menuding laci susun tiga di sisi lampu meja lalu bergumam tak tenang.

"Nomor dua..." cicitnya, merona.

Namjoon mengangguk, lalu mencondongkan badan beserta lengan panjangnya untuk meraih tuas laci yang dimaksud, mengacak tempat persegi yang untungnya tak dijejali terlalu banyak benda. Sebuah botol warna merah ditarik keluar dan diamati Namjoon selagi pria di bawah kungkungannya menutup wajah, tak tahu lagi harus mengarahkan pandangan kemana. Seokjin mengintip penasaran dari balik telapak tangan, melihat gelagat Namjoon yang menuang sedikit krim tersebut di dua jarinya, mengendus sejenak, lalu menyeringai tipis.

" _Strawberry? Seriously?_ "

"Ada keluhan, Pak Rektor?"

Namjoon terkekeh lantas menunduk, mencium pucuk hidung Seokjin yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kesukaanku..." tukasnya, penuh aura dominasi, "Rasanya jadi semakin lapar."

Seokjin balas mengadu hidung mereka, menusuk pipi Namjoon sebelum tindakannya ditutup oleh sebuah ciuman bernapsu. Lelaki itu beringsut tergesa, memaksa Seokjin membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Kemaluan mereka bergesekan dan Seokjin mengerang rendah usai ciumannya terlepas. Paha mulusnya bergerak mengejar, menggesek lebih lama seraya merengkuh lelakinya merapat saat ujung telunjuk Namjoon menyentuh jalan masuk tubuhnya. Yang dipeluk mengerling nakal, menyempatkan diri menjahili Seokjin dengan menekan-nekan telunjuknya beberapa kali sebelum perlahan menyusup masuk.

"Ngh!"

Seokjin menarik napas tajam, mencakar punggung Namjoon sedikit kasar.

"Sakit?" tanya Namjoon khawatir, Seokjin buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget..."

Namjoon menciumnya lagi sementara kedua jarinya bergerak hati-hati. Tubuh Seokjin terasa begitu hangat dan mencengkeram kuat. Bayangan tentang miliknya yang akan menggantikan jari-jari tersebut merasuki pikiran Namjoon dan menambah antusiasnya. Jemarinya diputar, agak ditekuk, lalu digetarkan perlahan, mencari titik sensitif dalam rektum Seokjin.

"Agh! U, uuh..." pinggul Seokjin terangkat, wajahnya merah padam. Namjoon tersenyum puas, akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicari. Ditekannya tonjolan lunak yang baru saja dilewati dan dengan sengaja menggetarkan telunjuknya di area tersebut. Seokjin membanting sisi kepalanya ke gundukan bantal dan mengerang panjang.

"Nnnaah!" keluhnya, membara, "N, Namjoonieeee..."

"Di sini?" Namjoon mengulangi gerakannya, mendengar namanya dipanggil berhias erangan seperti itu tak pelak membuat kejantanannya bereaksi. Seokjin merintih lagi, agak tersengal, tumitnya menjejak seprai, mencari posisi paling nyaman sekaligus memberi akses lebih agar Namjoon leluasa memanjakannya.

Pria itu menunduk maksimum. Bibir mengecup kulit paha Seokjin yang halus, sementara jari-jarinya tak henti keluar masuk, kian cepat seiring waktu. Pandangannya mengarah pada Seokjin yang menggeliat di tiap gerakan tangan, seirama pinggulnya yang hampir menegang. Satu tangan Seokjin meremas selimut erat-erat, gigi berderit menyikapi sensasi yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Namjoon mengalihkan fokus ke objek lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu sembari melengos buas, dijilatnya kemaluan Seokjin yang sontak memekik.

Merdu, menggairahkan.

"Aku tak sabar mendengar jeritan yang lebih nyaring," Namjoon menegakkan punggung, ada kilat serius di sorotnya ketika menjajarkan diri diantara kedua paha Seokjin, menyentuh pelan di celah tubuh pria itu. Seokjin menggerung gelisah dan Namjoon memandangnya penuh puja.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

Namjoon tersenyum lagi sebelum melesak masuk dalam satu dorongan.

Kepala Seokjin terbanting ke belakang sambil berteriak kencang, terlalu kencang hingga urat lehernya mengejang. Tubuhnya bagai terbelah dua dan perih datang bergulung-gulung. Sakit, ini jauh lebih sakit dari perkiraan. Seokjin berkedip susah payah berbalur airmata. Dia bukan pria lemah, _tapi astaga..._

Namjoon menyadari hal itu, dielusnya pinggul sambil memicing khawatir, "Seokjin?"

Pria itu tak lekas menjawab, melainkan mengatur napas lebih dahulu kemudian menggeleng pasrah, rautnya berpeluh hebat, "Aku baik, jangan cemas."

"Yakin?"

"Ini salahmu," ringisnya kendati masih berjengit menahan nyeri, "Apa kau selalu sebesar ini?"

Namjoon tercenung, namun sejurus kemudian seringainya menyembul licik, "Hanya untukmu, tentu."

Diteruskannya menekan hingga seluruh batang kejantanan terbenam sempurna dalam tubuh Seokjin, lalu menopang diri memakai kedua siku sambil menghela napas.

"Aku tak menyangka tubuhmu senikmat ini," dengkurnya serak, mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Seokjin yang merah bengkak, "Boleh bergerak?"

Meski tersipu setengah mati, pipi panas bercampur ngilu yang berangsur memudar, Seokjin mengangguk sembari melingkarkan lengan memeluk leher Namjoon yang mulai mempercepat tempo. Pinggulnya menghunjam pendek dan pelan, membiasakan Seokjin dengan ukuran, juga keberadaan Namjoon dalam tubuhnya. Seokjin nyaris mengunyah bibir, mengerang tiap kali Namjoon menggasak masuk. Napasnya tersengal patah-patah, berusaha menyamakan gerakan walaupun mustahil sebab Namjoon selalu mendorong dari sudut yang berbeda, menusuk, menjelajah rektumnya tanpa ampun.

Dan ketika sanggup menemukan iramanya seiring perih yang lenyap digantikan getar hasrat, Seokjin sudah tak peduli lagi tentang sekeliling, tak peduli apakah jeritannya terlalu kencang sampai terdengar keluar apartemen atau siapapun yang lewat di koridor tersebut. Persetan dengan tetangga, masa bodoh dengan statusnya. Seluruh sendi badannya membara dan terpusat pada sosok Namjoon yang bergerak menghunjam tanpa henti, menyentuh titik sensitifnya berkali-kali. Seokjin terpejam erat, menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut di lekuk leher Namjoon.

Pria itu melesak makin cepat, lebih dalam dan lebih keras demi mendapatkan lenguh seduktif dari Seokjin yang mendekap posesif, jemari meremas dan merenggut tengkuk Namjoon. Klimaksnya menghampiri seperti ombak. Namjoon pun sudah mulai kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Dia tak bohong, tubuh Seokjin sangat nikmat dan memabukkan, mencengkeram begitu rapat hingga Namjoon berpikir dirinya akan meledak detik itu juga.

"Nggh! Namjoonie!"

 _Brengsek._

"Namjoonie..."

 _Aku lemah padamu, cantik._

"Namjoonie!"

"Kh!"

Namjoon merutuk kasar, reflek mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat sembari menggeram serak. Telinganya dipenuhi oleh nama serta pekikan Seokjin—menjemput puncak pergumulan dan selesai di dalam tubuh pria itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kopi?"

Sebentuk lengan merangkul pundak telanjangnya agar kembali menyelinap ke sebelah, "Tak usah, di sini saja."

Ide bagus, mengingat tungkainya masih belum cukup bertenaga untuk sekadar beranjak dari ranjang. Namun, berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang kini bersandar di tumpukan bantal, terbungkus selimut sebatas pinggang, mengenakan kacamata sambil menelusuri layar ponsel dan terlihat begitu mempesona, Seokjin tak tahu hatinya hendak dikemanakan.

Namjoon, sadar tengah diperhatikan, segera berpaling dari ponselnya serta tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Masih sakit?"

Berbaring menyamping, Seokjin menggeleng sunyi. Setelah yang terjadi sesaat tadi, rasanya dia tak bisa menatap Namjoon terlalu lama tanpa ekspresi merona.

"Aku sudah menghubungi wakil dekan untuk memberimu dua hari dispensasi," tukas singkat Namjoon yang spontan membuat Seokjin membelalak tak karuan, "Jangan melotot begitu, aku harus memastikan supaya kau tidak terjungkal saat mengajar karena kram pinggul."

"Sehari saja cukup, aku harus memeriksa tugas mingguan mahasiswa yang diberikan minggu lalu," sanggah Seokjin keberatan, kewajiban tetaplah kewajiban dan dia digaji untuk itu, "Aku tak mau diperlakukan khusus hanya karena pernah tidur denganmu."

"Hanya?" Namjoon mengernyit. Kacamatanya dilepas, lalu ditaruh di permukaan meja lampu, "Aku berencana menikahimu begitu memperoleh restu dari Jungkook, kau pikir semua ini cuma main-main?"

"APA? Ow, ow, ow..." keluh Seokjin, niat bangkit penuh keterkejutan urung oleh kejut nyeri di selangkangan, mata besarnya membelalak horor, "Pak Rektor bercanda ya?"

Decak Namjoon terlontar kesal atas munculnya formalitas tiap kali Seokjin berujar panik, "Apa aku terlihat sedang melawak? Atau perlu kuambil Leonardo dari kandangnya lalu kusuruh mengerat hidungmu?"

Pria itu terpana dan tetap mematung dengan raut seperti itu sebelum memijat pangkal hidung dengan gumam tak jelas. Namjoon mengerjap gemas, diusapnya pipi tembam Seokjin memakai buku jari agar raut indah tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang sejak awal kan? Soal perangaimu, soal kebiasaan, peliharaan, hingga soal Jungkook. Aku ingin kau berbagi denganku, menjadi teman, membantuku yang kerap emosi ini agar lebih terkontrol dan tenang," pintanya tegas, sorot melunak, "Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, jadi kenapa tak diteruskan saja?"

"Sebentar, aku butuh mencerna situasi ini."

"Seokjin."

"Apa kau berniat merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Permisi, aku masih belum ingin nama baikmu digosipkan seantero kampus."

"Aku bisa memecat makhluk-makhluk penggunjing itu di hari yang sama."

"Diktator."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku lebih tua darimu, kenapa pendapatku tak dibutuhkan?" celoteh Seokjin, menggerutu ke arah lelaki tampan di sebelahnya yang malah memamerkan lesung pipi tanpa dosa, "Kalau ini cuma pengaruh euforia sesaat, aku tak akan ragu-ragu membedah perut dan mengepang seluruh ususmu, lalu kupajang di rak kaca laboratorium sebagai topik ulangan semester," lirik Seokjin tajam, tak pelak mengundang kekeh renyah dari subjek yang harusnya merasa terancam. Lelaki tersebut meletakkan telapak besarnya di atas punggung tangan Seokjin, mengusap sayang sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku serius..." Namjoon memandang lurus, perlahan mendekatkan kepala lalu menyusupkan pucuk hidung bangirnya di lekuk leher Seokjin, menghirup sisa-sisa aroma bercinta mereka, "Katakan ya, dan jadilah tempatku pulang."

Seokjin ingin menepisnya, mendorong pria itu jatuh dari ranjang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mulutnya cedera. Namun Namjoon, yang kini menciumi telinganya dalam gerak lambat, sama sekali tak gentar maupun gamang sewaktu mengucapkan tiap kalimat yang terdengar bagai sebuah lamaran. Seokjin mendesis gusar, mendadak saja dadanya berdesir. Tidak begini. Tidak bisa begini.

"Jungkook tak akan mudah dibujuk."

"Aku tak keberatan mengakrabkan diri," ujar Namjoon, sigap mengaitkan jari-jari mereka lalu menggenggam erat, "Tapi aku berharap ayahnya akan menjawab pertanyaanku, sekarang."

Bibir tebalnya dipagut dalam cumbuan panjang dan Seokjin tahu dia tak bisa lagi melangkah mundur. Ditangkupnya rahang kokoh Namjoon seraya memiringkan kepala lalu membalas ciumannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Seokjin lelah mengagumi pria itu dari kejauhan, berkilah dari tiap sapaan dan mengabaikan segala pertanyaan impromptu berbau ajakan. Dia tak ingin membohongi, tidak juga melarikan diri. Namjoon telah berterus terang atas kehendak hatinya, dan Seokjin berpikir bila dirinya perlu melakukan hal serupa.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan kencan di kantin kedokteran sambil menyantap sup hangat, Pak Rektor yang terhormat?"

Tertawa di sela ciumannya, Namjoon mengangguk diiringi kerlingan mata, "Diterima."

.

.

.


	14. FEVERISH

.

.

"Demam?"

"Iya, kak," suara Jungkook menyahut dari sambungan seberang, "Tiga puluh delapan derajat."

"Setinggi itu?" Namjoon menutup pintu lemari es memakai tumit, ponselnya terjepit diantara pundak dan telinga kiri, "Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi siang, ditelepon kak Sandeul. Kak Seokjin tidur sesiangan di klinik kampus karena tak enak badan dan bolos tiga mata kuliah. Sorenya kujemput pakai taksi dari sekolah, tapi suhu badannya malah makin naik."

Namjoon meneguk air mineral dari botol yang baru saja diambil, lalu mendesis tak senang, "Sudah ke dokter?"

"Sudah, kok. Kebetulan kak Yoongi baru pulang kerja dan kumintai tolong, mumpung mobilnya belum masuk garasi. Sudah dibelikan obat juga, tapi kak Seokjin bersikeras tak mau menelan, malah berguling memunggungi kami meski dipaksa buka mulut," nada Jungkook terdengar khawatir bercampur jengkel. Namjoon bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya pemuda lucu itu saat ini, perpaduan Seokjin dan sakit kepala selalu berada di jalur bandel yang sama.

"Tetanggamu tidak sibuk? Tolong sampaikan terima kasih dariku."

"Siap, kak."

"Ya sudah, aku ke sana sekarang, tolong bersabar sedikit lagi, " pungkas Namjoon mengakhiri pembicaraan, lantas bergegas menyimpan makan malamnya yang belum sempat tersentuh ke lemari es. Diambilnya beberapa lembar pakaian ganti, menyambar mantel beserta laptop, lalu melesakkan semuanya ke dalam ransel. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, disambarnya kunci mobil sambil mendesis.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa saja yang kamu kerjakan kemarin? Kok bisa sampai demam tinggi begini?" sergah Namjoon heran sambil mengibaskan termometer dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja lampu. Seokjin tak menjawab, hanya menggulirkan mata menghindari pandangan sang kekasih. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut sampai ujung dagu, dahinya tertutup plester penurun panas dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kak Sandeul bilang kemarin dia melihat kak Seokjin mengerjakan tesis di perpustakaan sampai malam, padahal anginnya sedang kencang dan salju mulai turun. Aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini tak usah ke kampus, tapi kak Seokjin ngotot berangkat dan tak mau dinasehati," Jungkook menjelaskan sembari menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air di dekat Namjoon.

Kalau saja kepalanya tidak pusing sekali, Seokjin pasti sudah memelototi atau menendang adiknya. Tapi Jungkook justru mencibir tak mau disalahkan dan Seokjin balas membuang muka. Namjoon yang enggan meladeni keduanya hanya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala sambil meniup perlahan asap samar yang menguar dari mangkuk.

"Bisa bangun?" tanya Namjoon lembut, Seokjin cekatan menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau makan."

Namjoon menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, alis terangkat dan Seokjin mengerang sebal.

"Mulutku pahit."

Namjoon masih menatapnya intens, malah makin tajam. Mulut Seokjin mengerucut, hendak membantah saat telapak tangan pria itu terentang di depan muka.

"Sepuluh suap, tak ada tawar-menawar," seloroh Namjoon tegas, "Tuan Min dan Jungkookie sudah repot-repot membuatkan bubur ini untukmu. Mau mengecewakan mereka?"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Jungkook yang mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Namjoon. Lelaki itu akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah hingga Jungkook buru-buru membantunya duduk. Namjoon menyuapinya perlahan-lahan, memastikan Seokjin mengunyah serta menelan dengan baik sampai suapan kesepuluh, lantas sesuai janji, Namjoon pun berhenti. Dibimbingnya Seokjin meneguk air, meminum obat, kemudian membantunya kembali berbaring.

Bersenandung, Jungkook membereskan dan membawa pergi bekas makan kakaknya, seraya iseng menyinggung tentang kebiasaan Seokjin yang suka memarahi Jungkook kalau sedang susah makan sampai lelaki itu merengut hebat dan nyaris melempar gelas ke arah adiknya—kalau saja Jungkook tak keburu melesat keluar kamar. Lidah pemuda bongsor tersebut terjulur mengejek sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sakit-sakit kok masih galak sih, cantik?" goda Namjoon sambil mengusap rambut Seokjin penuh perhatian. Seokjin melengos malas, kendati beringsut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon yang kini tersenyum. Pergelangannya terjulur di udara dan disambut Namjoon dalam genggaman erat, lesung pipi pria itu melekuk ramah diiringi usapan telapak tangan yang menjalarkan rasa nyaman.

"Kamu marah?" bisik Seokjin lirih. Namjoon agak memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Aku tak bilang kalau aku sakit," lanjut kekasihnya dengan takut-takut.

Bahu Namjoon berkedik santai, "Sedikit, tapi aku tak akan meributkan hal itu sekarang. Lagipula kamu sudah mau makan, aku cukup lega."

"...maaf."

"Tak usah dipikirkan, yang jelas panasmu harus turun dulu."

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum Namjoon menunduk mengecup kening kekasihnya dengan sayang. Seokjin mendesah panjang.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tak bisa menyiapkan apapun, padahal kemarin Valentine."

Kali ini Namjoon terbahak seraya menatap lelaki pujaannya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Kamu masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan perayaan? Sudahlah, Jinseok, itu tak penting."

Seokjin meraung tak terima, "Penting dong! Kan itu hari jadi kita yang ketiga!"

Namjoon menyentil pucuk hidung mancung tersebut, pelan, "Cintaku akan tetap untukmu meski tak dirayakan. Persetan dengan hari jadi maupun Valentine. Yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah kamu cepat sembuh. Itu saja."

Seokjin masih cemberut penuh sesal selagi Namjoon mengelus pipi tembamnya menggunakan buku jari, "Selama ini kamu selalu melakukan banyak hal untukku, termasuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun walau tak diminta. Tapi serius, tolong berhenti melakukannya jika kondisi tubuhmu tak memungkinkan. Sekadar pesan pendek atau kecupan darimu sudah cukup kok, Jinseok."

Seokjin yakin demamnya bertambah parah karena wajahnya terasa makin panas, entah oleh suhu tubuh atau akibat kalimat Namjoon. Balas disekanya punggung tangan pria itu seraya memandang Namjoon dengan bola matanya yang besar. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum lebih lebar, membalas pandangan Seokjin lalu perlahan menunduk, cukup rendah hingga Seokjin mampu menangkap apa yang hendak dilakukan. Sigap, ditariknya ujung selimut menutupi bibir bawah yang hampir dipagut.

"Nanti tertular," cicitnya, panik.

"Tak apa," tukas Namjoon acuh, satu tangan bergerak menurunkan selimut serta mendaratkan kecupan singkat diiringi seringai samar, "Yang namanya cinta itu harus berbagi kan?"

"Sembarangan..."

.

.

.


	15. A Spoonful of Sugar

.

.

"Katakan sesuatu."

Tak menghiraukan lelaki di belakangnya, Seokjin melesat menuju ruang tamu dan melempar dirinya ke atas sofa setelah menendang kaki meja sampai bergoyang. Dipeluknya erat bantal duduk sambil menggigiti rumbai di bagian tepi, ekor mata menangkap sepasang kaki panjang yang bergerak mendekat, berhenti di depannya, kemudian bersimpuh perlahan hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Jinseok."

 **"KAU INGIN AKU MENGATAKAN APA?"** bentak Seokjin kencang. Meninggalkan manajernya meladeni wartawan mungkin bukan tindakan bijak, tapi mendapati Namjoon tetap bergeming bahkan saat pria lain membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Seokjin membuat darahnya menggelegak, "Kalau cuma bisa mematung, lebih baik tak usah mengikutiku lagi! Kau ini pasanganku atau manekin? Untuk apa berdiri di sana?"

Chanyeol bukan orang yang benar-benar asing. Kendati sempat absen berakting cukup lama karena kuliah di luar negeri, pria itu masih tercatat sebagai senior Namjoon di dunia hiburan. Seokjin maklum bila Namjoon kurang familiar dengan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tersebut, mengingat eksistensi Namjoon sebagai produser dan penyanyi justru dimulai sewaktu Chanyeol meninggalkan Seoul. Dan situasi itulah yang tadinya hendak dimanfaatkan.

Sejatinya Seokjin berjanji akan belajar sabar, mengurangi keluhan, serta bersikap lebih wajar usai melepas masa lajang. Tapi Namjoon yang menginjak usia dua puluh tiga seolah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dibanding dua tahun sebelumnya, ketika mereka masih berstatus kekasih. Bukan soal kegemarannya menyibukkan diri di studio atau mendaratkan dahi diantara deret tuts piano, melainkan perangainya yang mendadak berubah. Namjoon yang dulu begitu gemar membuntuti Seokjin sampai ke ruang ganti dan mengacuhkan jarak pribadi, kini lebih sering membisu tiap kali mereka menghadiri sebuah acara atau berada di stasiun televisi yang sama. Kata-katanya masih terlontar lancar tatkala seseorang bertanya atau memberi komentar mengenai pekerjaan, memuji setelan yang dipakai, atau sekedar mengajak bersulang. Hanya saja, dia memilih acuh jika Seokjin mulai beredar mencari teman bicara. Jangankan berusaha menarik tubuh Seokjin ke arahnya, menyela saja tidak. Seokjin sempat mengira jika pria itu sedang ada masalah, tapi setelah mengalami hal serupa di sejumlah pertemuan dan pesta yang dihadiri, sepertinya Namjoon memang sedang menjaga jarak dengannya.

Jika hanya sekadar menjauh karena enggan mengusik pembicaraan, Seokjin cukup mengerti. Nyatanya Namjoon tetap tak menggubris walau suaminya berada terlalu dekat dengan lawan bicara, pun menolak untuk bergerak meski beberapa orang berminat mengajak Seokjin ke tengah pesta atau mengobrol di meja mereka.

Penasaran akibat didiamkan, Seokjin tak kurang akal. Disambarnya siku Chanyeol yang baru selesai bersulang dengan para aktor kawakan dan menyeret pria itu ke sudut ruangan yang—meski menerbitkan gerak penuh tanya di alis Chanyeol, hanya ditanggapi dengan cengir menelisik, "Mencari target yang lebih tua, eh? Jin- _sshi_?"

"Diam kau," rutuk Seokjin kesal di sela senyuman bisnis yang dipaksakan, "Ceritakan tentang apapun supaya kita terlihat akrab."

"Soal penghargaan aktor terbaik yang kau terima tempo hari?"

"Terserah."

"Ck, ck, agresif sekali," satu tangan Chanyeol merogoh saku jas hitamnya, mengambil sehelai saputangan, kemudian menyeka perlahan sudut bibir Seokjin yang agak basah, "Terlalu memikirkan sang raja membuatmu minum terburu-buru?"

"Raja?"

"Julukan dari media untuk suamimu. Kemampuannya mengaransemen lagu benar-benar tak terjangkau siapapun."

Seokjin tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan wartawan-wartawan itu benar," Chanyeol meneguk pelan anggur dari gelasnya, "Soal kalian yang sedang perang dingin, maksudku. Aku tak suka bergosip, tapi hidup di antara kamera serta suasana seperti ini memaksa telingaku menangkap banyak hal. Tolong jangan tersinggung."

"Aku tidak peduli soal wartawan. Kami masih tinggal serumah dan tak ada yang berniat keluar dari sana. Mereka hanya terlalu senang setelah berhasil memergoki Namjoonie dan model videonya keluar dari mobil yang sama," Seokjin melanjutkan saat dilihatnya cengir Chanyeol melebar, "Pulang dari lokasi syuting, bukan hotel. Tolong singkirkan seringai itu."

Yang diminta balas terkekeh, "Aku menertawakan orang-orang yang percaya kalau Namjoon- _sshi_ bisa berpaling dari seorang Kim Seokjin," mata besarnya menyipit penuh maksud, "Tentu belum ada yang melupakan bagaimana dia tak sungkan mengaku kalau kau adalah objek fantasinya selama bertahun-tahun. Di siaran langsung. Luar biasa. Ah, dia menatap kemari lho? Lihat ke belakang."

Ingin, namun Seokjin tak ingin terlihat sengaja memanas-manasi. Oleh sebab itu, ditusuknya pelan dada Chanyeol memakai telunjuk supaya berhenti mengirim kode ke arah berlawanan. Sebelah alis Chanyeol meliuk jahil, sudut bibir terangkat naik selagi pandangannya berubah tanggap. Dengan cepat, ditaruhnya gelas kosong di baki pelayan yang lewat di samping mereka, lantas sigap menarik lengan Seokjin hingga dada keduanya berhimpitan. Seolah tak memberi kesempatan untuk bereaksi, dipeluknya pinggang Seokjin lalu memiringkan kepala menggapai telinga, "Lelaki tak pernah berbuat setengah-setengah. Perlu kupesankan tempat untuk malam ini?"

Seokjin mendesis, "Apa kau selalu menawarkannya pada tiap orang yang mendekat?"

"Apa kau selalu menawarkan diri pada orang lain tiap merasa cemburu, Jin- _sshi_?"

Napas Chanyeol berhembus menggoda di sisi tengkuknya, bukan aroma yang biasa dihirup Seokjin dan membuatnya sedikit berjengit, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tak keberatan menggantikan sang raja untuk semalam."

"Ha," dengus Seokjin meski tak menjauh, wajahnya berpaling ke bingkai jendela dimana dua-tiga tamu acara tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan curiga, "Jangan mencoba bertaruh. Kau baru saja kembali."

"Satu skandal saja tak akan begitu berpengaruh, lagipula ini bisa kujadikan pemanasan yang bagus sebelum menerima tawaran drama. Bayangkan judul berita yang akan terpampang di halaman depan kalau wartawan-wartawan itu memergoki kita bermain di belakang Namjoon- _sshi_. Orang ketiga diantara pasangan favorit Korea Selatan? Dua Kim yang akhirnya pisah ranjang? Atau rumah tangga yang berakhir dalam setahun?" sindir pria tampan tersebut, kekeh usilnya menggema selagi Seokjin melengos, "Aku jadi tak sabar menanti lagu patah hati dari Kim Namjoon yang terkenal puitis."

"Dia tak akan peduli," Seokjin menepuk pelan pundak kanan Chanyeol yang merenggangkan pegangannya diiringi kening berkerut, tinggi yang lebih menjulang dibanding Namjoon dirasa Seokjin sebagai salah satu faktor mengapa dirinya memilih sosok tersebut diantara sekian tamu yang datang, "Sepertinya efek perbedaan usia diantara kami semakin terlihat. Entah aku yang tak bisa memahami sifatnya, atau dia bosan dengan gaya hidup yang terlalu dinamis. "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil memanggil pelayan yang membawa baki minuman, "Pulanglah dan mandi air dingin. Jika waktu setahun jadi tolak ukur resmi sebuah hubungan, kakek dan nenekku pasti menangis di kampung halaman," sergahnya. Kepala miring kembali, melempar senyum licik pada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri. Seokjin mengerjap, hendak berpaling ke arah yang dimaksud, saat sebentuk lengan menyusup diantara siku dan pinggulnya, meraih pergelangan, lantas mengangguk pelan pada Chanyeol yang kini pura-pura sibuk mencermati kaki gelas.

"Senior Chanyeol," sapa Namjoon, sopan, "Maaf karena harus memutus obrolan kalian, tapi ini sudah terlalu malam dan kami butuh istirahat. Keberatan jika kubawa dia pulang?"

"Oh, ya, tentu. Bawalah sesukamu, memangnya aku siapa?" gigi-gigi Chanyeol terpampang rapi dengan menyebalkan, tawanya sudah siap meluncur mendapati Seokjin menyipitkan mata sambil buru-buru melepas pegangan, "Maaf sudah memonopolinya malam ini, Jin- _sshi_ sangat bersemangat mendorongku ke sudut. Tapi tak usah berpikir macam-macam, mungkin dasi buatan Eropa ini terlalu mengundang untuk dipuji."

Terdiam sejenak, Namjoon balas mengiyakan tanpa ekspresi, "Ayo, Jinseok _._ "

Mengacuhkan ajakan tersebut, Seokjin mengibas mantel yang hendak disampirkan Namjoon pada bagian bahu kemejanya yang tipis. Dipelototinya pria itu sejenak, mencari tatapan dengki yang mungkin ada di sana, kemudian membuang muka setelan menyadari bila pengamatannya sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon masih bersimpuh di depannya, sedikit mendongak mengejar pandangan Seokjin yang tersembunyi di balik bantal. Pemiliknya enggan menanggapi, malah sibuk mencengkeram jari-jarinya sendiri. Bahu bergetar akibat kedinginan, jas hitam Namjoon tergolek di sandaran sofa.

"Aku tak mengerti..." Seokjin bergumam, tanpa sadar menghitung sejumlah bingkai di dinding yang memajang foto-foto mereka dalam baris memanjang, "Sejak merayakan ulang tahun, kau bukan seperti Namjoon yang kukenal. Pendiam, tidak responsif, bahkan seperti tak peduli lagi padaku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kurang memperhatikanmu dan Taehyung? Terlalu sering berada di luar rumah?"

Namjoon menggeleng, telapak tangannya yang besar diletakkan di punggung tangan Seokjin. Kali ini tak ditepis, meski Seokjin masih memalingkan pandang ke arah lain. Dagunya ditumpu buku-buku jari, "Sejak awal sudah kuperingatkan jika sifat kita bertolak belakang, termasuk prioritas dalam pekerjaan. Aku belum siap meninggalkan karir dan duduk manis di rumah menunggumu pulang dari studio. Lagipula orangtuaku bersedia merawat Taehyung selama kita pergi, jadi kukira sudah tak ada masalah dan kita bisa mengerjakan jadwal masing-masing dengan tenang," dicobanya menarik lepas jemari dari pegangan Namjoon yang justru dibalas remasan erat, "Chanyeol mengajak menghabiskan malam bersamanya sejenak tadi dan merayuku secara terang-terangan. Tapi apa? Yang kau lakukan cuma diam. Apa yang kau harapkan? Menunggu kami berciuman?"

"Di depanku?"

"KENAPA TIDAK?" tantang Seokjin penuh amarah, dipukulnya bahu Namjoon menggunakan bantal sofa, dua kali, "Kau pikir aku tak berani meladeni orang yang memberiku perhatian? Kalau kau saja bisa mencium modelmu, kenapa aku harus ragu?"

Namjoon menghela napas sembari bangkit dari lantai, "Satu kecupan pada pipi tidak dihitung sebagai ciuman, dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan sentuhan intim selain padamu," satu kakinya disilangkan di atas lutut usai mengambil tempat di samping Seokjin yang mencoba bergeser, walau segera dicegah diiringi tanya gusar, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku tidak peduli?"

"Entah."

Tersenyum samar, Namjoon menjulurkan tangan ke atas meja. Diambilnya salah satu kaleng dari tumpukan soda yang disusun membentuk piramid untuk menyenangkan hati Taehyung pagi tadi. Diteguknya cepat disusul desahan panjang seolah soda tersebut baru saja memadamkan sesuatu di tenggorokan, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada Seokjin yang mengamati dengan dahi berkerut.

"Namjoonie?"

Mata pria itu berkilat tajam, "Apa aku harus selalu berterus terang tiap merasa cemburu?"

Seokjin membuka mulut hendak menyela, namun Namjoon lebih dulu mengangkat kaleng di tangannya, mengumpat gusar, lalu meremas benda tersebut hingga remuk tak berbentuk dalam satu tekanan. Dibiarkannya lolos dari cengkeraman dan jatuh berkelotak ke lantai, sorotnya tak lagi ramah.

"Hanya karena memilih diam bukan berarti aku tak merasakan apapun," sergahnya, berdecak, "Kalau tak mati-matian mengendalikan diri, sudah kupatahkan leher Park Chanyeol detik itu juga. Tak peduli dia tamu penting, seniorku, atau perdana menteri sekalipun. Akan kubereskan siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu, tanpa kecuali. Tapi—"

Kening Seokjin terlipat. Namjoon menumpu ujung-ujung siku di masing-masing lutut, matanya meneliti petak-petak dinding dengan mimik jengkel, "Aku tak bisa selamanya bersikap posesif dengan mengekor atau membatasi pergaulanmu. Kita berdua paham resiko bekerja di dunia hiburan dan aku yakin kau tak akan berbuat sesuatu di luar batas. Bukan berarti aku tersinggung dengan pemberitaan media, pertanyaan reporter, apalagi komentar netizen di luar sana. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menahan emosi, masih banyak yang perlu kupelajari supaya kau merasa nyaman dengan hubungan ini meski usia kita terpaut cukup jauh. Kalau terus bertindak seenaknya seperti dulu, aku tak akan pernah jadi dewasa."

Seraya menundukkan kepala, Namjoon menggosok-gosok tengkuk sendiri. Dua palang urat mencuat di pelipisnya yang kokoh, satu tangan dikepalkan di depan hidung, satu tangan lagi bergerak gelisah seolah bernapsu mencekik sesuatu. Giginya berderit makin keras, nyaris merutuk.

"Tapi kau harus ingat kalau aku tetap manusia yang bisa mengamuk bila disulut terlalu jauh," sendi jemarinya mulai berkeletak tak karuan, "Boleh-boleh saja menguji kesabaranku sampai dimana, namun jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan pada senior Chanyeol, aku tak mau bertanggung jawab. Silakan menghadapi wartawan-wartawan itu sendirian."

"T, tunggu, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Seokjin memutar duduk dengan bingung, "Kau yang marah, kau yang kesal, tapi kenapa malah mengorbankan orang lain? Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa? Kalau kau berhenti mengacuhkanku sejak awal, mana mungkin aku meminta Chanyeol berdiri sedekat itu!"

"Aha," kilah Namjoon, sorotnya berubah menjadi setengah tertutup, "Jadi kau mengaku kalau kejadian tadi hanya sandiwara?"

Mustahil menyanggah, Seokjin membenamkan separuh wajahnya di lipatan tangan, tungkai dilipat merapat ke dada, "Apa boleh buat kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diabaikan. Anggap ini ironi, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan Namjoonie yang menempel kesana-kemari dan menceritakan banyak hal. Kalau kau berniat mengubah kebiasaan demi menyesuaikan usia dan membuatku nyaman, kita bisa berdiskusi baik-baik. Bukan bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Kau selalu gegabah dan menyimpulkan semuanya sesuka hati," tukasnya makin lirih, kepala bergerak mengamati Namjoon dengan suram, "Aku bukan orang yang mampu membaca pikiran dan masih bisa merasa takut. Aku juga tak bisa melarang atau mencegahmu menyukai orang lain di luar sana."

 **"MENYUKAI SIAPA?"** pria itu sontak berbalik badan, kening tertekuk hebat, "Kau menuduhku ingin berselingkuh?"

Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam.

"...ya ampun," keluh Namjoon sembari menjambak rambutnya ke belakang diiringi dengung frustasi, punggungnya dilempar ke sandaran, mata menerawang ke langit-langit, "Aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku menyakiti perasaanmu, apalagi mencoba menyikapi keadaan kita dengan sepihak tanpa mempertimbangkan akibatnya. Tapi—astaga, berselingkuh? Jangankan melakukannya, berpikir pun tidak pernah."

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya sambil melenguh lelah, "Aku tidak menuduh. Hanya, maksudku," dideliknya Namjoon yang masih bersandar dari balik bahu, "Di saat-saat seperti ini, jarak empat tahun terasa begitu jauh. Kepalaku selalu penuh dengan kemungkinan buruk tiap kali manajer membawamu pergi bekerja, entah itu khawatir bahwa kau tak akan pulang tepat waktu, atau barangkali kau belum rela meninggalkan gaya hidup serta waktu istirahat karena harus mengasuh seorang balita," lututnya didekap erat, kemudian tertawa kecut menyadari deret kalimatnya yang makin melankolis, "Mungkin aku yang harus disalahkan karena berusaha menguasaimu sendirian di tengah kepopuleran dan cinta penggemar."

"Memangnya siapa yang keberatan?" sergah Namjoon, menumpu berat badannya kembali ke posisi duduk, "Aku tak akan membantah soal waktu istirahat yang semakin sedikit sejak mengadopsi Taehyung, juga dengan jam pulang yang tidak teratur karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Belum lagi kalau harus menemaninya bermain seharian sampai benar-benar tak sempat tidur. Tapi apa aku pernah mengeluh? Jinseok, dengarkan aku," disambarnya lengan Seokjin yang hendak ditangkupkan menutupi seluruh kepala serta memaksa pria tersebut memandangnya sejajar mata, "Aku menikmati semuanya. Tak ada istilah keberatan apalagi menyesal. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka berada di rumah agar Taehyung tak perlu menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama ibu mertua."

Seokjin mengerenyit, "Kau mau berhenti bernyanyi?"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya," senyum pria itu tersungging tulus, "Setidaknya sampai Taehyung cukup besar untuk berjalan sendiri."

Membisu, Seokjin membiarkan lengannya digenggam. Respon dari mulutnya meluncur tanpa diminta, "Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, Namjoon lebih dulu tertawa mendapati bola mata Seokjin yang melebar, penuh berisi kejengkelan bercampur penasaran yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia gemar menggoda Seokjin sejak awal mereka berpapasan, "Aku tumbuh di tengah orangtua yang nyaris tak punya waktu karena terlalu sibuk berbisnis. Yang ada cuma pelayan, supir, dan beberapa pengasuh. Karena itu aku tak bisa membantah ketika dulu kau menuding jika orangtuaku tak pernah mengajari sopan santun," dicubitnya pucuk hidung Seokjin, gemas, "Aku hanya tidak ingin Taehyung mengalami nasib yang sama."

Pelipis Seokjin berkedut-kedut, "Bukannya kau sempat memberitahu kalau ada materi untuk lagu berikutnya? Kenapa malah..."

"Hm?"

"Kau baru memutuskannya sekarang? Apa gara-gara kejadian tadi? Iya? Benar kan?" todong Seokjin curiga, sudut matanya meruncing, "Penggemarmu akan membunuhku kalau mereka tahu."

Pria di hadapannya mengangkat bahu, "Rencana itu sudah ada di kepalaku sejak Taehyung dibawa ke rumah. Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa lebih fokus pada hal-hal yang terjadi di sekeliling, juga menyaksikan tumbuh kembangnya dengan seksama. Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah, bukan lagi pemuda tanggung yang bebas berkeliaran seenaknya. Atau kau berminat menarik kembali kata-katamu dan tidak membutuhkan perhatianku lagi?"

Seokjin mendongak sigap, "Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti!" sergahnya mencoba berkilah, meski segera bungkam oleh sepasang telapak tangan yang menangkup pipi dan mengusap bagian bawah matanya dengan sayang.

"Dua tahun. Aku pasti kembali ke studio dan menulis lagu sebanyak-banyaknya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Vakum tidak lantas membuatku menghilang, hanya membatasi kegiatan agar kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa banyak dugaan, apalagi berprasangka macam-macam. Katakan, kapan terakhir kali aku membawamu jalan-jalan ke toko kue dan makan castella berdua? Kangen tidak?"

Merengut, Seokjin balas menjulurkan kedua tangan melewati bahu Namjoon, merengkuhnya merapat lalu memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Pipinya menyusup di lekuk leher Namjoon sambil bergumam tak jelas hingga yang bersangkutan terkekeh lirih. Didekapnya pinggang Seokjin, mengelus punggung bidangnya seraya berbisik lembut, "Kim Namjoon bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu, Jinseok. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?"

"Berisik," raung Seokjin, hampir mencakar leher Namjoon, "Aku benci padamu."

"Aku tahu."

Seokjin menggigit perlahan daun telinganya dan ditanggapi Namjoon dengan jengit geli. Jari-jarinya bergantian membelai rambut hitam Seokjin selagi lengan lainnya digunakan untuk menggapai ponsel. Satu kecupan mendarat di kening seraya menggeser barisan nomor di urutan kontak telepon, "Kita jemput Taehyung sekarang?"

"Satu jam lagi," dengkur Seokjin menuntut, telunjuknya bergerak melonggarkan dasi Namjoon yang tengah menyusuri layar. Suara rendahnya bergumam lapar di sisi telinga, "...apa kau masih berminat menghajar Chanyeol?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, "Kalau iya?"

"Keberatan melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku?"

Namjoon merespon dengan gerutu tak setuju, ponselnya diletakkan ke dekat piramid kaleng soda sebelum membantu Seokjin duduk di pangkuan. Dagunya menengadah membalas sorot tajam dari pria berbibir ranum yang kini menggamit ujung dasinya, melirik penuh arti, kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya yang menjuntai.

"Aku tak mau tahu kalau bajumu robek dimana-mana."

Seokjin terbahak, "Sekasar itu?"

"Cukup untuk membuat Taehyung mengerti kalau papanya sengaja membuatku kesal," tegas Namjoon, menikmati gelak rendah Seokjin yang menempelkan hidung mereka dengan mata terpejam. Dipagutnya bibir yang datang, mendekap Seokjin lebih erat, lalu beringsut menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja pria tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu _,_ Jinseok."

Dan Seokjin pun menjentik hidungnya sebagai balasan.

.

.

.


	16. TRIVIA: HORMONES

NSFW. Mengandung konten dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bergenit-genit dengan pelanggan, eh?"

Suara berat itu bergaung lagi. Seokjin merutuk dalam hati, dari tujuh hari dimana pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja biasa hadir mengecek kinerja karyawan, kenapa pria tersebut harus datang akhir pekan? Waktu dimana Seokjin bertukar peran dengan Jimin, menjadi pengantar pesanan dan bukan barista di balik meja. Dan tidak, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud menggoda tamu apalagi sampai genit terhadap pengunjung, Seokjin hanya berusaha terlihat ramah dengan menawarkan diri untuk teman bicara usai mendapati seorang pemuda bermuka murung di sudut ruangan. Bukan salahnya bila sang tamu tiba-tiba mendekap Seokjin sambil mengelus rambutnya lalu terisak pelan sejenak kemudian.

Yang sialnya, bersamaan dengan kemunculan Namjoon dari pintu depan.

Mata bertemu mata, kening berkerut seketika dan Seokjin menelan ludah. Jimin mematung di depan mesin peracik, Jungkook terpaku mengunyah buku menu, sementara sisanya sontak berlagak bisu. Dekapan si pemuda merenggang semenit setelahnya, mengaku baru diselingkuhi tunangan dan berterima kasih karena wangi kafein dari tubuh Seokjin membuat kewarasanya berangsur pulih. Jimin yang mengulang penuturan tersebut pada Namjoon di jam istirahat pun hampir mati ketakutan karena dipelototi. Sepertinya, tiga penjelasan beruntun dari karyawannya tak juga membuat emosi Namjoon mereda. Orang-orang tua pernah berkata, pribadi yang terlalu tenang akan sangat berbahaya begitu tersulut amarah. Dan hal tersebut sedang dibuktikan Seokjin yang langsung diseret naik ke lantai dua, didorong berlutut di depan sofa, terikat saputangan, dagu dijumput dua jari, juga ditatap tajam penuh intimidasi.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar ingin cari kesibukan setelah berhenti jadi pelayan di klub malam, tak tahunya masih doyan mencari mangsa, eh?"

"Kepala batu," gerutu Seokjin, ingin sekali meludahi wajah tampan itu jika tak sadar statusnya saat ini, "Sudah kubilang bocah itu yang menyerangku, bukan sebaliknya."

Namjoon mendengus remeh, duduk dengan tungkai terbuka jumawa, lalu meraih cangkir kopi hantaran Jungkook yang cekatan menutup pintu dan turun tergesa-gesa selesai meletakkan nampan. Disesapnya seteguk, mengecap bagaimana pahit Americano menjalari lidah dan dinding mulut, lantas memiringkan kepala sambil merebahkan punggung di sandaran sofa.

"Diserang, lalu keenakan sampai tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Logis."

"Haish! Apa kau tahu arti kata simpati?" Seokjin bermaksud menuding, lupa jika kedua tangan berharganya terkungkung di belakang punggung, "Kau melakukan hal serupa dengan wanita-wanita paruh baya tiap berpapasan dengan mereka di jalan menuju taman. Kalau berani-beraninya bilang ini dan itu berbeda, aku akan menggigit hidungmu sampai berdarah. Serius."

"Jadi sekarang kita sampai pada simpulan dimana seorang pemuda dengan tingkat kehausan seksual tinggi bisa disamakan dengan nenek-nenek berumur di atas lima puluhan. Baik, baiklah," ujar Namjoon santai, melonggarkan dasinya turun sambil mendesah gusar. Ekor mata menangkap kerjap terpana dari Seokjin yang menganga tanpa sengaja dan sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, sudut bibir kanannya tersungging penuh arti.

"Suka dengan pemandangannya?"

"H, huh? Tidak..." Seokjin berkedip terkejut, sejurus kemudian menggerutu lagi akibat kebas, "Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kepala Namjoon dicondongkan serentak dengan tanda tanya yang diajukan Seokjin, dua jari kembali mengungkit dagu, menelusuri kontur wajah pria yang balas menekuk kening karena tak suka diamati. Seokjin hendak mengulang permintaannya untuk dibebaskan, saat bibirnya diraup rakus oleh Namjoon yang langsung menyelipkan lidah tanpa permisi, mengulum mulutnya seperti kembang gula dan Seokjin hampir terjengkang akibat dorongan lelaki itu. Dadanya naik turun gelisah, jari mengepal mencari udara karena Namjoon masih belum melepaskan ciuman yang kini berangsur basah, liur ikut menetes dari celah mulut, peduli setan milik siapa. Tengkuknya digerut kuat, rambut dijambak kasar, saling melahap satu sama lain.

Baru berniat mengubah sudut ciumannya, mata Seokjin dipaksa terbuka oleh Namjoon yang malah menjauh, disusul kekeh seram yang terlontar dari pria yang kini duduk tegak menikmati kondisi lelakinya yang berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, satu kancing terbuka, dan bibir memerah bengkak.

"Jangan pandangi a—ARGH!"

Sol sepatu kanan Namjoon mendarat di selangkangannya dan Seokjin spontan menjerit ngilu. Bangsat.

Ekspresi Namjoon berubah senang, mimiknya menggelap mendapati bagaimana nada protes Seokjin makin melemah di sentuhan kedua. Ditekannya injakan agak keras tepat di tengah kemaluan, lalu menyeringai puas ketika Seokjin melenguh panjang.

"A, ah! Ja, jangan di sana..."

Permohonannya menguap di udara sebab Namjoon justru memutar sol sepatunya ke kiri dan kanan, memijat-mijat penis tegang Seokjin dari luar seragam baristanya. Sesuai perkiraan, korbannya tak mengeluh dan justru kian melenguh, bibir digigit-gigit menahan erangan, jakun naik-turun tercekat, bahkan nyaris berteriak sewaktu Namjoon menekan kuat di satu dorongan, lantas menyingkirkan kaki diiringi gelak remeh.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Dengan alasan apa?" sergah Namjoon tak gentar, ibu jarinya disapukan ke ujung lidah yang menyembul jumawa, "Menyakiti junior kecilmu atau karena kuhentikan sebelum klimaksmu datang?"

"Milikku tidak kecil, Tuan sok tahu. Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Mau main solo, _darling_?"

Seokjin bungkam, telinganya merah padam, "Aku bersumpah akan mencekik lehermu begitu jam kerja selesai. Tapi orang-orang di bawah masih butuh bantuan dan kehadiranmu sama sekali tak menolong. Kau ingin aku minta maaf kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kepalaku terbuat dari batu," tukas Namjoon, menanggalkan sepatu dan kaus kakinya tanpa memandang lawan bicara seolah Seokjin tak ada, lalu menggulung kedua lengan baju beserta arlojinya, kemudian berdiri sembari menumpu satu tangan di pinggang. Seokjin menengadah, posisi perut bawah Namjoon yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya hanya berarti satu hal.

"Buat aku orgasme kurang dari dua menit, atau kukurung kau di sini hingga pagi."

"Tiga."

" _...you gave me some good sucks when we met at the club, darling. Does working as coffee maker makes you kinda insecure now?_ "

Dengus Seokjin meluncur tak terima, "Kau menantangku?"

"Kedengarannya bagaimana?"

Namjoon tertawa ringan selagi menarik kait ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan resleting, satu lengan lain meraih bagian belakang kepala Seokjin untuk dipertemukan dengan lapisan celana dalam berisi kejantanan yang berdenyut-denyut. Besar. Lelakinya ini memang selalu besar. Seokjin tahu dia akan mengalami kesulitan jika harus menelan seluruhnya dalam satu gerakan, namun delikan angkuh yang diterimanya saat mendongak membuat emosi Seokjin terpancing.

"Baiklah, brengsek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri, radar imajinatif di kepalanya menangkap sinyal tak beres dari lantai dua. Disikutnya barista lain yang baru selesai menghias secangkir latte dan berujar dengan sedikit tak nyaman, " _Hyung_ , Jungkook sudah menutup ruangan atas, kan?"

Hoseok ikut memanjangkan leher untuk mengintai ruang sang pemilik dari mejanya dan agak mengernyit, "Sepertinya sudah. Kenapa?"

"...tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin terkesiap, diseret tiba-tiba dari lantai untuk menduduki pangkuan seseorang bukanlah hal yang bisa dicerna dengan baik. Kepalanya sempat berdentum pening, entah akibat remasan jari-jari Namjoon yang menggerut rambutnya ketika tengah menghisap, atau karena Seokjin tak sengaja menelan sebagian sperma yang ditumpahkan Namjoon ke mulutnya saat pria itu keluar sejenak lalu.

"Aku sudah menepati janji!"

"Hampir tiga menit," ralat Namjoon, mengalungkan kedua lengan Seokjin yang masih terikat itu ke lehernya, "Lewat empat puluh detik dari kesepakatan awal. Sekarang puaskan aku."

Seokjin terbahak sinis, rasanya ingin membenturkan tinju ke ubun-ubun pria itu supaya hilang ingatan, "Kau kemari hanya untuk minta seks dariku, Kim?"

"Marga Kim di sini bukan cuma milikku," tangkis Namjoon, tak ambil pusing menyeka ceceran di dagu dan mulut Seokjin. Lebih menggairahkan, batinnya, "Seseorang menghilang dari apartemen selama tiga hari tanpa mengabariku dan hanya meninggalkan pesan tentang racikan resep kopi baru. Kalau ingin memindahkan rumahmu ke kafe ini demi bersenang-senang dengan para tamu, katakan saja, tak perlu kabur diam-diam."

 **"SUDAH KUBILANG YANG TADI ITU CUMA KEBETULAN!"**

"Kau tahu temperamenku buruk, tak perlu beramah-tamah pada orang asing."

"Oh, jadi yang boleh punya kebaikan hati dan sifat tenggang rasa hanya dirimu? Baik, tak apa, aku bisa jadi antagonis yang mengusir seluruh manusia bermuka kusut di tempat ini," lengos Seokjin tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pun berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan—kendati ditarik kembali oleh Namjoon yang mencengkeram pahanya lebih erat, "Aku minta maaf, oke? Biarkan aku beke..."

"Kau tetap di sini."

"Dengar, aku sedang berusaha meluruskan jalan hidup dan membalas budimu dengan kerja keras. Jangan bertingkah seperti bayi yang menempel induknya kemana-mana."

"Hooo?"

 _Gawat,_ Seokjin menyepat, _aku salah bicara lagi._

Namjoon melirik ke bawah, alis terangkat sebelah, lantas menggulirkan mata ke atas. Denyut hangat dari sebatang organ yang terhimpit diantara perutnya dan perut Namjoon sukses menerbitkan kerutan aneh di dahi Seokjin, "Kau..."

"Sepertinya ada yang keberatan karena pemiliknya disebut bayi," komentar Namjoon kalem di sela decak tak setuju Seokjin. Raung keberatannya terlontar bak rintihan kala bongkahan pantatnya diremas kencang, disusul sebuah tamparan di bokong sebelah kanan. Tangan Seokjin mengepal lagi, satu mata terpejam kendati bukan mengantar kerlingan.

Tamparan kedua. Seokjin tersedak ludah sambil menarik napas tajam. Dadanya bergemuruh diikuti sesuatu yang menyeruak keluar, membangkitkan naluri birahinya dan menjalarkan rangsangan ke sekujur tubuh. Sensasi familiar itu tak ayal memaksa Seokjin menggeram kecut, mengutuk insting liarnya yang selalu berada dalam kendali Namjoon. Satu-satunya manusia yang hapal letak titik-titik sensitif Seokjin, paham bahwa pasangannya tak mampu menolak bila diperlakukan sedikit kasar.

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan ketiga dan Seokjin beringsut membenamkan muka di helai rambut perak pria itu.

"N, Namjoon..."

"Hm?"

"Kopimu dingin."

Namjoon tak bisa menahan cengir kala merasakan napas Seokjin berhembus panas di pucuk kepalanya. Hidung bangirnya disusupkan di lekuk leher Seokjin yang mulai berpeluh, "Biarkan saja."

Jemarinya bergerak membuka kancing seragam Seokjin, menyibak kemeja putih yang sangat pas membungkus tubuh bidang pria tersebut. Yang bersangkutan mengerang rendah, kulitnya selalu menjadi lebih peka di bawah dominasi Namjoon. Seokjin benci mengakui bila dia menyukai saat-saat dimana pundaknya dihisap hingga memar, menyukai cubitan kuat di tulang selangka hingga berbekas merah, maupun leher yang dipenuh jejak gigitan.

Cengir Namjoon berubah menjadi senyum miring begitu mendengar bunyi napas memekik di sisi telinga, hasil dari gerak telunjuk Namjoon yang menyusup ke celah pantat tanpa aba-aba. Sangat menyenangkan mencumbu Seokjin seperti ini, sebab kekasihnya itu selalu mati-matian bertahan agar tak memberi respon yang diinginkan, pantang menyerah supaya Namjoon merasa kalah. Tapi bukan Kim Namjoon namanya jika berhenti oleh sebuah penolakan, paham benar jika sentuhannya memiliki daya magis besar pada sirkuit otak Seokjin. Terbukti dengan sepasang lengan yang mencengkeram bahunya ketika Namjoon menggigit tonjolan dada yang mengacung tegang.

Tubuh Seokjin meliuk jengah, puting adalah salah satu sasaran paling empuk yang sanggup meluluh-lantakkan pertahanannya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, bertanya-tanya mengapa pria sialan itu tak segera merebahkannya di permukaan sofa dan menyelesaikan urusan libidonya secepat mungkin. Sepertinya Namjoon memang sengaja menyiksanya untuk memberi pelajaran atas tindakan minggat dari rumah demi begadang menyelesaikan racikan _rose gold latte_ yang masih disembunyikan Seokjin.

Puas menjilati tonjolan yang merekah keunguan akibat perbuatannya, Namjoon mengangkat kepala dan menatap Seokjin yang memasang ekspresi penuh dendam, pergelangannya yang terikat digesekkan di sandaran sofa, berharap kaitannya merenggang. Tampak frustasi, manis sekali.

"Cium aku."

Seokjin berdecak malas. Kepalanya ditundukkan setengah hati dan digigitnya perlahan ujung hidung Namjoon. Satu, dua kali. Gerakannya berhenti tepat di depan bibir Namjoon, aroma kuat kopi menerpa wajahnya saat pria itu bernapas. Seokjin mencuri pandang ke mata Namjoon kendati sigap berpaling ke arah lain, berkonsentrasi supaya tak langsung melahap kekasihnya itu meski ingin sekali. Hidungnya digesekkan dengan milik Namjoon, membubuhkan bisik lirih, _'aku benci padamu,'_ sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir tipis tersebut.

Namjoon merobek kain kemeja Seokjin dan membuangnya ke seberang ruangan, dijilatnya leher jenjang itu dari selangka menuju telinga, menjejakkan lidahnya di selusur rahang, lalu mengisap pangkal leher tersebut agak lama. Sukses membuat Seokjin menggerut pundaknya sambil mendesah riuh. Jari-jari Namjoon turut bergerilya, memeta setiap petak dari tubuh mulus Seokjin yang telanjang dada. Lutut, paha, pinggul, perut, punggung, juga bentuk lehernya yang membius. Tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Namjoon untuk membuat laki-laki itu beringsut tak tenang di pangkuannya dengan napas tersengal hebat.

"Dinding, meja, atau sofa?"

Seokjin menggerutu, pinggulnya bergeser gelisah mencari sentuhan lain. Di saat bersamaan, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut tengkuk Namjoon, mengacuhkan desis kesakitan yang muncul serta mengeratkan pegangannya sampai Namjoon menengadah, "Sofa. Aku tak mau pegal-pegal lagi seperti minggu lalu."

"Kau menyakiti kepalaku, _darling_."

"Salah siapa tanganku dibebat, huh?"

Tawa menyebalkan bergema di udara, "Seingatku, kau sendiri yang minta dicumbu di dinding kamar mandi."

"Apa aku juga yang memperpanjang temponya hingga sesi kedua?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi kendati rambutnya terancam dicabut dari akar. Pun, pegangan Seokjin sontak terlepas begitu tangan Namjoon menyentuh tempat diantara selangkangannya. Celana hitam yang biasa dikenakannya sehari-hari itu mendadak terasa begitu sempit dan Seokjin menggerung tak senang, "Sofa, kubilang."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?"

Pada kenyataannya Seokjin justru menemukan dirinya terhempas ke sofa sedetik kemudian. Matanya menyipit seraya mencibir nyeri, menatap Namjoon yang menaruh bebatan tangan Seokjin di atas kepala, satu lengan lagi mengusap gundukan celana Seokjin yang bernoda basah.

"Mesum."

"Karenamu, Tuan," kilah Seokjin pendek, "Mau sampai kapan mengikatku seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku puas."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Namjoon cekatan melucuti dan melempar celana sekaligus dalaman Seokjin entah kemana. Menyisakan lekuk indah tanpa busana yang begitu mengundang air liur. Pemiliknya tercengang kehilangan suara, raut berasap akibat kondisinya yang polos, sementara Namjoon masih lengkap mengenakan setelan meski resletingnya terbuka.

"Jangan curang, Kim."

Tak menggubris, Namjoon lebih cepat meraih pinggulnya, menunduk, lantas menghadiahinya satu jilatan panjang dari pangkal kemaluan menuju ujung.

"T, tunggu..."

Sembari memastikan agar kekasihnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, Namjoon mulai menjilati organ intim Seokjin, memperlakukannya seperti lolipop dengan kecipak ludah dan kuluman di seputar batangnya. Didorongnya kemaluan Seokjin dalam-dalam ke tenggorokan, berhati-hati agar dirinya tak tersedak, membiarkan bagian tersebut meluncur licin di permukaan lidahnya, berkedut membesar di mulut Namjoon.

"Kau gila," rutuk Seokjin, terengah, tak bisa beralih dari pemandangan menggiurkan di depan mata. Mengamati bagian tubuhnya ditelan masuk, terpaku dengan kelihaian Namjoon menggerakkan kepala, juga berjengit geli kala ujung kemaluannya membentur dinding mulut pria itu. Segala tindak-tanduk Namjoon mengirim kenikmatan tak terbantahkan ke seluruh inderanya, tapi Seokjin tetap ingin lebih. Dicobanya mengangkat pinggul demi menggapai rangsangan lain, namun tangan Namjoon tak meloloskan niatnya begitu saja.

"Ke, keparat, biarkan aku..." ditendangnya bahu pria itu dan Seokjin berhasil membuat fokus sang kekasih kembali padanya. Dagu diangkat, berisyarat bila dirinya menginginkan sebuah ciuman.

Namjoon melirik paham, kendati tak segera mengabulkan permohonannya. Malah kian rakus menggesekkan gigi di lipatan kulit sensitif yang masih terkulum, bermaksud menonton reaksi Seokjin yang menggeliat tak karuan. Rintih merdu memenuhi langit-langit dan Namjoon menyeringai bangga. Ada ide untuk menjahili lebih jauh, tapi Namjoon sadar, jika terlalu lama menggoda lelaki itu, Seokjin tak akan segan menendangnya jatuh.

Celananya ditanggalkan beserta kancing kemeja yang terbuka. Cairan yang mulai berkumpul di ujung kejantanannya menggugah naluri Seokjin untuk meraih dan menggenggam, namun mustahil mengingat lengannya terkungkung menyedihkan. Namjoon yang menyadari hal tersebut malah balas tergelak, menyukai mimik kesal Seokjin yang menjadi-jadi. Telapak besarnya menyatukan kemaluan mereka dan menggesek tergesa dengan gerakan searah. Seokjin mengerang ribut, kakinya terentang sebelah, bersandar di salah satu pundak Namjoon selagi tungkai lainnya ditekuk kuat-kuat.

Lagi. Desir itu membuncah lagi.

"A, ah, Namjoon, mmmh..." keluh Seokjin, napas putus-putus tergerus sensasi, "Tak kasihan padaku?"

Bukannya menanggapi, Namjoon hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Peluhnya menetes dari dahi dan tampaknya lelaki itupun sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Mengataiku minta dilayani, tapi kau sendiri ketagihan seperti ini," kekehnya, menatap Seokjin yang mendengus keras, "Perlu kusiapkan pelumasnya?"

"Tidak, cepat lakukan."

"Aku tak bawa kondom."

Seokjin mendesis kencang, tinjunya dihentak-hentakkan menghantam ujung sofa, "Persetan dengan itu, memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

Tergelak, Namjoon menjauhkan tangan dari milik Seokjin serta memposisikan kejantanannya sendiri di jalan masuk ke tubuh pria itu. _Ini akan sakit_ , otaknya mengingatkan, tapi ekspresi menuntut dari kekasih yang hampir mengunyah bibir karena tak sabar, seakan menghilangkan segala lamunan yang mengawang di benaknya.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga atau aku akan menaikimu sampai kau berteriak memohon," ancam pria berambut hitam tersebut, merasakan ujung penis menyentuh lubangnya seolah gamang, hanya saja kali ini disengaja, "Beri aku yang terbaik. Keras, dan cepat."

Sebuah seringai kembali tersungging di bibir Namjoon, senyum beringas yang kian melebar seiring jerit memekik dari mulut Seokjin saat dirinya menekan masuk dalam satu dorongan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan memohon nanti."

"Kh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu," Seokjin mengumpat penuh dendam diantara gundukan bantal sofa. Pinggulnya bagai terbakar, sementara pria yang selesai memuaskan diri di dalam tubuhnya, kini duduk menyesap kopi dingin dengan celana terpasang sembarangan. Tak diresleting apalagi dikancing, Seokjin bahkan bisa mengintai kepala penis Namjoon yang menyembul dari batas ikat pinggang, masih tampak tegang meski telah keluar begitu banyak, "Cuti yang kutabung demi liburan akhir tahun harus kuambil dua hari."

"Kuberikan libur cuma-cuma tanpa pemotongan gaji," tukas Namjoon acuh. Bahunya berbalik untuk mengangkat kedua lengan Seokjin. Dikecupnya bergantian bekas memar samar akibat kuatnya bebatan saputangan di pergelangan lelaki tampan tersebut, "Kembalilah dan istirahat di rumah."

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini supaya aku pulang, kan?"

Namjoon berkedik singkat, "Mungkin."

Terdiam sejenak, Seokjin membisu di pembaringan, menikmati kecup perlahan di lengannya sambil menata kesadarannya yang sempat berantakan. Ingatannya berputar tentang hal yang terjadi sebelum meninggalkan kediaman mereka demi menenangkan pikiran serta menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Percakapan soal kuliah lanjutan yang dibiayai Namjoon dan sebuah lamaran yang terlalu mendadak. Seokjin tak ingin menjadi Cinderella yang kembali pada realita begitu lonceng jam tengah malam berdentang dan menyita segalanya bagai mimpi buruk. Dia perlu waktu, dia butuh mencerna semuanya. Perubahan dari pemandu bayaran ke status kekasih seorang laki-laki yang membawanya pergi setelah seminggu menjadi pelanggan—masih menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Seokjin. Apa dan kenapa. Tapi Namjoon sepertinya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan tak pernah berniat ikut campur mengenai latar belakang, apalagi masa lalunya. Yang dikehendaki Namjoon hanya anggukan akan tawaran hidup bersama, hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya.

"Namjoon- _ah_."

"Ng?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, ya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" delik Namjoon, menaruh cangkir kosong di tatakan, lalu merapikan celananya sebelum beranjak menuju meja. Disambarnya kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai, mengait hingga kancing teratas, kemudian menyibak rambut supaya tak terlihat kacau, "Tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku. Bahkan jika kau mengatakan tidak."

Menghela napas panjang, Namjoon memasang sepatunya sambil mengantongi arloji ke saku celana. Diliriknya Seokjin yang masih tergolek berlapis mantel miliknya di batas pinggang, terjaga dan memandangnya dengan binar yang tak mampu ditebak. Dorongan mencium pria itu mendesak-desak di otak Namjoon dan dilakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Bibir Seokjin terasa lembap dan hangat, juga balas memagutnya saat Namjoon hendak menyudahi.

"Kubawakan minum. Tak usah ke bawah," pesan Namjoon, menapak jalannya ke arah pintu, memegang gagangnya dan bermaksud pergi, ketika namanya dipanggil agak nyaring dari belakang.

"Bawa mobil?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dahi terlipat, "Kenapa?"

"Ranselku ada di ruang ganti, tolong masukkan ke bagasi," gumam Seokjin, pipinya merona walau cepat disembunyikan dengan berguling memunggungi, "Bisa belikan aku sweater baru di toko baju seberang jalan?"

"...tentu," angguk Namjoon, "Untuk hadiah?"

"Untuk dipakai sore nanti," Seokjin menyahut pelan, hampir tak terdengar, "Aku tak mungkin menerima lamaranmu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Mematung di tempat, Namjoon berkedip kosong selama beberapa saat. Sudut bibirnya sedikit meninggi meski berusaha untuk tak bereaksi. Dibukanya pintu agak lebar sambil menggeleng-geleng gemas dan mengangkat bahu lega, tak terganggu oleh paparan pendingin yang menyambutnya saat meniti tangga dari lantai dua.

"Senang sekali, _hyung_?" Jungkook menyapanya di anak tangga terbawah, gigi kelinci tertawa saat kepalanya diusak-usak oleh pria yang meneruskan langkah menuju pintu kafe, "Mau kemana?"

"Beli baju."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebih lebar, lesung pipi melekuk tajam.

"Memanjakan masa depanku."

.

.

.


	17. Baby Blue Koala

.

.

"Kerja bagus! Sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Seokjin melepas peralatan rekam dari telinga dan menjauhkan diri dari mikrofon. Di depannya ada Yoongi yang masih agak terbatuk karena terlalu sering memekik demi bunyi kikik Shooky. Profesi sebagai pengisi suara memang butuh kondisi prima jika tak mau kehabisan tenaga—apalagi karakter yang mereka perankan benar-benar dinamis dan tak bisa diam, kecuali satu.

Pria pemilik jiwa dari si koala biru yang selalu mendengkur dan hanya mau mendengar saran dari alpakanya itu—sudah menjulang dua langkah di sebelah Seokjin. Antara ingin menghampiri atau menjauh. Seokjin yang selalu peka, turun dari kursi tingginya dan mendekat lebih dulu dengan cengir terkembang, "Menungguku, Namjoon- _ah_ , pasti mau mengajak makan malam, ya kan? Aduh, kamu ini, tahu saja kalau aku sedang ingin babi bakar."

"Oh, tentu. Ayo."

"L, lho? E? Eh? Namjoon- _ah_ , aku cuma bercanda, astaga!" Seokjin cepat-cepat menarik balik tangan Namjoon yang langsung mencengkeram pergelangannya menuju pintu keluar studio, "Jangan terlalu serius dong, aku iseng bertanya karena dari tadi kamu berdiri terus seperti manekin. Ada apa? Kesulitan dengan naskah dialog hari ini? Ayo cerita sama _hyung_ , kita diskusi berdua."

"...boleh?"

"Ayolah, Koya selalu mengadu pada RJ jika membutuhkan sesuatu dan sebaliknya, tak usah sungkan seperti kita baru kenal. Kalau karakter saja bisa begitu dekat, kenapa kita tidak?"

"Bukan, maksudku, uhm," Namjoon menyusut hidung sedikit tersipu, "Boleh pergi berdua saja denganmu?"

Dahi Seokjin tertekuk, kalimatnya terlontar heran, "Tentu, Namjoon- _ah_. Tidak biasanya tanya dulu. Atau kamu sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak," senyum Namjoon tersungging, dua lekuk tajam yang entah sejak kapan selalu dinanti Seokjin, "Aku berniat membeli beberapa rajutan, dan aku butuh saran _hyung_ soal model yang cocok. Tentu saja aku akan membelikan makan siang dan snack untuk pengganjal perut. Itu juga jika _hyung_ tak ada jadwal syuting besok pagi."

"Mmm, coba kutanyakan manajerku dulu," ucap Seokjin tak pasti, namun lengannya sempat menepuk pundak Namjoon diiringi kerling sekilas, "Kau bisa meneleponku untuk mengingatkan. Oke, Namjoon- _ah_."

Tersenyum kian lebar, Namjoon mengangguk-angguk paham.

.

.

* * *

.

Sejak menjemput laki-laki itu di halte serta mampir ke tiga toko, termasuk toko roti tempatnya membeli sekantong besar kue melon, Namjoon tak sekalipun berani bertanya apakah Seokjin—yang berbalut pakaian kasual tersebut, tidak merasa kedinginan. Akhir November, anginnya sedang sangat kencang dan Seokjin malah memakai baju yang sepertinya lebih cocok dikenakan pada pertengahan musim semi. Kaus lengan panjang berkerah rendah, jins, dan mafela di bagian leher. Motif mafelanya bagus sih, putih bergaris pastel, tapi rajutannya renggang dan bahannya terlalu tipis. Namjoon yang memakai kaus berlapis sweater di balik mantel tebalnya saja masih sibuk menggigil.

"Padahal tak perlu bawa mobil segala," didengarnya Seokjin bergumam selagi sang empunya menyilangkan kaki di kursi penumpang, "Pasti repot kan?"

Namjoon melirik sekilas lalu menyahut sumringah, "Aku punya SIM kok."

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu lho?" kekeh Seokjin, "Maksudku, kamu sampai repot menyiapkan banyak hal demi belanja bersama, padahal aku tak keberatan jika harus naik bus atau kereta."

"Bukan masalah, yang penting _hyung_ nyaman jalan denganku."

"Aih, manisnya."

Seraya berkata seperti itu, Seokjin menggerakkan tuas di bawah tempat duduk lalu bersandar agak rendah, wajahnya yang tak ditutupi kacamata tampak mengantuk, meski masih berhias senyum ketika Namjoon berkicau bila dirinya lupa letak toko aksesori yang menjual kaus kaki wol untuk bekal menghadapi musim dingin.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat, ada satu di pertigaan setelah lampu merah," seloroh Seokjin, kalem, "Satunya lagi di dekat SMA putri, lima belas menit dari sini."

" _Hyung_ hapal sekali ya?"

"Hanya terlalu sering pergi," tukas pria itu, mengibaskan telapak tangan, "Maaf, tapi kamu jadi beli kaus kakinya?"

Berkedik, Namjoon memutar setir ke arah lain, "Jadi. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kaus kaki lainnya dicuci. Aku juga mau ke toko sweater yang disarankan _hyung_ tadi, lokasinya ada di samping bangunan seberang sana kan? Sebentar, biar kuambil jalan memutar."

"Namjoon- _ah_ ," Seokjin menyeka sudut mata yang hampir berair, "Aku mengantuk, boleh tidur sebentar? Sepuluh menit saja."

Meskipun alisnya terangkat ingin bertanya apakah Seokjin ingin kursinya direndahkan sedikit lagi dan bukan mengapa matanya terlihat begitu merah, Namjoon menepis kalimat di ujung lidahnya lalu mengangguk sembari memelankan laju kendaraan. Lalu lintas sedang sepi, tak perlu kuatir akan diklakson ribut oleh orang lain. Seokjin, seperti tak terpengaruh apakah mobil tersebut berjalan lurus atau berbelok, mendengkur pulas dengan kepala tergolek menghadap pundak Namjoon.

Menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah toko berhias karikatur gundukan benang yang dikelilingi bulatan pelangi, Namjoon nyaris mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu pria di sebelahnya, ketika sadar bahwa Seokjin masih mendengkur dan ekspresi tidurnya yang pulas itu seolah membuai agar Namjoon membatalkan niat. Seperti di toko-toko yang dikunjungi sebelumnya, Namjoon ingin memilih barang sambil meminta saran soal model mana yang lebih bagus atau bagaimana cara memadankan atasan dengan bawahan yang sesuai. Tapi kalau penasehatnya sedang tak bisa diganggu begini sih, apa boleh buat.

Gontai, kakinya menyusuri rak demi rak berisi lipatan sweater beragam warna yang dipajang di toko tersebut. Ada dua-tiga siswi SMA mengenakan syal tebal di leher masing-masing, dan sedang asyik memilih-milih saat Namjoon keluar dari salah satu sudut. Satu diantaranya balas berbisik diikuti kikik yang lain. Namjoon sempat berbalik dengan heran walau kembali memfokuskan matanya pada selembar kaus kerah tinggi bersulam garis pink menyilang di bagian dada. Sangat simpel dan manis.

Cocok untuk Seokjin.

Kikik itu terdengar lagi, kali ini seorang anak kecil yang sedang digandeng ibunya ikut tertawa ke arah Namjoon. Telunjuk mungilnya sempat menunjuk-nunjuk meski langsung diturunkan oleh sang ibu sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Namjoon yang tak tega melihat rengut kesal menggelembung di pipi anak laki-laki itu, lantas memberanikan diri untuk berjongkok, memandang lekat-lekat, kemudian bertanya dengan teramat sopan, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Un!"

.

.

* * *

.

Merasa keadaan terlalu tenang kadang bisa membuyarkan ketidaksadaran, setidaknya untuk sistem tubuh yang terbiasa mencuri kesempatan istirahat di sela pekerjaan. Dan mendapati Namjoon raib dari belakang kemudi saat matanya terbuka, Seokjin berpikir bahwa pria itu sengaja keluar tanpa membangunkannya. Kantong kertas dari toko roti dibiarkan menganga di _dashboard_ bersama tempat kacamata milik Namjoon yang terbuka. Telapak tangan Seokjin meraba pelan permukaan kursi di sisi kiri. Sudah tak hangat, tanda penghuninya pergi cukup lama.

Memulihkan posisi tuas menjadi tegak, Seokjin menyilangkan kaki menunggu rekan kerjanya selesai beredar di dalam toko berdinding pastel tersebut. _Memang dasar orang baik_ , batinnya memuji. Hanya karena Seokjin tak sengaja bergumam jika dirinya belum makan sedari pagi, Namjoon sontak bergegas menuju toko roti lalu membeli beberapa buah kuetanpa memastikan apakah Seokjin suka atau tidak. Namjoon juga segera membawakan tasnya memasuki mobil sembari meminta maaf kalau-kalau rencana hari ini menganggu rutinitas Seokjin yang mungkin ingin beristirahat.

Perkiraan itu tidak salah. Sesungguhnya Seokjin berniat membulat seharian di kamar karena terlalu capek. Staf di lokasi syuting baru membiarkan Seokjin pulang pukul dua belas malam dan dia langsung ambruk di atas kasur tanpa mandi apalagi ganti baju. Ketika pesan dari Namjoon masuk ke ponselnya, tiga menit menuju pukul sembilan pagi, Seokjin masih tengkurap dengan kepala terbenam di gundukan bantal. Rasanya ingin sekali membanting ponsel tersebut jika tak melihat sebaris nama yang tertera di layar depan. Bayangan wajah ceria Namjoon yang luar biasa antusias saat ajakannya diterima, ditambah gaya bicara dari karakter yang setahun ini disuarakan oleh pria itu—minus kantuk Koya, spontan membayang di pelupuk mata dan mendadak Seokjin jadi tak tega.

Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang banyak menuntut. Responnya pun hanya terbagi tiga, yakni mengangguk, menggeleng, dan meminta maaf. Beberapa kali Seokjin menawarkan pilihan, termasuk kaus-kaus bermotif alfabet dengan aksen temali di sisi pinggang, atau celana katun yang cocok untuk kaki panjang Namjoon, lengkap bersama ikat pinggang kulit yang keren. Pria itu punya bentuk badan yang sangat bagus, sehingga baju model apapun harusnya tak jadi masalah. Namjoon sendiri tampak senang-senang saja dan mengiyakan segala benda yang disodorkan. Jika merasa kurang setuju, dia akan mengatupkan tangan di depan hidung sembari melontarkan kata maaf, disertai tawa pelan dari Seokjin yang berkata kalau penolakan adalah reaksi wajar dan Namjoon tak perlu sungkan.

Dan mungkin kantuknya yang hebat itu sudah tak mampu ditahan ketika memutuskan untuk tidur tadi. Menunjukkan sikap tidak bersemangat saat diajak bercengkerama memang bukan tindakan sopan, mengingat Namjoon tengah menyetir dan tampak perlu teman ngobrol. Tapi sekali lagi, pria itu benar-benar baik hati dan Seokjin beruntung diijinkan terlelap barang sejenak.

Diliriknya arloji lalu menatap keluar jendela, matahari yang harusnya menyilaukan di jam-jam sore justru sedang bersembunyi di balik mendung. Hampir pukul empat dan batang hidung Namjoon masih belum tampak. Apa selalu selama ini kalau disuruh belanja sendiri?

Baru saja Seokjin hendak membuka pintu, ekor matanya menangkap sosok pria jangkung di depan toko, menjinjing dua kantong kertas dan sedang menahan pintu, menyilakan seorang ibu muda dan anaknya keluar lebih dulu. Anak kecil yang digandeng itu mengangkat lengan dengan ribut selagi ibunya mengangguk berkali-kali, cengir lebar Namjoon mengembang sambil ikut melambaikan tangan ke udara. Sepertinya senang sekali sampai langkahnya turut berayun ringan ke arah mobil, berhenti sekilas, mencondongkan kepala, lalu menatap bingung dari balik kaca.

Seokjin, merasa diamati, hanya balas tersenyum geli dan mengacungkan dua jari pada sang pengintai berwajah tampan di luar sana.

" _Hyung_ sudah bangun?" sergah pria itu agak terkejut sembari memeluk bawaannya yang tak seberapa besar, "Aku tadi masuk duluan karena kupikir _hyung_ kelelahan. Maaf, tidak marah kan?"

" _Tak apa_ _,_ aku juga yang seenaknya tidur padahal kamu perlu ditemani. Jadi beli sweater, ya? Coba kulihat," Seokjin mengambil kantong-kantong tersebut serta menarik isinya hati-hati, sementara Namjoon menyalakan mesin seraya berkicau tentang orang-orang yang mengenalinya di toko tadi.

"Mereka memanggilku Papa Koya."

"Senangnya, tahu begitu aku ikut masuk. Siapa tahu ada yang kenal RJ."

"Alpaka itu lebih eksis dibanding koalaku, _hyung_. Tentu saja banyak yang mengidolakanmu."

"Ish, jangan merendah."

Dari kantong pertama, Seokjin mengeluarkan selembar sweater abu-abu bermotif jala dengan aksen benang warna gading yang membentuk pola maple di ujung lengan. Sebuah tudung wol warna serupa tersemat di sisi kerah. Namjoon menimpali seolah tahu akan ditanyai, "Bagian itu bisa dilepas atau dipasang sesuka hati. Model baru dan banyak yang suka, jadinya aku coba membeli satu."

"Kalau tidak cocok bagaimana?"

"Kupakai tanpa dipasang tudungnya," ucap pria itu, santai, "Mencoba hal baru memang harus berani ambil resiko. Ah, tolong buka yang satu lagi, itu untuk _hyung_."

Mimik muka Namjoon berubah gugup ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, sehingga mau tak mau, Seokjin menurut untuk melepas kertas segel kantong kedua dan merogoh penasaran. Mata besarnya membulat mendapati sepasang sarung tangan rajut yang masih dibalut kertas pembungkus di buku-buku jari, warna dasar putih bermotif segitiga merah yang mencolok. Dua bola bulu mungil warna biru langit menghias bagian pergelangan, ditambah potpourri yang terselip sebagai pewangi.

"Bagaimana? Apa terlalu kekanakan untuk seleramu, _hyung_? Aku berusaha mencari rajutan yang sederhana, tapi _nuna_ di toko itu bilang sarung tangan warna putih hanya tinggal satu model saja, jadi tanpa pikir panjang kubeli juga. Ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang kucari," adu Namjoon dengan dahi berkerut-kerut, antara menatap jalan dan mengingat penjelasan, " _Hyung_ masih ingin tidur?"

"Tidak sih, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu mampir dulu di depan sana, ya? Kutraktir minuman hangat supaya _hyung_ segar lagi," sambar Namjoon penuh tenaga. Diputarnya mobil ke arah tepian jalan bebas parkir yang agak lengang. Beberapa mesin penjual minuman berjajar rapi di trotoar, dan pria itu mengambil sudut yang berdekatan dengan pembatas jalan agar bisa ditempati sebagai ganti bangku duduk.

Gerakannya begitu cepat dan tangkas. Mematikan mesin, mencabut kunci, merogoh dompet, mengambil recehan dari sisi tuas, dan keluar sambil bersenandung hingga Seokjin curiga bila sejenak tadi Namjoon tak sengaja memakan gula dalam jumlah besar atau menyantap segenggam manisan sampai terserang _sugar high_. Rautnya begitu gembira dan tenaganya tak juga surut seperti baru terisi baterai. Seokjin sering meneliti ekspresi rekan-rekan kerjanya di ruang rekaman suara, tapi sungguh deh, manusia sejenis Kim Namjoon benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Begitu serius kala menghayati, lalu berubah super antusias begitu terpapar matahari.

Dan mungkin pernyataan bijak bahwa aura bahagia itu menular adalah benar. Sebentar saja menikmati mimik Namjoon, Seokjin menemukan dirinya terbahak memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu tergesa memasukkan recehan ke lubang koin, lantas membungkuk memilih jenis minuman. Dagunya digaruk menimbang-nimbang, meneliti bawah ke atas, memencet satu tombol dan menunggu kaleng pesanannya bergulir keluar. Telunjuknya menekan satu tombol lagi di mesin kopi siap saji, kemudian mengerang keras karena salah mengambil takaran krim dan gula.

"TERLALU MANIS!"

"Tidak apa-apa, bawa sini."

"SEBENTAR! BIAR KUBELIKAN LAGI!"

"Tak usah," kekeh Seokjin, menyambut gemas saat Namjoon menghampiri dan menyodorkan segelas kopi beruap jarang, "Kamu jadi seperti kelinci energizer lho? Dari tadi semangat sekali. Tidak capek?"

Mendarat di dekat Seokjin yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di pembatas, Namjoon menyesap teh oolong di tangannya dan berucap kalem, "Sedang jalan-jalan begini, mana boleh lesu kan? Bisa-bisa _hyung_ tak mau lagi kuajak pergi."

"Kalau perginya dengan orang semanis kamu sih akan kupertimbangkan," suara teguk pelan mengiringi lirik mata dengan penuh maksud. Selama sepersekian detik, Namjoon yang tidak pernah memandang sesuatu terlampau lama, tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa dari jarak sedekat ini, seniornya terlihat semakin indah. Alis tebalnya tertata cantik, kulit wajahnya mulus, hidung bangir, dan celah bibir yang lembap setelah menghirup minuman itu mengubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan. Lengan kaus yang menjuntai melewati separuh telapak tangan Seokjin menambah kesan imut, dan ketika mengalihkan pandangan pada kulit dada yang mengintip malu-malu dari kerah rendah pria itu, Namjoon buru buru menundukkan kepala. Matanya berputar mencari-cari objek lain selagi Seokjin berkedip heran, "Ada apa?"

Berpura-pura meniup tehnya, Namjoon lekas menggeleng. Mendadak, pertanyaan awal yang tersembunyi di benaknya sedari tadi meluncur perlahan, "Uhm, tidak dingin?"

"Sedikit," jawab Seokjin tak kalah pelan.

"Bohong, bahunya gemetar."

Pria itu tertawa datar, "Aku senang kamu memperhatikanku sejauh itu, Namjoon- _ah_ , tapi betul kok, tak apa-apa."

Tidak menjawab, Namjoon menaruh gelas minumnya di atas pembatas, berdiri merapat, lalu cekatan melepas mantel untuk kemudian disampirkan di bahu Seokjin yang balas menengadah. Tak menangkis atau menghindar, hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbahak-bahak, "Ya ampun."

"Eh?"

"Diantar dan dibelikan minuman, lalu diselimuti supaya tidak kedinginan. Ini seperti adegan di drama sabtu malam," gelak Seokjin agak merona, kopi di gelasnya ikut bergolak dan Namjoon segera meraihnya untuk diletakkan di tempat serupa, "Sampai diperlakukan romantis begini. Aku jadi merasa seperti pacarmu, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Jadi pacar betulan juga tidak masalah kok, _hyung_. Mau?"

Hening.

Seokjin sigap menoleh dengan alis terangkat, mata berkedip sangat perlahan. Sejenak, yang ditangkapnya hanyalah gema deru kendaraan di kejauhan, menghilang setelah beberapa saat, lantas melebur kembali menjadi kesunyian. Sekelilingnya kabur, bak lensa yang tertuju pada seorang pria.

"Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Ya?"

"Bilang apa tadi?"

" _Hyung_ mendengarku dengan jelas," Namjoon menyusut hidung, cuping telinganya memerah, untung tidak langsung lepas seperti si koala, "Aku bukan orang yang romantis, bunga pun tidak bawa, cuma kopi dan pemandangan jalanan. Aku tahu ini sangat keterlaluan, tapi kuharap _hyung_ bersedia mempertimbangkan kalimatku barusan."

Merasa tak lagi muda untuk bereaksi berlebihan, mungkin juga didukung insting yang cukup peka menerima sekian kode dari gerak-gerik Namjoon di studio selama sebulan ini, membuat Seokjin membisu agak lama. Walau terkesan masa bodoh dan menganggap semua orang di lingkup profesi kerjanya adalah objek menarik untuk dipeluk, Seokjin masih sanggup mengartikan bahwa pandangan Namjoon untuknya memang sangat berbeda.

Teduh, penuh puja, seperti menatap hal yang berharga.

"Aku belum bisa menjawab perasaanmu sekarang, Namjoon- _ah_ ," pungkas Seokjin akhirnya, sudut bibir terangkat samar, "Entah kalau nanti malam."

Reflek, Namjoon tergelak sampai harus memalingkan kepalanya berlawanan arah. Seniornya benar-benar orang yang menarik dan selalu sukses membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala dengan binar takjub. Bahkan di saat seperti inipun, Seokjin masih sanggup memancing humornya serta mengubah atmosfir udara menjadi merah muda. Ada langit biru bersama galaksi di mata lelaki ini, dan Namjoon jadi ingin bersyukur karena tak salah melabuhkan hati.

"Boleh tanya satu hal, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa meminjamkan mantel juga merupakan salah satu cara agar aku bersedia menyanggupi permintaanmu?"

Ditanggapi segamblang itu, Namjoon hanya mampu menggaruk-garuk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Telinganya kian memerah, "Aku hanya tidak mau _hyung_ masuk angin saja kok."

"Tapi resikonya malah kamu yang kemungkinan bakal sakit. Aku tidak mau dimarahi pengisi suara lain kalau koala kesayangan mereka terpaksa absen dari acara," tukas Seokjin ikut mengamati. Kalimatnya disambut ibu jari Namjoon yang terangkat tinggi.

"Dadaku terbungkus dua lapis baju dan sudah kenyang makan _ramyun_ pedas kemarin malam. Tubuhku hangat," pamernya bangga, lantas kembali duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Sepasang tangannya digosokkan satu sama lain lalu menyodorkan minuman yang sempat tersisih. Pemiliknya menggeleng sambil merapikan sisi-sisi mantel yang menjuntai melewati bahu sebab ukuran tubuh Namjoon terlalu besar. Sudut bibir pria itu tak berhenti mengembang, mata bening yang bersembunyi di balik rambut kini balas melirik Namjoon dengan pandangan meredup.

"Kenapa hiasan bolanya harus berwarna biru? Apa menurutmu tidak terlalu kontras dengan sarung tangan yang putih begini?"

Namjoon menoleh, matanya membulat, "Kupikir _hyung_ sudah tahu maksudnya."

"...aku tak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang."

Ganti menggaruk hidung, Namjoon mengumpulkan napas terlebih dahulu supaya tak terbata, "Koya itu badannya dominan biru, sementara putih dan merah adalah warna dari RJ. Karena kita jadi akrab berkat peran masing-masing, jadi aku berpikir bahwa memberikan hadiah yang melambangkan mereka berdua adalah ide bagus," tangan Namjoon terangkat sejajar dada lalu dikibaskan canggung, "Aku tidak bermaksud terdengar gombal, hanya kurang kreatif dalam merayu seseorang. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena _hyung_ sudah banyak membantuku, juga menjadi rekan kerja dan teman yang menyenangkan. A, anggap saja kalau memakai sarung tangan itu, _hyung_ akan teringat padaku."

Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu malah menghembuskan napas keras sambil menopang pelipis dengan frustasi. Telapak tangannya meraba pipi, kemudian dagu, lalu berakhir dengan menutup bibir dan menoleh sengit pada Namjoon yang cuma bisa mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Aduh, ini bahaya," Seokjin bergumam serak, "Paragraf barusan itu sudah disusun dari rumah ya? Betul? Sudah direncanakan? Atau latihan di depan kaca?"

Merasa tak paham, Namjoon hanya mengerjap bodoh sembari menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Gestur yang sontak mengundang gelak kencang hingga Seokjin merasa perlu membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Gawat," selorohnya, menggigit bibir menahan tawa selagi juniornya bergeming, entah fokus Namjoon yang terganggu atau memang ada rona merah yang sedang menjalar di pipi Seokjin. Yang jelas, ketika pria itu ganti memandangnya, mengulum senyum, serta berangsur menyandarkan pelipis di salah satu bahunya, Namjoon yakin bila penglihatannya baik-baik saja.

"Namjoon- _ah_."

"Ya?"

"Betul-betul hangat ya?" desah Seokjin pasrah, gigi depannya menyembul imut dari balik bibir, "Rasanya jadi ingin kubawa pulang ke rumah."

"Kubilang juga apa," Namjoon merendahkan lehernya dan membalas kalimat tersebut penuh sukacita, "Aku juga suka mantel ini. Tebal dan nyamaaaaan sekali."

Balas tertawa, Seokjin mengangguk tanpa banyak berkilah.

.

.

.

.

 _Yang ingin kubawa itu bukan mantelnya lho._

 _Tapi kamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	18. Everythin' Goes

.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kau berpikir soal kematian, Namjoon-ah?_

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi.

Namjoon terbangun dengan sakit kepala, tangannya reflek meraba tempat kosong di sisinya. Setengah mengantuk, pria itu menggosok tengkuk dan menguap malas, mimpi yang sama selama empat hari dan mengonsumsi obat tidur malah membuat kepalanya tak mampu berpikir jernih saat terjaga. Seprai wangi lavender bermotif bidak catur hadiah dari iparnya, kusut karena belum diganti, sementara seluruh pelayan rumah baru akan kembali akhir pekan. Rangkaian bunga di dekat jendela itu juga tak terkena sinar matahari hingga kuntum-kuntum mawarnya layu dengan tangkai terkulai. Namjoon mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dan mengusapkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya seraya melirik jam di sisi lampu meja—pukul lima lebih lima, terlalu dini untuk membuka jendela dan minum kopi kecuali dia berniat lari pagi. Berdecak malas, pria itu bangkit sambil mengernyit saat mengendus bau keringat dari kemeja kerja yang dipakainya tidur. Piyama hitamnya bergelayut di gantungan baju dan Namjoon terlalu mengantuk untuk mengambilnya semalam.

Diperiksanya sejumlah dokumen di atas meja, lalu berusaha menajamkan penglihatan demi membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaan dengan agak meraba-raba. Pahanya membentur ujung kursi dan pria itu mengumpat. Namjoon tidak suka mengundur waktu, hanya perlu memeriksa dua lembar lagi dan dia bisa kembali tidur.

Tapi tidak. Dia enggan bermimpi dengan keringat dingin yang akan ditanyakan si bungsu jika terbangun. Sudah sebesar itu tapi tetap keras kepala jika otaknya tak bisa menerima. Namjoon harus ingat anak itu tidak mirip dirinya, setidaknya dengan perbandingan bahwa Jungkook terlalu peka dan dia tidak. Taehyung mungkin saja sama, Namjoon tak pernah sanggup menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak sulungnya itu. Taehyung bukan tipe yang suka memberinya salam setiap kali bertatap muka atau menyapanya saat mereka sedang berada di ruang makan, bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi seolah menjadi pertanda kuat agar siapapun tak melontarkan pertanyaan padanya _._ Minggu lalu dia mampir dari kampus untuk mengantarkan sojudan sekardus bacaan yang terbungkus kain putih dan disegel dengan tali merah. Buku-buku yang dibeli Taehyung tiap dua hari sekali dan penuh dengan judul kesukaan Namjoon. Yang bersangkutan baru pulang dari kantor saat menemukan kiriman itu tergeletak di beranda dengan kertas bertuliskan pesan singkat.

 _Aku sudah merelakannya, Ayah._

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyibak handuknya sekilas, air hangat dan serbuk mandi jeruk membuat matanya cukup terjaga untuk berjalan sendirian di halaman belakang. Kakinya menapak gontai, tak peduli salju bisa membuatnya terpeleset jika kurang hati-hati. Jungkook selalu cerewet dengan halaman yang memisahkan rumah dengan dapur, begitu banyak detik yang terbuang demi mengambil minuman jika jaraknya sejauh itu. Namjoon tahu, itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi sifatnya yang agak pemalas. Toh Jungkook tak pernah protes lebih jauh, mulut besarnya akan bungkam setelah lima menit berkicau.

Namjoon memilih rumah itu untuk tempatnya pulang, tempatnya melepaskan rasa penat dan jenuh akibat pekerjaan, pikiran, dan segalanya yang menuntut untuk segera dibereskan di luar sana. Rumah itu tempatnya kembali untuk disambut dengan senyuman dan ucapan selamat datang, gelak tawa Jungkook dan secangkir kopi panas. Seringkali kepalanya akan semakin pusing karena dipicu tingkah bandel si setan kecil, namun anak bungsu yang paling disayanginya itu adalah salah satu hal terpenting yang harus dijaga Namjoon sampai nanti. Belahan jiwanya menginginkan anak laki-laki itu setengah mati dan Namjoon dibuat tersenyum mengingat bagaimana riuhnya suasana halaman saat dirinya membawa pulang Jungkook yang baru berusia setahun. Semuanya sibuk menarik perhatian sosok mungil tersebut, termasuk Taehyung yang antusias memaksanya untuk turun dari gendongan. Bisik-bisik gemas dari tiga pelayan pun penuh mengisi udara diikuti langkah perlahan Seokjin yang turun menapaki tangga, senyum terkembang dengan tangan terentang bahagia. Hari ketiga di awal musim gugur, Namjoon tak pernah lupa.

Dibawanya cangkir berisi kopi pahit keluar dari dapur, pergelangannya terpecik air panas dan Namjoon menyekanya dengan lengan piyama sambil agak berjengit _,_ sudah lama dia tak membuatnya sendiri.

Dihirupnya kopi itu perlahan, rasa hangat mengaliri tenggorokannya dan Namjoon mendesah lega, diangkatnya cangkir ke udara dan menyadari ada namanya di bagian samping pegangan. Cangkir buatan tangan Taehyung yang antusias bermain tembikar saat menginjak kelas enam. Huruf nama Namjoon terpatri di bagian bawah dengan goresan Hangul yang sangat rapi. Putra jenius yang selalu bertingkah, tapi sangat membanggakan. Namjoon menyesap kopinya sekali lagi seraya melirik hamparan salju di halaman. Pucuk-pucuk rumput kering mengintip dari gundukan, mungkin sebaiknya dipotong di akhir minggu jika saljunya sudah agak reda. Toh biasanya dia tak pernah peduli dan para pelayan akan membersihkannya sebelum menumpuk lebih banyak. Seringkali jika kondisi tubuh agak membaik, Seokjin akan dengan jahil melempar dirinya sendiri ke hamparan salju sampai Namjoon berteriak kencang dari dalam rumah. Namun lelaki bebal tersebut justru akan menyeretnya tanpa alas kaki dan membenamkan Namjoon sambil terbahak-bahak. Dan kalau sudah begitu, dia tak akan bisa menang menghadapi Seokjin yang terlihat bersemangat.

.

.

 _'Jinseok, aku harus bekerja...'_

 _'Jangan, temani aku bermain sebentar lagi.'_

 _'Memangnya kau anak kecil?'_

 _'Ayolah, Namjoon-ah.'_

 _._

 _._

Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dan Namjoon mendongak, mulai terdengar kicauan burung dan warna-warna yang samar karena cahaya. Lelehan salju menetes turun dari atap beranda dan harum pagi yang tak asing menerpa hidungnya.

Handuknya disampirkan di dekat wastafel dan ditaruhnya cangkir kopi di atas meja. Tangan besarnya bergerak, hendak melepas piyama, kendati urung sewaktu matanya menangkap tirai yang tersingkap di satu bagian, terikat oleh tali yang disimpul, sementara satu bagian lagi terurai menutupi separuh jendela. Mengangkat alis, Namjoon berjalan mendekat dan menyisihkan vas di sampingnya sembari termangu. Ditatapnya simpul tirai itu seraya mencengkeram sisanya, meraih tali pengikat dan menahannya dengan cara yang sama. Matanya beralih pada jendela dan Namjoon melipat tangan sambil mendengus pelan, ada baiknya dia menyerah kali ini.

Dilepasnya kaitan penahan bingkai dan didorongnya jendela itu dengan kedua tangan. Wangi embun dan dedaunan menyeruak masuk dan Namjoon menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

 _Memang harus dibuka_ , pikirnya sambil berujar heran. Bertanya-tanya mengapa selama ini dia bersikeras menggeluti perang dingin dengan dunia luar. Langkahnya berjalan mundur, meniti lantai kamar sebelum duduk dengan pasrah di tepi tempat tidur. Ditatapnya pemandangan di luar kamar seraya mengedarkan penglihatan ke sekeliling, kuntum-kuntum mawar layu itu benar-benar harus diganti, atau Seokjin akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika ketahuan teledor. _Bagusnya pakai bunga apa ya?_ Tak harus selalu mawar _,_ mungkin krisan yang aromanya lebih ramah dengan warna yang tak terlalu mencolok. Biasanya Jungkook akan iseng menancapkan seikat daun bawang dari dapur dan Namjoon tak akan sadar jika tidak diamati baik-baik.

Diusapnya permukaan wajah memakai kedua tangan diiringi desah panjang, pun menggeram sesaat karena kepalanya kembali berdentum. Digerutnya seprai sambil memijat pangkal hidung dan berdecak lirih.

.

.

 _'Istirahat dulu ya, Namjoon-ah? Matamu merah tuh.'_

 _'Tidak bisa, banyak yang harus dikerjakan.'_

 _'Yakin?'_

 _'Begitulah...'_

.

.

Dan sebuah rengutan besar akan membuatnya mengalah. Namjoon berdecak seraya bangkit dan menggeliat pelan, melepas piyamanya yang tertunda dan melipatnya menjadi bentuk persegi di sisi tempat tidur. Digesernya pintu lemari sambil bertanya-tanya tentang baju apa yang harus diambil. Kemeja biru dan dasi serupa, atau sweater pastel dengan syal hijau gelap?

Tangannya meraih jas terlebih dulu saat matanya tertuju pada warna putih di lipatan teratas. Tercenung, diambil dan dihamparkannya seraya menutup lemari. Tampak masih sangat baru dan dia tak ingat pernah memakai benda itu. Seokjin selalu protes soal ketidaksukaan Namjoon pada kemeja putih dan kerap memaksanya membeli satu. Berujar lugas bila Namjoon akan tampak semakin gagah dengan setelan tersebut.

Dikenakannya seraya mengendus sekilas. Memang bahan baru dan garisnya sesuai dengan tubuhnya, tak terlalu besar dan tanpa banyak ornamen. Lengannya dikancingkan seraya menyambar sehelai dasi bergaris hitam dan jas serupa tanpa banyak menimbang. Pukul setengah enam, semoga Jungkook ingat bahwa dia harus bisa bangun sendiri. Paling tidak, anak itu cukup tahu dimana letak serealdan susu lewat memo kecil yang menempel di pintu lemari es.

Namjoon memasang arlojinya seraya melirik sekilas pada bingkai mahoni di atas bantal besar yang tertata rapi, sudut bibirnya mengembang disertai bisik rendah. Sebuah potret berhias setangkai lilidi atas meja, berisi jiwanya dengan senyum manis yang selalu diingat Namjoon. Senyum yang menjadi alasan dari penantian rasa yang menggebu, membuatnya mengenang beribu jam yang tak pernah hilang, membekas begitu dalam dan Namjoon tak berniat melupakan. Kisahnya tak memberi waktu yang terlalu lama, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan hidup yang sempurna.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar usai berbalik dan berhenti, mematikan lampu seraya bergumam lirih.

.

.

.

 _Aku berangkat ya, cinta._

.

.

.

Namjoon tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun, tidak dengan kebahagiaan yang begitu banyak dan kasih yang teramat sangat. Tidak untuk airmata Jungkook, tidak untuk kebisuannya sendiri. Mungkin hatinya belum mampu menyikapi sebuah kehilangan, atau mungkin Namjoon hanya tak mau menerima kenyataan. Yang manapun, Namjoon sadar dan mengerti bila ada memori yang menolak untuk pergi. Seperti ingatan akan mata yang berbinar dan genggaman hangat di sela-sela jari, mimpi yang berulang tiap kali, tangan yang tak tergapai atau suara merdu yang terdengar sesekali. Manusia tak pernah bisa mengulang waktu—tentu, dan dia tahu itu.

Semilir sejuk meniup lembut helai tengkuknya yang masih terasa lembab. Namjoon berkedip sekilas, berhenti melangkah sambil mengantongi kembali kunci mobil yang hendak dikeluarkan. Sorot tajamnya melunak seketika dan senyumnya tersungging lembut.

"Tidak rela ditinggal, Jinseok?"

Sebuah sentuhan menyapa lengan atasnya dan Namjoon menoleh sekilas pada kekosongan yang beraroma familiar. Dihelanya napas panjang sembari memiringkan kepala, lantas mengangkat alis kala telinganya berderik tanpa diminta.

 _'Menurutmu?'_

.

.

.


	19. Piece of Peace

.

.

.

"Keluarga yang menyenangkan."

"Oh ya?"

Melankolis, tapi bukan tanpa alasan. Mungkin karena secangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya, mungkin karena menu makan malam yang istimewa, atau mungkin karena adanya tamu yang sangat berharga, hingga Seokjin berpikir bahwa permukaan anak tangga di teras rumah terasa lebih nyaman dari biasa, kendati sejujurnya tak ada yang berubah. Keduanya hanya bersila sekedarnya, masing-masing memegang cangkir. Namjoon memilih kopi, ditemani seekor Alaskan jantan milik kakak lelaki Seokjin yang tak henti-hentinya minta dielus dan menggosok-gosok senang paha Namjoon memakai kepala. Sungguh kondisi sempurna yang membuatnya tak ingin beranjak kemana-mana.

Tak banyak yang dipersiapkan malam itu, toh Namjoon berkata dia menerima segala bentuk santapan gratis. Keluarganya sudah mengurus hidangan dan sisa detilnya, termasuk gotong-royong bebersih ke penjuru rumah. Seokjin hanya disuruh ibunya merapikan kamar tamu karena—siapa sih yang tidak antusias menyambut teman dekat yang datang berkunjung? Seokjin lebih suka menyebut seperti itu daripada menganggap Namjoon seorang kekasih. Terdengar geli di telinga dan terlalu intim untuk sesuatu yang nyatanya berjalan bak kegiatan sehari-hari. Mereka bahkan lupa kapan persisnya berkenalan, dekat berapa lama, maupun hal-hal sakral seperti ciuman pertama.

Semua terjadi secara alami, _natural._

Namjoon tak pernah menjemputnya setiap pagi dan Seokjin enggan didatangi saat berangkat kuliah, selain buang-buang tenaga, juga karena tetangga apartemennya selalu berseru heboh tanpa sebab dan kerap meladeni kehadiran Namjoon dengan lagu India. Namjoon jarang bertanya apakah dia sudah makan atau belum, dan Seokjin menganggap jika hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Namjoon baru akan mengajaknya keluar bila Seokjin berkata dirinya sedang ingin makan kudapan. _Dan ya, itu bukanlah kencan_. Namjoon tak datang ke apartemen setiap hari seperti pacar kebanyakan, pemuda itu hanya sesekali mampir untuk mengantar buku-buku yang diperlukan Seokjin di perkuliahan. Sebaliknya, Seokjin datang ke tempat pria itu apabila Namjoon minta dibantu menghabiskan makanan kiriman ibunya dari Ilsan.

Hampir tak pernah ada acara kecup mesra atau bibir memagut lama. Satu-dua kali Namjoon sengaja menggandeng tangannya karena tak ingin Seokjin berjalan di bagian trotoar yang berbatasan langsung dengan jalan, juga menggendongnya saat Seokjin terlalu ngantuk untuk menggapai tempat tidur usai belajar bersama. Jika Seokjin berniat menikmati waktu berdua atau sedang ingin bermanja-manja, Namjoon dengan senang hati memberi ruang kosong di sisi sofa, mengelus sayang kepalanya tanpa banyak bicara, atau membiarkan Seokjin bersandar begitu saja di bahunya.

Ayahnya tertawa saat Seokjin mulai bercerita, bahwa Namjoon kadang terlalu kolot dan polos, terutama soal kebiasaan berdoa sebelum makan. Panggilan keduanya pun sebatas nama kecil tanpa imbuhan layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Apabila Seokjin memilih bergumam sewajarnya ketika pertama kali menyebut 'Namjoonie,' maka tidak begitu halnya dengan si pria jangkung yang langsung bersimpuh di lantai sambil berkali-kali meminta maaf karena menghilangkan kata – _hyung_ di belakang namanya.

Namjoon, yang duduk menghadapi mangkuk sup kacang merahsewaktu Seokjin berkisah di meja makan, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengibas tangan sungkan, lalu tanpa ragu menyebut dirinya kurang berpengalaman.

Kakaknya tertarik mendengar banyak cerita dari tempat bimbingan belajar, supermarket _,_ toko bunga, kantor penerbitan koran, hingga menanyakan segala tempat dimana Namjoon pernah bekerja sambilan. Sementara ibunya begitu gembira memperoleh informasi tentang jadwal diskon besar yang diselenggarakan suatu pusat berbelanjaan, berikut daftar tanggal-tanggal tertentu dimana daging sapi akan turun harga sesuai musimnya, juga bagaimana cara menawar tanpa perlu berargumen panjang dengan penjualnya. Dan meskipun Seokjin berpikir bahwa pembicaraan di meja makan itu terdengar bagaikan inspeksi tak penting tentang ketertarikan keluarganya pada latar belakang Namjoon, wajah ceria dan raut cerah bersama jawaban-jawaban yang meluncur tanpa beban itu mengisyaratkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya ibuku suka padamu," celetuk Seokjin disambut kelakar renyah, "Rasanya bodoh sekali karena aku sempat panik untuk hal yang tidak seharusnya dikhawatirkan."

"Aku sudah bilang kau tak usah berpikir terlalu jauh," Namjoon menaruh cangkir kopinya agak jauh dari tangga, "Biarpun Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu memasang wajah galak waktu bertemu denganku di kampus, kurasa dia hanya ingin berpesan kalau sahabatnya harus dijaga. Hanya mengingat soal itu saja sudah membuatku merasa lebih tenang."

"Kenapa?"

"Jika seorang teman saja bisa begitu sayang padamu, apalagi keluarga kan?" sergah pria itu, tak ingin dijawab, "Mungkin kau bermaksud menegaskan kalau usiamu lebih tua dan tak perlu dikawal kemana-mana, Jinseok. Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya menganggap temanmu benar-benar memiliki perhatian walau caranya sedikit mengerikan."

"Seseram itu?"

"Bisa kumengerti. Kau dibesarkan untuk memperoleh kasih sayang serupa dengan limpahan perhatian dari semua orang, bukan untuk menerima sakit hati apalagi dikecewakan."

Melengos, Seokjin menyesap minumannya sekilas, "Bertemu keluargaku sehari membuatmu jadi jauh lebih bijaksana daripada motivator kawakan ya, Namjoonie?"

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung," kekeh Namjoon menimpali sindiran, "Keluargamu hangat, tak berpura-pura bersikap ramah dan membuatku kangen rumah. Mereka meladeni kehadiranku seperti teman, juga tak berlebihan memanjakanmu meski seorang bungsu. Rasanya sedikit bersalah jika aku tiba-tiba meminta ijin pada mereka untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersama."

Menurunkan lengannya dari bawah dagu, Seokjin mengerjap terkejut, "Eh?"

"Bukan besok, bukan bulan depan, tidak dalam lima bulan," Namjoon meniup pelan uap kopi yang menguar samar. Ibu jarinya mengusap tepi cangkir sebelum menoleh sambil tertawa canggung, tengkuknya digosok kaku dan lesung pipinya melekuk tersipu, "Tapi jika waktunya tepat, persiapanku sudah betul-betul mantap, dan aku berani bertanya tentang apakah lelaki kesayanganku ini bersedia, kuharap kau mau berkata iya."

Meresapi perubahan air muka dan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada serupa ajakan biasa saat ingin mencicipi penganan di luar rumah, Seokjin meluruskan tungkainya sambil menghela napas dan berpaling ramah, suara lembutnya terlontar tegas dan lugas. Sangat jelas.

"Boleh kutunggu?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

.

.

.


	20. Of Numbers, Books, and You

.

.

.

"Tidak ikut kami makan siang, _hyung_?" Taehyung masih mencoba menawari, selagi berjalan menjajari kakak sepupunya yang keluar studio sambil memainkan kunci mobil. Namjoon menggeleng, merogoh ponsel dan melirik sosok Jungkook yang berjingkat-jingkat menyusul mereka. Model junior bertubuh bongsor itu menggamit lengan Taehyung dengan masih mengenakan baju pemotretan, jari-jarinya menarik kain baju sementara dagunya disandarkan di pundak Taehyung, "Guk- _ah_ , nanti dicari stylist- _nuna_ lho? Kamu tunggu di dalam saja. Tidak pakai sepatu kan? Kakinya kotor tuh."

"Tidak mau sendirian," pemuda itu merengut, Taehyung mencubit hidungnya sebagai balasan.

"Pemotretannya sebentar lagi selesai, _hyung_. Betul tidak mau ikut? Ini pertama kalinya _hyung_ pulang sejak Natal tahun lalu, aku ingin ngobrol banyak," selorohnya, mengulang tawaran, Namjoon hanya berkacak pinggang memandangi mereka sambil memamerkan cengir lebar.

"Aku tak berniat mengganggu kemesraan kekasih yang sangat menggemaskan ini," Namjoon terkekeh, "Lagipula aku hanya berniat memberikan kiriman itu kok, baru sampai tadi pagi. Kalau ada hal yang ingin didiskusikan soal rencana liburan kalian ke Amerika, telepon saja, aku senggang," ujar lelaki itu, memutari moncong mobil dan membuka pintu depan disertai senyum. Taehyung menimang-nimang kotak kardus kecil bersemat pita biru tua yang, kata Namjoon, berisi sepasang mantel buatan rumah mode kenalannya di New York. Hadiah atas kelulusan kedua pemuda itu dari pasca sarjana. Elegan dan mewah, khas Namjoon sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_. Nanti akan kucoba dengan si gembul ini, tapi kau mau kemana sih?" tanyanya heran, "Makan dulu sama kami."

Namjoon menyangga lengan di sandaran kursi, kepala terjulur keluar jendela, "Aku juga ingin ngobrol denganmu dan Jungkook, tapi sepertinya ada yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja," mata birunya mengerling pada sang pemilik nama yang langsung merona. Namjoon kembali terbahak dan cekatan memutar setir dengan satu lengan terangkat ke atas, memberi salam, "Aku akan mampir ke rumah Bibi begitu urusanku selesai. Sampai nanti."

"Hati-hati di jalan," Taehyung balas melambai begitu kendaraan itu berlalu dan nyaris terseret oleh lengan Jungkook yang menariknya masuk. Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengamati mereka dari pantulan spion. Posesif sekali.

Mobilnya berhenti di tepi trotoar yang dipenuhi deretan toko-toko mungil beratap warna-warni. Matanya tertuju pada satu papan bertuliskan nama kembang gula dari huruf bermotif bata, harumnya menyerupai aroma kue yang baru diangkat dari panggangan, beradu serasi dengan wangi semeruak dari toko bunga di sebelahnya. Namjoon menggaruk kening sambil menekan sejumlah nomor, sekilas menatap dua toko di sampingnya sembari tercenung, menunggu tanggapan dial bernada monoton.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat menyambut suara lirih di seberang sambungan, suara penuh kantuk bercampur gerutuan tak jelas. Namjoon tersenyum geli.

" _Bonjour, chéri_ ," sapanya penuh cinta, "Baru bangun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda membanting tumpukan kamus di tangannya ke atas meja. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat sebagian pengunjung perpustakaan menoleh terkejut. Pemuda lainnya sibuk menguap di meja registrasi dan melayani pinjaman sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi agar poninya tak terurai menyentuh buku, bola mata beralih bolak-balik dari halaman sampul ke layar komputer, mengetik bergantian selagi rekannya meletakkan dagu di atas tumpukan kamus yang baru diambil. Keturunan Asia dengan warna mata berlainan. Biru di kanan, hitam di kiri. Wujud yang terbilang langka bagi kebanyakan orang di negara yang mayoritas dipenuhi warga kulit putih. Rambut peraknya diacak-acak menyibak keringat, seolah tak peduli akan diperhatikan tiap pasang mata yang hendak mendaftarkan pinjaman. Telunjuknya menuding satu sudut ruangan sambil meraung berang.

"Rak sembilan deret kelima, bukunya berantakan. Siapa yang kemarin kebagian piket bersih-bersih? Ada dua buku yang halamannya sobek dan Miss Carpenter marah besar, aku sampai harus menelepon Amazon untuk menanyakan apakah ada literatur serupa dengan cetakan lama, bikin repot saja," Namjoon menepuk tumpukan teratas dengan telapak terbungkus sarung tangan putih, senjata andalan menjaga kebersihan halaman, "Catat nomor stempelnya dan bilang pada anak-anak itu kalau kamusnya baru bisa dipinjam minggu depan. Setelah ini aku ada bimbingan tambahan, profesor suka menggebrak meja kalau ada yang terlambat."

"Laporan diterima," Hoseok menyerahkan untaian kartu petugas yang baru diberi cap absen, yang segera diselipkan Namjoon dalam saku celana tanpa menoleh, "Kalau sempat bertemu Jackson, tolong sampaikan kalau buku sejarah Turkinya sudah tersedia."

" _Roger_ ," Namjoon membungkuk di balik meja sembari memasukkan sejumlah buku ke kardus, cetakan lama yang harus dibawa ke gedung sebelah, "Bisa ganti jadwal piketku ke hari Kamis? Ada praktek lapangan dan aku harus me...GAWAT!" Namjoon buru-buru melepas sarung tangannya dan menyambar ransel dari lemari barang. Kakinya yang panjang melesat ke arah pintu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk, "Pokoknya pindahkan dulu! Nanti kuurus sisanya! Tolong ya!"

Ditunggunya sampai Hoseok menanggapi dan Namjoon akhirnya berbalik sambil melirik arloji. Enam menit lagi. Ranselnya dibuka selagi berlari kecil menaiki tangga, sepertinya seru keras Hoseok yang meneriakkan saran ' _...kalau jalan lihat ke depan!'_ waktu keluar tadi tidak terdengar cukup jelas. Lagipula jalanan di koridor lantai dua biasanya senyap menjelang siang.

 **"BRAK!"**

Biasanya.

Tabrakan tersebut dibarengi lembaran kertas yang semburat ke udara. Entah akibat benturan yang terlalu tiba-tiba, atau dada Namjoon yang terlampau keras, hingga seseorang terpental ke arah dinding, meski cepat menguasai keadaan dan celingukan mencari bawaan. Namjoon terseok mundur dengan dahi terlipat, menatap gundukan besar bertudung cokelat yang baru saja beringsut di bawah kakinya. Bergerak, sibuk mendesis gugup, dan kerepotan memunguti kertas. Bukan hamster apalagi tikus, hanya seorang pemuda yang memakai baju mirip warna rambutnya. Napasnya terdengar agak tersengal akibat tabrakan barusan, pun masih berusaha meraih tiap lembaran yang jatuh berjauhan dari satu petak ke petak lain. Namjoon berpaling ke ujung dan nyaris mengumpat mengetahui dosen kuliahnya sudah menggeser pintu, sekaligus tercenung bingung sebab kertas-kertas itu menghalangi langkahnya dan Namjoon tak mau menginjak sembarangan. Siapa tahu isinya adalah tugas penting seperti laporan di dalam ransel yang menjadi penyebab mengapa dia tak waspada melihat jalan.

"Maaf, bisa cepat sedikit?"

"Se, segera kubereskan!" sosok itu mengangguk-angguk sembari menyambar lembar di sisi sepatu Namjoon, termasuk sekian kertas di belakang tubuhnya dan hampir terjungkal karena terlalu tergesa. Dibawanya tumpukan tersebut diantara ketiak sembari membungkuk berulang kali, "MAAF! Aku tak memperhatikan jalan! Aku salah masuk kelas dan lupa tempatnya di lantai berap...ARGH!" jerit melengking bergema di udara saat tumpukan itu melorot dari jepitan serta kembali berserakan di sekeliling, "MAAF! TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, jangan berteriak, ya ampun..." Namjoon menghela napas panjang sambil menaruh ranselnya di lantai, lantas duduk bertumpu kaki—bermaksud membantu memunguti. Tepat sewaktu pemiliknya beringsut dengan lengan terjulur, tak sengaja mendarat di atas pungung tangan Namjoon dan reflek terkesiap.

"Ah!"

"Eh?" Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan sosok itu mendongak.

Raut merona, alis lebat, bibir tebal. Mata yang sembab dan hidung yang bengkak sempurna seperti berisyarat pada Namjoon, bahwa sosok itu juga tak kalah kesakitan setelah menabraknya tadi. Yang bersangkutan memiringkan kepala hendak bertanya, namun sosok tersebut justru menghindar serta buru-buru menarik tangannya sebelum Namjoon bisa bergerak.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!" seru si pemuda bertudung, tergopoh-gopoh menegakkan tubuh begitu berhasil mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Namjoon. Lengan lainnya menyambar tas dari dinding dan secepat kilat melarikan diri dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh lag. Langkah beratnya berdebum kencang meninggalkan Namjoon yang mengerjap tak mengerti di tengah koridor.

"APA? NILAI E?" Hoseok melengking dramatis dan Namjoon mengangguk santai, berdecak tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduk, "Tidak. Tunggu. Serius? Katakan itu tidak benar!"

"Jangan menyuruhku mengulang pembicaraan," tepis Namjoon, memasukkan nomor literatur sejarah Perancis di samping sahabatnya yang masih meracau, sejumlah referensi baru saja datang dan butuh disusun ulang, "Profesor bilang aku terlambat satu menit sebelas detik dari batas toleransi jam kuliah, jadi laporanku ditolak," ujarnya tanpa beralih dari layar komputer. Hoseok menekan kuat-kuat stempel di atas kertas pembatas selagi alisnya bertaut tak setuju.

"Aku paham soal batas keterlambatan dan aturan kedisiplinan yang harus ditaati. Tapi ini kan tidak sengaja, ada kesalahan teknis di jalan dan kau harus...yaaaah, membantu seseorang sebagai manusia berhati nurani. Masa sih beliau tidak menerima alasan sama sekali? Dan satu lagi! Laporan itu adalah hasil begadang hingga pukul dua pagi! Tega sekali diabaikan tanpa memeriksa kerja keras mahasiswanya! Setidaknya beri skor minimum! Kalau begini kan malah mengotori nilai akhir."

"Cuma mata kuliah tambahan, bisa dihapus sebelum ujian dimulai. Tidak perlu panik begitu," ujar Namjoon, menaruh buku-buku yang sudah diperiksanya ke sisi kanan. Diambilnya satu buku lagi namun tangan Hoseok mencegah dengan sewot, malah menindih tumpukannya memakai siku.

"Kau harus minta tinjauan ulang. Ini penting. Kalau sampai orangtuamu tahu kau dapat nilai E, mereka bisa memanggilmu pulang ke Korea."

"Boleh juga, aku kangen kue beras buatan Ibu," tukas Namjoon santai, ditariknya paksa buku tersebut tanpa menggubris lengan Hoseok yang terpeleset membentur permukaan meja. Pemuda itu hanya mampu melotot sebagai pelampiasan, dilarang memulai kegaduhan di perpustakaan atau dia akan dipelototi satu ruangan. Jari-jarinya ditekuk frustasi.

"Aku bilang begini juga demi kebaikanmu, tahu."

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan bercanda, dong."

"Aku selalu serius," kilah Namjoon tetap tenang, "Memangnya kenapa? Satu nilai E tak lantas membuat kecerdasanku menyusut. Jadi berhentilah mengomel dan bantu aku menempelkan stiker-stiker ini sebelum jam pulang," tegasnya, otomatis mengangguk ramah ke arah seorang mahasiswa yang menaruh dua buah buku di atas meja, "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hoseok mengerang kesal dan merutuk tertahan meski harus menyanggupi karena pekerjaan mereka masih banyak. Menjelang musim ujian semester, mahasiswa akan mengantri untuk meminta rekomendasi literatur dan hal tersebut sangat menyita waktu istirahat. Sejatinya Hoseok bisa segera mendengkur atau pulang ke apartemen begitu kuliah mereka selesai, andai saja manusia brengsek di sampingnya ini tak mengajukan mereka menjadi petugas perpustakaan paruh waktu di awal semester lalu. Namjoon memilih mengakrabkan diri dengan buku dan rak berdebu, dibanding menerima ajakan bergabung dalam tim sepakbola atau bisbol hanya gara-gara, _'Aku tidak suka berpanas-panas. Nanti otakku meleleh.'_

Tendangan pelan kaki Namjoon dari bawah meja membuat Hoseok mendongak, lalu berkicau dari balik tumpukan, "Apa?"

"Itu..." dagu rekannya terangkat menunjuk sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja registrasi. Seorang mahasiswa jangkung berambut gelap sedang memegang sebuah buku di kedua tangan, dan tampak bingung karena langkahnya bergerak maju mundur. Antara ingin berjalan atau tetap duduk di bangku. Dahi Hoseok tertekuk mengenali.

"Kim Seokjin, mahasiswa pertukaran studidari Konkuk, masuk semester lalu di jurusan bisnis. Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Sudut bibir Namjoon terangkat samar dengan dagu ditopang lurus.

"Merah," bisiknya, "Hidungnya masih merah."

"Hidung?" Hoseok menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dan menoleh pada pemuda tampan di bangku tersebut, "Ada apa dengan hidungnya?"

"Bengkak," Namjoon membalikkan badan ke arah monitor sambil tersenyum tipis, "Dia yang menabrakku kemarin siang."

Mata Hoseok sontak melebar sebesar bola golf, "Sungguh? Biar kuseret kemari dan kusuruh bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatmu diberi nilai E! MANA DIA? MANA DIA?" pemuda itu bersiap menggulung lengan baju serta melepas sarung tangan putihnya, namun Namjoon lebih cepat menarik Hoseok kembali ke meja dengan telunjuk teracung.

"Shush! Tak usah!"

"Kenapa? Kalau tak keburu, nanti malah kabur lho! Setidaknya biarkan dia menjelaskan pada profesormu," Hoseok bersikeras, menyumpa dan meringis bersamaan karena ada pengunjung yang meminjam buku, "Ayolah, Namjoon- _ah_ , ini bukan saatnya bersikap dermawan. Pikirkan masa depan! Jika nilaimu berhasil dipulihkan, baru kalian bisa duduk atau bertatapan dengan mesra. Ayo cepat!" dorong pemuda itu, tak sabar mendapati rekannya yang malah santai mengetik judul literatur sembari tetap mengulum senyum, tak peduli walau Hoseok setengah mati mengguncang bahunya.

"E, eh!" sikut Hoseok makin gencar, "Dia kesini!"

Namjoon menoleh malas sambil melirik dari sudut bahunya, pada pemuda berwajah rupawan dengan tudung baju menggantung di pundak. Diputarnya kursi dan menangkup tangan di depan dada, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seokjin, atau begitulah nama yang disebutkan Hoseok barusan, meletakkan buku terjemahan bersampul bendera yang segera diterima Namjoon dengan angguk pelan. Hoseok membisu di tempat menyaksikan bagaimana sahabatnya memasukkan nomor beserta judul ke kolom peminjaman tanpa banyak komentar, lalu mengembalikannya pada yang bersangkutan diikuti ucapan wajib tiap petugas sebagai pengingat, "Jarak pinjamnya dua minggu, ada yang lain?"

Satu buku lainnya terulur dengan jari tangan mengisyaratkan sudah dibaca. Namjoon kembali mengangguk, dan sekali lagi memasukkan data ke dalam komputer seperti robot, "Ada lagi?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat dan membungkuk sekilas usai menerima ranselnya dari petugas penitipan barang. Hoseok ikut melongo mendapati pengunjung mereka berlari pergi tanpa permisi.

"Si Kim itu kenapa sih? Aneh sekali."

"Entahlah," Namjoon berkedik, memutar lagi kursinya membelakangi meja. Ditimangnya buku sejarah Perancis tadi dengan kekeh pelan—teringat bagaimana wajah itu menatapnya takut-takut dan terus menunduk. Bukan yang pertama kali, tentu. Sepertinya dia pernah memergoki Seokjin diantara beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan di akhir pekan menjelang malam. Badannya cukup menjulang di tengah-tengah mahasiswa lain yang hilir-mudik di kantin kampus, kerap mengantri di konter baguette ditemani sepasang rekan berbahasa Thai. Namjoon tak bermaksud memperhatikan lebih detil, hanya saja, makhluk lucu itu terlihat kian menonjol di jam makan siang. Mata beningnya benar-benar besar, bibirnya tebal, tampak mirip alpaka sewaktu mengunyah makanan. Manis sekali.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memperhatikan buku itu? Bawa sini," Hoseok menyodorkan tangan dengan sebal karena sarannya tak dituruti. Namjoon menepis usil seraya membuka halaman terakhir untuk mencocokkan tanggal, bersamaan ketika sudut matanya menjumpai keberadaan secarik kertas kecil yang menyembul di sekat kartu.

167 – 5 – 9 / 70 – 9 – 6 / 98 – 1 – 7

"Nomor apa ini?" Namjoon mengerutkan dahi, tak ada tulisan lain di baliknya selain tambahan tanggal yang ditulis rapi. Nomor telepon? Kode alamat? Pin lemari barang? Rumus?

Pemuda itu terdiam heran, meski pada akhirnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena merasa tak ada gunanya. Siapa yang akan iseng menyelipkan kertas diantara sekat halaman terakhir buku sejarah? Atau mungkin Seokjin sedang mencatat sesuatu dan lupa mengambil lagi? Mengingat kemarin siang dia lupa dimana letak kelasnya sendiri.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu sambil mengantongi kertas itu di saku, akan dia tanyakan kalau mereka sempat bertemu.

.

.

.

Sayangnya tidak.

Sudah seminggu sejak sobekan kertas itu mengisi sebuah kotak kaca di laci meja. Namjoon mulai merasa bahwa nalurinya tertarik dengan seseorang yang hanya mampu bersuara jika tertabrak. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin Seokjin sanggup menutup mulut rapat-rapat setiap Namjoon bertanya apakah dirinya perlu bantuan untuk mencari buku, juga ketika Namjoon mengutarakan tentang kertas berkode yang pasti terselip di halaman akhir literatur pinjamannya. Apa susahnya menggeleng atau mengangguk? Leher manusia tak akan patah semudah itu. Namjoon sudah mencoba berujar sehalus mungkin, bahkan menggunakan bahasa penuh honorifik, namun Seokjin tetap menunduk dan berlalu begitu saja.

Namjoon menekuk dahi penasaran. Hoseok bahkan tega memukul kepalanya sambil berkata jika sebaiknya Namjoon lebih berkonsentrasi pada laporan pengganti, dan memastikan dirinya datang jauh sebelum jam kuliah dimulai, yang tentu saja disahut pemuda itu dengan lengos cuek. Jawaban lancar dan suara merdu Seokjin yang terucap kala menanggapi sapaan Hoseok membuatnya makin bertanya-tanya, jika tak mau dibilang cemburu. Seokjin bahkan bisa berteriak saat seorang temannya berseru dari koridor lantai tiga.

 _Baiklah, jadi Tuan Kim tak perlu ditabrak dulu agar bersuara_.

Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya makin kesal, tak terima dijadikan pengecualian.

Diambilnya kotak kaca dari laci dan menumpahkan isinya ke atas meja. Hoseok sibuk menata buku di rak belakang dan dia sudah selesai mendaftarkan buku baru. Dengan satu kertas dari sekat buku antologi, jumlahnya kini genap tiga puluh. Seokjin tak pernah meminjam lebih dari lima. namun setiap buku selalu disusupi secarik kertas hingga Namjoon tak lagi menghitung berapa kali dia harus membuka dan menutup laci untuk menaruh benda itu ke dalamnya.

Bukan surat kalengdan lebih dari sekedar pekerjaan iseng.

130 – 10 – 5 / 175 – 9 – 2 / 50 – 18 – 7

Tiga set nomor dan tanggal penulisan.

Namjoon memeriksa deret nomor itu dengan seksama sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri melirik Hoseok yang masih repot menangani tumpukan kardus. Disambarnya kertas cetak judul serta input data mingguan, kemudian mulai mengambil setiap literatur yang pernah dipinjam Seokjin. Butuh sekitar setengah jam sampai Namjoon berhasil membawa setumpuk tinggi buku menuju mejanya dan bergerak memeriksa. Satu demi satu. Beruntung tak semuanya tebal.

Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan menyeret Seokjin ke perpustakaan, memepetnya di dinding, atau bahkan memaksa pemuda itu buka mulut. Dagunya ditopang serius selagi membolak-balik buku penuh terkaan, yakin bahwa dia bisa memecahkan maksud Seokjin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak semua mahasiswa tahu Namjoon memiliki IQ cukup tinggi untuk diberi tebakan semacam ini. Dan jika Kim Seokjin termasuk salah satunya, berarti rekan senegaranya itu benar-benar punya tujuan tertentu.

Sandi angka? Kriptogram? Morse? Bentuk ganti?

Namjoon menurunkan lengannya dari dagu dengan alis bertaut menyatu, mendelik bimbang sembari menyambar satu edisi terjemahan bersampul bendera Perancis yang pertama kali dipinjam Seokjin. Mencari halaman seratus enam puluh tujuh, menyusuri deret baris kelima, serta menghitung hingga kata kesembilan.

\- I

Halaman tujuh puluh, baris kesembilan, kata keenam.

\- am

Matanya membelalak.

Semudah ini?

Disambarnya lagi buku berikut dan mengurutkan tanggal di balik kertas dengan tanggal buku itu dikembalikan. Tak digubrisnya ajakan Hoseok untuk pulang dan berkata bahwa dia akan menyusul. Tangan bergerak bergantian tanpa henti, dari satu buku ke buku lain, sobekan kertas, dan sebaliknya. Suara jari menyibak halaman disertai bunyi sampul ditumpuk sekenanya pun bergema di lengangnya perpustakaan. Ditelusurinya tiap baris kalimat dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha tidak terlewat meski bibirnya sudah tersenyum begitu lebar, meski sadar bahwa tebakannya tak akan meleset, dan meski tahu bila semuanya mengarah ke satu hal, Namjoon tetap meneliti hingga sobekan terakhir.

Ditutupnya buku ketiga puluh dan Namjoon membenamkan muka di lipatan tangan. Menyeka wajahnya yang berangsur cerah. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, turun ke arah kertas-kertas di atas meja dan angka-angka yang ditulis memakai tinta hitam. Sederhana, namun sanggup membuat dadanya berdesir dengan antusias.

Senyum simpul Namjoon berubah menjadi tawa pelan saat lengannya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut, termasuk menyusun dan merapikannya penuh ketelitian sebelum diselipkan kembali ke dalam kotak. Tiga puluh kertas dengan nomor-nomor berbeda, tiga puluh kertas yang disisipkan di akhir halaman, dan tiga puluh kertas yang menggantikan sebuah ucapan tulus dari pemiliknya.

Dari Seokjin.

I - am - sorry

.

.

.

.

Dan saat Hoseok menggantikannya mencatat di depan monitor begitu Seokjin melewati pintu perpustakaan, Namjoon menemukan dirinya menggenggam lengan pemuda itu, lantas menariknya ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Keduanya berdiri diantara lemari kayu tinggi dan buku-buku tua beraroma mahoni. Namjoon mengamati bagaimana Seokjin menatap pergelangannya yang dicengkeram, juga tangan yang menggerut tali ransel terlalu kencang. Mungkin takut digencet.

"Aku tak akan memakanmu," Namjoon berkelakar, "Jadi berhentilah gemetar."

Seokjin menunduk dalam-dalam, kendati langsung mengangkat kepala kala Namjoon beralih memamerkan kotak kaca mini berisi setumpuk kertas putih, bergelantung diikat tali rami warna merah di ujung telunjuk.

"Kau bisa berhenti melakukan ini," sergah pemuda itu, melonggarkan ikatan tali, lalu menaruh kotak tersebut di genggaman Seokjin yang berkedip canggung. Rona merah menjalari pipinya hingga telinga. Menyadarkan Namjoon akan kenyataan bahwa—meski sosok di hadapannya tampak tenang menghampiri meja dan pergi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, Seokjin selalu terlihat menghindari matanya dengan ketakutan. Seperti sekarang.

Namjoon menghela napas sambil melepaskan genggaman, membiarkan Seokjin memandang kotak kaca tersebut dan dirinya bergantian.

"Aku tidak marah, bisa kujamin," seloroh Namjoon, menggunakan intonasi serendah mungkin, "Profesorku sedikit pemarah, dan tanpa bertabrakan denganmu pun aku sudah terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya. Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Tidak," suara itu menyela cepat, "Itu karena aku terlalu lama makan di kafetaria dan tergesa-gesa mengejar kelas pengantar, apalagi aku belum hapal letak tiap ruangan di kampus ini. Kalau saja mencari kelasnya lebih tenang sesuai petunjuk, pasti tidak akan tersasar sampai ke lorong belakang dan, dan, dan, bagaimana ya?" dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang bersemu sempurna. Sangat manis.

"Meski mencarinya sudah benar, tapi kalau sambil berlari seperti kemarin sih, aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat tanpa jatuh lho? Mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sini rata-rata bertubuh gempal dan suka jalan bergerombol, berbenturan denganku saja kau langsung terpental," Namjoon menuding dadanya dan menyeringai, "Apalagi kalau dengan mereka."

Seokjin merengut tak setuju, "Aku pasti akan berhati-hati."

"Semangat yang bagus," sergah Namjoon, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Aku sudah meminta bagian administrasi menghapus mata kuliah bernilai E kemarin. Tak perlu mengulang, semua oke," terangnya gamblang, menangkap binar mata Seokjin berubah antusias, sudut mulutnya yang turun kini mengembang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sungguh?"

"Kalau aku bohong, apa kau masih akan menyelipkan kertas-kertas itu di balik sekat literatur sejarah Perancis?" Namjoon menyelidik jahil dan Seokjin buru-buru membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, sukses membuat Namjoon terbahak gemas. Diraihnya salah satu lengan Seokjin dari wajah supaya dia bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Ada banyak cara yang lebih bagus untuk meminta maaf," Namjoon merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, sejajar dengan Seokjin yang masih menelusuri lantai dengan ragu. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga disertai bisik sekilas, "...seperti mengangkat kepalamu dan tersenyum, mungkin?"

Air muka Seokjin tak bisa lebih kaget lagi saat berpaling dan mendapati Namjoon tertawa geli.

"Maaf, habis kamu manis sih."

Tak ada jawaban. Namjoon bersandar mengamati ketika Seokjin menyingkirkan anak rambut dari telinga dengan gerakan yang benar-benar memukau. Bibir bawah terkulum ragu, dagu terangkat pelan dan pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku mengenalimu," ucap Seokjin gusar, "Orang-orang yang kutemui saat menjadi anak baru di sini selalu menyarankan namamu. Kata mereka, ada mahasiswa Korea bermata unik yang menjadi petugas perpustakaan, dan aku harus mengenalnya agar mudah mencari referensi mata kuliah."

Namjoon terkekeh ringan sampai lesung pipinya melekuk tajam, disibaknya poni rambut agar sepasang mata yang menjadi objek menarik itu terpampang sesuai fakta, "Heterochromia, tidak perlu dijelaskan. Orangtuaku asli Korea kok, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tinggal di New York sejak SMA, jadi kalau ingin dipandu berkeliling ke tempat-tempat tertentu, jangan sungkan memberitahu," tambahnya, mengajukan tawaran jabat tangan dengan penuh percaya diri, "Namaku Namjoon. Kim Namjoon"

Jemari lain menyentuh kulitnya dengan begitu lembut, senyuman hangat menghiasi ekspresi memukau yang jauh lebih rileks dan tampak bersahabat..

"Seokjin," pungkas sang pemuda berwajah indah, "Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu nyaris tersandung kala melewati tanjakan kecil menuju sisi jalan, rambut coklatnya berayun mengikuti sepasang tungkai panjang yang berlari-lari menyusuri trotoar. Binar matanya kian bersemangat begitu menangkap sosok yang tengah bersandar di pintu mobil dan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Chéri!"

Seokjin melesat menghampiri dan mendorong lengannya dengan pipi merah padam, "Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Lho, kenapa? Aku suka kok," Namjoon melipat tangan tak mau dikritik, matanya menyelidik dari bawah ke atas dan berhenti sewaktu dipergokinya sosok itu mendelik.

"Meneliti apa, sih? Aku tak sempat sisiran, cuma ganti piyama lalu langsung naik taksi kemari. Kamu mendadak telepon begitu, kan jadi panik. Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang? Aku tak bisa siaga setiap saat demi menjemputmu di bandara," omel lelaki tampan itu sengit, jari-jarinya sibuk merapikan rambut dengan tangan. Namjoon tak segera menanggapi, melainkan mengambil sejumput rambut dan memiringkan kepala, dikecupnya helaian tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi memintaku datang untuk pesta perayaan wisuda Taehyung," terangnya, menertawakan gerutuan Seokjin sekaligus lirikan beberapa pejalan kaki karena mereka sedang bermesraan di ruang publik, "Aku akan menginap beberapa hari di Korea. Keberatan memberiku tumpangan, cinta?"

"Tidak, tidur saja di hotel."

"Aish, teganya."

Seokjin melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan karena takut dijamah lagi, sudut bibirnya tertarik turun kendati matanya mengiyakan permintaan Namjoon diiringi gumam lirih, "...bayarannya mahal."

"Boleh kuganti dengan ini?" Namjoon menarik lengan kirinya yang sengaja disembunyikan di balik punggung dan Seokjin tergelak menerima serbuan hadiah. Sebuah plastik berisi bulatan _cheese cake_ , dua batang cokelat susu, sekotak macaron, juga sebuket lili putih yang diterima berhias cengir kagum.

"Apa ini? Sulap?" sambutnya, "Bagaimana bisa tahu kalau aku ingin makan kue?"

"Insting," Namjoon menjawab santai sembari membantu membukakan pintu mobil. Ditutupnya rapat setelah memastikan Seokjin masuk dengan nyaman. Kekasihnya tak berbohong saat mengeluh buru-buru, tubuh semampainya hanya berbalut sweater tanpa lengan di balik cardigan dan celana jins, Namjoon melirik sejenak dan mengurungkan niatnya memutar kunci mobil, lantas melirik bagaimana pria di sebelahnya membuka bingkisan tadi dengan ceria, termasuk menjilat sedikit gelatin di atas kue keju. Sudah hampir dua tujuh, namun tetap bertingkah menggemaskan.

Jemari Namjoon terulur kembali diantara helai rambut yang terasa begitu halus. Terakhir kali bertemu empat bulan lalu, rambut Seokjin tak sepanjang sekarang.

"Kenapa batal jalan, Namjoonie?Kamu mau ini?" tanya Seokjin sambil menawarkan macaron di tangannya dengan kedip heran. Namjoon menyandarkan lengannya di bantalan kursi penumpang seraya menggeleng, direngkuhnya bahu Seokjin dan mendaratkan kecup singkat di bibir pria itu.

"Aku kangen sekali."

Seokjin mencubit hidungnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.


	21. Mi Padre, In Bed

\- Potongan adegan part 46 dari Namjin AU, Mi Padre -

\- **MATURE CONTENT**. Read at your own risk -

.

.

.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Seokjin berjingkat pelan ke atas tempat tidur, merangkak ke bagian tengah dan menyandarkan punggung ke dada Namjoon—yang langsung melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggangnya. Harum sabun lavender yang dibeli Seokjin dari supermarket sore tadi menyapa indera penciumannya, dan Namjoon beringsut menyusupkan hidungnya di sela-sela rambut pria itu.

"Kamu pakai shampooku?" endusnya, mengenali aroma yang tak asing, "Bukan tidak boleh, tapi apa wanginya cocok?"

"Tamu tak boleh banyak protes, lagipula aku cukup suka, sangat maskulin," komentar Seokjin, menggulung sedikit bagian bawah pakaiannya dengan cengir miris, "Kukira tinggi kita tak banyak berbeda, ternyata aku salah. Kakimu terlalu panjang, dan ini adalah ukuran paling sesuai yang bisa kutemukan dari tumpukan di lemari."

Ucapannya disambut kekeh rendah nan merdu, "Aku juga tidak paham, seharusnya satu sentimeter tak berjarak sejauh itu."

"Mungkin karena itu mereka berkali-kali menggunakan jasamu sebagai model katalog, posturmu bagus," puji Seokjin, mengacungkan tanda oke di sisi pipi, "Pasti penggemarmu begitu banyak sampai Daehyun- _sshi_ mengeluh tentang timbunan surat dan kado yang dialamatkan ke studio."

"Apa kau juga tertarik padaku karena hal itu?"

"Oh, tidak, maaf saja," tolak Seokjin, membusung bangga, gigi-gigi putihnya berderet jumawa, "Aku menyukai lesung pipimu lebih dari segalanya, meski harus kuakui bahwa Ayahnya Jimin punya sisi manusiawi yang menggemaskan."

Menggeleng geli, Namjoon mencubit pipi tembam pria tersebut sembari mengangkat alis, "Oh ya, Jimin dimana? Katanya mau cuddling bertiga."

"Langsung kabur ke kamarnya waktu kutanya apakah mau belajar bersama," Seokjin memainkan ujung piyamanya yang dipinjam dari lemari Namjoon, memang sedikit terlalu panjang di bagian lengan, tapi sangat pas membungkus bahunya yang bidang. Pemilik aslinya beralih menunduk, mengecup bahu Seokjin dari luar kain, "Namjoon- _sshi_?"

"Hm?"

"Mengantuk?"

"Belum. Buat aku lelah dulu."

Seokjin mendengus serta menggulirkan matanya malas. Namjoon mengintip dari helaian rambut, kini menarik sedikit piyama Seokjin supaya bisa mengecupi kulit di balik kerahnya. Satu, dua kali. Niatnya hanya menggoda, namun wangi yang menguar dari area tersebut menggugah seleranya untuk semakin rakus. Mulut dan hidung Namjoon bergantian menyentuh garis pundak dan lipatan leher Seokjin yang jenjang. Kulitnya pun lembab dan halus. Melirik ke atas, Namjoon mengamati bagaimana bibir Seokjin terlihat begitu merah meski tanpa polesan apapun. Tebal, mengundang untuk dipagut.

Entah darimana keinginannya datang. Namjoon perlahan bergerak rebah, membawa Seokjin dalam rengkuhan sampai pria itu berbaring nyaman di atasnya. Mata besar Seokjin yang cantik berkedip pelan dan sambil tersenyum kecil, Namjoon mengusap pipinya menggunakan ibu jari, "...kamu indah sekali."

Seokjin terbahak samar, beringsut agak ke atas untuk mengecup bibir Namjoon sekilas, " _So do you, padre."_

"Tahu darimana panggilan itu?"

"Jimin menunjukkan _chat_ nya padaku selama makan malam tadi, dan dia memberi label kolom milikmu dengan bahasa Spanyol," jelas Seokjin, menikmati irama napas Namjoon beserta detak jantungnya yang berdentum pelan. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman dan Seokjin tak berniat pergi. Dia rindu saat-saat dimana gelenyar sinyal menyenangkan ini memenuhi kepalanya, menghangatkan dada, dan menerbangkan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang menyalakan kembali hasrat dalam naluri Seokjin.

Namjoon menggenggam tangannya, membawa ke dekat bibir dan menciumi tiap buku jari Seokjin dengan sayang. Pria itu mendongak, tergelak tanpa suara, kemudian sedikit beringsut. Sorotnya meredup selagi mendaratkan jemari di kancing piyama Namjoon, melepas sebuah kaitan, lantas menahan napas saat yang bersangkutan menjumput dagunya, memaksa Seokjin menengadah.

"Yakin?"

"Hm—mm."

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mendesah rendah kala merasakan pendingin udara menyapa tubuh atasnya, terdiam mengagumi bagaimana sensualnya Seokjin menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri tanpa menyisakan apapun, kemudian beralih melucuti bawahan dan menyibak piyama Namjoon. Dilemparnya celana dalam pria itu ke seberang ruangan, sukses menerbitkan tawa kencang dari yang bersangkutan.

"Bersemangat sekali, Seokjin- _ah_?"

"Shush."

Diciuminya sekali lagi jari-jari Seokjin—sebelum melepas dan membiarkan sang tamu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di dada dan perutnya. Rangsangan yang sejatinya jarang dialami Namjoon, mengingat frekuensi kencan buta yang mampu dihitung sepuluh jari. Namun entah mengapa, sentuhan Seokjin tak membuatnya menggeram gelisah atau menghindar karena risih. Namjoon menyukai ini. Seokjin yang mencumbu lebih dulu bukanlah suatu kejutan yang harus dicemaskan. Dia tak mau ambil pusing tentang siapa yang harus memulai, sebab insting merekalah yang akan mengendalikan semuanya.

Ujung-ujung rambut Seokjin menggelitik perut bawahnya dan Namjoon menggeliat, napasnya mulai berat seiring dengan kepala Seokjin yang bergerak makin ke bawah. Organ intimnya berdenyut-denyut oleh segala stimulan yang dilakukan Seokjin. Pelakunya beringsut sedikit, agak bersemu mendapati kejantanan Namjoon menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan akibat ulahnya.

Seokjin mengangkat tubuh untuk mencium Namjoon sejenak, memberinya gigitan kecil di sekitar dagu, lalu turun menuju tulang selangka. Diendusnya lipatan leher Namjoon, seraya menjalarkan jilatan panjang ke arah tengkuk dan mengatup lembut daun telinganya.

Namjoon menggeram lagi saat Seokjin kembali menggapai perut bawah dan mulai memanjakannya di bawah sana. Jemarinya diselipkan diantara helaian rambut gelap Seokjin, menekan perlahan agar pria itu tahu dimana Namjoon suka disentuh. Dirinya memang berusia lebih matang, namun untuk hal-hal seperti aktivitas seksual, Namjoon tak keberatan bila pasangannya bersikap agresif. Terkesan lebih menantang dan seksi.

Lagipula, siapa yang sanggup menolak Seokjin? Namjoon bahkan tak kuasa memejamkan mata karena pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar menghancurkan kewarasan dan membuatnya hampir mimisan. Tak ada yang sanggup menggantikan sensasi adrenalin—detik ketika Namjoon menyaksikan kejantanannya dikulum oleh Seokjin, mengamati bagaimana bibir kemerahan itu melahap inci demi inci, diiringi sekaan serta jilatan yang menggairahkan. Lidah Seokjin tak tinggal diam, terjulur maksimum, menjilat lapar dari pangkal hingga ujung. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, mengisap kuat dalam tempo yang memaksa Namjoon menggerung buas.

Tak sabar, Namjoon bergegas mengangkat tangannya, menghentak lengan Seokjin dengan keras dan detik berikutnya, pria itu sudah berbaring tengkurap dengan berat badan Namjoon menindih punggung. Seokjin menoleh, hanya untuk disambut oleh Namjoon yang menciumnya dalam-dalam, meluluhkan pertahanannya yang hendak merebut kontrol permainan.

Ayah dari muridnya itu sungguh pencium yang hebat. Seokjin menemukan dirinya mengerang tertahan diantara lidah dan bibir yang basah, lantas melenguh menerima pijatan lembut di sisi tubuhnya. Setengah tersadar, pendengarannya menangkap bunyi benda dirobek, disusul decak gusar dari Namjoon yang sibuk memasang kondom.

Seokjin terbahak lemah, "Perlu bantuan?"

"Yep," seringai Namjoon, melengos angkuh, "Menjeritlah dengan keras."

 _Insecure sepanjang siang, intimidatif di atas ranjang,_ batin Seokjin, mencatat perbedaan pribadi yang baru saja diamati. Namun lamunannya tak berlangsung lama, terutama saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Namjoon menyentuh jalan masuk tubuhnya.

Seokjin mengernyit ngilu, membenamkan muka di gundukan bantal. Punggungnya dielus penuh perhatian oleh telapak tangan Namjoon yang besar, meminta ijin serta memintanya lebih rileks. Anggukan Seokjin menyusul setelahnya, tahu bila ini akan sakit. Jemarinya mengait erat di sela jari-jari Namjoon sembari mengangkat pinggul dengan sukarela.

Dan gerakan tersebut cukup memberi isyarat pada Namjoon untuk menyerbu masuk dalam satu dorongan.

"Kh!"

Napas Seokjin sontak tercekat, bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Namjoon tak buang waktu untuk lekas bergerak dan menghunjam berkali-kali. Dicengkeramnya sisi-sisi pinggang Seokjin yang ramping, memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya diiringi desis memburu. Sekejap saja—lenguhan panjang, erangan nyaring, bunyi hentakan pinggul, juga derit tempat tidur memenuhi atmostif kamar besar tersebut. Mesin pendingin seolah tak berguna mengingat intensitas gerak Namjoon yang sama sekali tak melambat. Pelipisnya berpeluh hebat, kendati tak mengurangi keinginan untuk terus melampiaskan hasrat.

Namjoon mencondongkan wajah di samping telinga Seokjin, berusaha melirik ekspresi lelakinya di tengah pandangan berkabut yang tak menentu. Kelopak mata Seokjin yang memejam pun terbuka lebar, seakan sadar sedang diperhatikan. Sepasang mata kecokelatannya mengerjap, melirik susah payah dengan napas tersengal, membaca gestur bibir Namjoon yang mengeja kalimat cinta, lalu spontan berteriak tatkala titik sensitifnya dihunjam keras.

Namjoon mengulum tiap inci kulit bahunya penuh napsu, beringsut mencari sudut dorongan yang tepat untuk memberi kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat pada Seokjin, mengirim sensasi memabukkan yang dengan cepat membawa mereka menuju klimaks.

Seokjin menggelinjang di bawah dadanya, menyebut nama Namjoon untuk kesekian kali sebelum mengejang, hampir tersedak. Namjoon mengumpat, meremas kaitan jemari dan menjatuhkan diri di atas punggung pria tersebut. Kendali lepas seutuhnya dalam tubuh Seokjin, tersapu kilatan putih dari orgasme mereka.

Butuh sekitar setengah menit sampai kesadaran kembali menghinggapi pikiran Namjoon. Masih terengah, Seokjin berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tulang-tulangnya seperti leleh terbuai rasa nikmat dari pergumulan barusan, sementara berat badan Namjoon di atasnya sama sekali tak membantu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga bercampur keinginan membebaskan diri, Seokjin berpaling untuk mengecup pipi Namjoon.

"Sesak?"

"Uh, huh."

Namjoon tergelak ringan, menepikan kehendak egoisnya yang masih belum berniat menjauh dari Seokjin, tapi sosok indah itu tampak kelelahan dan dia tak mau membebani lebih lama. Desisnya kembali terlontar ketika tautan tubuh mereka terlepas dan Seokjin mengerang lirih, memergoki Namjoon yang kini berbaring miring di sebelah dengan satu lengan terentang, mengundangnya untuk dipeluk.

Tak sanggup merespon memakai suara, Seokjin beringsut merapat dalam dekapan, merengkuh rahang Namjoon yang masih berkeringat, lalu memagut sekilas bibirnya diiringi kerjap perlahan.

"Ada urusan besok pagi?" tanyanya serak sembari mengusap lembut bibir bawah Namjoon yang bagus, jari-jari memainkan helai poni Seokjin diikuti lengan yang melingkari pinggang.

"Bersepeda."

"Eh?"

"Bersepeda, berdua," ulang Namjoon, bergumam rendah, "Akan kuperlihatkan keindahan danau dan bukit yang sering kulewati bersama Jimin."

"Bukan bertiga?"

"Jimin masih harus ikut ulangan. Aku sudah memberitahu, kuatir jika dia mengira akan ditinggal, tapi anak itu malah mengangguk dengan antusias," tukasnya, menghela napas. Ditariknya selimut menutupi keduanya lantas merangkul Seokjin seraya berdecak puas, sorot matanya masih terlihat gelap dan hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Seokjin meremang.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali bercinta dengan seseorang," bisik Namjoon, menggulirkan lidah di dinding mulut dan mengerling saat dadanya didorong ketus oleh Seokjin, "...aku akan berusaha agar tak kalah stamina denganmu."

"Bapak tua mesum."

"Kau mencintaiku."

Seokjin memilih bungkam, mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata meski sambil menahan senyum.

.

.

.


	22. PILLOW FIGHT

.

.

"Hei~"

Namjoon menoleh dari posisinya di atas ranjang dan menemukan Seokjin, masih berbalut baju mandi serta tampak sangat segar—tengah menyodorkan secangkir kopi ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," tukas pria itu, menerima cangkir dengan hati-hati, lantas menaruhnya di dekat _notebook_ sebelum kembali tengkurap. Seokjin tertawa saat memergoki kacamata Namjoon melorot jauh, lalu menjulurkan telunjuk untuk mendorong benda itu agar naik ke pangkal hidung.

"Serius sekali."

Namjoon hanya mendesah panjang seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, "Kupikir membuat soal ujian termasuk pekerjaan mudah, tapi ternyata sulit juga," gumamnya tak jelas. Seokjin meraih kembali cangkir kopi di sebelahnya karena kuatir tumpah mengenai seprai, ditaruhnya di atas meja lampu sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Namjoon yang hanya berbalut celana panjang, enggan diminta ganti baju meski tuan rumah sudah menyediakan piyama untuknya. Alasannya, Namjoon tak mau libidonya naik gara-gara mengenakan sesuatu beraroma Seokjin.

"Kau sering menginap di tempat ini?" tanya lelakinya tanpa beralih dari _notebook_ dan lembaran kertas, alis terangkat merasakan tempat tidur melesak sedikit saat Seokjin beringsut tengkurap di sebelah.

"Tidak sih, hanya jika ada kasus di Seoul yang membuatku tak bisa pulang ke Gwacheon."

"Jadi pengacara bisa semakmur ini?" Namjoon menerawang ke langit-langit dengan mata bergulir menilai. Apartemen luas dengan berbagai fasilitas, sangat mewah dibanding kediaman sederhana yang disediakan Namjoon untuk kedua anaknya di Busan. Tidak besar, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk tidur, makan, dan mandi, "Pekerja biasa sepertiku tak mungkin mampu membeli yang seperti ini meski menabung gaji setahun penuh," bisik Namjoon kagum. Seokjin tergelak rendah di balik telapak tangan, lalu beringsut miring ke kiri selagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Kita sama-sama bekerja keras, Pak Guru, tak perlu terlalu takjub begitu. Lagipula sudah kubilang bahwa aku tak keberatan kau tinggal bersamaku, kapanpun. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, Jimin dan Taehyung sebentar lagi akan masuk kuliah, kan? Jika mereka jadi pindah ke Seoul, suruh saja tinggal di sini," tawar Seokjin, ramah. Namjoon membolak-balik kertas seraya mengedikkan bahu tak setuju, kepalanya disentuhkan sekilas ke kening Seokjin dengan sayang.

"Kita baru lima bulan bersama, Jin- _ah_. Kau tentu tak mau jadi bahan gosip para tetangga karena ketahuan menyelundupkan sepasang anak SMA yang tidak jelas identitasnya."

"Ah, masa bodoh. Toh orang-orang di sini tak suka ikut campur urusan penghuni lain," cibir Seokjin sembari menjulurkan lengan untuk mencubit hidung bangir milik pria berambut gelap itu, "Aku kasihan melihatmu bolak-balik antara dua kota tiap akhir minggu, pasti melelahkan sekali."

"Sudah biasa."

"Selalu."

"Kenapa? Minta dikunjungi juga? Sekolah tempatku mengajar dekat kok dari sini," lengos Namjoon enteng disambut kekehan, Seokjin menopang dagunya dengan ragu, dua jari memainkan anak rambut Namjoon yang menarik perhatian karena dibiarkan panjang melewati tengkuk.

"Bukan begitu, aku cuma berpikir jika anak-anak itu bisa didorong untuk masuk Hanyang atau Konk..."

"Stop di situ." Namjoon membekap mulutnya memakai telapak tangan lalu mendelik tajam, "Jimin dan Taehyung tetap anak-anakku dan pendidikan mereka sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabmu. Kenapa kau mendadak berpikir sejauh itu sih, Jin- _ah_? Akal sehatmu sudah hilang atau bagaimana?" sergahnya, mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyesap kopi yang sudah agak dingin. Seokjin menghela napas kesal, lantas menarik sisa selimut menutupi bagian atas kepalanya sambil mendengus. Memang dasar bapak-bapak kolot, tak pernah mau mendengar sebuah kalimat utuh dan sontak menyambar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Memangnya tabu jika Seokjin berniat membantu? Dia punya karir bagus, penghasilan yang tak akan habis dipakai sendiri, juga orangtua yang sangat berada. Dibanding menghamburkannya untuk hal-hal tak berguna seperti pergi ke klub malam atau minuman keras, lebih baik digunakan untuk berbuat baik, kan?

"Aku bukannya tak menghargaimu, Namjoon- _sshi_ ," Seokjin memelankan suara, mungkin sadar bila yang bersangkutan merasa tersinggung, "Dari awal aku sudah bilang akan serius denganmu. Salah satunya dengan cara memahami orang-orang di sekitarmu, terutama anak-anak itu. Kau sendiri yang bercerita padaku jika mereka ingin tinggal bersamamu begitu lulus, lalu apa salahnya kubantu sedikit? Bukan bermaksud mengambil hakmu sebagai Ayah kok, aku tak pernah berniat begitu," Seokjin menggaruk pelipisnya bimbang, "Kalau kau tidak mau aku mencampuri urusanmu dengan si kembar, kenapa harus memberitahu kalau kau punya dua anak di Busan? Seharusnya tidak lapor saja sekalian."

Namjoon menyibak rambutnya ke belakang dan meneguk habis kopi di cangkir, "Aku bilang begitu karena tak mau kau menyesal belakangan, Jin- _ah_."

"Aku mencintaimu, persetan mau lajang atau duda."

"Begitu saja?" Namjoon melipat tangan dan mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Semudah itu?"

Sebuah bantal terlempar menghantam kepala Namjoon diiringi Seokjin yang mendengus, "Dengar ya! Terserah mau bilang aku bodoh atau naif, tapi aku tak pernah berniat mempermainkan kehidupan orang lain. Apalagi anak kecil."

"Mereka sudah besar, tahu," Namjoon membuang kembali bantalnya ke muka Seokjin, yang lantas dibalas dengan lemparan kedua yang lebih kencang, kali ini ganti memakai guling dan pelakunya berdiri sambil menuding.

"Kecuali kau punya rencana yang lebih baik untuk mereka, aku akan memaksa."

"Lho? Apa hakmu?!" geram Namjoon, sigap menjegal kakinya hingga tubuh besar Seokjin terjungkal ke kasur dengan bunyi dentum keras. Tak mau menyerah, pria itu langsung berguling menggenggam bantal dan siap balik menyerang.

"Aku kan pacarmu! Bagaimana sih!"

"Lalu kenapa? OW! SAKIT! BRENGSEK!" Namjoon berjengit karena sebongkah besar bantal membentur wajah, untung kacamatanya sempat dilepas atau pangkal hidungnya akan tertusuk. Diambilnya langkah tergesa untuk turun dari kepala tempat tidur, lalu berkelit ke samping ranjang karena Seokjin masih mencengkeram sebuah bantal besar diiringi desis mengancam.

"-lalu kenapa- katamu? Keparat!" Seokjin menoyor dahinya meski tak benar-benar ingin menyakiti, "Kau mau kulempar keluar teras? Ingat, ini tingkat enam! Mau coba? Ha!" ancamnya, menyulut amarah. Sebal, Namjoon pun memanjat dengan beringas, didorongnya Seokjin sampai ambruk dan spontan menindih pria itu kuat-kuat, kedua lengannya mengurung di tiap sisi agar kekasihnya tak mampu berontak. Kepala Seokjin terbenam di lipatan seprai sementara Namjoon bergeming di atasnya, menahan sekuat tenaga hingga otot lengannya mencuat kokoh.

"Sudah menyerah, sayang? Mau melemparku kemana, hm?"

"GAH!"

Namun Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon yang meski pemarah—masih memiliki titik lemah pada sosok pria yang tak sengaja dijumpainya di halte beberapa bulan lalu itu. Jengit kesakitan Seokjin membuatnya berdecak kasihan dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Keduanya sama-sama menarik napas panjang usai berbaring bersebelahan. Namjoon terlentang sembari menutupi wajah dengan lembaran kertas, sedangkan Seokjin memilih tertelungkup di permukaan ranjang, lengan meraba-raba mencari selimut, tak tahan udara dingin.

"Mukaku nyeri."

"Siapa suruh mengajakku perang bantal?"

"Kaki panjang menyebalkan," rutuk Seokjin, "Kusumpahi kelingkingmu terantuk meja."

"Tak masalah, asal kau mau merawatku setelahnya."

"Tak sudi."

"Jahat sekali."

Seokjin mendengus kasar seraya menutup seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut, sementara Namjoon terbahak gemas. Kepalanya berpaling, memandang raut elok pria itu agak lama selagi Seokjin menggerung risih, "Apa?"

"Lusa ikut aku pergi ke Busan."

"Huh?"

"Kau ingin bertemu Jimin dan Taehyung, kan?"

"BOLEH?" kerjap penuh harap seketika menyala di mata Seokjin, ekspresi cerahnya terbit diantara selimut disertai mulut terbuka, terperangah, "Sungguh?"

"Tapi aku belum menyetujui usulmu soal tempat tinggal, kita diskusikan lain kali saja," Namjoon merapikan kertas-kertas kerjanya seraya menuding, "Satu lagi, jangan berbuat macam-macam pada anak-anakku atau kutiduri kau semalaman dan...HEI!" Namjoon sontak berjengit karena lehernya tiba-tiba dipeluk erat. Mendadak saja Seokjin sudah berada di pangkuannya sambil menyeringai tanpa dosa. Binat matanya menyilaukan dan tak mampu dibantah. Menggeleng pasrah, Namjoon hanya sanggup menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangan pria itu seraya bergumam lirih, "Menyingkirlah, Jin- _ah_ , ini sesak."

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengijinkan."

"Percaya diri sekali..." sanggah Namjoon datar, lantas mengacungkan cangkir kosongnya ke depan muka Seokjin, "Bisa tambah kopinya?"

Bukannya menerima anggukan, permintaannya justru disambut jentik telunjuk Seokjin di ujung dagu, diikuti kerling sebelah mata dan bibir yang tergigit penuh gairah.

"Bercinta dulu denganku."

"...haish."

.

.

.


	23. VIDEO CALL

[ Bagian 22 dari AU: Mantan Pacar. Bisa dibaca terpisah ]

.

.

.

Namjoon berputar malas di kursi empuknya. Meski lelah, matanya menolak terpejam dan badannya reflek bergerak sendiri sebagai pelampiasan, termasuk dengan dua kali jatuh ke lantai dan tak sengaja membenturkan kelingking kakinya ke ujung meja hingga Namjoon mengumpat—pada dirinya sendiri karena bodoh. Luaran Visvimnya kusut karena Namjoon tak berhenti berputar-putar, juga masih bersikukuh terjaga sambil memandangi selembar foto di tangannya. Sinar lampu kamar cukup memadai untuk penerangan, tapi Namjoon merasa foto itu lebih bersinar dari apapun. Sedang jauh dari rumah selalu membuat resah, bahkan kamar hotel yang khusus didekor dengan pernak-pernik Ryan dan poster Kaws hasil kerja keras penyelenggara tur, belum mampu membuatnya tergoda untuk tidur. Tidak, tanpa Mono dan lelaki tercintanya.

Namjoon pindah dari kursi, lalu menggigit ujung bantal sofa dengan jengkel. Yoongi menambah satu hari lagi dari jadwal singgah di Los Angeles, padahal konser grup musik mereka sudah selesai lusa kemarin, setelah satu setengah minggu berkeliling Amerika. Akibatnya kepulangan mereka juga ikut kena imbas karena kehabisan tiket pesawat, dan Hoseok menolak menyewa jet. Alasannya, buang-buang uang. Satunya santai, satunya pelit, perpaduan sempurna yang memaksa Namjoon terpekur seperti orang bodoh di kamarnya saat ini. Dia sudah kangen berat dengan Seokjin dan foto itu tak banyak membantu, malah semakin membuatnya stress setengah mati.

Capek menggerutu, Namjoon akhirnya merebahkan diri di sandaran sofa sambil mendekap bantal di dada, menatap foto itu sekali lagi sambil mendesah pasrah, lantas melipat kaki karena terpapar pendingin udara. Biasanya Seokjin selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak tidur memakai baju tipis dan selembar celana pendek, seperti yang dikenakannya sekarang. Tapi Pak Dosen manis itu berada nun jauh di sana, terpisah lautan dan samudera, jadi masa bodoh.

Namjoon mencibir lagi, persetan dengan bangun pagi, dia tak bisa tidur.

Diraihnya ponsel di atas meja, mengirim pesan darurat meski yakin Seokjin sedang mengajar saat ini. Perbedaan waktu belasan jam masih terpatri di benak Namjoon, tapi sisi egoisnya tetap meminta untuk dituruti. Dia butuh melihat wajah Seokjin sekarang juga.

Tinju kuat Namjoon terkepal di udara begitu ajakan panggilan videonya dikabulkan. Kim Seokjinnya memang lelaki paling pengertian sejagat raya.

Tiga menit setelahnya, Namjoon sudah sibuk memelototi layar, menunggu persiapan Seokjin yang masih berbalut pakaian formal dan berusaha membetulkan letak kamera di tatakan ponsel. Kedua lengan bergantian menepikan beberapa kotak makanan sekaligus gelas kopi di atas meja, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan sumringah.

" _Belum tidur, Namjoonie?"_

Seksi sekali, batin Namjoon senang, apalagi dengan nada tegas begitu.

"Belum, boo. Tapi darimana kamu tahu di sini sudah malam?" tanyanya tanpa dosa, mendekap bantal lebih erat.

 _"Aku masih cukup waras untuk menyadari perbedaan zona waktu antara Amerika dan Korea, Tuan Kim yang ceroboh,"_ tukas suara tersebut, terdengar agak sebal tapi Namjoon justru mendapatinya tersenyum samar, _"Ada apa?"_

"Seperti biasa, _homesick_ ," Namjoon menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya sambil menggaruk kening, "Apa kau harus mengajar setelah ini, boo?"

" _Istirahat, masih ada waktu empat puluh lima menit sampai kuliah berikut_."

"Maaf ya. Aku tahu kau tak suka dihubungi di tengah pekerjaan, apalagi saat jam makan siang, tapi aku kangen berat," adunya, memanjang-manjangkan kata terakhir dan didengarnya Seokjin berdecak. Pasti pria itu sedang ingin menyentil hidungnya, atau melempar mangkuk berisi kuah sisa _tteokbokki_ ke kepala Namjoon karena mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga.

Tapi tidak, suaminya hanya bermaksud menghela napas panjang, sukses membuat Namjoon membenamkan wajah ke bantal, menunggu apakah dia akan dimarahi atau yang lebih buruk lagi, sambungan videonya diputus. Makan adalah hal paling penting setelah dirinya dalam daftar hidup Seokjin, dan pria tersebut tak pernah sudi bertoleransi.

 _"Aku paham, aku juga kerap meneleponmu saat studi keluar kota, Namjoonie,"_ jawabnya singkat, menggosok hidung sambil menyumpit sepotong dimsum, _"Tapi di sana sudah larut malam, harusnya kau tidur."_

"Aku tahu."

 _"Lalu?"_

"Sudah kucoba, tetap tak bisa," Namjoon menggeleng dramatis, lalu menghembuskan napas ke udara, "Soalnya Jinseokku tidak di sini."

 _"Aku ingin sekali ikut pergi,"_ jawab Seokjin kalem, memberi jeda sejenak untuk menyesap seteguk kopi, _"Aku juga berharap dapat libur setelah maraton bimbingan, tapi ini sedang musim skripsi dan anak-anak itu butuh aku untuk konsultasi. Lagipula kalian sedang tur, sangat tidak profesional bila ada anggota yang mengajak keluarganya ikut serta. Benar tidak?"_

"Jadi mahasiswamu lebih penting dibanding suami sendiri?"

" _Namjoonie,_ " delik Seokjin setengah menegur, _"Sudah kubilang kita harus berdedikasi pada pekerjaan, jangan bertingkah kekanakan hanya karena tak bertemu sepekan. Akan kumatikan videonya jika kau terus mengeluh."_

"Kau tak akan tega."

 _"Try me, husband,"_ seloroh pria tersebut sambil melengos miring, _"Aku bisa mengadu pada Ibu mertua kalau putranya mengganggu jam makan siang dan membuatku kelaparan, atau kuberitahu Yoongi bahwa rekan timnya keberatan dengan jadwal konser yang sudah disepakati. Kujamin dia akan langsung menyuruhmu kerja rodi di studio lalu mengunci pintunya sampai kau memohon untuk dikeluarkan. Dan untuk memastikan sekali lagi, kuberitahu kalau aku punya hak melakukan semua hal di atas. Rumah beserta sejumlah propertimu dibeli atas namaku, kedua mobilmu didaftarkan dengan kartu identitasku, dan aku masih lebih tua darimu, jangan lupa itu."_

"Iblis _._ "

 _"Memang,"_ Seokjin mengangkat bahu puas, _"Aku menipu dan menjeratmu supaya menyerahkan semua hartamu padaku, Kim Namjoon. Ada yang lain?"_

Pria di kamar hotel itu meraung sambil menendang meja, sementara pasangannya terbahak kencang dengan suara khasnya di seberang benua. Namjoon bisa melihat bagaimana leher Seokjin terpampang menggiurkan saat yang bersangkutan melengkungkan badan ke belakang. Kalau saja Namjoon berada di sana, Seokjin pasti sudah diterkam sampai habis di ruangannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," dengus Namjoon, beringsut menjauhkan ponsel, lantas melesak bangkit dari duduknya sambil memasang raut kecewa, "Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Jinseok, selamat makan."

 _"E? Eh? T, tunggu. Namjoonie! Namjoonie!"_ panggil Seokjin panik, derik tawanya berhenti seketika, digantikan nada terkejut bercampur bingung. Kepalanya dicondongkan super dekat di depan ponsel sambil berujar khawatir, _"Aku kan cuma bercanda, jangan merajuk dong."_

Setengah hati, Namjoon memposisikan fokus kamera kembali ke wajahnya dan mendesah malas.

 _"Maaf ya, sayangku, koalaku, ayahnya Mono,"_ Seokjin balas tersenyum maklum, kali ini menyahut dengan lebih halus, _"Aku juga kangen kok, kangen sekali sampai pesan-pesanmu kubaca berulang kali. Aku sengaja tak mengajakmu ngobrol karena sadar kalau kau harus benar-benar disiplin selama tur berlangsung, dan aku tidak bisa menelepon terlalu sering karena sama-sama punya kesibukan. Toh kita bisa bertukar foto setiap hari dan kau akan pulang sebentar lagi,"_ terangnya dengan kata-kata yang mengalir penuh kesabaran. Garis turun di sudut bibir Namjoon berangsur memudar meski raut datarnya masih bertahan.

 _"Jangan marah, ya?"_

Namjoon tak menjawab.

 _"Namjoonie?"_

Tak ada respon.

 _"Mono juga kangen lho?"_

"Masa?" Namjoon langsung mengerjap antusias, reflek menyorot hidung karena terlalu dekat, "Apa dia baik-baik saja, boo? Apa kau menitipkannya di tempat biasa? Sudah bisa berguling, tidak? Apa biskuit kesukaannya masih tersedia? Apa aku perlu pesankan lagi dari sini?"

 _"Oooi,"_ Seokjin tertawa geli, _"Aku cemburu nih, kau selalu terdengar bersemangat saat membicarakan Mono."_

Namjoon meringis, mendadak suasana hatinya berubah riang, " _I miss my son as much as I miss you, boo_. Kapan-kapan ajak dia ke luar negeri yuk? Mono pasti senang melihat pemandangan di sini. Anak anjing kan suka dibawa bepergian."

 _"Boleh. Nanti kususun rencananya kalau jadwal konsultasi sudah selesai, sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan,"_ Seokjin menopang dagu sambil menyesap kopi diiringi senyum memukaunya yang manis, _"Apa kabar cuaca di sana? Dingin?"_

"Sekali," Namjoon sengaja menggeretakkan gigi seraya merapatkan lipatan kaki di dekat dada, "Coba kau ada di sini, boo. Kamarnya besar, lengkap dengan sofa set dan kutempati sendirian. Jangan minta aku mengajak Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Hoseok tidur di sini. Tidak, tidak akan. Bisa perang dunia ketiga kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana berisiknya Hoseok menjalankan ritual menarinya sebelum terlelap. Lagipula mereka pasti sudah mendengkur di kamar masing-masing."

 _"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa,"_ Seokjin terkikik gemas karena Namjoon ternyata sanggup membaca pikirannya, _"Pakai selimut dan baju berlapis, biar hangat."_

"Tapi tidak sehangat dirimu, Jinseok."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Namjoon menunggu dengan alis terangkat heran, pun hendak bertanya saat didengarnya suara kursi bergeser, disusul bibir Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menguasai layar. Satu bunyi kecupan menyela mengisi keheningan bersama tawa rendah yang terlontar pelan.

"Argh, jangan menggodaku!" Namjoon beringsut ke ujung sofa, sebelah lengan memegangi kepala dan menggeram frutasi, "Oh, Tuhan! Aku jadi ingin dicium betulan!"

Seokjin tertawa lagi, matanya yang bening dan bibirnya yang mengilap terlihat begitu mengundang selera, Namjoon sampai harus mengusap hidung demi mencegah libidonya meninggi. Bertahun-tahun tinggal seatap dan bertatap muka setiap hari, tidak menyurutkan hasratnya untuk terus mengagumi keindahan Seokjin. Ingin rasanya memesan satu pintu kemana saja pada Doraemon, atau benda serupa jubah gaib supaya dia bisa kabur sesukanya tanpa dipergoki oleh Yoongi _._

 _"Tidurlah, Namjoonie,"_ bujuk Seokjin akhirnya, lembut dan menenangkan. Layar ponselnya diketuk dengan telunjuk dan mata cantiknya mengerjap penuh cinta, _"Aku tidak mau melihat adanya kantong mata karena suamiku harus tetap tampan saat pulang ke Korea."_

"Kau akan kumakan begitu tiba di rumah."

 _"Mm, terserah,"_ bisik Seokjin lirih, nyaris tak terdengar dan Namjoon meringis menanggapi. Kepala disandarkan di atas lutut seraya memamerkan lesung pipinya yang melekuk serasi, tahu bila pria di seberang sana butuh energi darinya sebagai timbal balik.

Membawa ponselnya sembari berjalan menuju ranjang, Namjoon menyibak selimut dan masuk ke dalamnya diiringi anggukan Seokjin. Tubuh merosot pelan, mengatur posisi paling nyaman sebelum bergelung dengan selimut menutup batas leher. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Seokjin hingga suara pria itu sanggup membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Telapak tangan dikatupkan di depan hidung, menutup kuap lebar yang akhirnya muncul setelah ditunggu berjam-jam lalu, disertai gosokan buku jari diantara kelopak mata yang mulai memerah.

Namjoon beringsut menyamping, menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar ketika pandangannya terasa makin berat. Ditepuknya sisi kosong di samping bantal sambil membayangkan Seokjin berbaring di sana.

"Hei, Jinseok _._ "

 _"Hmmm?"_

Suaranya meluncur sedemikian pelan dan Namjoon yakin Seokjin sudah tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku sayang padamu," gumamnya sebelum memejamkan mata, ponsel tergeletak di sebelah, tak berniat dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat tidur, Namjoonie._

.

.

.

.


	24. House of Bread

.

.

Kegiatan itu dimulai pukul enam pagi, sesaat setelah Namjoon menenggak habis kopi yang diseduh dengan sesendok madu, juga mengunyah sisa kuping roti yang terpaksa dimakannya karena enggan dipelototi Seokjin. Namjoon bukannya berniat pilih-pilih makanan, hanya kurang suka tekstur kuping roti yang menurutnya keras. Seokjin mencoba membujuk dengan mengoleskan lebih banyak selai coklat di seluruh permukaan, sebelum akhirnya tergelak mendapati Namjoon makan dengan alis berkerut.

Seorang pemuda berhidung lancip menyerbu masuk sembari menyandang ransel di sebelah bahu. Siswa SMP yang disapa Seokjin dengan—"Selamat pagi, Ningning- _ah,_ " itu mengangguk, lantas sibuk melihat roti apa saja yang sudah tersedia, walau akhirnya selalu menunjuk bolu gulung teh hijau di sudut etalase. Seokjin sangat hapal pilihannya, sebab pemuda peranakan itu adalah pengunjung pertama yang selalu datang saat pintu pagar baru dibuka, apalagi kalau bukan karena harus cekatan mengejar jam keberangkatan bus menuju sekolah. Gerakannya begitu tergesa-gesa sampai Seokjin harus meneriakinya supaya hati-hati begitu keluar dari toko _._

"Huening lagi?" Namjoon menggulung lengan seragam kerjanya sambil terkekeh, ditepisnya uluran telunjuk Seokjin yang hendak mencolek pasta stroberi di mangkuk kaca, serta menuding galak pada nampan di dekat meja saji, "Lebih baik kau atur puding-puding itu di lemari pendingin daripada mengganggu pekerjaannku."

"Ih, mau cicip."

"Tidak boleh _._ "

"Sedikiiiiiit saja."

"Kubilang tidak boleh."

"Pelit."

Namjoon mendesah kesal, diangkatnya sendok pengaduk ke udara, lalu mengulaskan ujung telunjuk di permukaan yang masih terkena pasta, dibawanya jari itu ke arah Seokjin yang membuka mulut penuh semangat, "Jangan digigit!"

Lidah merah muda Seokjin terjulur menjilat cairan kental itu sebelum mengulum jari Namjoon, dipegangnya pergelangan pria tersebut menggunakan kedua tangan, lalu mengerling pada Namjoon yang menatap dengan kening berkerut. Satu kedipan, dua, tiga, empat, dan Namjoon pun menghela napas. Pada akhirnya Seokjin baru mau melepaskan jari yang dikulum, setelah Namjoon mengecup dahinya dan berkata bila dia boleh mengambil semangkuk kecil pasta. Tentu sambil merutuk tentang mengapa pertahanan birahinya terlalu lemah.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook datang jam berapa?"

"Sepuluh, katanya hari ini mereka cuma meminjam buku di kampus lalu pulang. Ah, selamat pagi, HyunHyun- _ah_. Mau yang seperti biasa atau tambah puding apel hijau? Mau coba dulu boleh lho, ini resep baru," Seokjin berpromosi pada seorang pemuda tanggung bermata super besar, yang dikenalnya sebagai anak pemilik kedai _ramyun_ Kang. Senyumnya kian melebar kala mendengar bel sepeda dari paman pengantar susu, dan Namjoon menawarkan diri membawa tiga krat botol milik mereka ke dapur. Hidup bertetangga sejak SD, Seokjin tak pernah akrab dengan yang namanya hati-hati. Namjoon ingat bagaimana sejumlah botol pecah di tempat begitu Seokjin hendak mengangkat tumpukan krat, dan langsung terjungkal di beranda toko. Kelihaian Seokjin membuat kue benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kewaspadaan yang dimiliki.

Pukul tujuh, Namjoon memasukkan adonan dalam wadah besar ke pemanggang. Anak SMU yang tinggal di seberang jalan, Yeonjun, datang bersama seorang pemuda jangkung yang langsung memborong persediaan roti kacang merah. Perawakannya tinggi semampai sampai Seokjin harus sedikit mendongak demi melihat wajahnya.

"SEPULUH POTONG?"

"Iya, tambah dua iris roti kismis."

"Untukmu sendiri?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat, "Aku sangat suka roti."

"Kalau aku sih suka Namjoonie," komentar Seokjin tanpa basa-basi, "Eh, maaf. Sebentar, biar kuambilkan pesanannya. Anak jaman sekarang tinggi-tinggi sekali ya, makan apa sih mereka?"

Namjoon menggeleng heran dari sisi dapur, menunggu adonan kue kering selesai dicampur di mesin pengulen. Seokjin tak pernah menahan kata-kata, mulutnya spontan mengeluarkan apapun yang dipikirkan. Kadang, hal itu membuat Namjoon lebih sering meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka, meski sebetulnya tak ada yang benar-benar keberatan. Pemuda bermarga Choi yang dipuji tadi malah terbahak semakin keras hingga Namjoon merasa tawa silaunya menyinari segenap penjuru toko.

"Auranya mirip seseorang."

"Keponakan Hoseok, katanya."

"Oh."

Seokjin berangsur sibuk seiring jarum jam menuju pukul delapan. Di hari kerja yang tak padat ini, banyak siswa yang pergi lebih siang dan mampir ke toko kue sebelum berangkat. Namjoon makin tak paham kenapa Huening harus berangkat terburu-buru, sementara kegiatan setelah musim ujian harusnya sedikit longgar. Mayoritas pelanggan remaja gemar menempati kursi di dekat jendela, lalu beramai-ramai membeli puding dan teh dingin untuk dinikmati sambil ngobrol. Hoseok yang datang berhias senyum cerahnya, masuk menyapa seluruh manusia di dalam toko, lalu memesan beberapa loyang kue karena harus menjamu teman-teman kantornya siang ini.

Petugas dari supermarket datang mengantar belanjaan lengkap dengan bon. Seperti biasa, Namjoon akan membekali dengan dua bungkus roti sebagai tanda terima kasih. Seokjin membusung protes bahwa dia tidak terlalu sibuk untuk menerima tamu, tapi Namjoon segera menyentil hidungnya dan pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Bagian mananya yang tidak repot jika pria itu harus melayani belasan pengunjung yang mengantri? Lebih-lebih jika ada yang membeli kue dalam jumlah banyak. Pegawai kantoran _,_ pekerja sambilan, ibu-ibu, seorang nenek dengan cucunya, sampai sejumlah mahasiswa yang akhir-akhir ini menggemari wafel buatan Seokjin. Semuanya ingin dilayani, sementara tangan sang pemilik hanya ada sepasang. Wajar jika Namjoon sewot tiap Seokjin berusaha keluar dari balik meja kasir.

Namjoon juga tak berleha-leha saat kue dipanggang. Dia bertugas mengangkat telepon bagi pembeli yang ingin pesanannya diantar. Untuk sementara, toko mereka hanya menyanggupi kiriman jarak dekat, dalam artian masih dalam lingkup empat kompleks di area tersebut. Bukannya tidak ingin meluaskan usaha, namun Seokjin enggan berpikir terlalu rumit dengan perencanaan kendaraan antar jemput dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Namjoon pun bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan bisnis. Baginya, bekerja di dapur dan melihat wajah-wajah gembira dari pembeli sudah cukup membuatnya mengangguk puas.

Pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit, dua pemuda menyerbu masuk sambil berucap selamat siang. Masih memakai almamater dan mengaku baru selesai beres-beres di kampus. Keduanya buru-buru melipir ke balik ruangan dekat dinding pembatas, antara meja pelanggan dan bagian dalam toko. Namjoon tak sempat memanggil untuk menawari minum karena mereka bergerak sangat cepat.

"Guk- _ah_! Topi, topi! Di luar panas!" Taehyung mencegah juniornya yang bergegas berjalan tanpa penutup kepala. Keduanya sudah berganti baju dari pakaian kuliahke setelan lengan pendek berkancing cina. Syal kain warna merah yang dibentuk menjadi dasi ikut dililitkan longgar di sekeliling leher. Karena hari ini paruh minggu, celana mereka berwarna merah tua dengan desain empat garis vertikal di bagian kanan, ditambah logo kepala alpaka yang merupakan maskot toko tersebut. Tentu saja semuanya hasil rancangan Seokjin.

"Sepedanya di garasi samping ya, kue pesanan sudah kumasukkan ke kotak belakang. Hati-hati karena jalan dekat belokan sedang diperbaiki. Ini daftar pertama," Namjoon meruntut sementara kedua pemuda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Taehyung memegang daftar bagiannya seraya mengerutkan dahi saat membaca rumah-rumah yang perlu didatangi. Jungkook tampak lebih santai karena hanya perlu bolak-balik tiga rumah meski jumlah kuenya cukup banyak.

" _Hyung,_ tiga loyang kue isi es krim, dan tiga-tiganya harus diantar ke rumah Hoseok- _sshi_? Banyak sekali," gumam Taehyung bingung, lelaki periang itu hampir tak pernah membeli lebih dari dua potong bolu, meski kerap berkunjung demi melihat-lihat makanan manis.

"Katanya sih untuk perayaan kenaikan jabatan atau apalah tadi, aku lupa," sergah Namjoon mewanti-wanti, "Ingat pesanku, kalau Hoseok menyuruhmu masuk, secepatnya taruh kue itu di teras dan langsung pergi."

"Siap."

"Pencegahan supaya tidak dipeluk, ya?" sindir Jungkook, nyengir. Taehyung mencibir sambil berjingkat melewati barisan pembeli untuk keluar menuju garasi. Terakhir kali bertemu Hoseok yang sedang senggang, pria itu langsung memeluk dan nyaris mencekik Taehyung karena gemas, katanya sih mirip anak anjing.

"Oh! Hei! Kalian tidak minum dulu?" Seokjin berteriak selagi menghitung jumlah pembayaran di kasir, mencoba mencegah kedua pekerja paruh waktu yang siap berangkat. Namjoon melempar tatap tajam dan pria itu langsung menunduk sambil merengut, "Aku kan cuma menawari!"

"Aku sudah membekali mereka dengan botol minum. Jangan pernah mengacuhkan pembeli. Dan ngomong-ngomong, yang ada di depanmu itu anak kecil lho," tunjuk Namjoon sebelum menutup pintu dapur. Seokjin mengintip curiga dari tepi meja dan menemukan wajah datar Jihoon terpampang mendongak. Seorang lelaki berkulit putih mengusap-usap kepala anak itu sambil membuka dompet.

"Maaf, maaf, sudah menunggu lama? Jihoonnie mau pesan wafel coklat dan scone jeruk, ya? Kuberi sepotong tiramisu sebagai bonus," Seokjin meringis geli lalu cepat memotong pelototan heran dari sebelah, "Tumben ada di rumah, Yoongi- _ah_. Kantornya libur?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru pulang jam tiga pagi dan dimarahi Jimin sampai telingaku berdenging," Yoongi masih melirik ke arah kotak kue yang sudah dibawa putranya, "Kenapa selalu ada tambahan kalau Jihoon yang beli?"

"Soalnya Jihoon lucu," balas makhluk mungil setinggi pinggangnya, tanpa nada, "Kue ini mau dimakan bersama Ayah sudah beli banyak makanan untuk membujuk Papa supaya tidak ngambek. Jihoon sih tidak peduli."

"Shush, tak usah bicara macam-macam."

"Tapi kan Jihoon benar, yah."

Raut anak kecil yang berargumen dengan imut itu memang jauh lebih manjur dari penghilang penat manapun. Seokjin mendapati dirinya membalas lambaian tangan Jihoon yang berjalan pulang digandeng Yoongi, juga ketika empat anak SD bergerombol jadi satu di depan kasir menunggu stik keju mereka dihitung Seokjin. Gelak tawa mereka sungguh merupakan satu godaan bagi pemilik toko, yang menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan mencubit pipi-pipi empuk itu.

Jungkook kembali setengah jam kemudian, di lengannya tergamit plastik berisi buah mangga dan toples kecil berisi permen. Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak paham. Karena dilarang menerima tip, para pemesan mengganti ucapan terima kasih dengan berbagai makanan. Namjoon tetap merasa tak enak, tetapi Seokjin selalu menerima semua hadiah tersebut penuh sukacita. Lagi-lagi, Namjoon angkat tangan. Segala hal yang mampu menerbitkan semangat beserta wajah berbinar Seokjin adalah sesuatu yang harus dimaklumi.

"Lima rumah di blok tiga," Jungkook memasang topinya di dekat sepeda usai menerima tugas bagian kedua, "Aku pergi!"

"Mangganya buatku ya!"

"Jin," delik Namjoon gusar, "Itu milik Jungkook, aku bisa membelikanmu nanti."

"Awas kalau bohong."

"Iya, iya."

Namjoon tak mau dibilang memanjakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Berdiam di dapur sementara Seokjin berada di ruang depan, tak berarti Namjoon lebih sibuk. Sama sekali tidak. Namjoon hapal kegiatan Seokjin yang gila-gilaan itu. Bangun pukul tiga pagi untuk meracik sarapan Namjoon, membuat puluhan cangkir puding dan berbagai kudapan manis, menyetrika seragam kerja milik empat orang, menelepon supermarket, memesan susu, juga membersihkan penjuru rumah sampai akhirnya toko dibuka.

Oleh sebab itulah, Namjoon bersikeras melarang Seokjin memasuki dapur saat jam kerja, atau pergi kemanapun selain meja kasir. Namjoon yang akan membawakan kue dari panggangan ke nampan, Namjoon yang akan mencuci perangkat serta alat makan, Namjoon yang akan mengatur pesanan ke kotak antar sepeda, Namjoon juga yang akan mencatat semua permintaan dengan rapi dan memberikannya pada Seokjin dalam kertas kecil selesai kerja nanti.

Seokjin memang banyak menuntut saat perfeksionisnya kambuh, seperti memaksa Taehyung dan Jungkook melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki sepulang kuliah, lalu menggantinya dengan sepatu lain yang sudah disediakan. Seokjin juga kerap menegur jika dasi mereka melenceng sedikit saja, atau ketika wajah mereka terlihat kusam sehingga harus cuci muka sebelum berangkat mengantar kue. Paling sering adalah, mengomeli Namjoon jika hiasan buah di atas kue kurang sempurna, sekaligus berceramah panjang lebar soal rasa puding yang terlalu manis. Tak jarang Seokjin mengamuk tatkala Namjoon salah menyusun warna kue beras untuk perayaan Chuseok. Sekalinya marah, Seokjin tidak mau diajak bicara sampai esok hari.

Namun, biarpun cerewet dan selalu berisik, Namjoon enggan berkomentar buruk tentang pria kesayangannya itu. Paling sering dia akan menutup telinga, lalu pasrah menerima bantal atau sendal yang terlempar ke kepala. Taehyung dan Jungkook lebih kebal lagi, mereka hanya akan memasang wajah polos dan meringis tanpa dosa tiap kali dimarahi. Tahu betul bila Seokjin tak benar-benar tega menghukum mereka. Siapa yang mampu berang terlalu lama pada sepasang pemuda baik hati, yang dengan sukarela menawarkan diri membantu kegiatan toko, hanya karena pernah mendapati Seokjin cemberut sambil berpangku tangan waktu istirahat siang. Saat itu keduanya tak sengaja mendapati Seokjin yang termangu sambil meracau soal Namjoon, yang menolak membuka layanan antar untuk pembeli.

 _Memangnya siapa yang akan pergi berkeliling ke tiap rumah kalau kita berdua sibuk begini?_ cecar Namjoon sewaktu mendengar permintaannya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bekerja dari Senin hingga Sabtu, dan mereka boleh datang maupun pulang sesukanya. Namjoon tak membatasi jam kerja karena keduanya tetap harus belajar. Begitu sayangnya Seokjin pada pegawainya sampai Namjoon kadang merasa cemburu—meski sama sekali tak beralasan. Terutama memasuki musim ujian, dimana ruang depan akan berubah menjadi petak belajar dadakan, tempat dimana kedua pemuda itu membuka buku sambil sesekali bermain tendang kaki, sangat tekun hingga lupa waktu, dan Seokjin yang mengawasi mereka ikut terkantuk-kantuk. Namjoon yang mengamati sejak sore hanya mampu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menelepon orangtua mereka dan memintakan ijin supaya keduanya diperbolehkan menginap di toko. Tak lupa memapah Seokjin yang mendengkur nyenyak dengan kepala tertelungkup di atas meja.

Kalau sudah begini, Namjoon merasa seperti seorang ayah dengan dua anak.

Ah, bukan, tiga.

Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya bila dulu Namjoon memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya di tempat yang jauh dari Seokjin. Mungkin dia tak perlu berdiri melipat tangan di depan pemanggang dan sibuk mengukur berapa menit lagi loyangnya harus dikeluarkan, tak perlu mendapati banyak orang mengantri demi membeli sepotong roti, dan tak perlu pusing memikirkan takaran resep baru di jam istirahat yang harusnya digunakan untuk tidur. Namjoon juga tak perlu mengenakan seragam bakerinya, menanggalkan celemek berbekas tepung terigu miliknya, dan kini tengah duduk di depan komputer menangani pekerjaan yang dulu pernah ditawarkan padanya ketika mendapat beasiswa.

Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya apabila Namjoon menuruti espektasi orang-orang yang menganggapnya sempurna, mengabaikan hal terpenting tentang perasaan yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun, sesuatu yang ditemukan Namjoon dalam sorot mata Seokjin, tatapan penuh magis yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut sejak lama. Peduli setan dengan iming-iming karir moncer atau bujukan pangkat yang sejatinya akan mengikat Namjoon dalam lingkup monoton tanpa warna.

Yang diinginkannya hanyalah sebuah janji setia dan kehidupan di rumah kecil yang hangat. Tempatnya pulang setelah berkeliling menikmati hari libur tanpa ditunggu tumpukan laporan maupun kurva perusahaan. Tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang lelaki bermata indah yang terobsesi dengan pembicaraan mengenai gula-gula kapas. Tempat Namjoon menikmati malam sambil memainkan rambut Seokjin yang bergelung pulas di pahanya, mengamati wajah tidurnya yang damai, dan membisikkan betapa dirinya mencintai lelaki itu.

Karena dimanapun Seokjin berada, di situlah Namjoon menemukan bahagianya.

 **"NAMJOON-HYUNG, KAMI KEMBALI!"**

Tersentak dari lamunan, Namjoon menjulurkan kepala dari celah jendela dapur, hanya untuk disambut oleh kekeh Jungkook yang muncul dari pintu sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan berembun, "Pak Guru Songmemberiku sekotak es krim!"

"Es krim!" timpal Seokjin yang baru saja mengantar pembeli keluar pintu toko dengan cengir riang, tinggal dua orang siswa di sudut ruangan dan sepertinya mereka berniat membayar. Taehyung segera mengambil alih kasir karena Seokjin sibuk bergoyang heboh di dekat Jungkook, minta dibagi.

"Jungkook, ambil tiga gelas di dapur, jangan lupa sendoknya. Dan kamu, berhenti menari!" Namjoon menuding Seokjin ditimpali delik sengit yang memaksa pria itu mencibir. Taehyung sigap memutar papan toko karena jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka satu, jam makan siang. Pemuda itu bergegas duduk di samping Seokjin, lalu bersenandung menunggu Jungkook yang sedang membagi porsi es krim ke tiga buah gelas. Namjoon keluar dari dapur membawa castellayang masih hangat, ditambah secangkir besar kopi karena dia butuh asupan kafein untuk jam kerja sesi kedua nanti.

Jam istirahat menjadi waktu Seokjin mengambil napas, sebab setelah ini, dia akan kembali sibuk melayani pembeli yang banjir menjelang sore. Jungkook menjejalkan tiga potong castelladalam sekali suap sambil mencoba merebut potongan kue lainnya dari piring Taehyung—yang sigap berkelit diiringi raung protes. Adu teriakan kedua pemuda itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi cukup menyiksa telinga.

"Tirai itu sudah lama tidak diganti, ya?"

Namjoon melirik skeptis dari balik cangkir. _Mulai deh._

"Seingatku kau memasangnya tiga bulan lalu, Namjoonie. Setelah ini kan musim gugur, jadi aku ingin menggantinya dengan corak yang lebih dewasa. Kalau bisa yang motif daun mapel, tapi kalau terlalu monoton, motif polkadot juga boleh, coba nanti kutanyakan ke paman-paman di dekat rumah soal tempat membeli bahan tirai yang bagus," tukas Seokjin, jarinya menggaruk dagu penuh perhitungan, "Aku juga berniat membuatkan seragam baru untuk kalian."

Taehyung tersedak es krimnya, "Tidak perlu!"

"Apa maksudnya tidak perlu? Terakhir kali aku merancang seragam itu dua bulan lalu. Kalian baru punya tiga setel, kan? Lebih baik ditambah satu setel lagi supaya lebih enak dilihat. Hari Minggu nanti akan kugambar desain yang super estetik, bagaimana kalau dipasang kancing besar di dada dan lengannya diberi renda?"

"RENDA?"

"Kok kaget sih?"

"Tidak, jangan!" Jungkook berjengit ngeri, "Namjoon- _hyung_ , lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau pakai renda untuk kerja!"

Seokjin menggembungkan pipi, "Kenapa tidak mau? Kan cuma di lengan!"

"Mau di lengan, mau di leher, tetap saja ada rendanya."

"Ada masalah?"

"BANYAK!" seru keduanya bersamaan, "Motif seragam yang sekarang saja sudah berlebihan, lebih mirip parade daripada tukang antar kue. Aku selalu dicegat oleh para _nuna_ di sekitar perumahan karena mereka minta foto bersama untuk pajangan instagram, katanya kostum toko ini sedang viral. Gara-gara itu, kue pesanan pelanggan lain jadi telat diantar," sergah Taehyung, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan. Jungkook mengiyakan antusias seolah ingin berkata, _'Benar itu! Benar! Aku juga sering dicegat!'_

"Bah, kalian ini!" Seokjin menggigit castellanya setengah hati, "Namjoonie, dukung aku!"

"Tidak mau _._ "

"JAHAT."

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu serta melengos acuh saat lengannya mulai ditinju dengan tak terima. Taehyung menyembunyikan tawa di balik telapak tangan dan meneguk teh agar tak tersedak lagi, sementara Jungkook sigap menculik sesuap es krim terakhir yang tersisa, lalu beralih membuka-buka kantong permen pemberian pembeli dengan gembira. Seokjin tetap merengut meski sesendok es krim teracung di depan hidungnya oleh tangan Namjoon.

"Aku masih marah lho."

Namjoon memutar mata, "Menurutmu aku peduli?"

Yang bersangkutan mengerang tak terima, namun dilahapnya juga es krim tersebut seraya membuang muka. Kekeh Jungkook dibalas dengan cubitan di hidung dan dibiarkannya pemuda itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan disertai lengking mengancam.

"Kalau _hyung_ berani, kita berkelahi satu lawan satu di depan toko!"

"Boleh! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau gigi kelincimu kuhantam sampai terbang!"

"Lihat saja! Kalau kalian menikah nanti, aku tak mau ikut sibuk!"

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh bantuanmu!"

Namjoon mengambil sepotong castellasambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, matanya turut memperhatikan kedua sosok di sekeliling meja yang kini saling melempar ejekan, dengan Taehyung yang berusaha menengahi. Sejenak, Namjoon benar-benar ingin bertanya kenapa dia memilih untuk berada di tempat ini, dengan tenang menyesap kopi, menyaksikan sang kekasih berebut meninju dua anak buahnya, dan menatap datar pada castellanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh akibat tersambar siku Seokjin.

"Ups!" pria itu mengerjap tak bersalah, seringainya menyembul di ujung bibir, "Maaf yaaaa, Namjoonieee."

Namjoon memejamkan mata.

Dan sedetik kemudian dipitingnya Seokjin hingga terjengkang ke lantai.

 **"TAETAE-HYUNG! MEREKA BERCIUMAN!"**

"Biarkan saja."

.

.

.


	25. PORRIDGE

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, menilai dari kesigapan otak Seokjin yang mungkin sudah kusut usai begadang menyelesaikan pekerjaan semalam suntuk. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah menarik pemuda itu keluar dari pintu kafe, mencegat taksi—meski tahu bahwa halte terdekat hanya berjarak selemparan batu, bergeming mengacuhkan sejumlah pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya, juga sengaja memberikan mantelnya pada pemuda itu dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"Kalau tidak dipakai, kuturunkan di tengah jalan!"

Sejatinya Seokjin tak berniat membentak, tapi untungnya Namjoon mengiyakan tanpa banyak berkomentar. Sesekali terbatuk, menyusut hidung, kemudian hendak membuka mulut lagi saat Seokjin menyela di belokan lampu merah.

"Kita ke apartemenku," tukasnya datar, "Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh."

"Eh?"

.

.

 _._

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya_

.

.

.

"Pulang cepat? Hari ini?" Seokjin meletakkan cangkir kopi sambil mengerenyit, meneliti wajah pemuda yang sedang membuka tirai di hadapannya. Cermat, dari rambut menuju dagu. Tidak biasanya Namjoon terlihat sepucat itu, "Kamu sakit?"

"Semalam dia meneleponku, katanya sih kurang enak badan. Tuan Song bilang boleh ambil ijin sampai agak baikan. Tapi si bengal ini ngotot masuk kerja padahal badannya panas," Hoseok mengelap cangkir-cangkir kosong di balik meja konter. Dagunya maju menuding rekan yang memasang muka tak berdosa, walau jelas-jelas menapak setengah terhuyung. Bukan pemandangan asing bagi Hoseok, tiap mendapati Seokjin bersiaga di depan tempat kerjanya tiga puluh menit sebelum jam buka. Pria itu tak begitu menyukai keramaian, dan pemilik kafe tidak keberatan memasukkan seorang pengunjung lebih awal. Namun setelah beberapa minggu mengamati bagaimana cara Seokjin menatap salah satu peracik minuman, Hoseok merasa jika alasan 'tak menyukai keramaian' seperti yang tersebut di atas, bisa saja cuma karangan. Apalagi sepanjang yang bisa diingatnya, Seokjinselalu duduk di kursi yang sama, posisi serupa di dekat jendela, lurus pada meja tempat Namjoon bekerja, dan selalu membaca majalah secara terbalik begitu dihampiri.

 _Baiklah, kembali ke topik semula_ , batin Hoseok, mengibas kepalanya sekilas seraya merapikan deretan cangkir di atas nampan. Singkat cerita, hari ini pun sama. Seokjin beserta kegiatan mengintai favoritnya yang sudah diketahui seantero ruangan. Mengecualikan kondisi kesehatan Namjoon yang sedang kacau, tentu.

"Sudah dong, kamu tak perlu menyeka meja juga! Biar nanti Jackson yang mengerjakan, toh ini bukan hari Senin!" telapak tangan Hoseok berayun maju mundur, "Lebih baik duduk dulu dan sarapan."

Alis tebal Seokjin terangkat sebelah, "Dia belum makan?"

"Aduh Seokjin- _sshi_ tidak tahu ya? Namjoon tidak pernah makan pagi, biasanya cuma membawa _kimbap_ dari minimarket atau memesan roti di toko seberang sana," jawab Hoseok diselingi kekeh riang. Dahi Seokjin sontak berkerut-kerut. Dia boleh kalah cepat dalam urusan mengenal Namjoon dibanding orang lain, namun mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan jumawa oleh pemuda hiperaktif yang menurutnya hanya teman kerja, membuat Seokjin ingin menjejalkan sendok kopinya ke mulut Hoseok.

Apa istimewanya pengetahuan tentang menu sarapan? Apa orang lain mengerti soal kebiasaan Namjoon menjulurkan lidah sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut? Apa mereka paham soal Namjoon yang gemar mencampurkan bubuk cabe dan kecap asindengan takaran 3 banding 1 untuk bumbu nasi gulung? Apa mereka tahu tentang Namjoon yang bersikeras mengambil sumpit lain apabila gagal memisahkannya sama rata? Apa mereka tahu? Huh? Huh?

"Seokjin- _sshi_?" suara berat nan seksi yang paling ingin didengarnya sejak memasuki kafe tadi, tiba-tiba menyapa entah darimana. Seokjin celingukan sejenak, lalu tersentak kala mendapati sesosok pemuda berbalut seragam barista menjajari kursinya di sebelah kiri. Senyum tersungging ramah selagi mengulurkan sepiring _hotcake_ ,lengkap bersama dua balok mentega dan wadah kecil berisi sirup, "Maaf menunggu, ayo dimakan."

"Eh? Kenapa tetap membuatkan makanan untukku? Kamu kan sedang sakit!" Seokjin berseru kaget, cukup nyaring hingga Hoseok menertawakannya dan Namjoon meringis polos, "Aku tidak begitu lapar kok, Namjoon- _ah_! Tak usah repot!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng sambil merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menaruh pisau dan garpu di sisi piring, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku - _sshi_ ingin kubawakan madu, selai, atau cukup ini saja?"

Berkedik cepat, Seokjin mengibas-kibaskan tangan lalu menanggapi penuh kecemasan, "Aku serius! Sebaiknya kamu duduk dan istirahat! Nanti kalau tumbang bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu kuatir, aku sudah menghubungi beberapa orang kalau-kalau dia betulan pingsan di sini," Hoseok bergumam santai, malah bersiul-siul mengangkut sapu beserta pengki keluar dari konter _._ Mimik super imut tak berdosanya tak ayal menerbitkan kerut heran di kening Seokjin yang baru berniat menuang sirup.

"Beberapa orang, katamu?"

"Ou!" telunjuk Hoseok teracung cekatan, "Teman-teman Namjoon yang biasa makan siang di sudut sana. Seokjin _-sshi_ tahu kan? Itu lho, gerombolan penggemar makanan manis yang pasti meminta balok-balok gula tambahan tiap memesan kopi," ujarnya memberikan deskripsi, "Tiga diantaranya mau datang karena tidak ada jam kuliah. Cuma bantu-bantu mengawasi Namjoon sih, tapi lumayan daripada aku kepikiran."

"Katanya mau pulang cepat," tukas Seokjin sinis, urung menyuap sepotong _hotcake_ , "Apa kamu harus memanggil teman kuliah sebanyak itu hanya demi mengawasi satu orang?"

"Hmm," Hoseok menggaruk-garuk pelipis, "Soalnya dia harus diantar pulang dan dibelikan obat kan? Kalau dibiarkan sendirian, dia bisa salah naik kereta, tidak makan dengan benar, dan tidak ada yang menjaga. Yang ada malah sakitnya makin parah dan aku dimarahi Tuan Song. Dengan datangnya banyak orang, otomatis mereka akan berbagi tugas dan Namjoon pasti dirawat baik-baik," jelas pemuda itu, menyodorkan dua jari seolah rencananya adalah ide paling hebat di dunia, "Manajer klub jurnalis kampusmukan pintar masak ya? Yang cantik itu lho! Beruntung sekali kamu. Aku jadi ingin sakit juga."

 _Kutusuk kepala bodohmu itu_ , gerutu Seokjin sengit selagi meremas gagang pisau. Tidak. Dia tidak cemburu. Kenapa harus cemburu? HAHAHAHA! KENAPA COBA? Cuma seorang teman wanita yang akan memasak di apartemen Namjoon. Itu sih biasa!

"Sebetulnya tak perlu lho, Hobi."

"Ah, jangan sungkan begitu. Sekalian bisa curi-curi waktu berdua."

"Eh? Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa, Namjoon. Aku rela menggantikan piketmu asal temanku bahagia."

"Tapi, Hobi..."

"Pakai malu-malu segala. Aku tahu kamu suka."

 _Oke. Cukup._

Seokjin membanting tatakan cangkirnya dan berseru geram.

 **"Namjoon-ah!"**

.

.

.

.

.

Selagi Namjoon menyempatkan diri mengucapkan, _'Maaf mengganggu! Aku masuk ya!'_ dengan begitu ceria setelah menutup pintu serta melepas sepatu, sang pemilik rumah justru sigap membuang tas kerja, melempar alas kaki ke segala arah, kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamar tidur. Diraihnya seprai baru dari lemari yang dibuka memakai tumit, juga membuang seluruh isi kasurnya ke lantai. Termasuk beragam buku, kacamata yang berkelotak jatuh, dan handuk bekas pakai yang secara polos dipungut oleh Namjoon.

"Seokjin _-sshi_ , kujemurkan ya?"

"Taruh!"

"Baik."

Lima belas menit berikutnya dihabiskan Seokjin demi memasang seprai melapisi kasur. Dahinya terlipat-lipat ketika mencoba memasukkan sisa ujung kain ke balik ganjalan dengan hasil yang tetap amburadul. Tubuhnya yang besar itu merangkak gelisah, berputar-putar, menarik seprai yang terbelit di kaki, melebarkannya ke tepi, membetulkan bagian yang terseret, lalu akhirnya menyerah dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"ARGH! Menyebalkan! Sudahlah! Kamu tidur saja seadanya!"

"Aku akan membantu!" Namjoon berujar ramah, lengan siap terjulur mengambil sudut seprai, namun segera ditampik oleh Seokjin yang melotot sengit, "Ow!"

"Kubilang tidur!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk," kilah Namjoon. Mata hitam beningnya berkedip heran saat Seokjin memundurkan sebelah kaki, lalu menarik salah satu lengan ke belakang sejajar bahu. Tanpa aba-aba, pria tersebut tiba-tiba menghantam pundak Namjoon yang langsung terjengkang menimpa tumpukan bantal. Begitu kuatnya dorongan itu, hingga tubuh Namjoon terpental dua kali dan berhenti dalam posisi nyaris tengkurap. Belum cukup, Seokjin bergegas naik ke atas tempat tidur dan melebarkan kakinya di masing-masing sisi, mengurung pemuda itu diantara tumitnya agar tak bisa bergerak. Dagunya diangkat tinggi serta berkacak pinggang penuh amarah.

"Kamu pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa, heh, bocah? Jangan membantah atau kupatahkan tulangmu!"

Namjoon mengangguk pasrah. Dibiarkannya Seokjin turun diiringi dengus bercampur umpatan yang terdengar seperti, _'Beraninya melawan orang tua, dasar anak jaman sekarang,'_ atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu memang pernah memergoki sepasang piala kejuaraan karate dan jujitsu terpajang di bufet saat pertama kali berkunjung, tapi dia tak menyangka bila Seokjin memiliki tenaga sekuat barusan.

 _Aduh sakit_ , keluh Namjoon, mengusap-usap bekas hantaman dan berguling pelan di kasur. Toh walau kerap diberi pandangan sinis dan dimarahi gara-gara hal sepele, dia tak pernah sanggup berbalik marah pada Seokjin. Namjoon bahkan tak yakin dia bisa kesal terlalu lama. Menurutnya, teguran Seokjin menandakan jika Namjoon berada di pihak yang salah. Maklum, dirinya sering bertindak dan berbicara tanpa ditimbang lebih dahulu. Kecuali jika tetap diomeli meski tak melakukan apapun, barulah Namjoon akan balas bertanya _._

Yang jelas, bagi Namjoon, pria berjarak delapan tahun darinya itu adalah orang yang sangat-sangat manis, bijaksana, dan dewasa. Minumnya saja kopi tanpa gula.

Buru-buru mengusir beragam pendapat dari benaknya yang enggan berhenti beropini, Namjoon menggulung diri di balik selimut dan membulat menikmati aroma wewangian yang tertinggal di bantal. Mungkin ada baiknya menurut daripada nanti dihajar lagi.

.

.

.

Bubur instan.

Seokjin memandang lekat-lekat kemasan kosong di tangannya, mengeja jenis masakan yang tertera di bagian sampul, kemudian berpaling menatap cairan kental berbuih yang sedang mengepul di dalam panci. Beberapa iris material berwarna hijau juga turut mengapung naik turun, seperti bertanya kapan mereka akan diangkat dari api.

Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari dapur. Keras.

Dasar tolol, tidak berbakat. Dia bahkan gagal meracik sebungkus bubur. Masakan cepat saji yang hanya memerlukan sepuluh menit, termasuk lamanya menjerang air dan menunggu bahan matang. Jenis makanan praktis yang konon, anak SD pun mampu membuatnya tanpa bantuan orang dewasa. Sajian yang harusnya begitu mudah dan simpel, kenapa malah berakhir seperti lava mengerikan begini?

Seokjin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan berputar di depan kompor. Kenapa pula dia sok mengeluarkan peralatan dapur dan mengaduk-aduk lemari es demi mencari tambahan bahan-bahan, kalau sebetulnya bisa dibuat secara sederhana menggunakan microwave? Kenapa sih dia selalu memilih cara yang sulit padahal jalan termudah ada di depan mata? Kalau makanan aneh seperti ini dihidangkan, bukannya lekas sembuh, jangan-jangan Namjoon malah mati.

Mendesah kecewa, dituangnya bubur tersebut ke mangkuk besar, juga pelan-pelan mencacah peterseli untuk ditabur di bagian atas agar tampak sedikit menarik. Tak banyak membantu, tapi paling tidak, warna masakannya masih putih seperti layaknya makanan dari beras.

 _Niat yang kurang tulus pasti berakhir setengah-setengah_ , rutuk Seokjin selagi melepas celemek dan membuang benda malang itu ke keranjang cucian. Beruntung dia sempat memakainya, atau noda yang memenuhi celemek tadi akan berbekas di kemejanya yang berharga. Sekilas, diliriknya penampilan dari pantulan kaca lemari dapur. Rambut berantakan, lengan baju tergulung, wajah berpeluh, dan tentu saja bau garam bercampur uap yang menyeruak tiap kali menarik napas. Andai Seokjin mengacuhkan Namjoon dan memilih tetap berangkat ke kantor, pasti keadaannya tidak amburadul begini. Namjoon akan dirawat dengan baik oleh si manajer cantik, makanannya terjamin, dan Seokjin tidak perlu bolos kerja. Andai dia bersedia menepikan gengsi dan merelakan teman-teman Namjoon mengambil alih, tak akan ada bencana ransum hancur yang mengerikan ini. Tapi sudahlah. Seorang laki-laki harus berani mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katanya sendiri.

Namjoon bergelung nyaman sewaktu Seokjin masuk dan menaruh nampan di atas meja. Sama sekali tak berusaha memelankan langkah. Gundukan rambut keabuan menyembul keluar dari ujung atas selimut disusul sebentuk raut tampan berhias senyum tipis. Mengernyit, Seokjin berjongkok mengamati.

"Pusing?"

Namjoon mengangguk lemah. Masih dengan wajah pucat, mengingatkan Seokjin untuk segera mendekatkan bawaan. Jakunnya naik turun menelan ludah kala membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi pemuda itu saat mencicipi nanti.

"Ini seharusnya bubur, tapi..." diliriknya Namjoon yang berkedip-kedip memandangi mangkuk, "Aku keliru menghitung takaran air dan hasilnya jadi terlalu kental, semoga masih bisa dimakan."

"Seokjin _-sshi_ memasak?"

"Y, yah, kalau mau disebut memasak sih tidak salah juga," Seokjin menggosok hidung, sejenak meneliti wujud absurd kerja kerasnya beserta ekspresi Namjoon, bergantian. Mendadak terbersit iba bila mimik penuh harap itu digantikan oleh wajah kecewa. Dilihat bagaimanapun, masakan itu sama sekali tidak mengundang selera dan Seokjin tidak mau Namjoon berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dimakan," tangannya terjulur ke arah nampan—namun sayang, Namjoon lebih cepat menggeser lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan yang masih tertutup selimut, tungkai panjangnya menjuntai santai. Seokjin terkesiap.

"Mau apa kamu? Jangan dimakan! Rasanya kacau! Berikan padaku! Akan kuteleponkan pesan antar!"

Kali ini Namjoon bersikeras mengacuhkan. Dipegangnya mangkuk itu erat-erat sambil menyibak permukaan peterseli, hidungnya mengendus dan Seokjin sontak gelagapan, "Namjoon- _ah_!Berikan atau kupukul! Ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Seokjin _-sshi_ sudah capek-capek menyiapkannya untukku, tidak mungkin kusia-siakan!" seru pemuda itu berseri-seri, "Dan karena ini sudah jadi milikku, maka tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya kembali. Selamat makan!"

Gagal mencegah, Seokjin terpaku menyaksikan detik menegangkan saat Namjoon menyendok bubur tersebut dari dalam mangkuk. Ditiupnya hati-hati, kemudian perlahan melahap diiringi tatap horor Seokjin. Tempo kunyahan Namjoon terasa bagai berjam-jam dan Seokjin memaksakan diri duduk tegap demi kemungkinan terburuk. Paling sial, Namjoon muntah di atas kasur.

Tapi tidak. Pemuda itu masih menikmati suapan pertamanya tanpa keluhan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan dini atau gerakan ingin lari ke kamar kecil, bahkan dengan tenang menelan sembari kepalanya diarahkan pada Seokjin yang menanti cemas.

"Seokjin _-sshi_..."

 _Datang juga._

"Ini bubur instan yang kemasan kecilnya dipisah-pisah ya?" Namjoon menuding memakai ujung telunjuk dan Seokjin mengangguk cepat. Tanggapannya spontan disambut tawa renyah, "Sudah kuduga, bumbunya lupa dimasukkan lho?"

"Eh?"

"Coba cicipi," anjur pemuda itu, menyendok sejumput bubur dan membantu menyuapi Seokjin yang segera menangkup tangan di depan mulut, "Benar, kan?"

 **"ASTAGA! KENAPA AKU PIKUN SEKALI SIH!"** jerit sang pemilik rumah, histeris, "Aku yakin sudah menaruh semua kantong bumbunya di dekat kompor! Yakin seratus persen! Sudah digunting pula! Apa terbuang selesai memasukkan sayuran kering? Ya ampun, bodohnya! Maaf, Namjoon- _ah_ , rasanya pasti tawar sekali!"

Alih-alih mengomel, Namjoon melahap sesuap lagi sembari meringis gembira, "Tidak apa-apa! Akan kumakan!"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Aduh, sudahlah! Kemarikan! Biar kubuang!"

"Sungguh, biar kuhabiskan," gumam Namjoon, menurunkan pandangan ke lantai dan mengulum tawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Memang ada yang kurang dan agak lain dari biasa. Tapi karena bubur ini dibuat oleh orang yang kusukai, rasanya aku bisa menikmatinya lebih dari apapun."

Senyum Namjoon tersungging lebar hingga matanya nyaris hilang. Andai sedang berdiri, Seokjin bertaruh kakinya akan meleleh dan meninggalkannya jadi genangan buih di sudut kamar. Dia bukan lagi anak SMA yang mudah terpukau oleh kata-kata manis, tapi bila dihadapkan dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi semanis itu, mau tak mau Seokjin harus membuang muka. Wajahnya panas.

Namjoon tertidur ketika Seokjin masuk setelah mencuci mangkuk. Sempat pula mengeluarkan satu bantingan lagi karena Namjoon bersikeras hendak membantu di dapur sebagai balas budi. Langit di luar jendela masih belum berubah jingga, tapi menemani Namjoon menyantap bubur sambil bercakap-cakap ternyata sangat menyenangkan, terlalu asyik hingga Seokjin lupa mengisi perutnya sendiri. Lebih-lebih saat Namjoon bercerita bila dia sedang sibuk mencoba resep baru, demi menghidangkan sarapan yang lebih enak jika Seokjin kembali berkunjung ke kafe. Sungguh bocah merepotkan yang tak sadar situasi. Tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan sampai Seokjin harus mati-matian menahan diri supaya tak kelepasan melakukan hal di luar akal sehat.

Mencium Namjoon, misalnya.

Perlahan, didekatinya gundukan besar yang kini bergeser hampir menyentuh dinding kamar. Namjoon sempat bergumam jika dia sengaja menyisihkan sedikit tempat, kalau-kalau Seokjin juga ingin beristirahat. Tentu saja tawarannya disambut cibiran oleh pemilik rumah, yang balas menyuruh Namjoon memikirkan kondisi kesehatannya sendiri daripada mendahulukan orang lain. Bukan apa-apa, Seokjin sudah kewalahan menyembunyikan rona bersemu yang menjalar di pipinya.

Entah apa yang menarik dari wajah tidur Namjoon hingga Seokjin betah memandang berlama-lama. Duduk di tepi, tubuhnya dicondongkan bak terseret magnet tak berwujud dari raut nyenyak yang berada sekian jengkal dari dagunya. Helaian anak rambut Namjoon menutupi sebagian pelipis, diwarna abu-abu karena permintaan sang tamu istimewa.

Seokjin tak bisa membandingkan paras pemuda itu dengan sejumlah teman kencan di hari-hari mabuknya, dulu. Namjoon bahkan tidak termasuk di rentang tipe lelaki kesukaan Seokjin yang sebagian besar adalah pria simpatik dengan tubuh menjulang atau mereka yang punya kesan intimidatif di tiap kedipan. Namjoon hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, logatnya sangat lugas dan mudah disenangkan oleh hal-hal kecil. Polos, terlalu ceria, dan sangat menyebalkan dalam beragam arti. Namun semakin Seokjin mencari tahu, semakin dia dibuat kagum oleh beragam bakat yang dimiliki peracik kopi paginya itu.

Dengan deret jari-jari yang bahkan lebih bagus dari jemari Seokjin, Namjoon mampu mengubah biji-bijian di penggiling menjadi secangkir minuman hangat yang penuh citarasa. Kaki jenjangnya pun lincah menendang bola saat melatih anak-anak kecil di Sabtu sore, mengajari mereka cara baca tulis secara cuma-cuma. Dan meski tampak sering terpekur tanpa arti, hidung mancung Namjoon memiliki penciuman tajam yang mampu mengenali sekian aroma wewangian, mengejutkan Seokjin yang terpana menerima sebotol campuran lavender dan camomile, lengkap bersama pesan bahwa aromanya akan membantu menenangkan Seokjin yang akhir-akhir ini mengaku sulit tidur.

Daya ingat dan perhatian Namjoon juga memaksa Seokjin tercengang. Seperti mencarikan toko herbal Tiongkok demi mendapatkan ramuan teh yang bisa membantu meredakan stress, tepat sehari setelah Seokjin mengadu tentang kesibukannya di kantor. Namjoon juga rela menyisihkan jam istirahat untuk pergi ke empat perangkai bunga berbeda, hanya karena Seokjin pernah bercanda soal keinginan mendapatkan buket bunga terbaik untuk ibunya. Tak ada satupun mantan pacar Seokjin yang bersedia menyiapkan sedikit kejutan atau memberinya perhatian dengan sungguh-sungguh, sementara Namjoon yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat berpikir, justru berusaha keras menyenangkan Seokjin dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

"Kantong matanya sampai setebal ini," decak Seokjin sumbang. Telunjuknya terulur menyentuh dahi Namjoon, menyibak lembut helai-helai rambut yang mulai memanjang, turun membelai rahang dan berhenti di sudur bibir. Tepat ketika Namjoon beringsut, entah akibat terganggu atau reflek alami. Mata jernihnya berpendar membiasakan cahaya, mematung sesaat, kemudian mengerjap heran menyambut Seokjin yang semakin mendekat.

Sentuhan beralih ke bibir bawah, menjalarkan getaran lembut di indera perasa Namjoon yang masih bergeming, membiarkan Seokjin menunduk, hampir-hampir menyentuhkan hidung mereka, lalu meringis datar menanggapi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Seokjin- _sshi_."

"Hm?"

"Nanti tertular," cegah Namjoon, menggenggam pergelangan Seokjin sembari memperhatikan raut indah pria itu, sebelum mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus sebal, pun menatap bersemu ke arah gestur yang diterima, lantas berbisik tanpa kehilangan nada tegasnya.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" dikecupnya bibir Namjoon sekilas, "Biarkan sakitnya pindah padaku. Kamu jauh lebih pandai merawat orang daripada kekasih yangtak berguna ini."

Sepasang lesung pipi melekuk dalam diiringi tawa lirih yang mengudara. Lengannya merengkuh rahang Seokjin, mengusap tulang pipi dan menyeka bagian bawah mata pria itu dengan ibu jari. Napas beratnya berhembus mengiyakan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika mendapati suara sengau dan bunyi bersin Seokjin menanggapi telepon dua hari setelahnya, Namjoon hanya mampu terbahak sambil berujar penuh cinta.

"Tunggu di apartemenmu dan jangan kemana-mana," diliriknya angka jarum jam di dinding kafe dengan senyum terkembang, "Akan kubuatkan bubur paling enak sedunia."

.

.

.


	26. Of Possessive and Long Legs

[ **MATURE CONTENT** , READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ]

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Seokjin makin sebal pada Namjoon. Bukan dalam arti buruk, kekasihnya itu tidak berbuat salah atau membuat Seokjin sakit hati, tidak sama sekali. Namjoon pun masih menepati janji untuk tak lagi menyapa rekan-rekan wanitanya dengan kerling menggoda, atau mengecup pipi mereka sebagai tanda keakraban. Namjoon justru kian kalem, tak banyak melirik kiri kanan dan rajin menelepon Seokjin. Lebih dari enam kali sehari, jika ingin dihitung. Juga dengan tekun memperlihatkan catatan nilai kuliah dan jadwal latihan pilatesnya pada Seokjin tanpa diminta. Bila dulu Seokjin selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang mengundang obrolan lewat video—mengingat jarak Los Angeles dan Seoul terpaut belasan jam, maka kini Namjoon-lah yang getol mengajak bertatap virtual.

Pemuda itu melaporkan detil kegiatannya bak mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang teladan, termasuk memberitahu kapan dan dimana persisnya pemotretan dilakukan, menjabarkan tema serta kostum yang hendak dikenakan, dengan siapa dirinya dipasangkan, sekaligus bertanya apakah Seokjin mengijinkan atau tidak. Tak pelak, tingkahnya membuat Seokjin harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melontarkan pendapat. Satu gelengan sekilas dari koki tampan tersebut bisa berujung penolakan Namjoon terhadap pekerjaan yang disodorkan. Selektif, sangat pemilih. Seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar berniat memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang akibat peristiwa setahun lalu.

Siapa suruh ikut pesta pasca-acara di sebuah stasiun televisi, terjebak di permainan konyol MC setempat dan dengan bodohnya menuruti tantangan mencium salah satu artis yang ditunjuk? Namjoon baru menyadari ketololannya setelah foto ciuman tersebut beredar di media cetak dan viral di jejaring sosial. Konsekuensinya, tentu saja, diacuhkan oleh lelaki yang sudah dua tahun menjadi penyejuk hati Namjoon. Lelaki berwajah menawan yang bekerja di restoran berbintang langganan orangtuanya, lajang berperangai ketus yang sangat sukar ditaklukkan, terutama oleh Namjoon yang kala itu masih berstatus siswa SMA.

Butuh sekitar dua bulan untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih agar kembali padanya, meminta maaf berulang kali, menunggu hingga Seokjin bersedia menatap wajahnya lagi, tak membantah ketika dijejali kekecewaan, juga rela disuruh menanti semalaman di depan rumah Seokjin karena Namjoon sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

Sejatinya Seokjin cuma terbawa emosi, tapi yang bersangkutan benar-benar berdiri sampai pagi. Toh Namjoon mengaku kapok, trauma nyaris diputus oleh pacar membekas kuat di ingatannya. Tak ada lagi mondar-mandir iseng selesai syuting atau berkeliaran usai pertunjukan busana, tak ada lagi protes saat manajernya menegur supaya lebih disiplin, juga langsung menyanggupi segala hal yang disarankan Seokjin. Salah satunya, mengambil tawaran kontrak ekslusif sebuah agensi di luar negeri, meski artinya mereka terpaksa berjauhan karena Namjoon harus bolak-balik ke berbagai negara.

 _"Aku mendapat banyak sekali cokelat dan gula-gula dari perusahaan yang memakaiku sebagai bintang iklan. Akan segera kukirimkan ke Korea lewat kurir."_

 _"Memangnya tidak meleleh?"_

 _"Ada caranya kok."_

Lain waktu Namjoon mengirim beberapa setel mantel dan sepaket sweater berhias empat garis di lengan kiri, pesanan khusus dari merek dagang favorit Seokjin. Hadiah valentine, katanya. Pura-pura tak memperdulikan fakta bila paket tersebut dikirim bulan Oktober. Deretan foto tentang kesehariannya dipamerkan di kolom _chat_. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak malu merekam video selesai mandi, hanya demi memperlihatkan pada Seokjin bahwa tidak ada orang lain di apartemen yang sedang ditempati.

 _"Tidak perlu video segala, Namjoonie. Aku percaya padamu."_

 _"Bukan masalah, sekalian menonton pemandangan gratis. Tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat Kim Namjoon bertelanjang dada seperti ini."_

 _"Shush!"_

 _"Aku kangen padamu, hyungnim."_

 _"Aku juga."_

Pernyataan sederhana darinya begitu berarti bagi Namjoon. Sebab, dua hari setelahnya, Seokjin tiba-tiba menerima sebuah boneka koala yang tersembunyi dalam sekardus kelopak bunga. Dibungkus cantik, berlabel sebuah kartu ucapan dalam tulisan hangul yang acak-acakan.

 _\- cium bonekanya sebelum tidur, anggap saja itu Namjoonmu -_

Dasar sialan.

Segala sikap manis nan romantis itulah yang sekarang menjadi poin pergolakan batin Seokjin. Sebal karena dirinya kembali jatuh cinta seperti layaknya seorang remaja, juga kesal karena sisi egonya bertambah posesif, sangat defensif, dan mulai protektif.

Tidak percaya?

Ambil contoh saat si pelaku pulang ke Korea seminggu kemudian. Hampir sebulan tak melihat Namjoon yang menjalani pengambilan gambar di Paris, Seokjin harus tercengang saat menjemputnya di bandara bersama Jungkook, adik tiri Namjoon yang selalu senang diajak kemana-mana _._ Tidak, Seokjin tidak mempermasalahkan kehadirannya, toh Jungkook sukarela menawarkan diri untuk mengemudikan mobil meski nyatanya belum punya SIM resmi. Membajak sistem, seloroh bocah bongsor bermata besar tersebut, calon kriminal yang patut dikhawatirkan.

Tapi yang menjadi perhatian Seokjin justru sosok kekasihnya sendiri.

Pemuda jangkung di awal dua puluhan itu menjulang dengan satu tangan terangkat, mencoba menandakan posisi kedatangan di pintu keluar, tampak cukup mencolok akibat tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional. Kepalanya seperti mencuat di tengah kerumunan dengan topi beserta kacamata hitam.

Dan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter, Seokjin tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut. Tidak saat Namjoon melesat menyambar pundaknya dan memeluk sekuat tenaga hingga Seokjin terangkat dari tempatnya berdiri. Jungkook hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum, menyeret koper sambil menepuk bahu Namjoon, mengisyaratkan jika mereka bertiga masih berada di bandara, sekaligus menyambar dua batang cokelat yang baru saja disodorkan kakaknya.

"Aku dapat dari pramugari."

"Jelalatan lagi?"

"Servis penumpang, _hyungnim_ ,astaga."

Saat Namjoon melepaskan pelukan dan mengekornya menuju mobil. Seokjin tak buang waktu untuk kembali meneliti perawakan Namjoon. Mulai dari rambutnya yang dipangkas rapi dan dicat warna pirang, tulang pipi dan bentuk rahang yang kian tajam, otot lengannya yang terbentuk, berpadu serasi dengan tubuh yang makin ramping dan atletis. Sukses membuat Seokjin berpikir tentang apa saja yang dilakukan Namjoon saat berjauhan dengannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan pencipta semesta dalam udara yang menguar di Amerika.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gagah dengan kemeja gelap berlengan tergulung, juga lingkaran syal yang melindungi leher dengan serasi. Tapi yang paling membuat Seokjin terpana adalah kaki Namjoon. Mengenakan bootsberkuda berpadu celana jins yang memeluk tungkai jenjangnya dengan sempurna, penampilan Namjoon sungguh mengagumkan. Ditambah gayanya menanggalkan syal yang terpampang bagai gerak lambat di adegan drama, tak memberi celah bagi Seokjin untuk berkedip.

Tampan sekali, ya Tuhan.

Pria itu bersyukur karena mobil yang ditumpanginya dilengkapi kaca tengah sebagai pembatas, bersyukur Jungkookyang mengemudi dan bukan Namjoon, juga bersyukur karena kaca tersebut kedap suara, sehingga Jungkooktidak terganggu maupun menoleh curiga saat Seokjin menarik kerah kemeja Namjoon, serta mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Ringan, sekilas, namun tidak serta merta membuat keduanya duduk tenang di kursi penumpang.

Seokjin tak segera melepaskan pegangannya yang menguat, tanpa berkomentar apalagi banyak bicara. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah bergerak merapat, sesekali mengecup kulit di bagian bawah telinga Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu beringsut menunduk untuk menciumnya. Hangat, menuntut.

Pagutan yang sejatinya hanya sekadar pelepas rindu, berangsur intens saat lidah Namjoon turut berperan. Seokjin tak membantu keadaan menjadi lebih baik dengan menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu penuh nafsu. Satu tangannya merengkuh tengkuk Namjoon, menariknya untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Tangan lainnya menyusup ke balik kemeja, mengusap tulang selangka serta menelusuri dada berbekal jari-jarinya. Dirabanya setiap jengkal kulit dan otot perut Namjoon yang berlekuk padat, juga melepaskan bibirnya sekilas sebelum mengulang ciuman dengan lebih bernapsu.

Suara basah bibir yang bergelut, aroma khas tubuh Namjoon, dan sejumput kekhawatiran akan dipergoki Jungkook justru membuat Seokjin semakin tertantang. Lengan diturunkan dari dada Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu menggerung protes sambil menggigit telinga Seokjin. Gestur keberatan tersebut berubah menjadi lenguh samar tatkala Seokjin menaruh telapak tangan diantara paha Namjoon, ibu jari dimainkan di sekitar resleting.

Yang bersangkutan sigap merespon. Dikulumnya daun telinga Seokjin selagi sang koki meringis geli, menarik pelan resleting Namjoon serta menyelipkan telapak tangannya, sukses memaksa Namjoon mendesah rendah. Matanya melirik kemana Seokjin menggenggam, lalu menggeram lirih ketika jemari mulai bergerak. Lengan Namjoon memukul keras bantalan kursi, tinju terkepal erat. Sejenak berikutnya dihabiskan pemuda itu dengan mengatur napas yang tersengal. Pijatan Seokjin bergerak cepat dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen. Ibu jari memutari ujung kemaluan, jari-jari lainnya menyentak naik turun bergantian. Tidak hanya diam, diraihnya lagi leher Namjoon, merasakan kembali kontur bibir tebalnya yang lembap. Mata berpendar ke samping selagi bercumbu, melirik bagian belakang kepala Jungkookyang masih sibuk menyetir, tak terganggu. Entah sengaja tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi, atau hanya terlalu asyik bersenandung mengikuti alunan radio.

Decak kekasihnya mengingatkan Seokjin agar kembali fokus pada Namjoon yang berontak, tak memungkiri rasa ngilu bercampur nikmat karena kejantanannya dicengkeram terlalu erat.

"Mmmh, _hyungnim_..."

Seokjin menjumput dagunya, berbisik sensual, "Kata kunci?"

"Tidak, nnnh, tidak ingat."

"Ck, ck."

Pria yang lebih tua cekatan menunduk, memiringkan tubuh di kursi mobil seraya memposisikan wajah tepat di selangkangan Namjoon. Bibir menyunggingkan senyum jumawa kala mendapati sebentuk telapak tangan memegang kepalanya, menekan Seokjin yang beringsut melahap organ intim Namjoon tanpa keraguan. Ujung benda itu nyaris menghantam dinding tenggorokan akibat dorongan tangan sang pemuda yang tak sabar, beruntung Seokjin lebih cepat menahan pergerakannya meski harus terbatuk. Cukup lama tak melakukan ini, Seokjin agak kewalahan menuruti kemauan Namjoon yang minta dihisap menuju pangkal. Mungkin lupa jika ukurannya di atas rata-rata.

" _Oh, damn, so good..._ " rutuk Namjoon, meremas rambut hitam Seokjin, tercekat, "Aku sudah menunggu berbulan-bulan demi melihatmu menjamu juniorku, _hyungnim._ "

Lidah Seokjin menjilati batang kemaluannya dari bawah ke atas, gumam terlontar seksi, "Sering solo?"

"Dengan memandangi foto lehermu yang indah, tentu."

" _Why, thanks._ "

Namjoon menyeringai sekilas, pun spontan membanting kepala ke sandaran kursi saat Seokjin mengulumnya, kuat. Membiarkan pucuk organ tersebut menelusuri dinding serta rongga mulutnya yang terasa bagaikan surga. Tendensi frustasinya setelah belasan minggu memuaskan diri dengan menatap potret-potret menggairahkan Seokjin, terbayar tuntas oleh seks oral kali ini. Lelakinya masih luar biasa, selalu sanggup memberi sensasi yang membuat benak Namjoon melayang-layang.

Bangga memergoki keadaan pemuda itu kacau akibat ulahnya, Seokjin memutuskan memakai jemari sebagai penuntasan. Dorongan untuk mencium Namjoon mendesak-desak sedari tadi.

Mulut digantikan oleh genggaman, lebih lembut serta menyentak perlahan. Namjoon mendesis sebelum melayani bibir yang datang membekap racaunya. Kejantanannya berdenyut, kian mengeras di pegangan. Sepatu bergesek ribut di karpet mobil dan Seokjin mengerti, dua jarinya melingkar mengapit ujung dan menekan kencang di satu titik. Begitu nikmat hingga Namjoon harus melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengumpat. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat, mata terpejam menahan erang nyaring, mendesahkan nama Seokjin saat klimaksnya datang. Membuncah hebat, menyemburkan spermanya di tangan Seokjin. Mengotori paha, pergelangan, dan lengan baju sang kekasih yang tampak tak keberatan. Malah memijat kemaluannya dengan sabar sampai Namjoon benar-benar selesai.

Terengah, Namjoon merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran dan Seokjin beringsut meraih ransel, merogoh tisu untuk membersihkan sisa sperma di perut Namjoon. Diusapnya hati-hati sambil terbahak ketika memergoki Namjoon ikut menarik selembar tisu, berniat menawarkan bantuan menyeka tangan Seokjin.

"Kemarikan lenganmu."

"Tak perlu, Namjoonie, bisa kulakukan sendiri," tolak Seokjin halus, sorot matanya berkilat jahil, "Atau kau mau kujilati sampai bersih?"

"...jangan memancingku, _hyungnim_."

.

.

.

.

.

Contoh kedua adalah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Pulang menemani Namjoon dari pemotretan di salah satu studio daerah Gangnam, Seokjin langsung melucuti pakaiannya begitu sampai di apartemen, lantas mandi dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Selagi menunggu Namjoon yang masih mengambil barang dari tempat parkir _,_ Seokjin menghabiskan waktu dengan mendiamkan kepala di bawah pancuran. Besok pagi ada janji untuk mendiskusikan menu bersama chef utama, tidak lucu kalau dia tiba di pintu berhias ekspresi kusut.

Entah kenapa sifatnya jadi mudah uring-uringan sekarang.

Dituangnya shampoo lalu mulai menggosok rambut, wangi sitrus dan vanila bercampur menjadi satu dan Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Dahinya mengerenyit tak suka karena dia jadi seperti remaja puber yang mudah terpancing melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir.

Berkicau tak jelas, Seokjin membenturkan keningnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan feromon pemuda itu? Mengapa Seokjin harus sedemikian posesif? Atau mungkin karena selama menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, Seokjin terlalu acuh hingga harus terperangah begitu mendapat kesempatan memperhatikan Namjoon lebih dekat?

Yang manapun, Seokjin tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, dia tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan kapasitas otak yang mendadak kosong ketika Namjoon—berada di bawah cahaya lampudan sedang duduk manis menunggu tampilannya diatur oleh staf, tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak lama, tapi cukup untuk membuat Seokjin memiringkan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Fotografer muda merangkap pengarah gaya andalan dari majalah mode yang memakai jasa Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, menyuruh kekasihnya berdiam di ruang ganti tanpa memperbolehkan Seokjin masuk. Tak lupa melempar cengir nakal pada koki canggung yang berkedip penasaran, lalu berbisik ke arah kru di sebelah untuk memanggil Namjoon keluar.

Seokjin nyaris menyemburkan kopi dingin yang dihirupnya sewaktu Namjoon melangkah masuk ke area sketsa. Rambut basah, lensa hazel terpasang di kedua mata. Tanpa alas kaki, berbalut kemeja putih nyaris transparan yang menampakkan otot-otot lengannya, dipadu celana hitam yang bukan main ketatnya. Segenap kru di studio sampai ikut tercengang selagi Taehyungmengangguk puas.

Seokjin, di lain pihak, sedang mati-matian manahan hasrat untuk menusuk fotografer berambut biru tersebut menggunakan gunting kertas yang tersimpan di tas. Apa maksudnya mendandani Namjoon seseksi itu? Lebih kesal lagi karena dirinya tak mampu memarahi siapapun. apalagi mengajukan protes. Yang bisa dilakukan Seokjin hanya menopang dagu di kursi sambil menelan ludah dan merapal mantra agar tidak tergoda. Terutama sewaktu Namjoon mulai bergaya, menyilangkan kaki panjangnya ke satu sisi, lalu berkacak pinggang acuh. Kepala sedikit menunduk seraya melempar sorot intimidatif ke arah kamera. Taehyung memberi aba-aba supaya Namjoon berpose lebih angkuh, lantas dituruti pemuda itu dengan mengangkat dagu agak tinggi, menurunkan satu tangannya di sisi tubuh, mengerling agak lama, kemudian menyeringai di hitungan ketiga.

Jika tak ingat bila dia bukan siapa-siapa di studio itu, Seokjin akan langsung menyeret Namjoon untuk dikunci di dalam kamar agar tak seorangpun bisa melihat sosoknya selain Seokjin. Kenapa semua mata memandang Namjoon dengan begitu tertarik? Kenapa mereka harus berdecak kagum pada bentuk tubuh dan kaki Namjoon? Kenapa orang-orang itu memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan sangat terpukau?

Ingin rasanya berlari ke depan kamera untuk menuding satu persatu manusia di studio tersebut dan berkata sombong diiringi intonasi meninggi—"Dia pacarku!"

Seokjin merenggut rambutnya sendiri usai mematikan pancuran. Didengarnya derap langkah di luar ruangan pertanda Namjoon sudah datang. Cemberut, disambarnya handuk sambil mendesah malas. Tak pantas rasanya terus-terusan mengeluh seperti anak kecil, malah harusnya dia gembira karena kini Namjoon memiliki banyak penggemar. Dengan wajah terpampang di reklame, muncul di sampul media, serta berkali-kali tampil di televisi, kepopuleran Namjoon memang tak bisa dipungkiri.

Seokjin memakai celana dan menyampirkan handuk di pundak dengan gontai. Digesernya pintu kamar mandi, hanya untuk menemukan Namjoon yang sedang duduk di sofa, memainkan rubik sembari bersandar dan tertunduk serius, dagu berkerut dan bibir merengut lucu. Kostum sensual pemotretannya berganti dengan kaus lengan pendek dan cargo selutut, gaya santai yang keren. Seokjin tersenyum tipis. Pemandangan seperti ini tersaji bebas untuknya. Hanya untuknya, dan selama yang dia mau. Toh yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak mengeluh, malah suka jika Seokjin mulai bertingkah dan memanjakannya.

Sang pemilik rumah menggaruk pipi tembamnya yang bersemu, rasanya jadi agak besar kepala.

Rubik Namjoon jatuh ke lantai dan pemuda itu spontan membungkuk untuk mengambil. Sudut matanya menangkap tungkai mulus Seokjin yang bergerak mendekat dan memungut rubik itu sebelum bisa digapai oleh Namjoon. Ditimangnya bergantian di kedua tangan selagi Namjoon mengangkat kepala.

Seokjin yang baru selesai mandi, hanya memakai celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengundang.

"Sudah tenang?" sindir Namjoon. Seokjin mendengus, melempar rubik itu ke pangkuan dengan malas dan berbalik memunggungi. Bingung, Namjoon buru-buru meralat sambil meraih tangannya, "Hei, _hyungnim_ , tolong jangan marah, aku cuma bercanda."

Seokjin menoleh, pipi membesar.

"Taehyung bilang apa?" tukasnya, setengah malu setengah kesal. Namjoon terbahak pelan dan membimbing Seokjin supaya duduk di sebelahnya sebelum menjelaskan.

"Dia bilang aku harus lebih sering membawamu ke studio jika ada tawaran di Korea," Namjoon meringis, menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Seokjin agar tidak menyela, "Sepertinya dia suka padamu, _hyungnim._ Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dia tertawa melihatmu menghalangi kamera dan menudingnya."

"Karena aku bodoh?"

"Bukan," balas Namjoon tergelak, "Dia hanya senang melihat orang panik."

Seokjin membuang muka dan Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tangannya terjulur, memutar dagu Seokjin kembali ke arahnya, "Dia tak bermaksud buruk kok, lagipula pemotretan hari ini batal dipakai untuk majalahnya, murni eksperimen dari Taehyung. Aku diminta datang lusa depan, tidak perlu menemani kalau restorannya sibuk."

Mata Seokjin mengerjap, "Eksperimen?"

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti seraya menyeret ranselnya ke atas sofa, dirogohnya kantong paling belakang lalu menarik keluar selembar amplop coklat dengan logo studio yang familiar. Seokjin menerima meski melirik curiga, sementara Namjoon mengangkat bahu menganjurkan, "Buka saja."

Ragu, Seokjin merobek segel dan mengeluarkan isinya, pun sontak memerah begitu mendapati apa yang tercetak di sana. Tumpukan tipis kertas _glossy_ dengan punggung bidang Namjoon di lembar pertama. Diintipnya lembar kedua dan Seokjin berjengit tertahan. Sosok Namjoon mengenakan kemeja terbuka dengan bagian pribadi tertutup celana dalam, sepertinya diambil sewaktu pemuda itu mencoba mengaitkan kancing lengan dan melihat ke arah kamera dengan dahi terlipat.

"Ini..."

"Taehyung memotretku di ruang ganti," celetuk Namjoon, lugas, "Kalau aku tahu hasilnya akan dicetak dan diberikan padamu, pasti aku akan memasang ekspresi yang lebih bagus," ujarnya, meringis lagi. Seokjin berkedip-kedip, menaruh amplop tadi di pahanya dan melanjutkan ke lembar berikut. Foto-foto menakjubkan berderet mengisi pandangan.

Namjoon yang tengah mematut diri di depan cermin, tersenyum menyodorkan telapak tangan untuk menghalangi kamera. Namjoon yang berdiri condong di pintu kamar ganti, membetulkan tatanan rambut dengan serius. Namjoon yang melipat tangan, bertelanjang dada sambil melihat-lihat kaus yang akan dipakai, celana ketat mendekap kaki tanpa cela. Namjoon yang menengok keluar pintu ruangan, rambut tak tersisir ditambah mimik kebingungan. Namjoon yang mengacungkan dua jari ke kamera dan tertawa lebar, juga Namjoon yang membentuk tanda hati besar dengan sepuluh jari di depan muka.

Seokjin tak tahu dia harus merasa iri atau beruntung. Tapi kemampuan mengabadikan Namjoon yang tengah berganti baju dengan sudut secantik ini, memang cuma Taehyung yang bisa melakukannya.

"Apa fotonya jelek sekali, _hyungnim_?" Namjoon bertanya, cemas, "Kenapa diam saja?"

Seokjin menghela napas, dalam dan pelan. Dimasukkannya lembar-lembar tersebut kembali ke amplop dan mendongak menatap Namjoon sambil menggeleng kalem.

"Tidak kok, ini bagus," tukasnya lirih. Namjoon menunduk tak yakin.

"Benar?"

Gemas, Seokjin mencubit pipi kekasihnya lalu mengangguk mantap, "Tapi lebih baik kamu saja yang simpan," balasnya, menyerahkan amplop itu ke tangan Namjoon yang terpana tak paham.

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin tak segera menjawab, melainkan menumpu berat badan di kedua tangan dan beringsut menaiki pangkuan Namjoon. Tubuhnya mendarat di paha pemuda itu, berhadapan, serta menaruh kedua tangan melingkari bahu, tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sudah punya Kim Namjoon yang asli, lebih nyata dan lebih seksi dari hasil foto manapun," bisiknya, tepat di telinga. Dipandangnya Namjoon sambil mengelus rahangnya, lembut. Telunjuk beralih menyentuh lesung pipi yang melekuk samar, "Keberatan kalau aku ingin memilikimu sendirian?"

Berdecak terpesona, Namjoon beringsut merentangkan lengannya merengkuh pinggang Seokjin dan memeluk pria itu merapat. Kepalanya tertengadah, bergerak mengecupi kulit dagu dan lipatan leher yang masih lembap. Mungkin dia harus menghubungi manajernya demi memperpanjang liburan di Korea menjadi dua minggu lebih lama.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," gumamnya, mendesah bahagia, "Tolong miliki aku sepenuhnya."

Seokjin berjengit geli dan balas mendekap Namjoon dengan kekeh merdu.

"Menginap di sini, ya?"

"Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku," sanggah Namjoon, alis terangkat sebelah, "Kecuali _hyungnim_ bersedia kutiduri."

"Ish..."

.

.

.


End file.
